Such Great Heights: A Tale of Finding Forever
by ALiteraryLife
Summary: Takes place in NM. Edward has left Forks, Bella's future disappears & Alice sends Emmett to Forks to find Bella. An extremely co-dependent friendship develops between them, leading to romance. M for language & lemons. POVs: Primarily Bella & Emmett
1. Flying

**Chapter 1 – Flying**

**BPOV**

"_It's a total rush."_ Jake's words echoed through my head as I stared down at the raging waters below. Suddenly I was beginning to wonder what would happen when I actually broke the surface of the water. It would be just like me to do a belly flop and seriously hurt myself. I've been on a high dive board a few times, but this was no high dive board. This was a – "fucking cliff," I said out loud, the wind carrying my voice away. Okay, so I'd have to be sure to tuck my head and not flap around like a bird. No problem, there. I had a feeling I'd be so terrified anyway; I wouldn't want to see what was coming.

Slowly, I took a step toward the edge of the cliff and peered over the side. I saw the edge of the rocks below as the water crashed against them angrily. Okay, so I'd also have to remember to jump instead of just falling off the cliff. The waves slapped against the side of the rocks, splashing water up against the cliff and I found myself mesmerized by the sight. Finally, my hands found the zipper of my jacket and I yanked it down determinedly. It was now or never, and the longer I stood up here, the more likely never was. I kicked my shoes off and they fell near where my jacket lay discarded. Hmm, would I be able to swim in jeans? I thought about my situation for a second. All my clothes would all be on top of the cliff and me at the bottom. I didn't really want to be caught running around in my underwear, soaking wet. But at the same time, I didn't want to die trying to swim in jeans.

I unzipped them and pushed them down, kicking them aside as well. Only leaving my shirt and bra on, I was thankful that I was wearing dark green instead of white. At least that was a plus. Next time I'd have to be less spontaneous in my adrenaline seeking behavior and bring a bathing suit. I stepped to the edge of the cliff and looked out at the sun in the sky. It had been weeks since I had heard his voice in my head. I needed to hear him again, to feel that presence… To know he had ever been real. Now was the time. I raised my arms above my head and closed my eyes. "I love you," I whispered and jumped, kicking off the edge and flinging my body away from the cliff until I was flying towards the icy depths below.

**EPOV**

"Defeat! Time limit reached" appeared across the TV screen and I grunted in frustration as I tossed my wireless controller across the room with more force than I had intended. I watched as it wedged into the wall and rolled my eyes, getting up to find one of the back up controllers. I was really starting to hate the team I was on. They were completely and utterly worthless, but still, my pride wouldn't allow me to resign from the game. I picked up the backup XBOX 360 controller and flopped back down on the couch. My headset lay discarded on the couch next to me and I briefly wondered if my teammates were done bitching and moaning. "Probably not," I muttered and decided checking was pointless.

As the intermission clock clicked down and I checked my guns, my thoughts drifted to my now scattered family. After the birthday incident, as they were calling it, the family had left their home in Forks in an attempt to protect Bella and the other humans living there. It had been Edward's decision, of course. Everyone else agreed that a repeat of the birthday incident would not happen. The only one who seemed unsure of that agreement was Jasper, who was still trying to manage his guilt over that day. Still, Bella was Edward's mate and if he said it was time to move on for her sake, the family was obliged to listen. Personally, I didn't want to leave, but only because I enjoyed the grizzlies that lived practically in our backyard. Months had passed since the day we had picked up and left Forks. Edward had disappeared, obviously wrestling with his decision and the idea of living an eternity without the mate he desired. Carlisle and Esme, Esme especially, were having a hard time dealing with the sudden loss of their son and his girlfriend. Bella had become a part of the family and suddenly the family was lacking two people instead of just one. Carlisle had taken Esme to her island and while they checked in via phone, but I hadn't seen them since they left.

So now just Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and I lived together. Rosalie had not taken the move very well. It wasn't that she wanted to stay in Forks, it was that the decision to move was taken from her hands and placed solely in Edward's. She had all but removed herself from the family, spending more and more time hunting solo and taking long road trips. I was really beginning to miss our nights together. It seemed that the nights were the only time Rose let her guard down and gave herself entirely to me, letting only me see her softer side. Damn, I missed the softer side. It seemed now all we did was fight over petty stuff. The things she said hurt me, but more so, the things I said hurt me. I hated the way I talked to her when she began pushing my buttons. It was almost as if she wanted to hurt me and get me to say things I didn't mean just so she'd have a reason to leave. Currently, she was on another of her over night drives and I wasn't expecting her until the following morning at the earliest.

As the clock finished counting down, I tore my thoughts from that of the family and my love life, to the game at hand. Just as I was getting my first kill, I heard Alice's sudden shriek of terror from upstairs. The game suddenly forgotten, I leapt from the couch and flew up the stairs, shoving the door to her and Jasper's room open. Jasper was knelt at her side, talking her down and trying to bring her back from whatever she had seen. I took a knee beside Jasper and looked up into Alice's face. Her eyes fluttered and she opened them, staring down at Jasper. "Bella. She's—She's gone! She jumped! She jumped from a cliff and then everything went black! Jazz… I can't find her future." She began to sob, heavy dry sobs, and Jasper wrapped his arms around her, looking at me with concern written across his face. Alice's trembling began to slow and I felt the room fill with a calm that could only come from Jasper.

Finally, Alice looked up at me. "Em, we have to go back. No, we have to find Edward. No…" Her voice trailed off as she figured out what to do. "One of us needs to go back," Jasper whispered in his low southern drawl. "Clearly, it won't be me. And I'd rather it wasn't you, either. Not with Victoria still on the loose. I don't want you out of my sight." His eyes turned, looking up at me. I was already on my feet; I didn't have to be able to read Jasper's mind to know what he was thinking. I nodded slowly and left the room, only stopping by my room to find my phone charger and a change of clothes. When I made it downstairs, Alice and Jasper were standing by the door, Jasper's arm around Alice's waist as Alice held out the keys to my Jeep. They dangled from the tip of her finger in a menacing sort of way, almost daring me to leave the family. "We'll explain it to Rose. She'll understand." Alice's voice was steady again, but her eyes were filled with distress. She stepped forward and put her arms around me in a tight grip. "Please, Emmett. She's our sister even if Edward is being an idiot. Please find her and tell me she's safe."

"Don't worry, Al," I stroked her hair and glanced at Jasper, who was obviously trying to send more waves of calm to Alice. "I'll find her and call you the second I do." Alice stepped back and I stepped forward, walking past Jasper. Jasper clapped me on the back and when I looked back, Jasper had a mixed look of concern and amusement written across his face. "When you find her and she's safe again, tackle a grizzly for me." I grinned, pleased with Jasper's attempt at lightening the atmosphere. "You got it." I nodded one last time and mere seconds later I was backing my Jeep out of the driveway. As I flew down the highway towards Washington, I felt the heavy weight of worry settle onto my shoulders. What would I find when I reached Forks?


	2. Damaged

**Chapter 2 – Damaged**

**BPOV**

I sighed loudly. I was growing impatient with Jacob's constant glares. "Look, I said I won't do it again. Not without you, alright?" I bit my lip when he didn't respond and looked down at my fingers, fidgeting in my seat. The heater was on full blast, blowing any remains of wet out of my hair and shirt, but I still found myself shivering periodically. I wasn't sure if it was because of the cold in the air or in the way Jake was acting. I reached over and touched his arm, practically feeling my fingers melt against his warmth. If there was one thing I enjoyed about this whole werewolf thing, it was his new ability to defrost me with a single touch. Jacob looked down at my hand and his expression finally broke. "Bells, you can't do that. You can't look at me like that and… And touch me and just expect me to forget your insane, life-defying stupidity." I pulled my hand back and sighed, running it through my hair. "I said I'm sorry, didn't I? I just… I wanted to… It was stupid, I get it. I won't do it again." I glanced at him and saw the veins in his arm as he tensely gripped the steering wheel, his gaze focused on the dark road ahead of us.

He had pulled me from the water after the waves overwhelmed me and knocked me against the rocks. I'd known it was over then, I would finally get released from my misery. But even as I thought it and the darkness began to take me away, I felt my body jerk upwards. When I woke up, my lips felt like they were on fire and Jake was leaning over me, his hands on my chest. My chest hurt, like I'd been punched one or six too many times. Jake fell backwards onto the sand and put his head in his hands as I coughed the last of the water out of my lungs. The veins on his arms bulged with the intensity of his grip on his hair. "Jake…" I'd whispered and reached for him. But he'd pulled back and stood up. "I'll be back," he grunted and ran off. When he came back, he was holding my jacket, pants, and shoes. He handed them to me, obviously calmer now, and waited while I got dressed.

I felt the heater kick off and blinked, looking up from his arm. Jacob was staring at me, obviously trying to figure out where my mind had gone. He nodded his head past me and I turned to see that we were parked in front of my house. "Charlie's with Harry's family, Bells. He won't be home tonight. Do you want me to stay? Are you… Are you okay by yourself?" I knew what he was referring to, but I nodded, blinking a few times as I looked up at him again. "Jake, totally. I'll be fine." I pushed the door open, and turned quickly, giving Jake a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for saving me, Jake." I slid out of the car and closed the door without looking back.

The house was cold and quiet. Just like I felt. I sighed and turned on the heater before heading up the stairs to my room. I grabbed a pair of sweats and a tank top and went to the bathroom to shower in an attempt to warm my bones. I cranked the water on and stripped down, waiting for it to warm up. When I finally stepped in, I let out a moan of satisfaction and knew I'd drain the last of the hot water before I finally got out.

A half an hour later, I stepped out of the shower and towel dried my body. I pulled my fresh clothes on and made my way back to my room, drying my hair with the towel as I went. When I got to my room, I tossed my old clothes on the chair in the corner… Only, I didn't hear them land. I turned slowly, wishing the light switch were closer to the door. My eyes attempted to adjust in the darkness as I saw a figure begin to rise from the chair, my clothes falling to the floor below. I gasped and stumbled backwards, my hand searching the wall for the light switch. When I flicked it on, I screamed and clasped my hands over my mouth, my eyes staring in shock.

**EPOV**

I approached the dark house just in time to see a light upstairs flash on. I parked my Jeep in front of Bella's driveway and studied the house. Aside from the one light, nothing else happened. I got out of the Jeep slowly, smelling the air for an idea of what to expect. Naturally, the house smelled of Bella, the exact scent I remember from the months prior. Quietly, but with my supernatural speed, I moved to the front door. Charlie's car was not visible, but that didn't mean he wasn't there. I had to be careful, even if I wasn't worried about bullets, I'd have to explain why I wasn't dead in a pool of blood. Stopping on the porch, I listened for movement within and heard the shower turn on. I frowned slightly. If Bella were dead, Charlie probably wouldn't be taking a casual shower. No, Charlie would be at the station trying to figure out her death. This wasn't Charlie. Easily and quietly, I broke the lock on the door and pushed it open.

As I climbed the stairs, Bella's scent became heavier and hung in the air, filling my senses with it. I stopped outside the bathroom door and pushed it open barely an inch. I inhaled, letting the smell of Bella's blood fill my nostrils. I exhaled quietly and smiled broadly, knowing she was safe. Following her smell down the hall to her room, I sat in the corner in her chair and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. As I dialed Alice's number, I made a mental note to go hunting soon if I was going to be staying in Forks.

"Emmett!" Alice's voice sounded strained, but excited. "She's okay!"

"Yeah, Al, she's okay. She's showering. I haven't seen her yet, but I know her smell." I spoke quietly, so only Alice would hear me.

"I know. Her future came back all the sudden. Just before you called."

"Look, I gotta go, I just wanted to let you know. I'll contact you again when I've talked to her and found out what happened with the cliff."

"Thanks, Em."

I hung up quickly, but not before hearing Alice scream for Jasper, her excitement and relief obviously ending the need for Jasper's calming waves. I sat back in the chair, studying Bella's room and the contents there in. It was completely trashed, almost as bad as my own room. It was as if she hadn't done laundry in a year, piles of clothes here and there. Her bed was unmade and messy, like she'd been rolling around a lot. I heard the pipes groan as Bella shut off the water and listened to her move around the bathroom, getting dressed. When she finally appeared in the doorway, I was surprised to see yet another small pile of clothes flying at my face. I caught them easily and watched Bella freeze. Instantly her heartbeat sped up and I could almost hear her fear as her blood pumped through her veins quickly.

I stood up and dropped the clothes, preparing myself to catch her if she passed out from fear. The light flashed on and Bella's eyes widened in shock. I mustered my best boyish grin and took a step towards her. "Hello little sister." Bella didn't move or speak and my smile faded just slightly before I cleared my throat, trying again. "I say, hello little sister." Suddenly and without very much notice, Bella ran at me, throwing her arms around my neck. I laughed into her hair and patted her on the back awkwardly. I was trying to remember if I'd ever been this closer to her before. Bella pulled back slowly and looked up at me. She put a hand on my face, as if making sure I was really there, despite her body being wrapped around mine.

"Emmett! Wh—Wha..." She trailed off and I felt a sudden affection for her that hadn't existed before. She was honestly happy to see me, even if I wasn't Edward. She was fully aware of who stood in her room and she was happy about it. "Shh, Bella," I smirked and put my hand over hers, pulling it away from my face gently. "Alice sent me. She saw you jump from a cliff and your future disappeared." Bella shifted uncomfortably at the mention of the cliff, but she didn't offer an explanation. Looking down at her, I began to really see her for the first time. Her eyes were sunken in and dark, her skin was almost as pale mine, and she was thinner than she had been. It was as if she was trying to find a way to just… Disappear. She was damaged beyond anything Alice or I could have imagined.


	3. Explanations

**Chapter 3 – Explanations**

**BPOV**

It was almost as though God, or whoever, had heard my prayers and sent an angel to me. Emmett stood there, more beautiful than I had remembered, smiling down at me with concern. His hand was cold and hard, but smooth like marble. I was more than familiar with this unique feel, but having been so long, it was like seeing him for the first time all over again. I remembered that first day in the cafeteria when I had seen the Cullen family. They were all painfully beautiful and just looking at them reminded me of how plain I was. But when my eyes had fallen on Edward, he was the only thing I saw from that moment on. Now I was seeing Emmett in all his glory.

He loomed over me, tall and wide, built like a god. "Like Ares," I whispered, letting my eyes move down his chest as I studied him. No one could ever deny that Emmett was frightening. Well, until he smiled that is. His smile could break hearts, and probably had. I lifted my head again, looking up at his face as my thoughts ran away with me. There was a playful twinkle in his eyes, just like I had always remembered. I'd only seen it disappear twice during all the time I had known him. The first time was in the baseball field when James had made his aggression towards me known. The second time was at my birthday party when I stupidly cut myself and Jasper had charged me. Thinking about it made me shiver. Emmett was not someone I could imagine anyone going up against.

I blinked back into awareness when I heard him clear his throat awkwardly. He was still grinning, but now he shifted on his feet as if tempted to run away. I smiled and pulled my hand back, grasping the towel again. As I lowered myself down on the end of my bed, he took his place in the chair in the corner again. "Thank you for coming Emmett. You really didn't have to." He laughed, a great booming laugh that made me jump a little. "Come now, Bella. You have met Alice, haven't you? No one questions Alice. When she says jump, you damn well better get your ass in the air." I laughed and shook my head a little, remembering my best friend's unique talent for convincing people to do what she wanted them to.

"Speaking of jumping…" Emmett's voice dropped a little, as he grew more serious. "Bella, what the hell? She saw you jump off a cliff." His eyes searched mine; probably looking for an explanation, but I flushed and dropped my gaze to my hands. "Yeah, I uh… I went cliff diving." I said it matter of factly, as if it was the most common thing in Forks. Emmett stilled in his chair and I looked up to see the twinkle shining brighter than ever in his eyes. His lips curled into a smirk and I knew he was trying to hold back a laugh. "Go ahead," I whispered, rolling my eyes. Emmett only cleared his throat before speaking. "Okay, so. You, the clumsiest person in Forks, went cliff diving—" his voice cracked, but he pulled it together. "And then what?"

**EPOV**

"Well, the waves were too strong and I hit some rocks. Jake saved me." I forced down a growl when I heard Jacob's name. I should have felt a sense of gratitude, but I couldn't bring myself to. The Cullen's knew Jacob Black was a werewolf and the treaty with his ancestors didn't do much for their acceptance of his and Bella's friendship. He was dangerous and Bella was an idiot when it came to her own survival. Still, he had saved her life apparently. And it explained why her future disappeared. Alice couldn't see past the werewolves. I'd have to remind her of that the next time I talked to her.

Bella looked up suddenly, as if she had been trying desperately not to and couldn't take it any longer. "Em… How is he?" I cringed as I saw the sadness and desperation in her eyes. Slowly, I shook my head. "I don't know, Bella. We don't hear from him very often. He's living on his own somewhere." I didn't offer more information than that, not that I had any to offer, and Bella didn't push. She just nodded and let her head drop again. She looked so… Fragile. So unlike the Bella I remembered. As if she would just crumble right in front of my eyes. I couldn't resist asking, I had to know. "Bella, what's happened to you? Is it… Because of him?"

Her shoulders sagged instantly and I got my answer. Anger began to boil up inside me and I wondered why we had all been so blind. Edward was killing her without even being in Forks. She was worse off now than living with a family of vampires. "I miss him, Emmett. I miss all of you, but I feel like he took a piece of me when he left. And I can't survive without that piece. I don't even want to." I smelled the salt of her tears and a sudden pang of guilt hit me, making me shift uncomfortably. The whole family had gone along with Edward so willingly. In fact, all I'd been worried about was leaving all those grizzlies behind. This was, for all intents and purposes, my little sister. And I had abandoned her just as simply as Edward had.

Instantly, I was kneeling in front of her, pushing her hair back. "Bella, you need to be strong now. He's not coming back." She cringed away from me at my words, tears falling faster. "I know it sucks and I'm sorry, but you need to understand that. I can't speak for the rest of the family, but I'm here for you. Literally. I'll be staying in Forks." As my words fell from my lips, I realized that I'd made the decision instantly. I would be staying in Forks. I'd keep an eye on her and make sure she was recovering and maybe someday Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie would come too. Thinking of Rose made me shift uncomfortably, yet again. She'd be furious if she knew I was staying in Forks. Now I was abandoning her. Although, she had been abandoning me on a daily basis for months now.

Bella nodded a little and looked up at me, tears still in her eyes, but not flowing as freely. "Really? You're not just going to up and disappear on me again while I sleep?" She looked pathetic, like a child begging for its mother. Another wave of affection washed over me and I shook my head. "No little sister, not this time." I patted her on the shoulder, probably rougher than I should have. I wasn't used to being this close to humans; I'd have to remember to be more careful with her. Bella smiled and started to climb back into bed. "I won't ask you to stay the night with me, but… Will you come back tomorrow?" I nodded, thankful she wouldn't ask. I probably would have sat in that chair all night if she had looked at me with those pathetic eyes and asked me to. And I needed to hunt. Being around her for less than ten minutes was already beginning to burn my throat. I'd never been this close in proximity to her, and definitely not for this long.

I turned off her light and looked down at her one last time as she settled in, pulling the blanket up over her body. She let out a contented sigh and suddenly I felt more protective of her than I had ever felt of anyone other than Rose and maybe Alice. I'd have to fix her lock during the night before Charlie came home. But more importantly, I'd have to be on alert. Even if Victoria wasn't around, Bella was in severe danger. But how could I save her from herself?


	4. Panic

**Chapter 4 – Panic**

**EPOV**

I finished screwing the replacement lock into place on the Swan's front door and stood up, stowing away the screwdriver in my pocket. I could hear Bella breathing slow and contentedly, obviously in a deep sleep. Now was the time to hunt. I jumped into my Jeep and peeled out onto the road in front of the Swan house. Looking up at Bella's window one last time, I felt a sense of protectiveness and a need to stay. I was her protector now; I had taken the responsibility to save her onto myself. Of course, I was used to the physical aspect of saving clumsy humans, but I'd never had to worry about picking up the pieces of a broken heart and psyche. That was going to be tricky.

Determinedly, I pressed down on the gas and my Jeep roared into action, driving towards our old house. When I got there a few minutes later, I was disturbed to see it looking so empty and quiet. Sure, no one was living there, so it made sense, but this was my home and it looked desolate. For a fleeting second I was tempted to call Alice and ask for decorating advice to bring it back to life. "Nah, I'd regret that one." I pushed off the radio and my sound system died away with a whimper. Seconds later I was standing in the living room of my home, taking in the state of the house. All the furniture was covered and a very thin layer of dust coated the plastic sheets. I vaguely recalled Alice, Carlisle and Esme whipping around the house on that last day covering all the furniture. "Someday we may return," Carlisle had said quietly. "It would be a shame to need all new furniture."

I sped through the room, ripping the plastic away from the furniture and turning on lights around the room. This alone seemed to bring the house back to life a little. Deciding to finish later, I threw the plastic sheets aside and closed my eyes, letting the sounds of the forest nearby invade my ears. I heard the animals moving, running, jumping, playing, eating, and mating. It was as if they were at peace, unaware that the worse predator out there was about to disrupt their harmony. I let out a loud, thundering growl and the forest sounds stilled. They knew I was here. Suddenly the forest was alive with the sounds of running animals. The game was on.

I flew through the forest, passing the deer and elk peacefully; my eyes and ears focused for bigger prey than that. Somewhere to my left I heard it leap from a tree and land gently, stretching its limbs. "Ahh," I whispered, pleased with myself. Seconds later I was standing face to face with a grizzly more than double my size. I felt what could only be described as adrenaline surge through my system and then we were tangled together, rolling through the forest, taking down trees in our wake. I bit and tore at the grizzly while feeling slight scratches spread across my body. I couldn't help but laugh at my opponent's surprise and obvious panic. I almost felt bad that the bear hadn't broken my hard skin; the beast deserved a decent finale. Finally, I decided the game was over and I finished the grizzly by latching down on his throat and ripping it out, spraying blood all over the bear and myself.

Two grizzlies and an annoying Elk later, I felt satisfied and full. I stood up, looking around at the carnage at my feet and I stretched my neck like I used to when I was human, hearing the bones pop and creak slightly. The sound pleased me and almost made me feel human again. Well, if not for the blood dripping from my chin and causing my shirt to cling to my chest. That part was a little different. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and began a slow saunter to the Jeep, basking in my glory. I would have to let Jasper know I'd taken one down for him, just as I'd said I would.

I was barely climbing into the Jeep when an earth-shattering scream pierced my consciousness. I'd heard that scream before and suddenly my satisfaction was replaced with sheer panic as I peeled out onto the road and raced back to Bella's house. I had flashes of Victoria standing over Bella, blood dripping from her mouth as Bella lay torn and mangled on the bed, her eyes searching for someone to save her. I gripped the steering wheel tighter and felt it give way under my pressure, crumbling in my hand. Moving my hand to a part of the wheel that was still in tact, I pushed on, the tires screeching as I turned onto Bella's street. The sound of the tires was suddenly overwhelmed by yet another agonized scream. I was too late.


	5. Helpless

**Chapter 5 – Helpless**

**BPOV**

_James laughed, his head tilted back in sheer joy. When he looked down at me again, his pitch black eyes fixed on me and sparkled with pleasure. "Don't you understand, Bella? He's not going to save you. Your dear, precious Edward is not coming for you." He crouched down at my eye level and stared at me as I held my broken and bleeding leg. "He doesn't love you, Bella. In fact, he never did. Of course, he tried to love you." James stood and walked in a slow circle in front of me as if concentrating on the details of what he was saying. "But, really, who could love you?" He added extra emphasize on his last word and then he was in front of me again, his face inches away from mine as he inhaled, smelling my blood and tears. _

_I hung my head, feeling defeat and helplessness take me even as I argued with him. "No, no, he loves me. He'll come for me. He'll take me away from here and make me his forever." James' laugh filled the empty ballet studio and in that moment I was sure it would be the last thing I ever heard. "Then where is he, Bella? How long have we been alone together, giving him plenty of time to show up to save you?" I only whimpered in response, letting his words overcome me. "He never loved you, dear human. No one could love you, but especially not an ageless vampire. You're worthless to him, of no value whatsoever." This time I screamed from the pain of his words, drawing my hands up to my ears to try to shut him out. But there was no shutting out James' words. _

"_I'm going to kill you now, Bella. And you won't wake up a newborn vampire. No… No, you'll just die in agony and then that will be all. Edward can carry on with his life and find someone worthy of him without having to hide from you any longer." James ran a finger down the side of my face, dragging it through my tears and he smiled in delight. "Goodbye, Bella." He moved in a flash and bit down on my wrist, unleashing his venom so I would die in physical pain as well. I felt him drain my blood as my screams of agony echoed in the cold room._

I felt James shaking me violently, my head whipping back and forth. His strong fingers digging into my shoulders as his voice demanded I wake up. Only, that couldn't be right. I opened my eyes, my scream catching in my throat as I looked up into Emmett's golden eyes. They were wide in fear and his beautiful face was etched with worry. I gasped, letting my scream die away and I realized I'd been having yet another nightmare. This time, however, it was Emmett bringing me out of it instead of Charlie. I collapsed on the bed, Emmett's hands still gripping my shoulders, but not as hard. My tears began again as thick, choking sobs rose in my throat. Emmett released me and stepped back, his eyes wide in horror. I rolled away from his view and pulled my legs up into my body as I let the sobs consume me.

Cold, hard fingers brushed my hair back and then wiped away my tears. I heard Emmett trying to soothe me, his voice coming in whispers. "Shh, Bella. You're okay now. It was only a dream. I'm sorry I left. I should have stayed. Shhh, please Bella." Gradually my tears began to slow and my body only shook mildly now. Emmett rested on his knees as he knelt beside the bed, holding my hand tightly. I winced a little and pulled my hand back, forcing a soft smile. "Emmett, it's okay. Just another stupid dream." He looked up at me and I saw such pain in his eyes. Something I had never seen from Emmett before. It shocked me and sent a chill down my spine. This was fun loving, wise ass Emmett in front of me; only, he looked like Jasper in that moment. I placed a hand on his cheek and smiled again. "Em. Really, I'm fine. Just takes me a second to come out of those sometimes."

**EPOV**

"Yeah right." I muttered and stood up, putting my hands on the back of my head as I paced beside her bed. _ "She's just all sorts of fucked up." _I thought to myself as I kept moving. I heard Bella sit up in bed and sigh. "Em," she whispered softly and I turned to face her. Now there was worry on her face that seemed to mirror the way I was feeling. I stopped pacing and nodded, trying to force the feeling of panic down. I was about to say something when Bella made a gagging sound and turned away, putting a hand over her mouth. I frowned and froze, not sure if she was getting ready to chuck. It'd been awhile since I had seen anyone do that. She put her hand out toward me, as if telling me not to come any closer. "Emmett… Blood…" I looked down and rolled my eyes. Of course I was covered in blood, and naturally the human who wanted to become a vampire would have a weak stomach for it.

I gripped the back of my collar and pulled my shirt over my head. Crumpling it into a ball, I walked to her window, opened it, and tossed the shirt out so it landed by the Jeep. "Alright, the horribleness is gone," I chuckled, turning back to face her. "Oh shut u-" Bella turned to face me with a playful smile on her face, which quickly faded away as her eyes ran over my chest and abs. I shifted a little, torn between being amused by her reaction and feeling a little awkward by it. I settled for clearing my throat and Bella's eyes shot back up to mine, blood rushing to her cheeks. "Um…" She whispered and drug a hand through her hair, facing away from me for a second. "So, thanks for waking me up." I let out a loud laugh, deciding her embarrassment beat out my awkwardness. Bella swung around, throwing a pillow at me in what I was sure she thought was a very hard swing. I caught it and tossed it back to her.

"Well," I said with amusement still in my voice. "I think I've had enough excitement to hold me over for a few hours. You should try to get some more sleep. I need to call Alice and I want to finish fixing up the house a little." Bella shifted as though she hadn't thought about the Cullen house in awhile. "I'll come by later today. I put my cell number on your dresser in case you need me." Bella smiled up at me, seemingly grateful. "Thank you. And don't… Don't stay away too long, Emmett." She said it casually enough, but I was vaguely aware of the pleading in her eyes. I swooped down and kissed her forehead, my lips tingling at her warmth. "You got it little sister."

I turned and pushed open the window, jumping from the room easily and landing beside the Jeep. I picked up my shirt and threw it on the backseat before climbing in behind the wheel. I looked up at the window to see Bella staring down at me, a weird look on her face. I stared back, probably longer than was necessary, and then gave her my trademark smile. Her lips broke into a sincere smile and she pulled the window closed. "Huh," I whispered to myself and pulled onto the road, heading back home.


	6. Familiarity

**A/N: This is my first shot at FanFic and I wanted to thank you guys for the reviews you've given me so far. I have 12 chapters completed and plan to take it to at least 30 or more chapters. I'll upload a new chapter here and there, but I don't want to put them all up at once. You guys are great. Keep reading and reviewing, and I'll keep posting. **

**Chapter 6 – Familiarity **

**BPOV**

I woke up feeling utterly exhausted instead of even remotely rested. I sat up and looked out the window at the sunlight that was now streaming in brightly. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair, collecting myself to face yet another day. At least I didn't have school today. I still had another day before I needed to perfect that fake smile of mine again. I forced myself out of bed, desperate for some coffee to take away the fogginess in my head. As I reached the door, something caught my eye and I paused, my head turning to the side. My eyes fell upon a piece of paper lying on the dresser and I picked it up. A phone number was scratched across the slip in hurried writing. Below it was written, "I'm not going anywhere. –Emmett." I gasped, the night before flashing through my mind like lightning. I clutched the piece of paper to my chest, feeling my heart pounding faster than before. It hadn't been a dream. Well, the nightmare part had been, but Emmett had really come back, and more importantly, he wasn't going to leave.

Fearing that somehow I would lose his number, I quickly saved it into my phone and then read the note one last time. I put it back down on the dresser and slipped my phone into the pocket of my sweatpants. Suddenly I felt a bit lighter as I descended the stairs; at least one member of her vampire family had returned. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I jumped at the sight of Jake sitting at the kitchen table, clutching a glass of orange juice. Charlie shut the door of the fridge and sat down, holding his own glass. At the sound of my movement on the stairs, they both turned to look at me. Charlie muttered a quick greeting and then turned back around, staring out the kitchen window. Jake on the other hand, stood up and walked over to me, a stern look on his face. He put a hand on my shoulder and his eyes bore into mine. "I smell him. I can smell him all over this house and on you." He looked disgusted and deeply wounded, but I found myself angry at his behavior. I wrenched my shoulder out of his grasp and stepped back. "You don't know what you smell, Jacob, but either way, it's none of your business."

"None of my—" Jacob's words cut off as I walked away and took a seat next to Charlie. I began talking with him about Harry Clearwater and the funeral arrangements. From the corner of my eye I saw Jacob start to tremble, clutching his fists to his side. He closed his eyes and I knew he was fighting to get himself under control. Despite my anger with him, I was happy that Charlie's back was to Jacob so that he was unaware of what was happening between the two of them. Jacob opened his eyes a few moments later and the anger seemed to be gone, leaving only hurt. I bit the corner of my lip and watched him as he finally spoke. "Charlie, I'm gonna head back to the rez. Let me or my dad know if you need us." His eyes landed on mine and we stared at each other for a few seconds before he spoke again. "See ya, Bella." He turned and stalked out of the kitchen and I heard the front door close behind him.

Frowning, I stood up and poured myself a cup of coffee before sitting down next to Charlie again. "Dad, I'm sor—…" He put his hand up, cutting me off. "It's okay, Bells. I know." I smiled softly and sipped my coffee. We sat in silence for several minutes before Charlie stood up. "Got in late this morning. Think I'll take a nap before I head back to the Clearwater's." He paused and then patted me on the shoulder. "Have a good day, Bells." I nodded a little, holding my mug of coffee and watched him climb the stairs. When he was out of sight, I stood and went to the kitchen window, holding my coffee with both hands. I stared out the window at the trees near the edge of the forest, almost as if waiting for something or someone to come out of them.

* * *

Two hours later I was showered and dressed, tucking my cell phone into the pocket of my jeans. I glanced at the clock on my bedside table and then picked up my jacket, pulling it on. I hadn't been back to the Cullen house since my birthday party and now, walking out to my truck with the intent to drive the familiar path there, I felt sick to my stomach. Would I be able to handle walking into that place with all the memories of Edward it held? I sighed and clicked on the heater. There was really only one way to find out and I was pretty desperate to see Emmett again. My truck roared to life and I patted the steering wheel affectionately.

When I pulled into the driveway at the Cullen house, I saw Emmett's Jeep parked off to the side. There was no sign of Emmett, but I knew he had to be here or nearby. Using every last bit of courage I possessed, I slid from the truck and my feet splashed in the mud. Closing the door to the truck with a slam, I began to approach the house, chills running up and down my spine. When I reached the door, I knocked several times but got no answer. I bit my lip and then pushed the door open, walking inside. My breath caught in my throat and for a second I was positive there were tears on their way. I closed the massive door with a hard shove and looked around at my surroundings.

It was just as I had remembered it: Grand, expensive, breath taking, clean. I sighed and pulled the zipper of my jacket down, taking it off and hanging it on the coat rack. I walked through the house quietly, taking in the familiar smell and feel of the house. It was too quiet though. There was no music playing, no talking or amused bickering, no TV playing, and no sounds of Emmett and Jasper wrestling for sport. I sighed, wrapping my arms around my body. Finally I reached the stairs and began my climb, not sure how far up I would get before turning and running for my truck. As I put my foot on the last step, I heard the soft sound of water cascading over the tile in the shower. At last, I'd found Emmett. I paused outside the bathroom door and nearly screamed with surprise when I heard his voice.

"Good morning Bella. I'll be out soon. Make yourself comfortable." This was followed with a chuckle that could only mean he knew he had surprised me. "Jerk," I mumbled under my breath and heard yet another chuckle from the bathroom. The water turned off and I continued through the house until I came to Edward's room. The door was standing open and inside I saw that everything was exactly as I remembered it. It made my heart pound in my chest and my eyes blurred with tears.

**EPOV**

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a large towel around my waist, securing it in place. I grabbed a second towel and began to dry my hair as I walked out of the bathroom. Almost immediately my senses were invaded by Bella's scent and the salty tinge of tears. I turned towards Edward's room and saw her standing in the doorway, her shoulders sagging. After watching her for several moments, I finally pulled my eyes away and turned, going down the hall in the opposite direction. When I got to mine and Rose's room, I glanced back at Bella once and then walked in. She needed time to process what she was going through and I knew it. But I also knew she'd need me afterwards.

I got dressed quickly, wearing the change of clothes I had brought with me. When I looked out again, I saw that Bella was no longer standing in the doorway. I walked out of the room and looked down the stairs but didn't see her down there either. Taking a deep breath, I followed her scent and found her sitting on Edward's bed. She was no longer crying, but her face was pained. She looked up when I leaned against the doorframe, my arms folded over my chest. "I miss him, Emmett." Her head dropped again and I couldn't bring myself to say anything. Thankfully, I didn't have to, as she continued talking. "My heart literally hurts. I feel like I'm dying without him." Her eyes lifted and moved around the room before falling to her hands again. "I feel so lost. Jake's helped a lot, but it's not the same. I love him, but not like I loved Edward." I stiffened hearing her say she loved the mutt, but I said nothing.

"I just… Feel empty inside." She looked up at me this time, as if pleading with me to take her pain away. In a flash I was at her side, kneeling beside her. "Bella," I whispered. "I can't take this away from you. You're the only one that can make the decision to move on. I'm not saying it won't always hurt, but he's not the only man out there." Bella looked up at me and I knew exactly what she was thinking, even if I couldn't read her mind. "Fine, but he's not the only vampire out there either." Bella's eyes searched mine. For what, I had no idea, but I let her. When she was done, she let out a deep breath and put her arms around my neck. "Well, I'm glad you're home anyway. I've missed all of you so much." I patted her back heavily until I heard an, "oomph" from her. I winced and pulled back. "Sorry, Bells. Not used to comforting humans just yet." I flashed her my broad smile and she laughed despite her misery.

"Come on, Bella. Let's get out of here. See a movie or something. Your pick." Bella looked thoughtful for a moment and then smiled up at me. "Say Emmett, what do you think of motorcycles?" I pulled her up by the hand and was already pulling her to the door before I even responded. "Fuck yes. Today will be a good day."


	7. Companionship

**Chapter 7 – Companionship**

**BPOV**

I still wasn't speaking to Emmett. And there he sat behind the wheel of my truck grinning to himself like an idiot. I sighed loudly to remind him of my upset, only to hear him chuckle again. "Oh come on, Bella. It was a great idea." I rolled my eyes at him, making sure he saw it, and then turned, looking out the passenger side window. My eyes caught the side view mirror and I saw the massive tarp flapping in the wind covering the motorcycles. I sighed again and turned in my seat, looking out the window at them. "Truly, Emmett, you are an idiot." He laughed loudly and patted me on the head like I was a dog. "Shh, Bells, you'll upset our babies." I couldn't control my disgust. I scoffed and turned to face him, stretching my seatbelt over my chest. "Emmett! You do not just go and buy two brand new motorcycles on a whim because I want to go riding. I told you! I have two perfectly good bikes we could have used."

Emmett nodded along with me as I spoke, letting me get my frustration out. "Bella, honestly, what do you think we have credit cards for? We're immortal and we don't sleep, we get a little bored sometimes. If Alice and Jasper can buy brand new cars once a year, I damn well get to buy a couple motorcycles now and then." I threw myself back in my seat, folding my arms over my chest. Even as angry as I was at him for spending so much money because of me, I hadn't felt this good in a long time. Sure, spending time with Jake helped and he did make me laugh and feel alive again, but this… I glanced at Emmett, seeing him still smiling that dimpled smile of his and I relaxed. This was better. This was my family returned home. I reached out and touched his arm softly, feeling the chill run up my fingertips to my arm. I smiled and put my hand back in my lap.

I felt Emmett's eyes on me, but didn't look at him again. Instead, I looked out the window and watched the road curve ahead of us. Emmett was taking me to an area where he said we wouldn't be disturbed, where we could ride for hours as fast as we wanted. It felt nice to be in my truck watching the scenery go by instead of driving. "Em," I said before turning to face him. "What about Rosalie?" The thought had traipsed through my mind a few times, but I hadn't been able to bring myself to ask yet. It was almost as if I was afraid that if I brought Rosalie up, Emmett would remember what he'd left behind and disappear again. Emmett looked at me for a second before putting his eyes back on the road.

"I don't know, Bella." He said, simply. "When I left, we thought you were dead and Rose wasn't home. She… Well, she hadn't been home much lately. And I haven't talked to her yet. I don't even know if she knows I'm gone yet." Briefly, I thought I saw a shadow pass over his face as he thought about her. For the first time, I considered the fact that maybe Emmett was hurting in some way too. Was that why he was so willing to stay in Forks? Did he need the companionship as much as I did? As quickly as I'd seen the shadow, it was gone and Emmett smiled down at me, a twinkle in his eye. "Don't worry about it, kid. I can handle Rosalie. I'm still not going anywhere." I smiled and sat back again. I would have to revisit the topic of Rosalie with him later, but not while he was driving. Maybe later that night.

Night. Suddenly the prospect of spending yet another night alone in the house with only my nightmares made me shutter. Emmett looked over at me and must have seen something in my expression because he patted my leg. I offered up a smile and then looked out the window again. Maybe I'd ask Emmett if I could stay with him in one of the 14 guest rooms they had. Or maybe… No, I couldn't ask him to just sit in silence in the dark all night. I wouldn't ask him to stay with me. Either way, I'd have to figure it out later. The truck came to a stop and I unbuckled, looking around. Emmett was already out of the truck and was pulling the bikes out of the back of the truck.

**EPOV**

Okay, so maybe I had been a little loose with my credit card. But come on, when had I ever done this before? The last vehicle I bought was the Jeep and that was with Carlisle helping me pick it out. Obviously that hadn't been a problem. It was my turn to live a little. Bella had been a major pain in the ass as soon as she realized what I was thinking, but at least I had gotten a good idea of which one she liked before she flipped out on me. Maybe this would be their thing: Riding together. That would be something they could both enjoy. I glanced back at her as she climbed out of the truck and walked back to where I was standing. She ran a hand over her bike in what could only be described as an affectionate manner and I smirked. "Knew you liked that one." She only rolled her eyes and stepped back as I reached for the bikes, steering them to the road.

"Alright, little human. Here are the rules. Don't go above 85, break when I tell you to, turn when I tell you to, and…" I reached into the back of the truck and pulled out a helmet. "You must wear a helmet." She groaned, but didn't argue as I shoved it down on her head, smirking. "Alright," I said, stepping back. "Let's ride." Bella laughed at my obvious excitement and straddled her bike. I handed her the key and watched her while she started her bike. "Alright, so you have a little experience. Good, you'll need it to keep up with me." I grinned at her and hopped on my bike, starting it up. I peeled out onto the road, aligning my bike properly. I yelled above the roar of their engines so she could hear me. "We've got a couple miles before it curves a little. It's a small turn, but be ready for it. Then a couple more miles before we hit a sharper turn. I'll want you to slow down then and I want you on the inside, closer to the mountain and not so close to the edge." For the first time, Bella looked past me and saw that they were on a mountain road. She stood up, holding onto her bike and peered over the side. She smiled at me and I heard her whisper, "This is exactly what I needed."

I laughed and together we tore down the road, riding side by side. I felt the cold air as my body sliced through it, flying down the highway. Soon I looked down at the gauge and saw that we were already pushing 65. This didn't seem like a lot to me, but I briefly questioned my decision to allow the clumsiest mortal in all the lands on a motorcycle... On a mountainside. I shook the thought away and we pressed on, nearing the slight curve. We rounded it easily and I glanced at Bella quickly, seeing excitement and determination in her eyes. It pleased me to see her looking like the old Bella, however briefly. I looked ahead again and knew we would be coming up on the sharper turn in a few minutes.

"Bella! Up ahead is the sharp turn. Tuck your body and lean with your bike, but not too far! Slow down when you start to see it and when we straighten out again, pull your bike back upright. Then you can pick up speed again." Bella shouted in agreement and we sped ahead. With the curve insight I was glad to see Bella drop behind me, slowing before I did. I slowed to match her pace and when we took the curve we both tucked and leaned to the side, matching the curve of the road. When we had made it through the curve, we straightened again and I looked over at Bella whose cheeks were flushed. She had a wide smile spread across her lips and I felt another rush of affection for her.

When we finally made it back to Bella's truck, I jumped off my bike and waited for her to do the same. She stood her bike up and cut the engine, looking up at me as she removed her helmet, a gleam in her eye that hadn't been there before. "Em!" She yelled and moved to get off her bike. In less than 5 seconds, I watched as Bella's jeans caught on the kickstand and her leg went out from under her. She went down on her knees hard and I heard her cry out in shock. With one arm around her waist and the other on the bike, keeping it from falling on her, I pulled her up and set her down on the tailgate of the truck. "Argh," she muttered, rubbing her knees softly. "Thanks for catching me." I chuckled a little. "Sure, I should have expected that we'd get through an entire ride, curves and all, and it would be getting off your bike that you'd hurt yourself." Bella blushed and bent down, pulling a torn piece of her jeans off and instantly I felt my throat start to burn.

I stepped back from her and stopped breathing instantly. Bella's eyes grew a little as she looked from my expression down to her knee and saw blood start to trickle through the fabric of her torn jeans. She quickly put her hand over it and looked up at me again. "Get in the truck," I said in a strained voice, and she obeyed immediately. I lifted the bikes into the back of the truck and then took a deep breath of air, preparing myself for a long ride home.


	8. Nighttime

**Chapter 8 – Nighttime**

**BPOV**

The drive back to the Cullen house was slightly awkward. Emmett didn't talk much and it was obvious he was trying to hold his breath. I placed my jacket over my knees, hoping it helped even if he wasn't breathing at the moment. Emmett punched on the heater, aiming it at me and I thanked him with a smile. When we pulled up to the Cullen's house Emmett got out and lifted the bikes from the back. While I was still situated in the truck, I poked my head out the window. "Em, uh, I'm gonna go home and grab a shower and some fresh clothes. Should I come back after?" Emmett took a deep breath and his lips curled into a smile. Obviously the smell wasn't so bad now that he was outside in the fresh air and I was still in the truck. "Yeah for sure. I'll make dinner or order pizza or something for you. Bring some extra clothes if you want to stay the night." We hadn't talked about that yet, but it was as if Emmett had read my mind and left my with the choice. I smiled gratefully and he winked, apparently picking up on my gratitude. "See you soon." I threw him one last smile and then pulled my head back into the truck, rolling up the window.

* * *

Nearly 2 hours later, I pulled up to the Cullen house with an overnight bag and my favorite pillow. Emmett met me at the door, holding it open for me. He laughed when he saw me. "I said stay the night, not stay the week." I rolled my eyes at him and went up the stairs, finding a guest room close to his for the added comfort. Once I had put my pillow on the bed and tossed my bag in the corner, I went back downstairs to find Emmett paying for a pizza. When he saw me he grinned. "I'm a little bit lazy. Didn't feel like cooking for the human tonight." He handed me the pizza and I thanked him before flopping down on the overstuffed couch. His voice carried across the room from the pool table where he had located himself while I ate. He bent over, lining up his shot as he spoke. "So listen, I talked to Alice. She's glad you're okay and sends her love. She'd like it if you'd stop acting like a vampire until you're actually changed."

I choked on my pizza and suddenly Emmett was there, slapping me on the back. I coughed and cleared my throat before looking up at him. "What? Until I'm changed?? But—Edward left! She's still going to change me?!" Emmett put his hands in the air and backed away, going back to the pool table. "No clue. Just repeating what she said. She also said she'd prefer it if I stuck to you like fur on a bear until Victoria is destroyed."

I sighed and put down my pizza. "So then Victoria still wants me? She's not giving up or anything?" I had known it was too much to ask for, but I had gotten so used to not having a vampire chasing me that I thought maybe it was all behind me. "Don't worry about it. Alice is keeping track of her. She just wants to be safe, Bells." Emmett gave me a reassuring smile and I sat back on the couch, suddenly not quite as hungry as I had been. I picked up the box of pizza and took it to the kitchen, storing it away in the fridge, which was oddly packed with food. "Emmett, why is there food in here?" He appeared at the doorway with his cue stick still in hand. "Ah, I thought you might get hungry from time to time and I have no idea what you like, so I just got a little bit of everything that I used to like and some stuff I've never tried."

A smile spread across my lips and I studied him for a moment. His eyes stilled and he shifted on his feet, a sign of his growing discomfort. I leaned up kissed him on the cheek before walking past him to the living room. "So, Em… Wanna teach me?" I stood next to the pool table holding a cue stick in my hand with a smirk of challenge spread across my lips.

**EPOV**

I picked up yet another pool ball as it bounced on the floor past me. "Bella, seriously, not so hard. And hit the ball in the center, not toward the bottom." She blushed and her eyes fell back to the table, refocusing there. "Okay, #2 ball," I said and Bella's eyes zeroed in on it. I watched her figure her angles until finally, she pulled the stick back and— I picked up another ball. Bella groaned in frustration and dropped her stick on the table. "I give up. I'm hopeless. Let's do something else." I chuckled lightly and shook my head, walking over to her. "No, you're gonna learn so we can actually do something that doesn't make you bleed." I moved behind her and put my hand on her back, bending her back over the pool table. My arms wrapped around her and I fixed her grip on the stick. "Here, hook your finger like this. Good, now look at where the cue ball is. Line up your stick and just tap it, in the center." Bella did as she was told and the ball moved a couple of inches, but it went in a straight line.

"Perfect, now—" I paused, feeling my chest begin to tingle from the warmth of her back. I closed my eyes, feeling the warmth spread throughout my body. I hadn't felt the warmth of a human like this before. I was famous for taking long showers because the hot water actually made me feel slightly human as it warmed me. But now Bella was warming me. She stirred beneath me. "Um…" She said, awkwardly and I snapped up so I was standing upright. "Sorry. So, uh, now just… You know, hit some balls. I'm gonna grab a shower." I sped up the stairs, leaving Bella below in what I could only imagine was a state of confusion. Just as I was about to step into the shower, I got a text from Alice. _"I saw that, perv. Bending her over a pool table, Em? Should have known better than to send you. ;)" _I groaned and snapped my phone closed before stepping under the scalding hot water.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, I stepped out of the shower feeling much better than I had before. I wrapped a towel around my waist and went straight to my room, smelling Bella in one of the guest rooms nearby. I pulled on a pair of sweat pants and went downstairs to get my phone charger from the Jeep. When I came back in, Bella greeted me at the door, holding a movie against her chest. "Emmett, I'm not tired and I know you're not either. How about a movie?" She said it in a tone that said, 'I'm not going to leave you alone until you agree to this, so might as well man up and say yes.' Bella's grin widened and I saw victory in her eyes. "Alright, but pick something with a little action, not that girly shit you're holding." She scampered off and I found a place to plug in my phone. When I turned around I saw Bella on the couch with a blanket over her lap and an extra one next to her.

"So what exactly did you tell Charlie to get him to let you stay the night with me?" I sat down next to her and she laughed a little. "He thinks I'm with Jessica Stanley. I wasn't quite sure how to tell him that one of the Cullen boys is back and I'm staying the night all alone with him." She put a hand on my side and pushed, not that she moved me any, but I got the point and moved a little. She pulled the blanket out from under my leg and began folding it lengthwise. I watched her, utterly confused and just when I was about to ask what she was doing, Bella placed the blanket over me, across my chest and down over my lap. "Bella, I don't need—" She cut me off by scooting over and leaning against me, pushing my arm out of the way so that it wrapped around her back. I stared down at her, my confusion clearing. "Start the movie, would ya? I don't know how to work your set up here." She handed me the remote and I took it, starting the movie.

About halfway through the movie, I felt Bella's head fall back against my shoulder. I looked down at her, seeing her sleeping peacefully and I lowered the volume on the TV so only I could hear the movie. I felt oddly comfortable, even being that close to her for such a long period of time. Of course, I'd need to hunt again soon so I could maintain this level of comfort, but it was still going well so far. Smelling her blood earlier in the day, so potent and fresh, I understood why Edward had called her his singer. She was intoxicating, even to me and she wasn't my singer. I could feel her warmth even through the blanket and it caused me to wonder if she felt my cold. She wasn't shivering, so I assumed she was comfortable as well. I refocused my attention on the movie until I felt Bella turn and bury her head in my chest, her hand resting on my abs. Suddenly this wasn't just my kid sister Bella laying across me. This was warm, funny, beautiful Bella Swan. I shifted a little so I was looking at her a little better and she stirred, gripping my side firmly.

Easily and without shifting her around too much, I picked Bella up and carried her up the stairs to her room. I laid her down and the blanket that had been between us fell away. She tossed her head a little, reaching for something that I couldn't see. Her hand fell upon the pillow she'd brought with her and she grabbed it, clutching it to her body as her legs wrapped around it. Minutes passed and still I stood looking at her. Suddenly I understood why Edward didn't come home all those nights when he'd been busy watching her sleep. I reached down and unfolded the blanket that had fallen and covered her body with it, tucking it around her gently. When I stood again, I felt that now familiar surge of affection course through my body. Just as I turned to leave the room, I heard Bella whisper in her sleep, "Please… Don't leave me." And so, I didn't.

**A/N: Thank you all for the amazing reviews. I decided to go ahead and put Chapter 8 up tonight because I just finished writing Chapter 14 and am pretty damn proud of it. And since so many of you have asked for the next chapter, I decided to oblige. I hope you're enjoying reading Bella and Emmett's story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Please don't forget to Review. **


	9. Gossip

**Chapter 9 – Gossip**

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning feeling oddly rejuvenated. I couldn't remember waking up at all during the night and that feeling surprised me. It felt good though, even if I could have used another 12 hours of sleep. Unfortunately, though, I had class in a little under an hour and a half. I silenced the alarm on my cell phone and sat up. I jumped off the bed when I heard Emmett behind me. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." I turned to face him and saw him sitting in the corner with a gaming magazine spread across his lap and a pile on the floor beside him. He didn't look up at me, but I could see a small smirk on his lips. "Have you been here the whole night?" I asked as I picked up my overnight bag and began to pull out the day's clothes. "Mostly. I got bored and ran to the store, literally, but other than that, yeah. Been here all night." He closed the magazine and stood up, walking toward me. He kissed me on the cheek, his lips lingering until I felt my cheeks fill with blood.

"Hmm, you smell good," he stated simply and then left the room. I stared after him, hearing him in the kitchen in a matter of seconds. "I— Thanks?" I whispered and turned to pick up my clothes when I heard him yell, "No problem." I laughed and left my room, walking to the bathroom a few doors down. I glanced down the stairs and heard Emmett rattling around in the kitchen. Without bothering to tell him I was going to shower, he'd hear anyway, I closed the bathroom door behind me and turned on the water. My shower consisted of me over thinking every single detail I possibly could in an attempt to figure out what the hell was going on around me. Why had Emmett stayed the night in my room? It reminded me so much of Edward that it almost hurt to consider it. I'd picked a room near his so I would still be close to him without actually being in the same room as him, and yet he'd still spent the night watching over me. I smiled, thinking about it. I'd never had a big brother before, and even when Edward and I were together, Emmett and Jasper had never really acted like brothers. Of course, we'd never had much time together for them to do so. It felt nice to have Emmett watching over me, like he was finally stepping into that big brother role.

I shook my head as I ran the towel through my curls, the mirror fogged up from steam. Whatever the reason he stayed, I found myself grateful. Was he the reason I didn't have any nightmares? Maybe just being in the same room as him was comforting enough to keep them at bay, even if I didn't consciously know he was with me. I sighed and pushed the thoughts away, vowing to figure it all out at school instead of listening to my teachers. When I was dressed I stepped out of the bathroom and instantly smelled food cooking below. I sprinted down the stairs, nearly breaking my ankle at the bottom step, and went into the kitchen to find Emmett standing over the stove with a frying pan and spatula. "So, you've got a choice. There's eggs cooking now, over there—" he pointed with the spatula and I saw a plate stacked high with pancakes, "—are pancakes. There's cereal in the fridge if you're in the mood for something cold." His eyes gleamed and a smirked passed over his lips before he continued. "And there's a variety of juice in the fridge."

"Emmett, wow. You—You cook?" I knew I sounded ridiculous. Obviously he cooks, but I couldn't think of anything better to say. "Immortal, Bella. Don't sleep, remember? Lots of free time. Gotta fill the gaps somehow." He pushed out my chair with his foot and I sat down. He set a clean plate down in front of me and brought plates of food to the table. I looked around before putting a pancake and some eggs on my plate. "Juice?" He asked and I nodded, taking a bite of eggs. He opened the fridge and stepped back, pointing at each type of juice until I nodded at the orange juice. Emmett sat down across from me, sliding a glass of orange juice across the table as I ate. "So, when you're ready, I'll drive you to school and then pick you up after. I promised Alice I'd keep an eye on you and I plan to follow through, even if I can't exactly join you in classes." I nodded slowly, eating as though I hadn't eaten in weeks. Everything was perfect and I found myself in awe of Emmett… Again.

**EPOV**

Bella climbed into the Jeep, grasping my hand tightly. "Seriously, Emmett? Must everything be as super sized as you?" I winked at her and closed the door behind her. I got into the driver's seat and looked over at her as she fumbled with the seatbelts. "Uhh—" She looked up at me with confusion on her face. "Do you have a map or something?" I chuckled and pushed her back against the seat. I quickly and easily pulled the harness over her shoulders, strapping each one into place. She cleared her throat and blushed a little when I grabbed her thigh and pushed her off the bottom belt. Naturally, this only made me smirk more, which seemed to exasperate her. When I was finished strapping her in I sat back. "See? Piece of cake." She rolled her eyes at me and I pulled the Jeep out onto the road heading toward Forks High.

When we got there I heard Bella groan softly. "And the vultures circle," she whispered. I glanced out her window seeing the people begin to move away from their cars, moving together in small groups to gossip about what they were seeing. "I'm going to be fielding questions about this all day, I'll have you know." She turned and looked at me, only mildly agitated, and I grinned. "Well then let's make it interesting." She shook her head to protest but I was already out of the Jeep and walking at a human pace to her side. I pulled her door open and undid the straps for her, all the while she blushed furiously at the attention of the onlookers. She took my hand and jumped from the Jeep, holding onto me for support. I grabbed her bag from the floor of the Jeep and handed it to her. She looked up at me with desperation in her eyes.

"Are you sure I can't just stay home with you today? I'll come tomorrow. Not like I'll be missing anything." I felt bad for her, but I couldn't let her do that. I didn't need anyone alerting Charlie to the fact that his daughter was skipping school after being seen with a Cullen. "Sorry, Bells. But I'll be here when the bell rings. Waiting." She nodded and dropped her head as she pulled her bag over her shoulder. I tilted her chin up and kissed her cheek, blood immediately rushing to her cheeks. I was really beginning to enjoy that. I felt her blood flow beneath my lips and that familiar burn tickled my throat, only threateningly this time. When I pulled back to look at her, her whole face was alive in a terrible blush that I was pleased to have caused. I smirked and patted her on the head lightly, making her growl a little. "Have a good day, honey." She threw me one last dirty look at my patronizing words and then stomped off to feed the vultures.

* * *

I spent the hours without Bella doing all the things I couldn't exactly do with her around. Naturally, hunting was at the top of my list. I made short work of a bear and a variety of other woodland creatures before returning home to shower. I pulled on a single white t-shirt and jeans, realizing I was out of clothes. That meant a shopping trip, thankfully one without Alice. On my own it only took a half an hour to find all the clothes I'd need for my stay in Forks and I was back home filling my dresser when the phone rang. I smiled seeing Alice's number flashing slowly.

"Alice, hey."

Alice's voice was low and rushed. "Em, Rosalie is home and she's furious. Expect a phone call. I've been watching you and Bella. Thank you for staying and taking care of her. Her future is looking better already."

I began to reply when I heard Rosalie's voice rip through the conversation. "Is that him?? You tell him I'm going to tear him apart if he doesn't come home right now."

I cringed and Alice sighed as she spoke. "Rosie, honey. I'm not playing referee today."

Rosalie shrieked and Alice's voice came quickly. "Oops, gotta go Emmett."

She hung up and I was left staring at my phone, knowing that wasn't the end of that little drama. So obviously Rose was home and Alice had filled her in. And obviously she wasn't pleased with the situation. "Oh well," I said and finished filling the dresser with clothes. I thought about how to handle Rosalie while I folded clothes. She hadn't called yet, which was odd, but there was no way she would just let me stay in Forks without a fight. I turned around and went to my desk, pulling out the chair to sit. I fired up my laptop and watched as it came to life. Finally when everything had loaded, I opened my email and began a new email to Rosalie.

_Rose,_

_Obviously Alice filled you in on what's going on. I'm sorry that I left without telling you, but I had no choice, babe. I'm the only one that could do it. Jasper didn't trust himself to come back and he didn't want Alice coming alone. That left me. You weren't there or I would have asked you to come with me. You still can, you know. This is our home, Rose. Come be with me here. _

_I'll be staying in Forks until Alice gives me the all-clear that Victoria has been destroyed. Bella isn't doing well and she needs me here. Plus, it's nice being home. _

_When you've calmed down a little, give me a call so we can talk about it. About us. I miss the way we used to be. Maybe that's why I want to stay. I miss the way you used to be when we lived here. Come home and give me back my wife. _

_I love you, babe. I just miss what we used to have. _

_-E_

I read my email at least 20 times before finally sending it, knowing it would forward to her phone. I didn't know what would come of it, but I knew my struggle with Rosalie wasn't over yet. She was too stubborn and quick tempered. Secretly, I was glad that Alice and Jasper were dealing with her instead of me. Hopefully Jasper was controlling her rage at least a little. I closed my laptop and rested there for a minute, staring at it. For better or worse, I'd invited Rose to come home. Asked her to, in fact. I didn't know what that would mean for Bella and I, but I had a duty to try to work things out with my wife even if it meant my friendship with Bella would suffer. "Another worry for another day," I muttered and went down and outside to my Jeep to pick up Bella from school.

**A/N: So I finished writing Chapter 15 and figured I'd celebrate with you guys by giving you another chapter today. I hope you enjoyed it. I wanted you to have a little insight into Rosalie, even if we only really know as much as Emmett. Don't forget to review. The more reviews I get, the more anxious I get to find out what you think of the next chapters and then I end up posting early... Like now. **


	10. Complications

**Chapter 10 – Complications**

**BPOV**

Honestly, I never thought I'd be happier to hear a bell ring. I'd been watching the clock in each one of my classes, willing time to speed up. As bad as the classes were, though, lunch was the worst. I sat down at the table with my usual group of friends and was suddenly assaulted with a million questions, most of which focused on Emmett. A few however, asked about Edward. I cringed and Angela took my hand, pulling me up and away from the table. "Bella, I need boy advice." She announced loudly and soon we were in the parking lot, hiding in her car. I breathed a sigh of relief and thanked her. She didn't ask any questions, even though I knew she was curious. But when I heard a giggle fall from her lips, I was expecting the worst.

"Bella, isn't that Jacob Black? He's… Wow. He looks different. Good." My head snapped up and I peered out the car window just in time to see Jake pull a black shirt on over his torn jean shorts. Obviously he'd run in wolf form from the reservation. I nodded at Angela and slid out of the car, walking toward him slowly. His eyes focused in on me and narrowed. I sighed, preparing myself for a fight. "Jacob, what are you doing here?" He took my hand and pulled me toward the trees so we'd have privacy. When we were enveloped by trees he let go of my hand and looked down at me. "Well, glad to see you still have a pulse. I thought for sure your bloodsucker would have—" I cut him off, putting my hand up, my words sounding angrier than I meant them. "Jacob, I swear to God if you call him that one more time I'll… Well, I'll walk away and you can have this conversation with yourself." He shifted, folding his arms over his chest.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, pulling a bunch back and holding onto it as I thought about what to say next. "Edward isn't back." Jacob began to protest but I cut him off again. "He's not coming back either. It's Emmett. He's come back to take care of me." Jacob's eyes widened in fury. "To take care of you?! That's my job! That's what I've been doing ever since they all abandoned you and left you to die at the hands of one of their leech friends!" His fury was beyond my words and I only took a step back, threatening to leave. He shook violently and turned so his back was to me. I allowed him to have his moment and then stepped forward, placing my hand on his back. "Jake," I began, pausing when his back tensed, but pushing on. "Thank you. For saving me. In more than one way. But, just because Emmett's back doesn't mean you and I aren't still friends. You're my best friend, Jake. You know that." He hung his head at the words and I knew it wasn't what he wanted to hear. "I just—I don't love you like that Jake. I love you, but it's different."

He stepped forward, pulling away from my hand and then turned to face me. "I wanted to make sure you were alive. Had to hear your heart beating to know for sure." I nodded slowly, smiling softly. "Still got a pulse, Jake. You don't have to worry." He shook his head and turned, running into the darkness beyond the trees. I stepped out of the forest and walked back into building, going to my next class. I got there early, but I was thankful to be alone with my thoughts. When people started filing into the room, I sat up in my seat and prepared myself to count the seconds again.

**EPOV**

Perhaps I had jumped the gun just a little bit when I left the house to pick up Bella. She didn't get out of class for 2 hours yet and I was already bored. Sure, I could have left and come back, but I didn't have much else to do and I missed her company. I heard a bell ring in the distance and climbed down from the Jeep, sprinting across the grass to the building. I followed Bella's scent, picking up on it near the cafeteria, until I found her walking out of a classroom. Her eyes lit up when she saw me and she ran towards me. I met her half way and she smiled up at me. "You're early. Does this mean you're taking me away from here?" I looked around and took her hand, pulling her through the crowd. "I'm bored, Bells. Let's go do something fun." She laughed and ran with me, trying to keep up with me even though I had slowed down considerably. I was more than aware of all the heads turning towards us as we ran from the building, her hand grasping mine firmly.

When we got to the Jeep, I lifted her up by her waist and put her in, strapping her in with a simple flash of movement. In a matter of seconds I was in the Jeep with her, starting it up. Now that we were alone together, I stopped and looked at her, smelling him for the first time. "Bella, you smell like wet dog. What did he want?" She smiled up at me and there was no denying that she was trying to dazzle me. And if she'd been a vampire, it probably would have worked. Her eyelashes fluttered softly and she placed her hand on my arm, looking up at me through her lashes. "Em, its just Jake. He's harmless. He just wanted to make sure you're harmless as well." As much as I hated the mutt being around her when I wasn't, I knew exactly how he felt. I couldn't hold that against him, even if I wanted to. She smiled warmly and I got a sudden urge to put my arm around her and pull her to me. Bad idea, though, I'd end up breaking the seatbelts. Instead, I nodded and backed the Jeep out of the parking lot.

"Before you take me somewhere to do God only knows what, can we stop by my house? I want to get some more clothes and leave a note for Charlie." I agreed with a nod and started us in the direction of her house. She sat back, a smile on her lips and I was glad I'd gone early. We had a few extra hours together before she'd have to sleep again. "So how was school?" I asked her, pointing the heater at her and turning it up a bit. She sat up and moved her hands in front of it, rubbing them slowly. "Awful. You were the only topic on everyone's mind. Well, you and Edward." She glanced out the window, but continued talking. "I couldn't wait to get out of there. Thank you for picking me up early." She asked about my day and I told her about hunting, probably with more detail than was necessary, and told her about my talk with Alice and the email to Rose.

Bella stilled in her seat and I could hear her heartbeat pick up a little. I looked over at her and she was staring straight ahead, biting her lip roughly. "Bella?" I asked and she looked up at me. "Rosalie's coming home?" She asked with that same pathetic tone I'd heard before. I shrugged, not really knowing at this point. "I don't know, I haven't heard from her yet. But hey, even if she does come home, not much will change…" I trailed off, knowing that was at least a little untrue. And apparently Bella knew it too because she rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No, Emmett. Rosalie hates me. You know how she is with me. If she comes back, she'll keep you away from me." I looked down at her in time to see her sadness take over her expression. Keeping one hand on the wheel, I used my free hand to unhook all her straps, pulling her over to me. She looked confused and her body stiffened for a moment. But then she rested her head on my shoulder and crossed her arm over my body. "Don't worry, kid. I can handle Rosalie." I said it firmly and in that moment decided that I wouldn't let Rose come between mine and Bella's friendship. Maybe I needed her just as much as she needed me.

* * *

Not long later I parked the Jeep in front of Bella's house and she slowly lifted her head from my shoulder, looking out the window. I rolled down the window and took a deep breath, frowning as I did. "Charlie's home." I said and Bella sat up the rest of the way, sliding her hand across my stomach as she looked out her window. "Want me to come in?" I knew I'd have to meet Charlie eventually if Bella was going to keep staying with me, but I was sort of dreading it. I hadn't done the meet the parents routine in decades. She nodded slowly and bit her lip anxiously. "Yeah, let's just get it over with. Let me do the talking." We both got out of the car and walked up the house, me a few steps behind her. She walked inside and held the door for me while she glanced around for Charlie. "He must be slee—" Her words cut off at the sound of Charlie coming down the stairs. "Bella? You're home early. You feeling okay?"

Charlie stopped talking and eyed me suspiciously when he finally saw me. "Dad, this is—" I stepped past Bella, touching her back lightly as I did to let her know I'd handle it. "Emmett Cullen, sir. It's an honor to finally meet you." I held out my gloved hand, thankful I'd thought ahead, and he grasped it. I felt his grip tighten as he exerted his authority over me and I resisted the urge to tighten my grip as well. This was about letting Charlie know he was in control. "Cullen, you say?" Charlie's expression was firm and unwavering. "Thought you folks had moved on." It was a question, even though he didn't ask directly. I knew my role and immediately smiled my best shy smile. "Yes, sir. The rest of my family is scattered around here and there, but I decided to come back to Forks and take up residence in our old home. We hadn't sold it yet, thankfully, and I had really missed living here."

For a second I wasn't sure if Charlie would buy that anyone missed living in Forks, but then his glare broke a little. "Yeah, it's a nice ol' town. So, it's just you then? No other… Brothers have come back?" Bella groaned and I knew she was about to say something, but I spoke before she could. "No sir, just me. The rest of my family may or may not join me here, someday, but I can assure you that Edward will not be returning to Forks anytime soon." Bella's heartbeat sped up and I could hear her biting at her lip. Well, she'd just have to get used to hearing me say that. Charlie looked from me to Bella and then back again. "So what's going on with you and my daughter then? You stepping up to break her heart next?"

"Dad!" Bella groaned and stepped forward. "We're just friends. Emmett's like a brother to me." Charlie didn't look convinced and I honestly didn't blame him. "Chief Swan, I give you my word that Bella's heart is safe in my hands. I won't do what he did." I felt Bella's gaze on me and I looked down at her. She whispered low enough that only I could hear, "My heart is in your hands?" I stared at her and she blinked, flushing as she looked away. Charlie seemed unaware of what had just happened, but he still seemed concerned. "Sir," I stepped forward again. "I'd like to ask your permission for Bella to stay with me for a little while at my parent's home. My sister, Alice, you may remember her, has advised me that Bella hasn't taken Edward's absence very well and she has given me the responsibility of bringing Bella back to life."

Charlie looked past me at Bella and seemed to look at her quite deeply. Finally he turned to me again. "She looks better today. Almost more like the Bella I used to know." A sad smile crossed his lips and I felt bad for him. What must it be like to watch someone you love wither away without being able to save them? A part of me wondered if maybe Charlie would let Bella stay with me, just so he didn't have to see her in such pain night after night. "I tell you what, Emmett. Bella can stay at that house of yours, but I want to see her daily. I want to eat dinner with her every night like we always do and I'd like to speak with Alice as well. I want her word that Bella will be safe with you." As if beckoned, the Swan's telephone rang. Charlie reached around past me and picked up the phone. "Chief Swan! It's a pleasure to talk to you again. This is Alice Cullen." I grinned and felt Bella's hand brush mine while Charlie and Alice talked. I looked down to see her fingers entwine with mine as she looked up at me gratefully.

**A/N: Sorry for the repost, guys. And thanks to Sinvisigoth for letting me know I'd put up a duplicate chapter.  
**


	11. Pain

**Chapter 11 – Pain**

**BPOV**

The week passed with Emmett and I living together, settling into a routine. He had me home by 6:00 every night to have dinner with Charlie. Some nights Charlie wasn't able to come home for dinner and I would eat while Emmett watched TV in the other room. I always left a note though, just so Charlie knew I had come home as promised. Alice called frequently and checked in with all three of us, making Charlie feel extra special that he was part of the phone call rotation. Emmett hunted while I was at school every day and he picked me up each afternoon in fresh clothes. I'd finally managed to stop caring about the gossip around the school. On Tuesday Emmett had been waiting at his Jeep and picked me up in a giant bear hug before putting me in the car, stirring even more gossip.

We talked for hours each night, until finally my body betrayed me and I fell asleep. More than once I had fallen asleep with my head in his lap, a pillow cushioning my head from his granite-like legs. We'd laugh and joke, talking about Emmett's dreams and the things he had done in his many years.

Friday night, when I had fallen asleep lying on the couch watching him play video games, I heard his phone ring, but tried to ignore it for the sake of sleep. He answered quickly and talked quietly enough that I couldn't make out his words. Until suddenly his voice rose in what was still a whisper, but an agitated one. I opened my eyes and saw him sitting on the floor in front of the couch with his game paused. His back was tense and every now and then I saw him flex his fist as he spoke.

"Rosie, I told you, I'm staying here. She's our sister whether you like it or not. We have to protect her. I asked you to come be with me, but you won't do it. Why is that my fault? This was our home for years, so why is it suddenly not good enough for you?" Emmett paused and I tried to focus on my breathing so he wouldn't know I was awake yet.

Suddenly his voice grew louder again. "Don't do this, Rosalie. I'm your husband, whether it's legal or not. You made the decision to leave long before I did. I hunted alone for months while you vanished each night. I refuse to accept the blame for this. I asked, damn near fucking begged, you to come back to me and you never did. If this is your decision, then make it and live with the consequences, wife."

My heart pounded softly in my chest and I expected Emmett to turn and look at me, but apparently his argument with Rosalie had his full attention.

"Rose!" He hissed into phone and his voice dropped again. "Please, don't do this."

The seconds clicked by and I watched Emmett as he stayed still, sitting in the same position. Finally, his hand fell away from his ear and he dropped the phone on the carpet with a soft thud. His hands moved to the sides of his head and he gripped his hair, his body trembling with the force of his grasp, or perhaps the force of his emotions. I sat up then and lowered myself on the floor behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist as I laid my head on his back. He tensed, but didn't push me away. His body continued shaking, even as I tried to calm him, rubbing his arm softly. "Em…" I gasped and fell back against the couch when I heard, and felt, an earth shattering scream rise in his throat. He threw his head back and screamed with frustration, agony, and loss.

When his scream died away, I remained frozen on my knees, leaning against the couch. I had never in my life heard anything as terrifying or heartbreaking. I couldn't even bring myself to reach out and touch him as my heart pounded wildly and goose bumps broke out on my arms and legs. Emmett collapsed forward, hunched over in his sitting position. His body no longer shook and he stayed impossibly still. I forced myself to move then, unfolding my legs from under my body. I stood and walked around him so I was standing in front of him. He didn't acknowledge my presence as I knelt in front of him. I put my hand under his chin and pushed it up, or tried to anyway. Nothing happened so I tried again, adding softly, "Em…" He raised his head slowly and opened his eyes to look at me. His eyes were dark and I gasped seeing the pain that danced in them. It made my heart break just looking at him. I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his neck, moving forward until I was sitting on his legs. Eventually his arms slid around me and he rested his head on my shoulder.

We must have stayed like that for an hour or more until my body once again betrayed me and I shivered softly in his arms. At once his head snapped up and he looked at me, his golden eyes a bit less dark now. "Come on, Bells. Time for bed," he whispered softly. He picked me up and almost instantly we were in my room as he laid me on the bed. I pulled the blanket up over my body in an attempt to regulate my body temperature again and I watched as he moved to the door. "I need to run for awhile Bella. Maybe I'll hunt a little. I'll be back in a few hours and I'll be here when you wake up." I nodded and smiled warmly, trying to get a smile out of him. Instead he turned to the door and reached for the light. Before turning it off though, he turned back to me with an expression of tortured sorrow. "I'm sorry for what he did to you, Bella. I understand now." He clicked off the light and was gone before I could reply.

**EPOV**

I reached into my pocket as I neared the edge of the forest. My phone flashed brightly and I opened it to see a text from Alice. _"I'm sorry, Emmett" _it read simply. I closed the phone and put it back into my pocket, staring into the night. Rosalie had made her decision and Alice wasn't offering words of comfort and reassurance, meaning only that the decision was solid and would not change. Briefly I wondered what Rosalie thought Aro could offer her. He couldn't give her back her mortality; He couldn't offer her a gift like the rest of them had. Her gift was her beauty. I fell to my knees as her face flashed before my eyes, her eyes sparkled as she laughed and winked at me, as she had done so many times before. I closed my eyes tightly, forcing the sight away. I had known for a long time that Rosalie and I weren't working anymore, but hearing her tell me she didn't love me was more than I could take. I loved her, even if things had changed and our love wasn't perfect. She was my mate and I couldn't imagine living an eternity without her. How was I supposed to do that?

I looked up at the night sky and saw the stars twinkling brightly. I had never felt this lost and confused in my life. Even when I was changed and awoke for the first time, I had a sense of who I was. But without Rosalie, what was I? My ears twitched and I heard Bella press her palms against the glass of the window behind me. I turned slowly and looked up at her, seeing tears streaming down her face. Were those tears for me or had I reminded her of what Edward did to her? Edward… I could kill him for the pain he caused her. I rose from my knees and watched as Bella slowly wiped her tears away, smiling down at me with reassurance in her eyes. I nodded and leapt from my spot, flying into the forest.

* * *

I hunted for hours, more for sport than to feed. Many times I let my prey go, moving on to the next sound in the distance. I needed to keep moving, keep myself occupied. I fed twice, once on a bear and once on an elk. Eventually I looked up at the stars and knew it was time to go back to the house to clean myself and be there when Bella woke up. I walked at a human's pace all the way back to the house, giving myself time to finish processing my raw emotions. My shower was long and seemed to help with the miserable feelings I was wrestling with. I walked into my room afterwards and sat down at the end of my bed, focusing on the patterns of the towel wrapped around my waist. Now more than ever, I wished I were capable of sleep. I wanted those hours of unconsciousness. Knowing it wasn't possible and longing for it would do no good, I stood up and went to my dresser to pull out fresh clothes.

A piece of paper torn from a notebook lay folded on top of my dresser. I picked it up slowly and unfolded it, letting my eyes run over the words several times. _"I won't say that the pain will go away. It won't, you'll always feel it a little. But there are other women out there. And among them is the one that will see the man I see in you. Her love will be unwavering and true and I will be honored to call her my sister." _I sat back on the bed again, still holding the note, Bella's handwriting small and tightly formed. It was hard to believe, even though I knew I'd said similar words to her. I just wasn't sure I'd ever feel that kind of love again. Still, I read the note again and again as I allowed the words to soak in, calming my nerves.

I got dressed and folded the note back up, putting it in my pocket. Just as I was beginning to go to Bella's room, I heard her whimpering. I rushed in and stood over her. Small beads of sweat dripped down her forehead and she twisted in the covers, her hands gripping the sheets tightly. I put my hand on her forehead in an attempt to soothe her and cool her skin. As I did she stopped writhing in the bed and her breathing began to calm again. I stayed there for a few more minutes before sitting in the chair beside the bed. Bella fell back into a deep, undisturbed sleep, and I realized that we were two deeply pained beings who needed one another in order to find a will to live. I briefly remembered the way she had comforted me in the living room when I had lost myself. She was warm and soft, and holding her calmed me beyond anything I could have imagined. I chuckled softly as I realized I had been pulled back from the edge of sanity by a human. A brave one, as I knew I must have scared her. I sighed deeply and settled into the chair, clearing my mind as I listened to Bella sleep.


	12. Reunited

**A/N: I just finished proof reading chapter 16, so you guys get chapter 12 earlier than I was expecting. I have a test tomorrow that I need to actually start studying for, so I don't know that anything else will go up until tomorrow night some time. Regardless, this chapter was fun to write (but then, all of them are), so I hope you all have fun reading it. Cheers.**

**Chapter 12 – Reunited**

**BPOV**

When I woke up in the morning, Emmett was in his chair next to the bed with his eyes closed. I knew he wasn't sleeping, but he looked so peaceful and content that I let him rest. He must have heard my breathing change though, because he opened his eyes and smiled at me. "Good morning." He said softly. I yawned a little and sat up, stretching my arms. "Good morning, Emmett." A heavy air hung between us from the night before and I wondered if I should address it or not. Deciding not to just yet, I kicked my legs over the side of the bed and stood up, stretching my entire body. "I hope you don't mind, but I don't feel like cooking this morning," Emmett said from his chair. I shook my head and smiled down at him. "Em, you don't have to cook for me all the time. I'm a big girl. You know… Strong, independent human, here." His expression broke into a small smile and he stood up. "Sure, Bells." He patted me on the head and left the room so I could get dressed.

Briefly I considered not showering today, but then I remembered Emmett's superhuman senses and decided there was no way I was going to let him smell me all gross and dirty. I pulled a sweater on over my tank top and went downstairs to have a bowl of cereal before my shower. Emmett was seated at the kitchen table with a glass of orange juice set on the table waiting for me. I ran my hand across his shoulders as I passed him and stood on my tiptoes to pull the cereal down from the top shelf. Emmett turned towards me and for the first time I saw a copy of Cosmopolitan in his hands. He grinned and I felt a sense of sudden impending doom. "So I'm reading this article, 'Top Ten Ways To Let Him Know You're Interested'… Guess what number 6 is?" I shook my head and quickly shoved a spoonful of cereal into my mouth to avoid responding. He continued despite my obvious aversion to all things Cosmo related.

"Number six states, 'Find reasons to touch him. No touch, however slight, should go unnoticed. Make him realize that you're not opposed to touching and being touched. Most importantly, remind him that you're warm and soft and everything he wants in a woman."

I stopped chewing and stared at him. He looked damn near giddy and I was happy to see it, even though I knew it was going to cause me some intense misery. "Bella," he said softly. "You've been touching me an awful lot lately. Is there something you'd like to tell me?" I stuck my tongue out at him and shoved another spoonful of cereal into my mouth. He laughed and looked back down at the magazine. "Well, Bells, I assure you, no touch has gone unnoticed." I continued eating while he read, and I studied him. He wasn't back to his old self yet, but he was trying to be. I could feel his need to go back to laughing and joking with me and honestly, I wanted it back too. "Emmett," I said softly, causing him to look up. "Don't you know that if I wanted to get your attention, I'd touch you where it matters most?" I bit my lip gently and batted my eyelashes at him. His eyes widened and he stared at me in shock. It was too much to take. I threw my head back in laugher and Emmett scoffed. "Cold, Bella. Just cold." He shook his head and smiled at me before looking down at the magazine again.

When I was done eating I washed my bowl and spoon and walked past him, once again running my hand along his shoulder as I went. "You just can't keep your hands off me, can you?" He called after me, chuckling to himself. I closed the bathroom door and turned on the water, waiting for it to warm up. I stripped down and leaned against the sink while I waited, my eyes falling on the towel rack across from me. Emmett's dark blue towel hung next to my dark green one. For some reason, I found myself smiling at the sight, biting my nails as I stared at them. A sound coming from downstairs snapped me out of my trance and I got into the shower, letting the hot water pour over me.

* * *

When I was showered, dressed and had my hair dry I began to walk to the stairs so I could go down and find Emmett. I stopped at the top of the stairs when I heard Emmett talking and laughing with someone. The voice I heard laughing in response was so very familiar. "Better watch your words, Emmett, I think someone might be listenin'." I gasped as Jasper's southern drawl washed over me and I flung myself down the stairs without looking, catching my toe on a step. Just as I started to go down, Emmett caught me around the waist and held me against his body as he turned and walked me down the stairs until we were on solid ground. I smiled in gratitude and spun around to face Jasper again. He was across the room, but his expression was light instead of the pained expression I was used to. "Jasper! What are you doing here?! Is Alice—" I was nearly knocked off my feet as something hard and cold knocked into me from behind. Alice's arms wrapped around my waist and she hugged me tightly, threatening to squeeze me to death.

"Al…" I heard Emmett say behind me. Alice loosened her grasp on me and I spun around to see my best friend smiling at me. "Alice!" I threw my arms around her and we hugged each other tightly, making up for all the months we'd missed each other. "Oh, Bella! It's so good to see you. I've missed you so much." She pulled back and held me at arms length, looking over me. "You look better than what I'd been seeing before. Guess Emmett has been doing his job well." I looked over Alice's shoulder and saw Emmett standing behind her, smiling broadly. My heart soared as I realized more of my family had come home. I hugged Alice again and watched as Emmett winked at me and then moved past us, walking over to Jasper.

**EPOV**

It did me good to see Bella and Alice together like that. I hadn't seen Bella that excited since the night she had seen me for the first time again. They moved together, practically interwoven, to the couch and immediately began talking excitedly. Well, mostly Alice talked, but Bella did her fair share too. Jasper and I sat down on the floor, preparing ourselves for a few rounds of zombie hunting. Every now and then Bella looked up at me and smiled, almost as though she was thanking me. I'd have to tell her it wasn't my idea sometime. Alice had insisted, and while Jasper had been concerned about coming back, he had followed her anyway. Jasper leaned over and clapped me on the back, his eyes focused on mine. "She's happy, Emmett." I rolled my eyes at him and punched him on the shoulder. "Seriously? With your gift all you get out of that little scene over there is that she's happy? Hell, I knew that." Jasper laughed and shook his head. "No, you don't understand. She's happy we're here, but her emotions soar when she looks at you."

I looked from Jasper to Bella, watching her and Alice catch up. Her eyes met mine suddenly and she didn't look away. She stared back at me until Alice nudged her, breaking her concentration. I turned back to face Jasper and he grinned at me, his eyes sparking. "What?" I asked, cautiously. "You love her." He said so quietly even Alice couldn't have heard. I looked at Bella again and Jasper continued on. "It's not like the way I love Alice, not yet, but it's there. You take one look at her and instantly I feel your sense of protection and affection. And a hint of admiration, too. It's intense." I relaxed slowly and turned around to face him, smiling at him. "Yeah, man. I do love her. There's nothing not to love. She's like my kid sister, only less annoying than Alice." Jasper laughed loudly and we turned back to the TV, our attention refocusing on the game at hand.

* * *

Hours passed and Jasper and I stayed seated on the floor, kicking some serious virtual ass. The girls went from room to room, laughing and talking, until finally Alice announced she was taking Bella shopping. I smirked and looked at Bella who looked slightly horrified, even in her happiness. Alice came over and kissed Jasper goodbye, running her hand through my hair, messing it up as she walked away. Bella followed, but she didn't test Jasper's control. She kissed me on the cheek and whispered, "See you tonight" in my ear. Jasper and I watched as they walked out of the house, getting in Alice's car. I turned back to resume the game when I saw Jasper staring at me with his arms folded over his chest. "What?" I asked and backed up until my back was against the couch. "I wish you'd find a way to decompress. I can feel your pain all the way over here. You're trying to hide it, but you can't hide it from me," he said quietly. "Emmett, you knew this was coming. I know you did. Every time you and Rosalie were together I could feel your dread. I know you miss the old Rose, but man, she's changed."

I stared at him, trying not to be upset with him for trying to help. How could I possibly just let go of what Rosalie and I had so easily? Jasper put his hands up and leaned back a little, feeling my growing hostility. "All I'm sayin', is don't limit yourself. Rose wasn't good for you and you deserve to be happy, man." I set the controller down beside my leg and ran my hands through my hair, letting him have his say. "You may not even have to look too far to find your forever..." His voice trailed off and I looked up, trying to read his expression. I realized that Jasper knew something I didn't and guessed that Alice had seen my future. Just as I was about to ask, Jasper stood up. "Feel like a hunt while the girls are out?"

* * *

Later that night the girls returned home while Jasper and I were involved in a game of chess. We both looked up to see them walking in, countless bags hanging from their arms. Alice caught my expression and shrugged. "What? I couldn't bring all my clothes. If Jasper and I are going to be staying here, I need a fresh wardrobe." Bella stopped moving behind her, dropping all the bags she was holding on the floor. "Wait. You guys are staying? This isn't just a visit??" Her face lit up and Jasper chuckled, leaning back a little. "Man, she gets excited easily," he whispered and moved his Knight. I smiled as she and Alice hugged and bounced up and down. Bella looked so unlike herself in that happiness. Jasper was right, I did admire her.

We finished our game and Alice and Jasper disappeared for the night. Alice needed to hunt and Jasper went with her just to be with her. I sat down on the couch, channel surfing when I heard Bella coming down the stairs. She flopped down on the couch next to me and leaned into me. "Did you know?" She asked, smiling at me. I nodded a little and looked down at her. "Alice and I spoke during the night while you were asleep. With Rosalie gone, they agreed that it was time to come home. They like it here anyway." Bella sighed contentedly and pulled her legs up on the couch as she picked up a pillow from the side of the couch. She put it in my lap, as I had grown used to her doing, laid her head down on it, staring up at me.

I ran my hand through her hair as I looked up at the TV and continued channel surfing. Settling on an extreme sports marathon, I looked down at Bella. She was still staring up at me, but I couldn't read her expression. Finally she smiled and rolled onto her side, pulling her legs up into her body. I spread the blanket over her and she rested her hand on my stomach, her fingers tracing small circles on my shirt. "I haven't felt this good since… In a long time." She whispered and glanced up at me again. "I'm thankful that Alice and Jasper have come home, but this is the moment I was waiting for all day. I like our nights together." She smiled again and laid her head back down, a yawn escaping her lips. Moments later she was asleep and I was left in deep thought.


	13. Fire

**Chapter 13 – Fire**

**BPOV**

Pain shot down my neck and jerked me out of the peaceful sleep I had been in. I opened my eyes immediately and looked up to see Emmett resting his head on the back of the couch, his eyes were closed and his arm draped over my stomach. I wasn't sure how long I had been asleep but it was obviously long enough to put a kink in my neck. Sitting up slowly, Emmett's arm slipped away but he didn't open his eyes. I yawned and stretched, curling my body against his. It was then that I realized Emmett wasn't breathing and he still hadn't opened his eyes. He couldn't be sleeping, so… Panic shot through me and I slapped his cheek hard. "Oww!" I pulled my hand back and felt the sting radiate through my fingers. "Should have known better than to slap stone," Emmett whispered and opened his eyes to look at me.

He took my hand and looked at it, running his cold fingers across my palm. "What the hell? You don't sleep, Emmett. I thought you were dead or… You know, something." He laughed but his eyes weren't sparkling like usual. "I was meditating Bella. It's the closest we get to sleep and it's peaceful." Great, a meditating vampire. I suppose I should have guessed. Emmett continued rubbing my hand and the pulsing feeling went away. When I looked up his eyes were on mine, watching me. "What?" I whispered and he shook his head. "Come on, time for bed." He pulled me up and we climbed the stairs together. A part of me, a large part, didn't want to go to bed yet. Falling asleep with Emmett was comforting. Briefly I remembered the times that Edward would lay with me all night. It wasn't as painful to think about Edward, I realized. The ache was still there, but it didn't make me feel like my heart would shatter just thinking about him.

We reached my room and Emmett stopped at the door. "Alice and Jasper are still hunting. I wouldn't be surprised if they crossed into another state to hunt. They always used to do that. Anyway, I was thinking maybe tomorrow you and I could go to Port Angeles or something…" Instantly a smile stretched across my lips and I nodded. "Yeah, yeah that sounds good." A promise I had made to Angela rang through my head and I frowned. "Only, I'll need to be back in time to get ready. I… Sort of promised Angela I'd go to this party she's throwing for Jessica. It's stupid but, she kinda saved me when I need her, so I owe her." Emmett's expression didn't change and I was starting to get the feeling something was wrong. Had something happened while I slept that I didn't know about?

"Well, maybe another time then. I'm going to shower and then I'll come in." He turned to leave, pulling the door behind him and I grabbed the handle, jerking back. "Em, wait!" I grabbed his hand to stop him and he turned to look at me, confusion on his face. "I don't really want to go, you know. I just, felt like I needed to. She's a good friend." He nodded and I knew he understood, even if he was disappointed. "Em, come with me? We can just stop in and then leave…" I waited for a response while he seemed to consider my request. Or he was just trying to find a way to let me down easily. Finally when he saw me biting down on my lip, he smiled a little. "Alright. Sure, party time." He chuckled at his lame attempt at humor and then kissed me on the forehead. "Sleep, human."

* * *

My stomach was twisted in knots and I couldn't stop looking at the clock. Emmett had brought me home early so I would have full access to my wardrobe to get ready for the party. Charlie was happy to have me home and even happier when Alice came by to check in. As Alice mentioned she would be staying in Forks, Charlie looked at me and I could tell he felt relieved that I wouldn't be alone with Emmett any longer. Alice stayed for an hour or so trying to give me advice on what to wear and how to fix my hair. Even when I tried to tell her it was just a small party and I wouldn't be staying long, she looked at me like I was crazy. "Bella, Bella, Bella. It doesn't matter where the party is or how long it lasts. What matters is how you look and who sees you looking that way." I finally convinced her to leave with a promise to wear a skirt, without sneakers.

Now I was sitting at the end of my bed in a skirt and heels, debating on whether or not to kill myself and just skip the party. Emmett was due any minute and I couldn't have been more thankful that Charlie was needed at the station, leaving me alone to wait. I hate parties and dancing and the whole… Socialization process. I wished now that I had come up with some reason to bail on Angela and go to Port Angeles with Emmett instead. I heard Emmett's jeep pull up and within seconds the TV click on. "Take your time, Bells. I'm in no rush." He called up the stairs and my stomach flipped. "I hate parties," I muttered and stood up, walking down the stairs.

Emmett turned around when he heard me coming, clicking the TV off. "You're seriously ready alrea—" His voice trailed off when he saw me and he stood up slowly, walking towards me. He didn't blink and he didn't speak but the intensity of his stare made me blush. But why? It's just Emmett. When he reached me his hand landed on my waist and he turned me slowly, letting his eyes move over my body. I blushed furiously, feeling my cheeks burning. "Em.." I whispered and he shushed me. Suddenly we were facing each other again and I was allowed to see him for the first time. He was wearing black slacks and a dark blue button down shirt. The contrast between his shirt and his pale skin was striking and utterly beautiful. I looked up at him again, his eyes burning into mine as I studied him. For some reason, I didn't look away this time, even though I knew I was still blushing.

I placed my hands on his shoulders and ran my hands slowly down his chest, turning my wrists as I felt his abs, allowing my hands to move to his sides. His eyes darkened as he watched me and I bit my lip, seeing fire burn in them. This was no longer my big brother Emmett standing in front of me. No, this was Emmett Cullen – Greek God. "Ares," I whispered and saw a smirk break across his lips. "You look beautiful, Bella." His voice was strong, but there was something more there, something I hadn't heard from him before. I just couldn't figure out what it was. He bent and kissed me on the cheek, my hands sliding from his sides to his back as he lingered, causing me to blush deeper. His lips moved down my cheek slightly and suddenly I was very aware of how close he was to my lips. I bit my lip roughly, my heart pounding in my chest. I felt his lips spread into a smirk and he pulled back to look at me. "Well, let's get going."

He ran his hand down my arm and took my hand in his, leading me out of the house. He lifted me into the Jeep and strapped me in. But this time I noticed that his movements were slower, more calculated. I realized he was trying not to touch me as he pulled the straps and straightened them over my chest. His eyes caught mine and that same dark fire was still there. I heard the seatbelts click and then my door closed. I looked behind us and saw Emmett walking around the Jeep at a human's pace, his hands on the back of his head. He paused next to the door and I heard him take a deep breath before he got in. I watched him while he buckled up and then he turned and smiled at me, the fire was gone and was replaced with his old sparkle. A dimpled smile broke out across his face and I realized that whatever had just happened between us was over.

* * *

The party was a little less awful than I was assuming it would be. The worst part of the whole night was all the looks Emmett and I kept getting. I knew it looked like a date, but we were just there as friends, as I told everyone over and over again. I was thankful that Emmett didn't make things worse. He usually likes to make a show and give people something to talk about, but he seemed as intent as I was on convincing people we were just friends. I begged Emmett not to make me dance, even though he seemed set on making me. He finally caved and stopped asking, at least temporarily, but he never left my side. So when Mike finally came over to ask me to dance, I knew it had taken some guts to ask in front of Emmett. Just when I was about to refuse politely, Emmett's arm slipped around my waist and he pulled me against his side. "Sorry, bud, she's with me." Mike glared at Emmett and then looked at me, his expression smoothing over again. "Bella, I uh, well I mean, I heard you tell Jess that you and this guy are just friends." Emmett's grip tightened on my waist and I whimpered softly, causing him to loosen his grip.

Mike looked deeply confused and slightly upset when I told him I wouldn't be dancing at all. Whether with him or Emmett. I felt Emmett stand up a little straighter and I found myself as confused as Mike looked. If Emmett and I were just friends, why was he acting possessive and jealous with me? I looked up at him but he kept staring at Mike until he walked away. Taking a step back from Emmett, I cleared my throat and asked him if we could leave. He seemed more than happy to go and within minutes we had said our goodbyes and he was strapping me into the Jeep.

**EPOV**

"_I'm losing my mind," _I thought to myself, keeping my eyes on the road ahead of us. Bella kept looking at me with those damn piercing eyes. Something had changed between us and there was electricity that had never been there before. During my meditation the night before, I had decided I wanted to spend the day alone with her in an attempt to figure her out a little better. She kept saying and doing things that felt… Intimate. Unfortunately she had agreed to go to Angela's party, but that had actually worked out okay. Except for stupid Mike and his shitty timing. I was just starting to wear Bella down and probably could have gotten her on the dance floor if he hadn't shown up. The thought of Bella and Mike dancing together had made me seriously jealous. And jealousy wasn't something I was used to feeling. Ever. I'd never really had a reason to be before. Now, I couldn't stand the thought of someone, especially that guy, being that close to Bella. I heard her look away and I took that moment to look at her. When I had seen her earlier when I picked her up, something inside me came alive. I realized I was actually looking at her for the first time and seeing beyond Bella, Edward's ex-girlfriend. For the first time, she was just Bella Swan and I burned for Bella Swan. There was a fire inside me now, sometimes it raged and sometimes only embers burned low, but I couldn't ignore it any longer.

I had a feeling Bella was beginning to see that fire inside of me, but I couldn't tell for sure. My eyes peeled away from her and moved back to the road ahead while I remembered the way she had moved her hands over my chest while we stared at each other. It was the second time I had heard her refer to me as a god and it was starting to intrigue me a little. Still, I had to be smart about this. She was still in love with Edward, even if she didn't talk about him as much anymore. And God, I missed Rose. I hoped I wasn't seeing Bella in this new light simply because Rosalie and I weren't together anymore. I didn't want to be that guy.

Bella stirred next to me and I felt her eyes on me as she spoke. "Movie tonight?" I looked over at her and shrugged. "What's the point? You just pass out every time we start to watch one." She rolled her eyes and moved her hands in front of the heater. "It's not my fault you're so comfortable." She smiled playfully at me and the air cleared, taking away the awkwardness between us. "Fine, fine, but please pick something that will actually keep you awake for a change, Bella." She nodded and stuck her tongue out at me before turning away again. I pushed the fire low in my stomach and felt it fizzle and burn out. There was no way in hell I was going to fuck up mine and Bella's friendship just because she gave me random looks and touched me now and then. No, I would be strong.

* * *

We walking into the house and Bella went straight upstairs to shower and put on more comfortable clothes. I watched her climb the stairs until she disappeared. A throat cleared behind me and I turned to see Alice and Jasper standing together with their arms around each other. Jasper had a look on his face that I had seen before. I hung my head and Alice giggled. "Told you," she whispered to Jasper. "Ah, you didn't have to tell me. I can feel it, remember?" I felt like my head would explode and I looked up at them. "I'm right here you know. I can hear you two idiots. What am I missing?" Alice bounced forward and kissed me on the cheek before passing me. "Don't worry, Em, we won't tell her." I looked at Jasper to see him smirking. "Well, clearly you're enjoying this," I growled at him, only causing him to laugh more. "Emmett, I told you before, you can't hide what you're feeling from me. Maybe from Bella, but not from me."

Jasper walked past me and caught up with Alice at the bottom of the stairs. They both turned and looked back at me. Alice looked overjoyed and I heard her giggle. "Emmett, you have no idea who you're up against. Bella is just as conniving as you are. I suggest keeping a larger pillow near tonight." She didn't elaborate and before I could ask, she and Jasper were gone, leaving me alone with my confusion. However, not exactly willing to go up against Alice, I went down the hall and pulled an oversized, overstuffed pillow from the hall closet. I laid it on the couch and then sat down in the large arm chair, channel surfing while I waited for Bella.

Not long passed before Bella came down the stairs holding a movie and a towel. She put the movie in and then flopped down on the couch, drying her hair. I started up the movie and smirked seeing the beginning to one of my favorite movies. "Forgetting Sarah Marshall?" I asked, looking at her. "What? It's one of my favorites. You'll love it." She smiled and draped the towel over the back of the couch. I watched as she wrapped a blanket around her body and then walked over to me, looking at me expectantly. I sighed and opened my arms, watching as she positioned herself in my lap and curled into me. Now I was confused. Why the hell did I need to bring a bigger pillow if Bella wasn't even going to lie on the couch? I shook my head and put my arms around Bella, watching the movie.

About halfway through the movie Bella shifted in my lap, getting more comfortable. I patted her leg softly without looking away from the movie. And then it happened. Bella laughed at one of the funnier moments in the movie and her body shook with the force of her laugh. My body tensed as I felt her practically vibrating against my crotch. The fire roared back to life and I didn't move, didn't even breathe. Bella laughed again, the sound echoing through the house as I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out the feeling of warm, sexy Bella in my lap. Each time she laughed, she stroked the fire… _"Fuck,"_ I thought as my mind turned to the image of Bella stroking things. Suddenly I knew exactly why Alice had suggested the large pillow and I heard Jasper chuckle from somewhere above us. "Asshole," I whispered and Bella rolled in my lap to look up at me, giving me a bit of relief. "Hmm?" She whispered and I smiled down at her, shaking my head. "Nothing, Bells." She yawned and pressed her body into mine, closing her eyes as she clung to my shirt.

"I think I'll just take a short nap," she sighed and I felt her body relax as sleep took her. I watched her sleep, the fire beginning to die away again. Minutes faded into hours as I watched her and suddenly I was faced with the realization that my feelings for her were far deeper than I had been willing to admit. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the back of the chair as I realized I had fallen in love with her without even knowing. "Fuck," I whispered and pulled her closer.

**A/N: Come on, after that I know you all want to review, right? If I get enough reviews, I may decide to put up one more chapter tonight. That's gotta be some sort of incentive right?  
**


	14. Time

**A/N: Last post of the night. I wanted to leave you guys feeling as anxious for Bella and Emmett as I have. Happy reading. **

**Chapter 14 – Time**

**EPOV**

There was a time when I thought four months was comparable to four minutes. When you're an ageless vampire, time becomes relative and everything kind of blends together. That is, unless you're secretly in love with someone who is still hung up on your brother. See, that causes time to slow down quite a bit. I had spent the past four months being Bella's best friend and while I loved that, it was slowly killing me. At least, that's what it felt like. The electricity I had felt between Bella and I four months ago had resurfaced quite a few times here and there, reminding me of what I couldn't have. The fire inside me burns constantly now, even if it's just a quiet, peaceful flicker. Overall, I felt I had done really well in hiding my emotions from Bella.

Three months ago she and Alice had gone to Charlie to let him know that Bella would be moving in with us. He had protested of course, but ultimately it came down to the fact that Bella could legally go where she wanted, when she wanted. Things had finally resolved and now Bella and Charlie had dinner twice a week and sometimes lunch here and there. So now we were completely set in our routine. Bella had been out of school for summer break almost 2 weeks, allowing us to spend more time together. The four of us would spend the mornings together, talking and joking while Bella ate breakfast. After that she would take her shower and dress and then she and I would spend the rest of the day together. Every now and then Alice would steal her away, leaving Jasper and I to play video games or wrestle. But Alice and Jasper seemed aware of my need to be around Bella, so generally, I was given my way. Come night fall, Bella and I would settle in the living room to watch a movie or channel surf. More often than not, she'd fall asleep in my arms and wake up several hours later with a stiff neck. Still, every night she would give me that look and then climb into my lap. I wasn't complaining, of course, but my control was beginning to stretch thin.

Bella rolled in my arms and pulled blanket between us away, leaving her pressed against my chest. The summer heat had finally rolled in and even though it rained more often than not, Bella complained that the nights were hot and humid. Even now, small beads of sweat rolled down her forehead and she pressed her face into me. "So nice having my own personal block of ice to cool me down. Edward was always good at that, but you're better." She smirked and looked up at me. I put my cold hand on her back and she arched against me, closing her eyes in pleasure. I rolled my eyes and looked past her at the TV. "You're driving me crazy," I whispered and she opened her eyes again. "Hmm?" She blinked a few times and I shook my head. "Nothin', Bells." She rolled again, pressing her back against my chest as she put her head back on my shoulder. One of her hands ran down my arm and she moved my hand to her stomach, sighing contentedly. Somewhere in the house, Jasper laughed and I reminded myself to thank him for his understanding later.

When our movie finished Bella stood up and stretched, smiling down at me. "Gonna hunt?" She asked as she began to fold the blanket she had tossed aside. "Yeah, think so. Alice is going to stay though. You know we don't like to leave you alone too long." Alice had seen Victoria planning an attack on Bella. She wasn't ready yet, but someday she would decide it was time. We'd be ready for her, of course, but that didn't mean I was going to take any chances with Bella's life. "So Jasper and I will be back by morning and then I thought maybe we could go riding again." Bella had become a natural and we rode together for hours each week. I had overheard a conversation between her and Alice one morning and found out that she had first begun riding because the adrenaline rush brought Edward's voice into her head. She had also jumped from the cliff in an attempt to hear him again. As mad as that had made me, I was happy to hear that she no longer heard his voice and now she just rode because she had fun doing it and she liked that it was our special time together.

I walked Bella to her room and we firmed up the bike ride plans before saying goodnight. I kissed her on the cheek and she leaned into me, placing her hand on my chest. We stood together like that for a few minutes before finally going our separate ways. We'd been doing that for awhile now, and while neither of us ever addressed it, it became natural and expected. Jasper met me at the top of the stairs and patted me on the back. "It doesn't hurt anymore when she thinks about him, Emmett. Just tonight, when she mentioned him, I didn't feel pain or remorse. It was just a statement and her contentment didn't change at all. Her heart didn't speed up, nothing happened. She's moving on finally." I smiled a little, thanking him for keeping me informed. He had been keeping track of her for awhile, letting me know when she wasn't feeling right or something was wrong. But that didn't happen very often anymore.

* * *

Jasper and I got home about an hour before sunrise, both covered in blood and comparing our kills. Alice was waiting for us at the top of the stairs when we got back. "We have a problem," she said and rushed down the stairs. She took our hands and led us away from the stairs and into the kitchen. She looked at me, pleadingly. "Emmett… Rosalie found Edward." My fists clenched and I felt Jasper send heavy waves of calm to me. I glanced at him and unfolded my fists, allowing Alice to continue. "She told him that we've come back home and led him to believe that… That there's something going on between you and Bella." Her eyes flickered from mine to Jasper's and then back to mine. "Em, he's coming home to try to fix things with Bella." The fire inside me roared to life, but this time it was fueled by rage, not desire or affection. "How long?" I heard Jasper whisper from somewhere in the room. Alice's eyes found mine again and she sighed sympathetically. "Tomorrow. Sometime between sunrise and noon. I can't tell for sure."

I got up slowly and walked away from the kitchen, leaving Alice and Jasper talking behind me. So I had one day left with Bella. I stood in the middle of the living room and closed my eyes, focusing on the sound of her breathing. One fucking day. But at least I had that. Eventually I found my way to the shower and washed the blood off my skin and hair, watching it circle the drain. I had to make the most of our last real day together, I had to make it count. Reluctantly I turned off the hot water and secured a towel in place around my waist. I leaned against the bathroom door for a moment before pulling it open. I walked to my room, smelling Bella stronger when I passed her room. I'd never forget her scent now; being around her so much had somewhat desensitized me to its effect on me, but I still enjoyed the smell. My throat didn't burn around her anymore and I didn't start to feel anxious holding her for hours on end. Of course, I hadn't smelled her fresh and concentrated blood since our first day riding together, but still. I had learned to practice intense control and patience with her.

"Thank God," I said and dressed quickly. I left my room to speak with Alice and Jasper before waiting by Bella's bed.

**BPOV**

I felt something icy and hard brush across my cheek and I rolled my head towards it, reaching for Emmett's hand. I found it and clutched it to my chest, preparing to fall back to sleep again, when he squeezed gently and I heard his voice trying to wake me. "Bella… Come on, babe. Time to get up. We have a lot to do today." I blinked heavily, forcing my eyes open. Emmett stood over me, holding my hand as he smiled at me. "Grab a shower, Bella. I'll make breakfast." Even through my sleepiness, I saw urgency in his eyes. There was no panic behind the urgency, so I figured he must have planned the day out for us. Reluctantly I held onto his hand and he pulled me up from the bed until I was leaning against him with my head on his shoulder. "Can't I just sleep for another hour?" I asked, a yawn breaking up my words. His hand moved through my hair and he rubbed my back gently. "Bella. Shower." His words were firm but patient and tender. I sighed and pulled back from his body, frowning up at him. "If I die of sleep deprivation, it's your fault." He smirked and began to lead me to the shower as I clutched his side and he held me around the waist.

Alice was waiting outside my room with a mug of coffee. "Good morning, Bella!" She was seriously too excited for this early in the morning. Alice pushed the mug of coffee into my free hand and then bounced down the stairs and out of sight. I looked up at Emmett and groaned, putting my head in his chest again. "Too early for Alice…" I whispered and he laughed, patting my head. "Don't take too long, okay? Breakfast will be ready soon." He dropped me off at the bathroom and I drank some of the hot coffee to try to wake myself up. I turned to look at Emmett as he went down the stairs, and caught his eyes just as he looked back at me. He paused and for a second I saw a shadow pass over his face. It cleared quickly and he grinned at me. "Go on," he urged softly. I groaned one last time and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

* * *

Emmett, Alice, and Jasper flew around the kitchen in a blur of movement. When they finally stopped, my eyes fell up on the kitchen table and my eyes grew. "Guys!" The table was stacked with food: Eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, french toast, and fruit. Emmett stood beside the table holding a box of cereal and a carton of milk, smirking at me. "What? We felt like cooking." Alice handed me an empty plate and Jasper set a glass of orange juice on the table for me. I thanked them both and then walked over to Emmett, taking the milk from him and putting it back in the fridge. When I turned around Alice and Jasper had left the room and Emmett leaned against the counter watching me. "So, Emmett, what do you have planned for today that requires me to get up so damn early?" I smiled playfully and sat down facing him, loading my plate with a little bit of everything.

"A ride first. I wanted us to have plenty of time for that, so we'll do it first. Then I thought we'd actually go to a movie and change our routine just a bit. You know, while still doing pretty much the same thing." I laughed and took a bite, letting Emmett continue. "Honestly, Bells, I just wanted to spend as much time together as possible today. Let's make the most of it." That shadow passed over his face again and I frowned, swallowing my food so I could ask about it. Just then Alice flew into the room. "Emmett, its Carlisle." She pressed the phone into Emmett's ear and Emmett's fingers curled around the phone. "Carlisle." He said simply and then listened. He nodded once or twice but didn't speak again for several minutes. Finally, he responded. "Absolutely. Don't question my control Carlisle, Being around Bella has forced me to learn to control myself" I flushed and looked at Alice who was still focusing on Emmett. "See you then, Carlisle. Give Esme my love." Emmett hung up the phone and handed it to Alice who was almost as eager as I was, it seemed. "So? Is that a yes?" Emmett nodded and Alice shrieked and was gone in a flash, probably to tell Jasper… Whatever it was she was so excited about.

"Emmett." I said and he turned to face me. "What's going on? Are Carlisle and Esme coming home?" Emmett nodded slowly and I felt an excitement that must have rivaled Alice's. "Bella," he said softly. "It'll only be for a day or two. They're just coming to visit. They'll be here tomorrow." I didn't care at that moment; I was just so excited that I'd be seeing my adopted parents that I could barely contain myself. I ate quickly, aware that Emmett was studying me, but too happy to care. Jasper came into the room with a soft smile on his face. "Bella, I can feel you all over the house. Are you sure you won't pass out from your excitement?" I smiled and continued eating, watching curiously as Jasper and Emmett had a conversation that I was apparently not allowed to hear. Emmett nodded and Jasper nodded in response. He turned to look at me and his voice was normal again. "Seriously, Bella. With that happiness you should do something dreadful that you've been putting off. Oh," he said with a smirk. "You can go on a date with that Mike Newton kid." Emmett growled at Jasper, who had already left the room.

* * *

The day passed in a flurry of activity. Emmett and I took our bikes up the spot we usually rode at and spent hours playfully passing each other on the mountain road. When we were finally content with that, we came home and dropped off the bikes, switching to Emmett's Jeep. I picked a movie that I knew Emmett would like I was semi-interested in. He bought me popcorn and made me giggle when I shoved a piece into his mouth, forcing him to eat it so he didn't look like a crazy person in front of everyone. He assured me that I'd pay for it later, but then smiled and nudged me with his stony shoulder. All in all, the movie was pretty good. I passed the popcorn to Emmett and he put it on the seat next to him so I could be free to move around. I felt him push up the arm rest and his arm slid around my waist, drawing me back into his chest. I settled into my usual place in his arms and we finished the movie comfortably.

We left the movie laughing and rehashing the movie, Emmett reenacting certain scenes for my entertainment. Just as we got to the lobby of the theater I heard a familiar voice calling my name from somewhere behind me. Emmett and I turned around to see Jacob coming towards us, holding hands with a girl I recognized. I heard a soft growl rise in Emmett's throat and his body tensed slightly, his arm still around my waist. I pulled out of Emmett's grasp to give Jake a hug, which he returned strongly, though I noticed the girl at his side didn't drop his hand. "Bella," he said happily. "It feels like it's been forever since I've seen you." I smiled and pulled back from the hug slowly. "It's been a few months, Jake, yeah. So, kinda forever for us." I felt Emmett's arm slip around my waist again and I settled against his side. Jake's eyes moved from my face to Emmett's arm and then up to Emmett's face. They stared each other down for a minute and then Jake reached forward, offering Emmett his hand. "Emmett, right?" I watched proudly as Emmett grasped his hand and nodded. "Jacob."

The girl next to Jake shifted awkwardly and Jacob pulled her forward a little. "Bella, Emmett, you may remember Leah, my girlfriend." Leah nodded at each of us, though she didn't look thrilled to see us. Jake met my eyes and I smiled at him, happy to see him unabashedly happy with someone who wasn't me. "It's really great to see you, Jake." I pulled him into a second hug and this time he dropped Leah's hand to return the hug properly. We held onto each other for a moment and then pulled back, returning to the people at our sides. "Come by the rez sometime Bella. We haven't had you out in a long time. Billy misses you and I'd like you to get to know Leah." His eyes moved to Emmett and he frowned. "Maybe sometime I'll come into town, since you can't come see us. All four of us can catch a movie together." Emmett nodded, but didn't agree verbally. I knew that wasn't exactly his idea of a good time, but I was proud of him for not starting something with Jake. I smiled at Emmett and wrapped my arm around his waist, putting my other hand on his chest. "I'm living with the Cullen's now, Jake. But my number hasn't changed. You know how to find me." We said our goodbyes and Emmett and I left the theater, walking to the Jeep.

Emmett was quiet, but held onto me tightly. We walked together, clinging to one another and I felt utterly at peace. Everything felt right. I didn't have to worry about Jake anymore and I actually had hope for a friendship with him. Perhaps Emmett wouldn't look forward to it, but I hoped the two of them would learn to get along and maybe even become friends. I sighed and leaned my head against Emmett. Everything felt perfect and for the first time in days, my thoughts turned to Edward. I hoped that wherever he was, he was as happy as I was in this moment.

**EPOV**

I lifted Bella into the Jeep and strapped her in, even though I was sure she knew how to do it herself after all these months. As we drove back home, a sense of anxiousness cut through my happiness and reminded me of what was coming in the morning. Dread washed over me and I felt my shoulders sag under the weight. Bella must have been watching me because her hand reached out and slid down my arm until she found my hand. She grasped it tightly and we drove the rest of the way home in silence. As I thought back over the evening, I realized that somehow Bella and I had slipped into a relationship beyond our friendship. We acted like we were a couple in so many ways and I was sure that to Jacob and Leah, it must have looked that way. But even through that, even considering the electricity that sometimes hung in the air between us, Bella and I didn't press further. I knew there was more between us and I wasn't worried about whether or not Bella felt something for me, but I didn't want to push her while Edward still held her heart.

Edward. Fuck. I was furious with Rosalie for finding him and stirring up trouble for Bella and I. Of course, I guess I understood why she was acting this way, but I wished she wouldn't be so jealous of Bella all the time. I had no idea how Edward would react when he heard my thoughts and realized I'm in love with Bella. But I was thankful that Carlisle and Esme had agreed to be here when Edward arrived in an attempt to regulate what would happen. My temper, while much more subdued than it has ever been, still boils beneath the surface. We had set a plan in place to allow Bella the decision to be with Edward or not, but Carlisle questioned my resolve to actually let her make her decision independently. He feared that my temper would get the best of me and I'd lose control if she chose to go back to Edward. I tried to reassure him, but honestly, I worried about it too. I didn't know what was going to happen or how to prepare myself for it, so instead I let Bella consume my thoughts.

As we walked up to the house from the Jeep, Bella put her hand on my back softly. "I'd like to take a shower, if you don't mind. I'm not ready to sleep yet and I think it will wake me up a little." I wouldn't argue with anything that would keep her up for a few extra hours and agreed. I watched her as she climbed the stairs and disappeared. Jasper appeared beside me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Emmett, when you pulled up I could feel your dread overwhelm me, but do you know what else I felt?" I shook my head and he began to smile, obviously enjoying his gift. "Bella loves you, Emmett. I think she's done denying it." My head turned and I looked up the stairs again in time to see Bella walking into the bathroom with a change of clothes. She looked down the stairs and her eyes fell on mine. Her cheeks filled with blood as a blush overtook her expression and she smiled softly before closing the door behind her. Jasper clapped me on the shoulder and walked away silently, leaving me with my thoughts and emotions.

* * *

I heard the shower turn off sometime later and Bella went to her room, running a brush through her hair on the way. I sat on the couch listening, waiting for her to come downstairs to me. I heard her door open and a second door close and I frowned, listening. I heard her sit down and my curiosity got the better of me. I climbed the stairs and followed her scent, surprised when I was led to my door. I pushed it open and Bella lay in my bed, her eyes focused on the door. "Bella?" I whispered and she motioned me in. I closed the door behind me and Bella patted the bed beside her. "Do you mind? I figured we could watch a movie in here tonight, instead." I stared at her and then shook my head, walking to the empty side of the bed. I laid down, picking up the remote and turned the TV on. "What do you want to watch?" She shrugged and rolled her body into mind, laying her head on my chest. "I don't care. You can pick tonight." I rested my hand on her side and she sighed, closing her eyes.

We laid together, not really paying attention to the TV at all. I rolled onto my side and pulled her against me. She slipped her arms around me and hooked her leg around mine, pulling them so we were tangled together. We watched each other for a long time, our eyes focused on each other. Every now and then she blushed and I heard her heart speed up. I would have given anything to have been able to hear her thoughts just then, but quickly forgot that when she moved so her head was lying on my pillow. I heard a giggle somewhere above us and had a feeling Alice was keeping an eye on us. "Emmett," she whispered and I nodded slowly. "Can you… I mean, do you think you'd be able to stand... Uh, kissing me?" She blushed furiously as the last of her words fell from her lips. Her lips… My eyes moved from hers down to her lips. Her bottom lip was pulled back into her mouth as her teeth bit down softly. I moved my hand and ran my thumb over her lip, causing her to stop biting. Her eyes fluttered closed at my touch and I let my hand moved down to the side of her neck, her warmth further fueling my desire for her.

I leaned in slightly, closing the last of the distance between us and pressed my lips against hers. Her hands gripped my back slightly and it felt as though she was trying to pull me against her. I did the job for her and pressed my body into hers as my lips pressed into hers again, a bit harder. She moaned against my lips and the sound caused the fire inside me to roar loudly. I held her neck softly and kissed her, moving my lips against hers, fusing them together. She gripped my shirt tightly and I felt her tongue slide over my lips slowly. My throat began to tingle, my thirst reminding me of what I could do to her if I wasn't careful. I leaned over her, laying her back on the bed as our lips moved together passionately. Her hands clung to me, pulling my chest down against hers. I felt her leg slide up the side of mine and wrap around my waist gently.

We kissed passionately, lips and bodies fused together indefinitely. Finally Bella pulled back, gasping for breath. I kissed her shoulder softly, feeling her shudder against me. "Emmett," she sighed and I looked up at her. The fire I felt burning inside me shone in her eyes. She ran her hand through my hair slowly and then kissed me softly. "Don't leave me tonight? Just… Just tonight…" I smiled and kissed her softly before letting my lips move down her jaw to her neck. The sound of her heart pounding was all I heard as I pressed my lips against her jugular. The burning thirst rose higher in my throat and I pushed it back down. I would never hurt Bella. I kissed softly and she arched her back against me, moaning softly.

I laid down again, pulling her onto my chest. Her heart thudded against me and she sighed happily in my arms. She fell asleep a short time later, still clutching my shirt desperately. I didn't leave her all night, convinced that I would lay with her for an eternity if she asked me to.

**BPOV**

I woke with a slight shiver and found that Emmett had wrapped me in a blanket at sometime during the night. His arms held me tightly and I honestly couldn't remember the last time I had been this happy. This was… So different, and so much better than anything I thought I could ever feel again. He began to smile and I knew he knew I was awake. "Good morning," I whispered. His eyes opened and he smiled down at me. "Good morning. How did you sleep?" I laid my head back on his chest and sighed. "Really well. Really, really well. Thank you for staying with me." He kissed the top of my head and I looked up at him again. "My pleasure," he said simply and I knew that it was. I leaned up and kissed him softly before pulling back. "Uh.. Morning breath." Emmett's laughter boomed and he pulled me down against him. "Bella, I'm a vampire." He must have decided that settled things because he kissed me passionately, sending chills down my spine. I reveled in the feeling of his cold lips against mine, his tongue grazing mine as his strong arms held me against his body.

We finally separated and I sat up slowly, stretching my body. I stood up and Emmett's arm wrapped around my waist to steady me. "Let's feed the human," he said with a smile. We left his room and walked down the stairs, our arms around each other. When we reached the kitchen Alice jumped from out of sight and screamed, "Surprise!" I had sudden birthday flashbacks and cringed, but then opened my eyes to see Carlisle and Esme appearing from behind her. I gasped and flew from Emmett's arms to Esme. She pulled me into a backbreaking, yet shockingly gentle hug. "Bella, I've missed you." I looked up at her beautiful face and she smiled brightly down at me. I turned from her and walked to Carlisle, putting my arms around him and he patted my back gently. "It's good to see you, Bella." I stepped back and looked at them both, feeling joy overflow in my heart. Emmett's arm wrapped around my waist and I leaned into him, putting my hand on his chest. "I'm just… I'm so happy you're all back. You have no idea what this means to me." I felt tears fill my eyes and Emmett rubbed my side softly.

"And are you happy I'm back as well, Bella my love." My breath caught in my throat and Emmett stiffened next to me. I turned my head and saw Edward standing at the front door, his eyes staring into mine. "Edward," I squeaked and in a flash he was in front of me, his hand grazing my cheek. In a heartbeat my world went black and the last thing I felt were Emmett's strong arms picking me up.

**A/N: Obviously this was an incredibly important and relationship-defining chapter for Bella and Edward. Thoughts? Equally important, however, what do you all think about Edward's return? Thanks for all the reviews and favorites, I'm truly honored. **


	15. Shattered

**A/N: Wanted to start by saying in my last post, my author's note had a small typo, though I'm guessing most of you figured it out. Chapter 14 was actually a relationship-defining chapter for Bella and _Emmett_, not Edward. Sigh. Stupid Edward. Anyway, here's the first chapter of the day. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15 – Shattered**

**BPOV**

A smooth, cold hand stroked my cheek and I realized I was lying on the couch. I smiled and grasped Emmett's hand in mine, running my thumb over the back of his hand. Something wasn't right though; this hand was not my Emmett's hand. I released it and opened my eyes to find Edward kneeled beside the couch, his expression worried yet loving. I sat up and pulled my legs up to my chest as though that might shield me from what was happening. "Bella…" His soft, cool voice seemed to be all around me and his hand reached out, resting on my knee. "Are you alright?" He whispered and continued looking at me, his eyes pleading with me for an answer. I felt a sense of security and calm wash over me and I closed my eyes, breathing it in. "Thank you," I whispered and knew Jasper would hear me wherever he was.

When I opened my eyes again, Edward was still there and he looked even more beautiful than I had remembered him to be. His eyes searched mine and I saw the love I had missed so desperately in them. I put my hand on his as it rested on my knee and relief seemed to break through his features. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his stony body. I was transported back to all the times he had hugged me and held me and I realized I still knew every curve of his chest. Everything came rushing back to me as he held me. All the memories that time had worn away in his absence invaded my mind and I clutched him to me. "Bella, my love…" He whispered in my ear and while I got goose bumps at the sound his voice, I was suddenly reminded of the last time I had heard his voice. It had been another one of my adrenaline seeking, dangerous as hell attempts to feel him again. Almost instantly my emotions tore through Jasper's effects and I glared at Edward. "What are you doing here?" I knew my words stung by the look on his face, but I felt so confused and lost; I needed answers. Hurt flooded my system and I wanted him to feel the pain I felt without him. "You left, Edward. You left me here, all alone. You just… Left! You took everything I had to remember you by and you ripped out my heart in the process." I unfolded my legs and leapt off the couch, pulling out of his arms. I was now vaguely aware that the rest of the family was gathered at the entryway to the living room. Except Emmett. I felt Jasper's onslaught of peace and serenity, but I repelled them, my pent up emotions overriding his efforts.

Edward rose to his feet gracefully and turned towards me, allowing me to have my say, even though he looked deeply wounded with each new round of accusations. "Was it really that easy for you, Edward? Did you ever love me at all? That you could just… Walk away from everything we had. Take your family away from me, take your love away from me. It took me months to learn how to breathe without wanting to die. Jake tried to put me back together but I still dreamt of you and begged God or someone to send you back to me." I felt sobs rising in my throat as everything I had been feeling in the past nine months came screaming back to me. "Part of me died the day you left, and I'll never get that part of me back. You broke my heart and you broke my spirit. You were so worried about damning my soul, Edward? Then why did you damn my heart?"

I felt my legs begin to go out from under me from the weight of my emotions. Suddenly, Emmett was there, his arm around my waist as he held me up. Edward's eyes, while guilt ridden and agonized, narrowed in on Emmett. Emmett pulled me against his side and they stared each other down. Jasper shifted in the corner and I saw his intensity increase as he sent wave after wave of calm over the room. Still, Edward's eyes darkened and I saw anger in them, furious anger. A growl rose in Emmett's throat and for a moment I was sure I'd die between them, trying to keep them apart. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT MEANS TO LOVE HER!!" Edward's voice ripped through the room causing the windows to shake softly. I heard Esme and Alice inhale and then Carlisle was standing in front of Edward while Jasper stood beside Emmett and I. Jasper's hand clamped down on Emmett's shoulder and I knew he was holding him in place.

I put my hand on Emmett's chest and felt his body relax just slightly under my touch. Carlisle spoke to Edward so softly that I couldn't hear any of it, though I knew everyone else could. Edward didn't bother to lower his voice though. "Carlisle, I didn't leave by choice. I left to save her life. If I had known my efforts were for nothing and she'd end up living in a house of vampires with no protection, I wouldn't have left." Emmett hissed and I felt his body tense again. "No protection, Edward? I have been her protector and support since the day I got back. I picked up the pieces of her heart that you so easily tore apart." Edward growled again and then he was there, in front of us, inches away from Emmett. Carlisle held his arms while Jasper kept a firm lock on Emmett's shoulder.

"Please," I begged from beside Emmett. "Please, st op." I moved my body between the two of them, facing Edward. "You left me, Edward. I thought for forever. I waited months and you didn't come back for me. No one did. Five months later Emmett showed up and taught me what it meant to feel alive again." Emmett shifted behind me and I felt his arm wrap around my waist slowly. "I didn't plan on falling in love with him, Edward. But I don't regret it." Even as my words fell from my lips, I felt Emmett's body relax against mine. His lips brushed against my ear and in mere seconds he assured me of his love and vowed his life to me.

Edward screamed in fury and before I knew what was happening, he pulled me by the arm and threw me on his back, jumping through the window, causing it to shatter around us. The last thing I saw as I was taken away was Emmett reaching for me. I screamed for him and heard his mangled scream of fury and anguish, much like the one I had heard the night Rosalie told him she didn't love him.

**EPOV**

In a flash Edward and Bella were gone and her scream still echoed in my ears. I leapt from the window and flew through the trees, breaking tree limbs in my wake. I followed Bella's scent as far as I could and then there were too many turns and I lost it. I hated Edward for being the fastest of all of us. Jasper was at my side, smelling the air for any signs of them. Alice put her hand on my shoulder and pulled me to look at her. She put her hands on the sides of my face and her eyes pleaded with me. "Emmett. Stop. He's taking her somewhere so they can talk freely. You know he won't hurt her. She needs all the information, Emmett, to make a decision freely. You cannot interfere." Alice moved and her face was replaced by Carlisle. "Son," he said softly. "We discussed this, do you remember? You must exercise control here. You know she is safe with Edward, so you must let them go. Bella seems to have placed all her faith in you; you must return the favor."

I sunk to my knees, putting my hands over my ears, clutching my hair tightly. My family backed away and left me in peace to manage my emotions. I screamed again, throwing my head back as rage ripped through me, almost immediately it was replaced by pure desperation. "Bella." I whispered and collapsed, slamming into the hard earth.

**BPOV**

I clutched Edward for fear of falling off his back. He still had my arm in his grasp, so I knew he was holding me in place, but it didn't keep visions of getting beheaded by a rogue tree branch from flashing through my mind. I felt like I was on an emotional rollercoaster. I was furious with Edward, yet I hated seeing pain in his eyes. There was a part of me that leapt when I saw him, but that same part of me still mourned the girl who had died nine months ago. I couldn't keep track of everything I was feeling as we soared through the trees. Anger was probably the most dominant. I hated that this was how Edward and I were reunited, if that's what we were. And I felt like a traitor to Emmett. I had fallen in love with him, but there was still a part of me that longed for Edward. So there was anger and guilt, but also relief that Edward was safe. And joy at the thought of Emmett's loving words. I wish we could have had that moment privately though. He deserved better than that and I wish I could have responded properly. Anger, guilt, relief, joy... And finally, anguish. I felt my heart being pulled in two different directions and it was more painful than I could have imagined. I wanted so badly to run back into Emmett's arms and spend forever with him, but Edward had come back. And he still loved me.

When Edward finally set me down, I was able for the first time to see that he had brought me to our meadow. I hated him for that. There were so many memories here, both good and bad, that I felt overwhelmed and sick to my stomach. It was like a dirty trick. He wasn't playing fair, but was instead pulling on the raw emotions that were swirling around inside me. I leaned against a tree, wishing Emmett were there to hold me up, and looked up at Edward. "Edward, you have no right—"

"Bella, please." He said, cutting off my oncoming rant. "We weren't free to talk back there. I had to take you away where we could be alone." He brushed my hair back from my face and his hand rested on my neck. "Bella, truly I am sorry that I have caused you pain. I will have to live with that knowledge and guilt for the rest of my days. You must know that I had no choice but to leave you." I scoffed, remembering the day he had left me broken and unprotected in the forest. No one had forced him to say those words to me. No one had forced him to leave Forks. "How dare you come back here and tell me you had no choice? The choice was yours, Edward. You made it freely. And it wasn't even just your love you stole from me. You stole my family away from me! You placed me in darkness and left me there to rot!"

He looked like he might die from the pain of my words, and while it prompted me to pick my words a little better, I couldn't stop myself from telling him how I felt. "I loved you with all my heart and soul. You knew I was ready to give you my life, my existence. My love for you never faltered. But you… You might as well have drained my blood, Edward, because I died anyway."

I paused in an attempt to calm my emotions, but it was like he had turned a key and unlocked everything I had been holding in. "Edward, there is a part of me that will always love you. Always. But you hurt me so deeply that I don't know if I'll ever be able to look at you without feeling that pain." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, pulling it back at the base of my neck, deciding now was the time to address the other issue. "Edward, I fell in love with Emmett." Edward's body stiffened and his eyes rose to look into mine again. "You're not safe around him, Bella." His voice was strained and there was anger and concern in it. "He doesn't know how to be gentle with you. He will slip. He will hurt you and it will be too late to save you. He doesn't know control like I do."

My words fell from my lips before I could stop them. "He shows more control when he kisses me than you ever did. He doesn't treat me like I'm made of glass, but he doesn't hurt me either. That, Edward, is true control." Edward's eyes darkened and I regretted my words instantly. His body began to tremble and his voice rose in his throat. "When he kisses you, Bella? How could you?!" I stepped back, pressing my back against a tree. "HOW COULD YOU?!" His voice rose to a terrible volume that he had never used with me before. I never thought I would be afraid of Edward, but fear overwhelmed me and I turned my face from him. My gaze fell over his shoulder just in time to see five giant wolves charge from the trees. I recognized Jake's color and markings and knew it was him leading the pack forward. Edward backed up, crouching as a deep thundering growl rose in his chest.

The wolf pack circled him, forcing him back and away from me. I looked down to see Jake's nose nuzzling my hand. He moved his head toward the trees and I knew instantly what he meant. I glanced over my shoulder at the pack, my eyes finding Sam. "Please, don't hurt him." Sam seemed to growl in disappointment but dropped his head in a nod. I put my hand on Jake's back, grasping his fur tightly and we ran through the trees and into darkness.

**EPOV**

Hours passed as I lay on the ground, too empty to move. I figured Jasper or someone would find me when and if Edward brought Bella home, but so far no one had come. I heard the animals running in the forest around me, galloping free and happy. I hated them. I wanted to kill them all. I rose to my feet and put my arms out at my sides, my fingers curling into claws. With my head bent, I let all my rage, aggression, pain, and sorrow build in my chest. I channeled it straight there and then let out the strongest growl I had ever created. This time the forest didn't still at the sound of my war cry; No, this time there was a frenzy of movement and everything that lived around me began to run as far from me as they could get. Even the bears that usually stood their ground were running, climbing trees, and taking shelter from the predator they feared.

I gave them all a head start and then I sprung from my spot, flying through the trees, breaking branches without care. This time I didn't run peacefully by any creature. I took down everything I saw, ripping my prey to pieces and scattering the remains around me. I heard a grizzly not too far ahead of me and I crouched, listening to its movements. Finally I leapt forward and charged, running until I saw it. I threw myself onto the bear, dragging it down with me as we fell to the ground. It cried out in what I could only imagine was horror and we rolled together, clawing at each other. The bear had died long before I had stopped, I realized as I drank its blood. While it should have been hot and free flowing, it was just warm and thick.

Discarding the bear with a throw, I looked at the sky and saw the sun beginning to dip toward the horizon. It had been hours since Edward had taken Bella and hours since I had spotted my first prey. It was time to return home and wait. Walking through the carnage that lay in my wake, I pushed my anger down deep inside and allowed myself to feel nothing at all. When I cleared the trees and began to walk onto our property, I saw Alice waiting on the porch. "Is she home?" I asked, not stopping. "No, but—" I didn't stop, I didn't care. If Bella wasn't home then all I needed to worry about was cleaning myself and being ready when she did get back.

My shower was longer than usual as the blood had dried and was harder to get off. Plus there seemed to be more of it than I was used to. I stood under the hot water and saw Bella's shampoo through the steam. I picked up the bottle and smelled it, picking up a hint of strawberries among the various vitamins and natural substances. I put it back and hung my head under the water for a few minutes before cranking the water off. Wrapping my towel around my waist as I left the bathroom, I stopped outside Bella's room. Her scent was so much stronger here than anywhere else in the house. I took a deep breath and then continued on to my room. As I pushed the door to my room open, I was thankful to find that Bella's scent had lingered in the room from the night before.

Just as I had finished dressing I heard Alice's familiar knock at my door. She opened it and then closed it behind her. "Emmett..." Her hand rested on my shoulder and she sighed softly. When she spoke again, I heard the pain in her voice. "Emmett, he took her to the meadow. They argued and then he got angry when she told him that you two kissed. I've never seen him look like that before… Even in the living room he didn't look like that." I grabbed her shoulders and shook her until she looked at me again. "Alice! What happened??" Her eyes closed under my stare and her head fell forward. "Emmett, her future disappeared. Everyone else is out looking for her. She wasn't at the meadow."

I felt Alice's arms pull at my waist but she was too weak, I was already gone from the room. I threw myself through the broken window and landed hard, a crack appearing at my feet. I began to run and I knew then that I'd never stop running. If I had a heart it would have stopped beating by now. There was nothing without Bella.

**BPOV**

Jake walked me out to the shed and pulled the tarp off our bikes. He looked at me with sad eyes and handed me the key. "Bella, are you sure?" I smiled and put my hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for coming for me, Jake, but yes, I'll be fine. Emmett would never hurt me. And honestly, Edward probably wouldn't have either. He was just upset." Jake sighed and shook his head. "Bella, do you have any sense of self preservation at all? You said before that Edward would never hurt you, but I think he may have if we hadn't shown up. And Emmett's even bigger. How can you trust any of them when they could so easily kill you?" I straddled the bike and looked up at Jacob. "How can I trust you when you could so easily kill me?" He looked insulted, wounded that I could even say that. "Exactly, Jake. That's how I can trust them. I need to find Emmett. His phone must have died or something. I can't reach him."

I put the key in and raised the kickstand, holding the bike up between my legs. Jake walked over to me and hugged me, even as I straddled the bike. "Please Bella. You can come here any time. I won't always be out there to hear and smell you." I kissed him on the cheek and he stepped back, allowing me room to leave the shed. I gave the bike more gas and sped past Sam and Embry, only looking toward the road home. I pulled onto the street and the engine roared as I pushed forward, knowing it would be the longest ride of my life.

* * *

I pulled up at the Cullen house and jumped off the bike, letting it fall to the ground with a clatter. I ran up the driveway and pulled the heavy door open, throwing myself inside. "Emmett!" I screamed and Alice was there, holding her cell phone to her ear. She hugged me tightly and continued talking. "Yes, Carlisle, she just walked in and she smells like wet dog. She must have been with Jacob. That's why I couldn't see her until now." I ran past her, screaming for Emmett as I climbed the stairs. I pushed open the door to his room and saw a pile of bloody clothes on the floor. I slammed the door closed again and ran back down the stairs. "Alice! Where is he?" Alice shook her head, putting her phone in her pocket. "He's not here, Bella. He ran off when I told him we couldn't find you. Your future went black and I—" She hung her head. "I'm sorry, Bella." I stared at her in shock. Emmett thought I was dead and I had no way to contact him. He could be out of the state by now for all I knew.

My heart pounded in my chest and I ran to the front door, pulling it open. I stopped on the porch and screamed his name with everything I had inside me. I heard it echo through the trees and watched as birds flew into the air, flying off together. I panted from the force of my scream and pulled my hair back holding onto it tightly. Nothing happened. Emmett didn't just walk out of the trees and pick me up, pulling me into his arms. Panic forced me forward and I sprinted into the forest, screaming his name over and over. I ran, tree branches slapping me in the face, cutting into my skin. It didn't matter though, nothing mattered. Nothing but finding Emmett and making sure he knew I loved him above all else.

I ran until I thought my lungs would explode and I collapsed against a tree. My heart felt like it would rip right through my chest and I could barely breathe. I was terrified for him. Terrified of what he might think. I'd seen him when he lost Rosalie… I couldn't… I wouldn't imagine him now. I forced myself up again and pushed forward, screaming again. My voice grew hoarse and I was sure I would lose it any minute. "Please," I whispered as a branch tore into my arm. "Please, let me find him."

**A/N: What do you guys think? Will she find Emmett or is he gone? Will she fall back on Edward to pick up the pieces if she can't find Emmett? Will Emmett decide to go to the Volturi now that he thinks Bella is dead? What would you all like to see happen and what did you think of this chapter?? **


	16. Heartbreak

**Chapter 16 – Heartbreak**

**EPOV**

I looked out at the water, watching the waves crash against each other. The sound was oddly comforting, as it seemed almost louder than my thoughts. I had run miles before I realized where I was going. This was the one beach in Washington where people generally didn't go. Probably because it was a bitch to get to if you weren't a vampire. I sat there, watching the sunset over the horizon. I began to wonder what would happen if I tried to reach the end of the world. Swimming wouldn't be a problem and sharks would only serve to break up the monotony. I threw a rock out into the ocean and heard it break the water's surface, sinking to the ocean floor. Suddenly I wondered if I would just sink too. Well at least then I could walk the ocean floor instead of swim.

It felt nice to be thinking about something other than Bella and an eternity without her. I had considered meditating to clear my mind and try to numb the pain, but the pain was the only thing I had now. I couldn't just push it aside so I would be a little more comfortable. That wasn't exactly how I wanted to honor Bella. I threw another rock and heard it sink into the ocean. My thoughts turned to Esme's Island. Bella had never seen it and probably didn't even know very much about it. We could have gone there and been free to spend the day swimming without worrying about revealing our secret to any humans.

There was a lot Bella would have liked. I would have liked to have been the one to show it all to her. I rested my arms on my knees and put my head down, allowing myself to remember Bella. The pain was crippling and it overwhelmed any anger that may have been left in me. Now there was just sorrow, devastation, and self-loathing. I should have protected her better. If only I was a better tracker, I could have found her and Edward and saved her. I had given Alice my word to keep her safe and I had told Bella I would never leave her. There was so much more I could have done and she would still be here, in my arms.

I leapt to my feet and turned, crouching as I stared above me at the edge of the cliff. Edward flung himself over the side and landed in front of me, rising to his full height. I growled as I had in the forest and charged him, only to have him dodge me. "I'm faster than you, brother. Don't waste your time." I ignored him and charged him again. "I'm going to rip you apart, Edward." He dodged me again and I turned to see him behind me. His eyes were filled with sadness and guilt, but that only fueled me on more. I ran at him again. "Oh, you feel bad now that she'd dead, do you?" Edward's voice came from behind me. "Emmett, Bella isn't dead, I assure you." I stopped just as I was about to charge him again, letting my growl die away. "Alice said—"

"Alice only saw Bella's future disappear. She did not see her death. You assumed I had killed Bella and that was why Alice couldn't find her. Honestly, Emmett, how could you even imagine that I would do such a thing?" I slumped back against the rocks, feeling one of them attempting to cut into my skin. "I… I thought your anger would…" I should my head and looked up at him as he stared back at me. "I could never harm her, Emmett. Of course I was angry, and I admit that I yelled at her. It pains me when I remember the look on her face. She was terrified of me." His head dropped and I waited, realizing that Edward had come not to fight me, but to save me from my misery. "Emmett," he said, raising his head. "Bella needs you now. The love she feels for me, while strong, is not the love it used to be. Her eyes don't lie, even if she did try to protect me from the truth."

I took a step forward and put my hand on his shoulder. "Edward." He shook his head and looked up at me with a pained smile. "I fear it would hurt her worse if I were to disappear again, so I won't do that. I would rather live without her and know she is happy than live with her and cause her misery." Edward's eyes searched mine and I realized he was listening to my thoughts, trying to find Bella within them. "No," he said simply. "I did that before I let you hear me above on the cliff. I don't question your love for her, nor do I question your control around her. But you must understand that my love for Bella will never fade. I will always want her. Her blood will always sing to me, but her spirit is what I fell in love with."

Edward put his arm out and we grasped forearms. "Brothers," Edward said simply. "Brothers," I nodded and we each pulled back. Edward turned to leave but then stopped and looked back at me. "Bella is searching for you, Emmett. When Alice told her you were gone, she ran into the forest and is still running. She won't stop for anyone but you. Follow your senses. She is bleeding rather heavily, although not seriously. Follow your senses and you will find her."

I turned without needing to know more and began to climb the rocks up the side of the cliff. In no time at all I was running the path back to Forks, back to Bella. Minutes passed and I pressed on, coming closer. Finally as I was just outside the forest near our house, Bella's scent pierced through my thoughts. I leapt into the forest and stopped to figure out which direction to go in, as I smelled Bella everywhere. Just as I was about to make a decision, I heard her scream my name and collapse.

**BPOV**

Once again my body betrayed me. I collapsed on the hard ground and this time I couldn't force myself back up. Pain was everywhere, taking over my existence. My legs ached, my chest and lungs hurt, my arm felt as though a branch had pierced right through it. And my heart felt like it would explode, both from the fierceness of my need to find Emmett and the strain to keep up with my legs. I closed my eyes and pulled my legs up to my chest as I fought for breath. I was transported back to the day Edward had left me in the forest. The pain was similar, but there was so much more this time thanks to the added physical pain. This time, perhaps my heartbreak would actually kill me before I had to face a life without the one I loved. I felt the world slipping away from me and even though I tried to bring myself back to consciousness, I was too weak. Finally, I gave in and let the darkness take me, desperate for the pain to end.

* * *

I felt like I was flying. Wind slapped against my face and cut into the wounds on my arms. I struggled to figure out how that could be when I was still lying on the ground. And then, I felt him. His cold, strong arms held me against his chest as he ran through the forest. Relief washed over me and tears poured down my cheeks as I clung to him. "Emmett," I whispered, my voice strained and hoarse. I opened my eyes to see him focused on the path, dodging trees and tree branches. His arms tightened around me and his voice washed over me, warming me inside. "Shh, Bella. I'm taking you home." I closed my eyes and laid my head against his chest, still clinging to him. The darkness pulled me again and this time I let it take me without struggle.

* * *

"Emmett, I can handle this on my own. Please. Do not test your control, son." Carlisle's voice sounded far away and filled with concern. I wanted to reassure him, tell him that Emmett had more control than anyone could know, but my voice wouldn't come. I felt a cool liquid drip down my arm and then there was a strange tugging against my skin. "Carlisle, I need to be here. If it gets to be too much, I'll stop breathing. I just… Don't make me leave her." Emmett held my hand tightly and I realized he was leaning over me while Carlisle worked on my arm. I forced my eyes to open, the weight of my lashes almost being more than I could stand. "Em," I whispered and cringed. My throat stung and I barely sounded like myself. Emmett stroked my hair and I felt his lips against my cheeks, lips, forehead and ear. "Bella, shh. Carlisle will make the pain go away. I tore my eyes from Emmett and looked down to see Carlisle stitching up a large gash in my arm. I silently cursed the tree branch that had stabbed me in the darkness and then laid my head back again.

I stared up at Emmett as he ran his hand through my hair, holding my free hand tightly. His eyes were pained and I saw the thirst in them. "Blood," I whispered and attempted to sit up. Both Carlisle and Emmett pushed me back down. "Don't worry. I can take it," Emmett's voice was strong and I didn't question his control, I just hated to see it hurting him. "I thought I'd lost you, Bella. This pain, compared to the pain of losing you, is nothing." I felt his head rest on my chest and I ran my fingers through his hair slowly. We stayed like that until Carlisle had finished taking care of my arm. He smiled softly and began to sterilize his tools. "Bella," he said gently. "You've had quite a few injuries today. I'll need you to keep from running through the forest with such carelessness for a little while." He smile threatened to turn into a smirk and he patted my hand. "You'll be fine, but please, take it slow for a few days." I smiled gratefully and Carlisle walked away, taking the evidence of my wounds with him.

I sat up slowly and realized I was on the couch in the living room again. Emmett watched me as I felt every ache and pain shoot through me. My bandaged arm throbbed angrily and I felt smaller pains all over my arms, legs, and face. I winced and looked up at Emmett. "Is Edward--?" Slowly Emmett shook his head. "Not here. I don't think we'll see him for a little while, but he'll be back." Emmett paused and looked thoughtful for a minute. "He's the one who found me, Bella. He told me you were in the forest searching for me. He wants your happiness more than anything." Before I realized what was happening, tears dripped from my chin and I squeezed my eyes shut. "Edward," I whispered, knowing he must be suffering. He was sacrificing his love for my happiness. Emmett hung his head, his eyes downcast. I knew he must have thought I was mourning for Edward, and perhaps a part of me was. I reached out and placed my hand on Emmett's cheek, causing him to look up at me. His eyes were slightly guarded and I saw worry behind them. Slowly I shook my head and my tears began to dry. "I'll always love him, Emmett, I'm sure you know that. Just like you'll always love Rosalie." His eyes closed and I pressed on. "But Emmett, you're the one I want." I moved forward to the edge of the couch, putting my hands on his sides. "I love_ you_, Emmett."

**EPOV**

Alice appeared at the doorway as Bella and I held each other, reassuring one another that we were, in fact, okay. Alice cleared her throat so Bella would hear her and then glided into the room quietly. "Bella, I made you soup. It will help your throat." Alice knelt down next to me and looked up at Bella. Her face had guilt etched all over it. Bella must have seen it too because she took Alice's hand and shook her head. "Alice—" Her words were cut off by Alice's soft voice. "I'm sorry. Twice now I've seen your future go black and I thought the worst. If I had just waited…" Alice's eyes swept across Bella's various injuries and she hung her head like a whipped dog. "I'm so sorry."

Bella looked up at me and I moved back, releasing her. I sat on the couch and watched as Bella knelt beside Alice, wincing as she did, and pulled Alice into a hug. They held each other for minutes and when Alice finally pulled back, Bella smiled. "Alice, you sent Emmett here to find me the first time my future disappeared. If you hadn't, I don't know where I'd be right now. You gave me back my family and my sanity. And you gave me Emmett." Bella moved so she was sitting between my legs, resting against the couch. "Alice, I could never be mad at you. You're my sister and I love you." Alice looked like she wanted to cry as Bella spoke. Finally she stood up, leaving the soup on the table. "I love you too, Bella. Eat your soup." They both laughed and Alice's eyes fell on mine. Her words came softly, so quietly that I knew Bella couldn't hear. "She made her decision in the meadow. She's yours now. Take care of her." I nodded and Alice left the room as quickly as she had come in.

* * *

Hours passed as Bella and I lay on the couch together. We talked a little, but mostly we just fell into a peaceful silence. My thoughts turned to the events of the day, focusing primarily on the moment when I found Bella. She had been unconscious and the smell of her blood flowing freely had nearly knocked me off my feet. I had stopped breathing the second her scent washed over me, but the burning had already roared to life. It was worse than anything I had ever felt before. Even when I was a newborn and the burn consumed every minute of my existence, it hadn't been like that. The physical pain was excruciating and for a fleeting second I had wondered what she would taste like if I drank from her wounds. Now, as I looked down at her, watching her fight sleep, I knew that Bella had never really been in any danger with me. Even as I had thought about what she'd taste like, I had pulled my belt off and tied it around her arm just above the worst of her wounds. My control was very much intact.

Bella's eyes fluttered again and this time they did not reopen. She lay against me, clutching my side as she slept. Her heartbeat was steady, beating in perfect rhythm. Carlisle appeared over Bella's shoulder and he asked me to join him in the kitchen. I moved Bella slowly and gently, laying her back on the couch as I stepped over her. When I reached the kitchen Carlisle and Esme stood together while Alice and Jasper held each other in the corner. Carlisle spoke first. "Esme and I have decided to return to the Island now that things are under control here. Alice has seen Edward's future and he is not a danger to any member of this family, Bella included." Carlisle stepped forward and put his hand on my shoulder. "Emmett, Rosalie has joined the Volturi. She has yet to feed on a human despite the pressure to do so, but she has made a place for herself among them." I briefly pictured Rosalie sitting between Aro and Caius, Jane's eyes bearing down on her. I was proud of her for maintaining our lifestyle, but wondered how long she could hold out given the pressure the others were putting her under. Carlisle squeezed my shoulder and I looked up at him again. "She will not be returning, Son; At least not from what Alice can see right now."

Alice stirred in the corner and Jasper held her against him. "She's trying to figure out what she wants from this life, Em. You know how she feels. She's just lost and confused." I nodded at Alice and looked back at Carlisle. Esme now stood at his side. She took my hand in hers and smiled serenely. "I'm so proud of you, Emmett. I can see now that we all underestimated you. You are capable of so much more than we gave you credit for, and for that I apologize." I shook my head and kissed her on the cheek, pulling her into a bear hug. "Mother, please. I never took myself seriously, how could any of you?" Esme laughed as I set her down and she put her hand on my cheek. "Still, now I don't have to worry about Bella. When the time is right and you're ready to change her, I know you'll have the control necessary."

I heard Alice groan and Jasper chuckled a little, patting her back. My eyes moved from Esme to Carlisle and he seemed amused even in his agitation. "Esme, we had not yet informed Emmett of Alice's vision. We were leaving that to him and Bella to talk about before we discussed it with him." I looked behind me and saw Bella sleeping peacefully on the couch, her heartbeat still slow and steady. "Alice," I said and looked at her. "Tell me." Alice sighed and stepped forward, pulling Jasper by the hand. "Come on, Emmett. You know what she's wanted more than anything since before Edward left her. She belongs in our world. How long do you think it will be before she turns to you to give her what she wants?" There was happiness in Alice's eyes and she took my hand, patting it lightly. "She's already my sister, Emmett, but I'll thank you to see that she becomes an official member of this family someday." Alice kissed my cheek and then danced from the room, pulling Jasper behind her. His eyes met mine and he shrugged a little, his lips curling into a smirk. "Women."

* * *

I knelt beside the couch and took Bella's hand, calling her out of her sleep gently. If not for her heartbeat, I would have thought she was dead. "You sleep like a bear," I whispered and squeezed her hand a little. "Babe, wake up. Carlisle and Esme are leaving." She squeezed my hand and rolled onto her side, pulling my hand to her chest. "Just a few more minutes, please." Behind me I heard Alice giggle and I squeezed again. "You can sleep again after you say goodbye. I know you won't want them to leave while you sleep. Come on." I pulled her up gently and she wrapped her arms around my neck, leaning into me. I ran my hand up and down her back while she began to wake up, stirring against me. Finally she pulled back a little and smiled at me. "Good morning," she whispered and I couldn't help but laugh. "It's not quite morning yet, little human. Carlisle and Esme are leaving before the sun comes up. I know you'll want to say goodbye."

Bella looked past me to see the rest of the family and a shadow passed over her face. "Leaving?" Esme came forward, standing behind me and reached down, offering Bella her hand. Bella took it and pulled herself up. "This was only a visit, Bella. Carlisle and I plan to vacation for a couple of more years. Which, for us, feels more like a couple of weeks. Don't worry, honey, we'll be back before you know it." I began to smell Bella's tears and watched as Esme pulled her into her arms, smoothing her hair softly. When they parted, Carlisle stepped forward and I heard Bella hiccup as her tears came stronger. "Carlisle," she whispered and threw her arms around him, crying into his chest. Carlisle patted her back and held her until her sobs grew quiet. When she pulled back, he held her by the shoulders and smiled down at her. "Bella, you're a part of this family now. This isn't goodbye, really. Just a short trip. And Emmett can reach us at any time." Carlisle looked at me and I stood up, taking my cue.

I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and she leaned into me, placing her hand on my chest as I had grown used to her doing. "I know, Carlisle. I'm just going to miss you both. This family, all of you… Have stolen my heart." I ran my hand up and down Bella's side and her sobs died away entirely. Carlisle and I shook hands and Esme kissed my forehead, forcing me to bend down a little. "Be good, kids." She called as her and Carlisle climbed into their car, heading back to the airport. Bella turned in my arms and wrapped her arms around my waist, burying her head in my chest. "It's been such a long day," she said and laughed a little. "Want to watch a movie?" She looked up at me through her eyelashes and I kissed her softly before I picked her up and carried her to our bed.

**A/N: Of course I couldn't keep Bella and Emmett apart for more than one chapter. And Emmett is far better than running off to the Volturi to beg for death. I just wanted to get you all to speculate on what might happen... You know, stir the pot a bit. So now in regards to this chapter, what do you all think of the direction I took it in? Thoughts on Edward's actions? Where do you see Bella and Emmett's relationship going now? Thanks for all the reviews. You guys are amazing. **


	17. Alive

**Chapter 17 – Alive**

**BPOV**

"Hi, I called in an order to go. Uh, it's under Bella." I elbowed Emmett in the ribs and hissed when I felt pain radiate up my arm. He laughed against my neck and cradled my elbow in his hand. "When will you learn, Bella?" I felt his lips smirking against my neck and rolled my eyes as he continued running his lips over the most sensitive spot on my neck. I ran my hand up and down his arms, which were wrapped around me tightly, and leaned back into his hard body. I had been forced to get used to public displays of affection with Emmett. He was utterly relentless. The cashier came back to the counter with a huff and sighed. "Sorry hon, there was some confusion. It's gonna be a few minutes. Go ahead and have a seat and I'll bring it out to you." I thanked her and Emmett and I moved to a bench near the door of the restaurant. I sat down and leaned into Emmett who kept his arm wrapped around my waist. I reached my arm across his lap and took his free hand, laying my head back on his shoulder. "I might actually starve to death, Em." I said dramatically, looking up at him with a pout.

He laughed and kissed me softly as he squeezed my hand. "Bella, your dramatics don't work on me anymore. You know that." I smirked and looked up at him, perfecting my pout. I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder again. "I'm sorry, you're right. I guess I'm just feeling kinda weak. My stomach hurts from hunger." I waited a few seconds and then sighed again. Emmett stood up and walked over to the counter. No one was there so he leaned over, shouting towards the back. "Hey! Can I get some damn bread or crackers or something out here?" I giggled and he turned to look at me. I stood up and took a bow, causing him to growl playfully. He ran at me and caught me around the waist, spinning me once before stopping. "Alright, so your dramatics still work a little." I smirked and kissed him slowly, apologizing for my trick. He held me against his body and I felt a familiar intensity rise up within him. We stood next to the bench, Emmett still holding me up, and kissed each other with growing need until finally I had to pull back for air. Emmett didn't give me much of a break before his lips were on mine again. I felt one of his hands move down past my waist and smirked against his lips as he grabbed my ass and pulled me into him.

In that moment the little café drifted away and it was just Emmett and I standing alone in our own world. I wrapped my legs around his waist and ran my hand through his hair, clinging to him desperately. As I held him against me, my fingers running through the hair at the back of his neck, I felt a warmth run through my body that I only felt when he touched me. He made every nerve in my body come to life and I had never felt more alive than I had in the weeks since we had come so close to losing each other. I tightened my legs around him and heard him groan against my lips. Just as I was about to pull him into me again, I heard someone cough behind me.

My eyes snapped open and I looked over Emmett's shoulder to see Mike, Jessica, Angela, Eric, and Tyler all huddled together in a group. Mike looked like he was going to throw up, Jessica and Angela were turned toward each other giggling, and Eric and Tyler looked as though they were intently focused on the specials board. Slowly I unwrapped my legs from around Emmett's waist and he set me down, turning to face our audience. "Uh, hey guys." I said shakily, my nerves still on fire. Emmett's arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me back against his chest. "Oh my god," I heard Jessica whisper and I blushed furiously. Angela quickly tried to cover for Jessica and stepped forward. "Hi! Bella you look great!" I stepped forward out of Emmett's arms and hugged Angela. Jessica came forward then and hugged me too. "You really do, Bella. So good." I laughed a little and glanced past the girls to see Mike still looking a little green. "Bella." He said simply and I heard Emmett snicker. If I'd been close enough I would have elbowed him again… Even at my own detriment.

Instead, I pulled Emmett forward by the hand and he slipped his arm around my waist. "Uh, you guys know Emmett, right?" I tapped on his chest with my fingers as if pointing him out to them. He smiled broadly at each of them and chuckled almost right after. I looked up at him curiously but he only shook his head. "Yeah, we remember. Hi." Jessica's voice was practically dripping with lust and my jaw dropped as I looked at her. Angela poked her in the side, but she didn't seem to feel it. "It's been along time, Emmett. How have you been?" Emmett chuckled again and I glared at him, wishing I knew what was so damn funny about Jessica flirting with him. "I've been good. Moved away, now I'm back. But, you guys knew that already." Jessica giggled and I nearly lunged for her, but I felt Emmett's hand begin to rub my side lightly. So instead I leaned into him and began to rub his chest.

Mike stepped forward then, almost as though someone had pushed him. "Oh, so you two are, uh.. You know a…" He interlaced his fingers together and seemed to twitch a little. "A thing? A couple-type, thing?" Emmett laughed and I blushed slightly. "Um, I don't know. I mean, we haven't really—" Emmett cut off my words, amusement in his voice. "I'm Bella's boyfriend." I looked up at Emmett and smiled softly. Without caring who was watching us or what they thought, I moved my hand from his chest to the side of his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Emmett bit down on my lip gently as I pulled back and I saw fire in his eyes.

"Here's your order, honey." The little cashier thrust my bag into my chest and Emmett turned to pay her. I stood there in front of all my old friends, blushing deeply. "Congratulations, Bella." Angela stepped forward and hugged me before picking out a table in the café. Eric and Tyler followed her, each giving me a high five on the way. Jessica waved to Emmett and passed me with a soft, "See ya, Bella." That left Mike and I while Emmett finished paying for my dinner. "So you and this guy, huh?" Mike blinked and pointed at Emmett's back. "Uh huh." I said, not offering more information. "And uh, you love him, or something?" He shifted uncomfortably and I heard Emmett snicker from behind me. "Yep."

"That's…." His voice trailed off and we stood there in an awkward silence until Emmett turned around, shoving his wallet into his back pocket. I put my arm around him and hooked my thumb inside his pocket, feeling the soft leather of his wallet against my knuckle. "Ready?" I nodded at Emmett and he put his arm around my shoulder. "Guess I'll see you around, Bella." Mike walked past us, stopping for a second and then continued, shaking his head. Emmett bent down and whispered in my ear, "Love that guy. He's always good for a laugh."

* * *

**EPOV**

"Seriously man, I don't know how much longer I can hold out." Jasper laughed at my pain and I hung my head in defeat. "You don't get it, Jazz. You don't know what it feels like. She's literally driving me crazy. You know how many showers I take now." Alice giggled from the doorway and I groaned, lying back on the floor. "She's not ready yet, Em. Be patient." I sat up and looked at her as she crossed the room and sat down in Jasper's lap. "Oh, and I suppose you've had a vision of me bringing it up and her running for the hills, have you?" Alice rolled her eyes dramatically. "Emmett, girls do talk you know." Jasper stilled and his eyes moved from mine to Alice's. "What, uh… What do you talk about? And how come I didn't know this?" Alice kissed his neck softly and Jasper's eyes met mine. "Jasper, darling, you know we can't talk when you and Emmett are here. We wait until you two go hunting for the big talks." I heard laughter in her voice and watched as Jasper pulled back a little, looking down at her. "What do you girls talk about while we're gone?"

"Oh, you know… The usual. Shopping, gossip… Sex…" Jasper pushed her back, holding her at arm's length. "Sex?" Alice giggled and I closed my eyes, listening. "Yes, sex, Jasper. She's curious and I have experience, thanks to a certain southern gentleman." I opened my eyes and leaned forward a little causing Alice to turn and face me, sighing loudly. "Yes, Emmett, she is curious. Can you blame her? You practically dry hump her at the freaking dinner table everyday." Jasper snorted and I shot him a warning look before focusing on Alice again. "What does she say about me, Al?" Alice seemed to realize the position of power she was in and she sat up a little straighter. "Emmett, honestly, I can't tell you. These things are secret, you know." I groaned and laid back on the carpet again, hearing the shower turn off. Suddenly Alice was hovering over my face, smiling down at me. "She's curious but scared. She wants you and knows you want her, but she's not sure she's ready yet. She calls you dangerous." A giggle slipped from her lips and I sat up, causing her to sit back on her knees. "I'm not dangerous, you know that Al!"

She shook her head and looked up at the bathroom door. "No, Emmett, that's not the kind of danger she's talking about. You're getting to her and she's losing her control. She's just not quite ready yet." The bathroom door opened and we all turned to see Bella walk out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. She paused at the top of the stairs and smiled before continuing on to our room. I groaned and fell back on the floor again, hearing Jasper chuckle. "Need another shower, Emmett? There may still be a little hot water left for you." I climbed to my feet and punched him in the shoulder as I walked past him to the stairs. I was vaguely aware of Jasper and Alice rolling together on the floor, Alice's giggles becoming damn near hysterical as Jasper attempted to get more information out of her.

I knocked on the bedroom door and Bella opened the door with a smile. She stepped back and stood in front of the large mirror, combing out her hair. "Hey, just wanted to let you know I'm gonna shower really quick." Bella turned to face me and I groaned silently seeing the swell of her breasts above where the towel covered. "Didn't you take one after you and Jasper went hunting?" She saw the look on my face and blood rushed to her cheeks as she moved one hand to the towel, making sure it was still in place. She cleared her throat and I sighed closing my eyes in defeat. "Yeahhh. And it's a good thing I came in here before my shower instead of after." She blushed a deeper red and I closed the door behind me, hearing her heartbeat pounding loudly.

* * *

I pushed open the bedroom door and found Bella lying in bed sleeping soundly. Knowing she'd wake up the second I put my arms around her, I didn't bother waking her just yet. I pulled open one of the dresser drawers and grabbed a fresh pair of pajama pants out of it. Setting them on top of the dresser, I closed the drawer and pulled my towel from my waist as I picked up the pants to pull them on. In a matter of seconds I heard Bella's heartbeat begin to race and somewhere in the house Jasper muttered, "Whoa." I turned my head just in time to see Bella snap her eyes closed as if pretending to sleep. I turned back to face the dresser and began to grin, figuring out how to handle this. Bella's breathing became slightly deeper as her heart thudded on. Suddenly Bella's blood wasn't the only scent in the room. I put a hand on the dresser and let my head drop forward as I felt the embers spark within me.

After a few moments I bent over and began to pull my pants on when I heard Bella's breath catch. "Fucking Ares," she muttered and I chuckled. "Bella," I whispered. "You're going to give me such an ego." I turned around as I secured my pants around my waist and found her blushing furiously. I grinned and suddenly Bella disappeared beneath the covers. Her heart pounded away and I fought the urge to throw myself onto her and take her right then and there. Alice's words echoed through my head and I forced myself to remember to go slow with Bella. I refused to pressure her into anything she would regret later. Gently pulling back the covers, I found my Bella curled up in the middle of the bed. She blew her hair out of her face and looked up at me, biting her lip. "Bella, I thought you were sleeping. How was I to know you'd wake up just in time for a peep show?" She laughed and I pulled her up as I laid down, holding her against my chest.

**BPOV**

I couldn't have been more embarrassed. Well, maybe if it had been me standing naked in front of Emmett instead of the other way around. But he'd caught me watching him and now I couldn't look him in the eye without seeing the rest of him. I blushed yet again and felt the warmth grow between my legs. Emmett closed his eyes tightly and his hand stopped moving on my side. "Bella, I can smell you…" I don't know why that was supposed to come as news to me. Emmett had told me months ago that he had grown used to my scent and it no longer affected him. So why now? "Um… Yeah?" I looked at him confusedly and he opened his eyes slowly. "No, Bella. I can _smell_… you." His gaze moved from my eyes down my body and I gasped in horror. Okay, well here was a new realm of embarrassment that I hadn't visited before. I clamped my legs closed and felt my cheeks burning. Emmett's hand moved down my side slowly and his fingers slipped just under the waist band of my shorts.

I looked up at him found his eyes staring intently into mine. The fire was back, perhaps stronger than I had ever seen in him before. My heart sped up and I found myself moving closer to him until our chests were touching. "Emmett," I whispered softly. Then his lips found mine and he rolled me onto my back, kissing me deeper than ever. I thought he might crush me from the intensity of his kisses paired with the weight of his body on mine, but I only pulled him closer, holding him down on me. His hand moved slowly from my hip up the side of my body. He gripped my side for a second and then his hand moved again. White light exploded behind my eyes as I felt his hand cup my breast, his large fingers molding around me. I whimpered against his lips and kissed him harder, my need for him overwhelming. He ran his thumb across my nipple and it hardened instantly at his cold touch. It was almost more than I could bare; I arched my body against his hand as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Gasping for air, I felt his lips leave mine and travel down my neck slowly. Every nerve in my body came alive, screaming and begging him for more. His hand moved back to my side and I whimpered at the loss of his touch, only to moan when I felt his lips on my breast. Even with my shirt between us, his cold lips sent chills up my spine and I found myself running my fingers through his hair, holding onto him tightly. Emmett groaned against me and I felt him then, as he moved his hips against me. I gasped and arched my back desperately. I used my legs to pull him more firmly against me and there was no denying his size. I opened my eyes to find him staring at me intensely, his eyes filled with need. I pulled him into me again, tightening my legs around his waist and his eyes closed. He rolled his hips and I felt him move so that we were perfectly joined together. My desire for him seeped through my shorts and Emmett shook slightly. I placed my hand on his cheek and his eyes opened again, looking into mine. I saw him fight to control himself and I smiled softly. "I'm not—I can't yet. But—Let me feel you. Don't stop."

A growl rose in his chest and he buried his face in my shoulder as his hips moved again, thrusting forward against me. I cried out in pleasure and pushed my hips up against him, moving with him. His head lifted slowly and his eyes found mine as he rocked forward into me repeatedly. The fire inside me threatened to consume me and I was more than willing to let it. I closed my eyes and bit down on my lip roughly, my hands clawing at his back in urgency. Emmett stilled and I opened my eyes to look at him. His eyes were even darker than they had been and now I saw thirst in them. I opened my mouth to speak and tasted the coppery taste of blood on my tongue. I gasped as I realized I had bitten my lip hard enough to draw blood. Emmett's eyes moved to my lips and he bent slowly, drawing nearer to me.

"Please," I whispered and clung to his back. I felt his tongue dance across my lips and he thrust against me again, eliciting a loud moan from me. His tongue licked again and I felt it graze the cut in my lip. Emmett groaned and thrust forward again, pushing me closer to the edge. I raised my hips and moved against him desperately. He kissed me then, his tongue invading my mouth and I tasted my blood on him. I clung to him as I felt myself fall over the edge, moaning into his mouth. Emmett moved against me one last time and I felt his body convulse almost violently. He groaned loudly, almost growling, and then his body stilled. I felt like my heart would rip through my chest and I gasped for breath, stilling clinging to him.

He lifted his head and kissed me softly; letting his lips move from mine to the side of my neck just beneath my ear. His breath was cold against my neck and I felt chills once again shoot down my spine. "I love you," he whispered and kissed my jugular gently. I smiled and ran my hand fingers through his hair. "I'm yours," I said simply.

**A/N: Thoughts? **

**Chapter 18 is complete but 19 is still in outline form. I'll put up 18 later today when I've made some process on Chapter 19. I'm glad you all are enjoying this story. We've gotten through some of the main plot points, but there's still lots to come!! What would you all like to see from this story? Btw, it looks like I might go beyond my original 30 Chapter goal. **


	18. Secrets

**A/N: Time frames will overlap between POVs in this chapter. Also… Behold, a Jasper POV. **

**Chapter 18 – Secrets**

**EPOV**

I had never seen Bella sleep so soundly before. She had curled her body into mine, her hands resting between us on my chest and fallen asleep almost immediately. As I studied her, my eyes fell on the crack in her lip at the corner of her mouth. I could still taste her blood and now more than ever, I thirsted for her. There had been a time after Carlisle had changed me that I lived on human blood. And while I wasn't proud of that fact now, there was no denying what I had done. But even considering all the humans I had drained, none had ever tasted as good as Bella. Even the smallest taste, just a few drops of her blood had almost been my undoing. As it was, I was sure Bella would feel the effect of my urgency in the morning. I had held back enough to keep from crushing her with the force of my thrusts, but I had no doubt she would bruise. A slight twinge of regret stabbed me but quickly faded as Bella gripped my side and pulled me closer in her sleep. Obviously Bella wasn't complaining about what had happened between us. Maybe regret wasn't necessary. Bella slept for hours before shivering against me. I rolled her onto her back and she whimpered softly when I pulled back, but she didn't wake. Figuring I had a few hours before she woke up, I decided to shower for a third time in less than 24 hours.

* * *

It was almost noon before Bella woke up. Our late nights had begun to show beneath her eyes and I promised myself I would let her body recover instead of waking her early. I watched as she stirred, slowly coming out of her deep sleep. She stretched her body, yawning as she did and then sighed contentedly, laying back in bed. "What time is it?" She whispered without opening her eyes. "Nearly noon," I replied. "So late," she sighed, obviously not very concerned about it. "Alice and I were supposed to go shopping early." I laughed and laid my book on the table beside me. "They're not here anyway, Bells. They left sometime last night." Bella sat up and looked at me for the first time, worry furrowing her brow. "Left? Why? Are they coming back?" I couldn't resist chuckling and moved forward, taking her hand in mind. "They wanted to give us some privacy." Almost instantly her cheeks filled with blood and she closed her eyes, laying back. "Damn vampires," she whispered and I laughed louder. "Don't worry, Bella. We're all used to it. There's not much privacy when you're living with a precog and an empath with superhuman hearing." She groaned and pulled the blanket up over her eyes, rolling onto her side. "I'll never be able to look at Jasper again," she muttered and my laughter grew. "Honestly, Bells, I think he may have a harder time looking at you than you'll have looking at him." She groaned louder and pulled the blanket down, looking up at me. "You're dangerous," she said and I saw a flicker of fire in her eyes.

Without letting her know that it wasn't the first time I'd heard that, I smiled and pulled her up slowly. "Alice sent me a text saying her and Jasper plan to be home sometime in the mid afternoon. Why don't you shower and get dressed and we'll go for a quick ride before they get back?" Bella flushed and looked down at her hands as she fidgeted nervously. "Maybe we can skip the ride today? I don't think I'd be particularly comfortable after last night…" Her voice trailed off and I felt a wave of regret wash over me again. "Does it hurt very much?" She shook her head and sat up, her legs hanging off the side of the bed between my legs as she placed her hands on my shoulders. "Just sore. But it's a good feeling." Trying to figure out how that could possibly be true, I looked at her in confusion. Bella smiled and stood up, pulling me with her. "Trust me, I'm not that fragile." She smirked and suddenly I knew what 'dangerous' really meant. She blushed a rosy pink and kissed me softly. "Make me breakfast, honey?" Her voice was devilishly seductive and I felt myself melt against her. "Anything for you, babe."

* * *

I sat across from Bella with a copy of Sports Illustrated spread open in front of me. I heard a familiar sigh fall from her lips and knew she was almost done eating. I closed the magazine and crossed my arms over my chest. "Good?" She nodded and took one last bite before dropping her fork with a clatter. She stood up, taking her plate with her and placed it in the sink. I began to open my magazine again when her arms wrapped around my neck, her head resting on mine. "I've never felt like this, Em. I feel like anything is possible." I turned in my chair and pulled her so she was straddling my lap. Her arms draped over my shoulders and she sighed again. "You know? I feel like… I feel like I could do this forever. I never want to face another day of fake smiles and bullshit that only keeps me from you. I just want…" She trailed off and bit her lip thoughtfully. Finally she smiled, running a hand through my hair. "I just want you." Her lips pressed against mine and I felt everything I was leap to give her what she wants. In that moment I knew that I'd spend the rest of my existence keeping her safe and happy.

Alice flew through the front door and stopped at the doorway to the kitchen. "I'll drive," she said, her excitement causing her to bounce up and down on her heels. Jasper appeared behind her with a knowing grin. "Don't worry, Emmett. Bella and I will be fine." Bella looked up at me with utter confusion written across her face. "What am I missing?" She asked and then looked back at Alice who let out a little giggle. "Nothing, Bella. I just want to take my big brother shopping." Jasper leaned against the doorframe, putting his foot up on the frame he was leaning against. "Come on, Bella. We'll paint the town red." Bella snorted and quickly tried to cover it up, coughing instead. Jasper looked mildly amused and bowed his head a little. "Or perhaps another color would be more fitting." Bella peeled herself from my lap and walked over to Jasper, hooking her arm around his waist. Jasper twitched slightly and I saw his eyes grow dark for a split second. Then he inhaled deeply and flashed his playful smile down at Bella. "Blue was always my favorite color, personally."

* * *

**JPOV**

"Would you hate it very much if I asked to stop by my house? I want to check in on Charlie and grab the last box of my stuff." Bella peered up at me as she sat on the floor beside the couch. She had been doing her hair for what must have been hours and I was beginning to grow tired of hunting virtual Nazi zombies. "I don't mind. Does that mean you're almost ready?" I glanced at her quickly before focusing my attention on the screen in front of me once more. "Almost. I have a date with Jasper Hale. I have to look good for him." She feigned a school girl's giggle and rolled her eyes at me. I felt her amusement and slight frustration. Sure, that was about the twentieth time I'd asked her if she was ready, but honestly, how many times can a girl drag a hot curler thing through her hair before she gives up and lets it do its own thing? Then again, my own wife likes to think of herself as a budding fashionista. I should know all about the things women do for the sake of beauty.

I paused my game and closed my eyes, gathering emotions from the core of my being. I opened my eyes and looked at Bella, sending waves of anxiousness to her. She stopped twirling her hair around the hot stick and glanced at her watch. "You know, maybe it is about time to go." She stood up and unplugged the cord, gathering all her things. I watched until she disappeared up the stairs and then stood, turning off Emmett's XBOX console. "Finally," I whispered and went to the coat closet beside the door and my favorite black blazer. I pulled it on over my plain white t-shirt and waited with my arms crossed as I leaned against the front door. A few minutes later Bella appeared at the top of the stairs in a dark blue dress with a shawl wrapped around her shoulders. "Alice let me borrow it. She said I needed to learn to dress up more often if I'm going to blend in with this family." I felt her embarrassment rise as she descended the stairs. I sent her a gentle wave of calm and held my arm out for her, waiting at the door. "You look beautiful, Bella, as always." Her blush grew and she pushed a stray curl over her shoulder so it hung down her back. "Emmett said you'd hate anything involving dancing or having to move with grace, so I thought perhaps the opera would be more fitting?" Bella smiled graciously and put her arm through mine. "Sounds perfect, Jasper, thank you." I opened the door for her and we stepped out into the darkness.

Living with Bella for so many months had conditioned me to the scent of her blood. It still beckoned to me, of course, and my throat would always burn around her, I feared, but at least the urge to kill her was long gone. Emmett and I hunted in the afternoon just to make things a little easier on me, rather than for fear that I'd hurt Bella. I had felt Emmett's trust in me as he clapped me on the back while we exchanged goodbyes. There was no fear in the room, no concern for Bella's safety with me. The effect this had on me was instantaneous and I knew I could make it through the evening without problem. I opened the car door for Bella and she took my hand as she lowered herself into the black Mercedes. I closed the door behind her and then walked to the driver's side at a human's pace. It was my goal to do all things human tonight, even when it wasn't necessary. I was just thankful Bella had decided to eat at home before I'd offered to take her out for dinner.

When we pulled up in front of Chief Swan's house, I met Bella at her side of the car and placed my hand on her back as we walked up to the front door. Chief Swan met us at the door and his emotions overwhelmed me. Suddenly I found myself curious as to when the last time Bella and her father had spent any time together beyond a few minutes. They embraced briefly and then Bella stepped back, pulling me forward by the hand. "Dad, you remember Jasper don't you?" Chief Swan's eyes locked onto mine and briefly I felt raw curiosity flow from him. "Yeah, yeah I think I remember. How are ya?" I inclined my head respectfully and then looked up at him again. "Pleasure to see you again, sir. Very well, thank you." He seemed satisfied and turned his attention back to Bella. "Honey, you look beautiful. What's the special occasion?" Bella turned toward me a little and seemed to pick her words carefully. "Not exactly a special occasion. Jasper's taking me to the opera." Chief Swan's eyes shot back to mine and he looked me over more intensely this time. I felt a sudden need to protect Bella come over me and had to remind myself that the emotion was not my own. "Like… A date? Aren't you with that Emmett guy? And isn't this his—" Bella stepped forward, cutting off her father's words. "Yes dad, Emmett and I are still together, and yes, this is his brother. It's sort of a date, but we consider it more like a date between friends than a romantic… type…. Date." She looked at me and frowned, obviously asking for help.

"Sir," I stepped forward. "I can assure you, friendship is the only thing we are looking for in each other's company. I'm quite happily married and I dare say Bella is content in her relationship, as well." The air of protection began to recede and was replaced with another batch of strong curiosity. "Married? Aren't you a bit young to be married?" I laughed gently and shook my head. "No sir, not too young. Love doesn't take note of one's age, only of the truth and intensity of the emotions involved in the process." Bella beamed at me and I felt admiration flow from her. Chief Swan nodded and cleared his throat. "Yeah. Well, okay. A friendly date. That's… different." He seemed to let the notion drop and turned his attention back on Bella. "I put the last box of your stuff by the couch. It's labeled, 'Bella's Junk'." Bella laughed and kissed her father on the cheek before walking into the living room. I followed her and picked up the box when she found it. "I just wanted to check in dad. Haven't really gotten a chance to see you much lately. How about dinner sometime next week? You can pick the time and place. Even though I know you'll just pick steak."

Bella and her father cemented their plans to have dinner together and then he saw us to the door. They embraced once more and we briefly exchanged goodbyes before walking to the car. I placed Bella's box in the trunk and then steered the car back onto the street in the direction of our destination. "Thank you for helping back there. He can be a little… Overprotective sometimes." Bella rolled the window down slightly and sighed as she felt the summer night air flow into the car. "I can't believe summer is almost over," she said softly. "Maybe the weather will hold out for a little longer. Even for the first night of August its pretty warm out there." I couldn't help but enjoy the sudden irony I found in our situation. "Bella, are we talking about the weather? I thought only strangers did that." She laughed and rolled her eyes at me. "Fine, then you pick a topic." I remembered Emmett's orders as we drove the dark road and stole a glance at her. "Bella, do you mind if I ask you a couple of personal questions?" A soft nervous air filled the car and I repelled it with a stronger air of peace.

"Sure, Jasper. What's up?" She shifted in her seat so she was facing me a little better and I proceeded cautiously. "A lot has happened in the past few months. You and Emmett have grown more serious than I believe you and Edward had ever allowed yourselves to become." Bella fidgeted slightly and I sent her another wave of peace. "Out of curiosity, what are your intentions with Emmett?" Bella laughed gently and smiled up at me, her eyelashes fluttering softly. "Jasper, why does this feel like a talk Charlie would have with one of my boyfriends?" I chuckled and inclined my head slightly. "Well, perhaps it has that same purpose. I won't pretend to know what's best for Emmett, but I can't deny that we all feel a responsibility to look out for one another. After what happened with Rosalie, Alice and I worry that Emmett wouldn't survive something like that happening again."

I felt Bella's concentration grow and I looked at her, seeing her looking out the window with her lip pulled back between her teeth. When she spoke again, she looked me straight in the eye. "He's my forever, Jasper." She blushed softly and looked down at her hands. "I can't imagine not being with him now. I've been thinking lately…" She bit down on her lip again and then continued as I turned back to face the road. "I've been thinking that I might ask him to change me. I just don't know if he'll be willing to. Edward was so stubborn and insistent that I stay human. I'm scared to bring it up with Emmett and have him say no. I don't want to have that fight again. I just want to be with him." Her nerves seemed to overwhelm her and I heard her exhale heavily. "I'll do it one way or another though. If he won't change me I'll ask Alice. I'd just rather it was him." She looked up at me and smiled, her cheeks had a slight rosy tint to them. "Don't worry, Jasper. I won't do what Rosalie did. I couldn't. I'd die without him."

Her words were true and I felt the passion behind her emotions. There would be no changing her mind, even if Emmett wanted to. She would become one of us in the end. Alice had been right all along. Suddenly I understood why Alice had still seen Bella becoming a vampire even when Edward had left her. We just didn't know what would happen between Emmett and her until now. "I'll inform Alice," I said and patted her leg. "I'm sorry for everything you've had to feel lately, Jasper. I know there's been a lot." I looked down at her and she was blushing wildly, suddenly deeply embarrassed. I laughed and allowed her to have her embarrassment for the sake of my future sanity. "I'll admit, sometimes it does get a little overwhelming. But please don't worry about it, Bella. It's only natural. Besides, you're a walk in the park compared to Emmett." I laughed louder and Bella grew still next to me. When I looked at her I saw intense curiosity in her eyes. "How so?"

"Well," I began as I prepared to pay Emmett back for all the times he'd put me through hell in one way or another. "Emmett has always been a highly… Excited… Individual. When Rosalie found him and had Carlisle change him, they began a wildly passionate relationship. The fire that burned between them only began to die down a couple of years ago." Jealousy overtook me and I gripped the steering wheel firmly. "Bella, please." She blushed and closed her eyes, exhaling slowly, trying to contain her jealousy. "You should know, Bella, he has learned to exercise extreme control with you. In the beginning it was a matter of not hurting you, but now it's a matter of not pressuring you. He desires you more deeply than he ever desired anyone. Even Rosalie. But he has resigned himself to going as slow as he possibly can for your benefit." I paused and wondered how much I should disclose, but ultimately decided Bella deserved to know what she was getting into. "He's a passionate being, Bella, you know that. But he's never experienced love with a human before, he doesn't know how far he can go before he does something that causes you pain. Emmett isn't exactly a professional when it comes to gentleness."

Bella laughed and her blush raged on. "You're telling me. I'm still sore from last night." Her whisper was soft, but quite loud when it came to my hearing. She closed her eyes tightly and sighed. "Sorry. I forget sometimes." I nodded and moved on, making one last point before allowing her to feel peace again. "Bella, you can always tell him to stop. Don't hesitate for his sake if you fear it's going too far. Emmett would want to know if he was hurting you." Bella's eyes found mine and she smiled. "I'm not afraid of a little pain, Jazz. I'm just scared that I won't be good enough for him. After Rosalie…" Her voice trailed off and she looked down at her hands again. I sent peace and serenity to her and watched as her body relaxed. "Thank you," she whispered. "Bella, you are not Rosalie. Be thankful. His love for you is unlike anything I ever felt from him when he was with Rosalie." Bella sighed and put her hand on my shoulder, rubbing my back slowly. "You're truly a Godsend, Jasper."

We ended the conversation there and allowed ourselves to enjoy the rest of the evening without further mention of our spouses. Bella was surprisingly graceful the entire night and I never once had to catch her or keep her from falling. The opera was beautiful and while I followed the foreign dialect with ease, Bella followed the emotion with empathy that rivaled only my own. When it ended Bella leapt to her feet with tears streaming down her face, her hands clapping together loudly. I watched as Bella the girl stepped back and was replaced with Bella the woman. She was finally ready for eternity.

* * *

**EPOV**

As I pulled my Jeep out of the driveway, I looked back to see Bella standing with Jasper, her arm around his waist. She smiled softly when our eyes met and I saw love fill her expression. I turned back and Alice giggled at my side. "This has turned into a wonderful day," her voice sang happily. "I'd been hoping a time would come that Jasper would feel confident enough to spend time alone with Bella. I really want them to get to know each other." She pivoted in her seat, pulling her legs up under her body. "So, when are you going to ask me?" I looked down at her in pure confusion and she laughed airily. "Emmett, please. You don't have to be nervous. I'll help you plan it." My confusion suddenly cleared and I shook my head. "That's my job, Allie. I'll figure it out. First things first. I can't do anything without a ring, now can I?" Alice laughed and looked at the map on her cell phone again. "I think you'd have the best selection in Port Angeles. And we have plenty of time, so let's start there."

We drove to Port Angeles discussing any and everything that came to Alice's mind. She dropped the matter at hand in an attempt to allow me to figure out what I was going to do. When we pulled up outside the large white building, Alice giggled and her excitement seemed to consume her. "Thank you for letting me come with you. You know I live for this type of stuff." I laughed and we climbed out of the Jeep talking together as we approached the building. When we stepped inside, I was immediately thankful that Alice was with me. I felt overwhelmed and was just about to turn to Alice when I heard her say, "Hi! We're looking for an engagement ring. Money isn't an issue so please don't insult me by showing me the gumball machine rings." The salesman seemed to straighten and he beamed at Alice. "Right this way, young lady."

* * *

"No, no, no. None of these are right." I shook my head and stepped back, putting my hands on the back of my head. Richard sighed and looked down at the trays of rings laid out on the counter. Alice looked up at him and frowned. "I don't think you understand. We're talking forever, here. Not just the kind of forever where you stay together for 50 years and then it's over. No, I mean forever. She will be wearing this ring for all eternity." Alice's eyes sparkled and she leaned forward on the display case, smiling softly. "There must be something more you can show us." She smiled up at him and I rolled my eyes, whispering under my breath. "Really, Al? You think dazzling him is going to make the perfect ring just appear?" Seconds later I was forced to eat my words when Richard crouched down and began unlocking a safe. "We were saving these rings for the perfect couple, but now I can see that we were saving them for you all along." He stood up and placed a large black velvet box on the glass of the display case. Most of the rings inside were too flashy for Bella. She was dainty and didn't like to draw attention to herself. Size wasn't important to me and I ignored most of the rings in the box. My eyes fell upon one ring in the corner and I nodded to it. Richard picked it up and held it so I could see. "Ah, of course. I should have thought of this one sooner." He handed me the ring and I rolled it between my fingers. The white gold band was unique in that it twisted around itself, forming the infinity symbol. The two rows of diamonds crossed each other delicately and stopped at the middle of each side of the ring. Richard began giving me the specifics of the rings and I put my hand up, stopping him. Alice giggled and bounced on her heels.

"I'll take it." I said and handed it back to Richard who put it in a small velvet box, which he then dropped into a small velvet bag. I paid and he passed the ring to me, smiling in satisfaction. "It's been a pleasure, sir. We hope you'll come back to see us for your wedding ring needs." I grinned at him and Alice and I left the shop. When we settled in the Jeep I looked down at the little black bag and then up at Alice. She smiled expectantly as I looked at her. "Allie, I'm gonna need your help." She clapped her hands together and pulled out her phone. I looked over in time to see a calendar pop up on the screen. "I'm listening," she said and I knew she was.


	19. Beauty

**Chapter 19 – Beauty**

**A/N: I know most of you hate Rosalie, but her humanity is undeniable. And very much necessary in my story. The following chapter is written entirely from Rosalie's POV and takes place Volterra, Italy where she lives among the Volturi.**

**RPOV:**

Aro's eyes swept over me as I had grown accustomed to. I stood up straighter under his gaze and he reached out for my hand. Obediently I placed my hand in his and his eyes closed momentarily. "Ah, I see you have not yet changed your mind, young Rosalie. But perhaps soon…" He released my hand and his eyes opened again, focusing on my features. I couldn't deny that Aro's obsession with me was flattering and I had begun to crave it, but I would not allow myself to entertain the idea of granting his request. "Please, Renata," Aro's silky voice filled the room. "She is not a danger to me. Leave us in peace." Renata's eyes bore into mine and she hissed as she turned and left Aro's chambers. I understood that Renata was only fulfilling her duty as a shield, but the way she practically clung to his robe was pathetic. Even when there was no threat to Aro's safety, she would be there, eager to please him. I snickered and Aro smiled serenely.

"No, you're no danger at all are you, my lovely white rose?" I felt Aro's eyes drink me in, desire exuding from him in waves that I could not ignore. "Not to you, Aro, no. You know why I have come to you and it is not with any ill-will, I assure you." Aro smiled and pulled me to the large padded bench in the middle of the room. We sat together and still he held my hand, stroking it gently. "Ahh, yes. Your request. dear Rosalie. Have I not told you already that it is simply too dangerous? I have seen how desperately you desire it, but I cannot allow it to come to pass. It would be in violation of everything we stand for." I hung my head briefly and then looked up at him again, pleading with him. "Aro, you have read my thoughts. You know I will not let your fears come to pass. And I will stay here in Volterra so you may see that I am living up to my word." Aro sighed, but his expression did not change. He stared at me with deep admiration and affection as he stroked my hand. "Even if I thought it might be possible, Caius and Marcus would never stand for it. I must take their input into consideration in all matters."

"Yes, please, consider it. But you are the leader here, Aro. Not them. You can give me everything I want and have my services in return. Please…" I put my other hand over his and squeezed, pleading with him. "You're my only hope. Without your consent, I will be in violation of the laws." Aro seemed to consider my words more seriously this time and finally he spoke. His voice loud enough to carry through the walls. "Gianna, I require your assistance." Almost instantly a petite human flew through the door and stood in front of Aro, her head bowed. "Master," she said softly. "Gianna, please gather the counsel. Advise Marcus and Caius that we will be discussing a matter that will require much thought. I would like input from Jane, Alec, and Demetri as well. We will meet in the great hall momentarily." Gianna swept from the room and I squeezed Aro's hand tightly. "Thank you," I whispered.

* * *

Aro and I entered the hall walking side by side. My arm was hooked through his and his right hand rested on my arm, always keeping track of my thoughts. Even as I recognized this, I heard a soft chuckle and realized he was listening. I smiled at him, allowing my beauty to overwhelm him briefly and he patted my hand. "You enjoy my affection even though you do not desire me. You gain satisfaction from my desire of you." He whispered quietly enough that only I could hear and I knew he was amused rather than upset by this. "Yes." I said and he laughed louder. "You are quite a wonder, dear Rosalie. I wonder if someday you could learn to desire me and agree to my invitation to lie with me. We shall see." He took his seat between Marcus and Caius and I stood behind his chair, my hand on his shoulder, as he liked for me to do.

"Counsel," he began. "As you all know, young Rosalie has been among us for several months now. No doubt, you have been curious as to why a vampire that chooses a lifestyle so different from ours would join our ranks. While Rosalie maintains the hunting habits instilled in her during her time with the Olympic Coven, she understands our choice and does not judge us poorly for it." The hall was quiet as was always the case when Aro was speaking. He paused briefly and then continued. "Young Rosalie left her place among the Olympic Coven, leaving behind her husband and family, to ask something extraordinary of us. Until now I have refused to even consider the topic, but her persistence is astonishing." Aro patted my hand affectionately and I smiled at his touch.

"Rosalie has come to ask permission to adopt a human child." Jane and Alec hissed in unison and Caius raised his head for the first time. "Aro," his voice was gentle but unnerved me slightly. "Surely you're not considering granting her request? A vampire raising a human child is unheard of among us and with reason. Everything we have fought for in all these years would be in danger. Our secret is more important than her maternal need." I squeezed Aro's hand, sending my thoughts to him and he inclined his head, releasing my hand.

I stepped forward, standing in the middle of the circle of vampires and held my hands together in front of me. "Please, allow me to relieve Aro for a moment." Caius nodded peacefully and I thanked him with a smile. "It is true that I left my family and husband," my heart ached slightly and I pushed it away. "I have not been true to myself since my rebirth and throughout the past decade I have found it harder and harder to ignore the longing within me. My death was untimely and brutal in a way I would never wish upon anyone and while I am grateful to Carlisle for having the compassion to grant me a second chance at an existence, I have always felt that I would rather have died that night." Marcus straightened in his seat and studied me intensely. "I have given up everything I love and come here to try to soothe the pain I still feel for the girl that died at the hands of her suitor.

"Baring a child of my own is something I cannot ever have. The pain of this fact is almost more than I can stand, but I am not ready to give up. I come before you to ask for your blessing." Aro nodded gently and I pressed on, getting to the heart of my request. "I would like to adopt one of the children that are frequently brought in for sustenance. One small child will not take much from the counsel and in return I will agree to remain in Volterra to offer my services to Aro when he requires them."

For the first time I saw Sulpicia at the back of the room. She glided forward and took up my empty spot behind Aro, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Services?" She asked, her voice cold and menacing. "What services do you refer to, girl?" Aro patted his wife's hand softly and then returned his hand to his lap. "Wife, please." I watched as her eyes darkened momentarily before she smiled sweetly. "Forgive me. Please, continue."

There had never been a time when I didn't feel Sulpicia's jealousy. Even the first night I had arrived, she had made a show of her claim over Aro by placing herself in his lap while he and I spoke. I had tried to assure her that there was nothing to be concerned about, but Aro did not hide his desire for me. Naturally, I did not bother myself with concern for her emotions beyond that first night. There was no reason for me to waste my energy on her. She was of no value to the counsel, and therefore of no value to me.

"Thank you," I said and addressed the counsel again. "If allowed to adopt a human child, I will stay in Volterra to act as Aro's muse, per his request. As you know, Aro's passion for the arts only rivals his passion for justice." Aro laughed softly and he and Marcus exchanged a brief chuckle. "Too true," Marcus said before turning back to face me. "You are the perfect model of beauty and I understand you have a musical gift as well, yes?" I inclined my head respectfully and smiled. "So I am told."

Jane spoke for the first time, her voice strong and powerful. "Master, forgive me, but if we are all to be put at risk over her silly need to have a child, shouldn't we also receive her services in return?" Aro's eyes swept from mine and he addressed her gently. "What services would you require of her, dear Jane?" I watched as Jane's lips curled into a smirk. "She is undeniably beautiful, obviously. And I have grown weary of leading humans into private places before taking their lives. We keep from the public eye quite well because we have such control, but if she were to take over my hunts and use her beauty to bring humans back to us without drawing attention, we would find ourselves overflowing with fresh supply."

I felt dread invade my system and Aro's eyes floated back to mine immediately. "Rosalie, please, what are your thoughts on Jane's proposition?" I could tell he knew exactly how I was feeling and he smiled gently as I spoke. "I will not be a party to the death of innocent humans. I will not agree to Jane's request." Aro smiled softly and turned to Jane. "There you have it. What say you, now?" Jane's eyes met mine and she shook her head slowly. "Then I will not be a party to the careless abandon of our laws. I would sooner leave the guard than agree to her request."

Rage began to rise within me and I turned on her. "Good riddance." No sooner had I breathed the last syllable of my taunt, than agony overwhelmed me and I fell to my knees screaming from both pain and shock. I was transported back to the night my fiancée and his barbaric friends had raped and beat me, leaving me for dead. That pain had haunted me in the decades since, matched only by the terrible pain of my transformation to a damned existence. This misery, I realized, would never leave me. I screamed again and collapsed on the floor, desperate for an end to this torture. Aro's voice sounded far away and faint as I began to lose myself in my pain. "Jane." Just as quick as it had come, the pain left me and I gasped in relief. I looked up to see Jane staring down at me, satisfaction written across her face. Alec stirred beside her and turned to address Aro. "Obviously, if my sister is forced to leave the counsel, I will be at her side as we step down from our places on the guard."

Aro stood and walked down the steps in front of his seat until he was standing in front of me. He placed his hand on mine and closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them he turned to address the counsel. "Let us adjourn," he said and the room emptied quickly.

* * *

I sat in front of the large antique mirror, brushing my hair as I studied my reflection. I understood Aro's fascination with me and while I didn't blame him for his increasing desire, I began to wonder how much longer I could reject his advances before he'd had enough. I was thankful that he had taken my well being into his hands since I had arrived in Volterra. There was never a moment that I feared my destruction at the hands of the guard. Even Jane's mental attack had been short lived thanks to him. He had been deeply intrigued the day I showed up in Volterra asking to see him. I knew from Carlisle's stories that Aro had not taken Carlisle's decision to leave the Volturi lightly. He had held it against our family since that day and could not understand our "vegetarian" lifestyle. Because of this, I was cautious as he took my hand and closed his eyes that first time, seeing everything I held so private. His eyes had reopened and focused on me, studying my beauty.

"And your husband?" He had asked gently. "Does he not deserve to know what you come to ask for?" Thinking of Emmett had been painful, even then. My anger with him over his decision to stay with that stupid little human rather than be with me had been intense and traces of it still lingered even today. I had sought company in my anger and spent months searching for Edward before I finally found him. I had told him briefly of my plan to go to Aro and then let it slip that Emmett and Bella had grown oddly close. Of course, my "slip" had gotten the desired reaction from Edward and before long we developed a plan to keep them apart. Edward and I had parted, wishing each other luck, and I made my way to Volterra. Of course, Aro had seen all this and smiled thoughtfully. "Ah, yes. Your desire to have a child has consumed what was left of your love for him. Beautiful girl, you cannot lie to me. Perhaps to yourself, but I will always see the truth. You are using his fondness for this human as a reason to hate him, but you had begun searching for a way out long ago. Isn't this so?"

"Yes," I had whispered and he seemed overjoyed at my pain. "You will fit in well among us, child." His words echoed through my head as I set the brush on the large cabinet in front of me. Perhaps I would, but I was not yet willing to give in. Not until I was assured I would be given a child to raise. Even as much as I sometimes hated them, I still felt a connection with humans. I envied them and wished to have my life back; To feel my heart beating in my chest. I'd give anything. I felt anger begin to rise in my chest again. Bella was so willing to throw her life away and damn herself to this existence, while I so desperately wanted the life she has. I had been so tempted to allow Aro to go to Forks and dispose of her as he had wanted to do. I couldn't deny that she knew too much about us and could ruin everything we had spent centuries building up. Aro had only agreed to spare her when I asked him to as a personal favor. Even if I wanted her to suffer like I had on my last night as a human, just so she would understand what she was so willing to give up, I would not be responsible for the death of a human. And I would not be responsible for the pain it would cause my family. Edward would never recover from her death and Alice would be devastated. And deep down I knew Emmett would suffer too. I couldn't allow that; he didn't deserve to feel more pain in addition to what I had already put him through.

A knock sounded from my door and I opened it to find Gianna standing timidly. "Aro requests your company in his chambers." I nodded and followed her to him. He smiled warmly and took my hand in his. "I have made a decision, my beautiful white rose. Please, have a seat." I sat once more on the bench in the middle of the room and he sat with me, patting the back of my hand. "Your request is granted. On one condition…"

**A/N: Thoughts on this chapter? Chapter 20 isn't complete yet, but I'll have it up later today. And don't worry, it'll return to Bella and Emmett's POVs. **


	20. Forever

**Chapter 20 – Forever**

**BPOV:**

Alice sat up sharply, covering her mouth with a gasp. "No! Please Rosie..." Emmett spun around and looked down at Alice just as Jasper knelt at her side. Emmett and I exchanged looks and then Alice opened her eyes again. She looked at Emmett and her heart seemed to break as she spoke. "They're going to give her a human child to raise." Emmett's emotions were hard to read but he finally shrugged his shoulders. "What's so bad about that? She'd make a great mother." Alice shook her head and stood up. "There's a condition." Her voice dropped so I couldn't hear what the condition was and Emmett leapt to his feet. "Never! They'll have to go through me to get to her!!" His eyes landed on me and there was frantic rage in them. Suddenly I felt something was terribly wrong and I was the focal point. A thick cloud of calm washed over me and Emmett began pacing, the veins in his arms bulging from his intensity.

"Emmett," I walked over to him and put my hand on his back. He spun around and his eyes were dark and pained. "I won't let them hurt you." Alice appeared at Emmett's side and looked at me sadly. "They'll give her a child if she agrees to let them kill you. They feel, Caius especially, that you are a danger to our kind. Rosalie has been protecting you, using her favor with Aro to keep them from coming here. But now that they have offered her a child in exchange for your life, she is torn." Her eyes met Emmett's and she shook her head slowly. "She hasn't made her decision yet, but I'll see when she does." Jasper was suddenly standing next to me, his hand on Emmett's shoulder. "We'll fight. You know we will. Alice will see if they are preparing to come for Bella and we'll fight." Jasper's eyes fell on me and he spoke softly. "Every one of us would be willing to die to protect one of our own." He inclined his head slightly and then faced Emmett again.

Soon the three of them were huddled together in deep conversation. Jasper was talking as he scribbled furiously on a note pad. I sat back on the couch and let my mind wander over what Alice had seen. Rosalie was practically a stranger to me. I only knew certain things about her past like how she died and had come to be with the Cullen's. My jealousy had skyrocketed when I found out she had been brought into the family as a potential mate for Edward. Her beauty was intimidating enough, but the fact that she was changed with the sole purpose of fulfilling Edward's life had practically depressed me each time she came in the room. Somehow the most beautiful woman in the world had romantic ties to the only two men I've ever loved. The thought made me sick.

"No," Alice whispered. "She's asked for time to think. She wants a child but can't imagine sacrificing anyone, even Bella, for it. We have time, Jasper. Even when she does make the decision, we'll have enough time." It almost sounded like Alice was convinced that Rosalie would ultimately decide having a child was more important than the life of a pesky human; As though a fight with the Volturi would be inevitable. I remembered what Edward had once told me about the Volturi and the things Carlisle witnessed while among them and shivered softly.

Emmett looked up and met my eyes. He focused on me for several moments and then stood up. "Jasper, I trust your knowledge on this kind of thing. It's been a busy night for Bella and she hadn't even had a chance to take off her dress and heels yet. Thank you giving her such a meaningful evening, as she says." Emmett walked forward and pulled me up by the hand. He held me against his body, his eyes still glued to mine. "Bella and I are going to bed now. We'll talk more tomorrow." I glanced at Jasper as he rose from the floor, leaving Alice to look over the piece of paper he left on the coffee table. He stopped in front of me and took my hand in his cold hand. "Bella, the pleasure was mine. It will be nice to have someone to enjoy the opera with from now on. Alice has never been a fan." He kissed the back of my hand softly and when he looked up his eyes were still honey brown instead of darkened with thirst. He smiled at me, reassuringly. "We will fight, Bella. And we will win." He turned before I could reply and was suddenly seated on the floor again, whispering urgently with Alice.

Emmett and I walked to the stairs and he held me against his side, not speaking. When we reached the top of the stairs I turned and Alice looked up at me just as I found her eyes. "Alice, there's time right? I mean, she wants time to decide, right?" Alice stood up and nodded slowly, her eyes searching mine. "Yes, Bella. There's time. I can't say how much, but there's time." She shifted on her feet and then suddenly she was standing in front of us, her hand on mine. "Not yet, Bella. Now isn't the time." She smiled at me and then was seated beside Jasper again. Emmett looked down at me in confusion and I shook my head. "Girl talk," I said simply and we went to bed.

* * *

Alice was relentless. As much as I tried to control my anger with her, I was close to snapping. "Alice! Stop!" She stopped in her tracks and stared at me, a pile of dresses draped across her arms. "What?" I sighed and began to calm down considerably. "Alice, please. Why can't I just wear what I wore last weekend?" Alice seemed deeply offended and scoffed loudly, resuming her quest. "Bella, please. You cannot wear the same dress twice in a row." I knew it was already a lost cause, but still couldn't resist arguing. "But Jasper likes blue anyway. And that dress is comfortable. Come on, Alice, what's the big deal?" Alice laughed happily and paused in front of me. "Bella, you have so much to learn if you're going to keep up with me."

"I never said I wanted to keep up with you, Alice." Suddenly Alice was pulling me up by the shoulders. "I thought for sure one of these would be perfect, but they're all awful." Awful was hardly the world I would use to describe the hundreds of dresses now strewn across the room. "Shower and do your hair, Bella. I'll be back before you know it." I stared at the door as it hung opened and I heard the front door slam close. Jasper appeared in the doorway and smiled gently. "Be patient, Bella. She thinks of you as a real live doll. This is the one aspect she cannot control herself in." I sighed and began to clear dresses off the floor, placing them on Alice and Jasper's bed. "Honestly, Jasper, I don't know if I have the patience. It's bad enough that Emmett has been gone for an entire day, but Alice won't stop. She won't even slow down." Jasper began to help me pick up dresses and his voice was calm, although amused. "I'll have a talk with Alice when she gets home. But in the meantime, do as she says and before you know it, we'll be on the road. Just the two of us."

I dropped a pile of dresses on the bed and sighed loudly. "I'm sorry Jasper. I don't mean to make it seem as though I'm not happy to be going out with you tonight. I think I'm just short tempered. I haven't been away from Emmett this long since I moved in." Jasper grasped my hand and squeezed gently. "You'll see him tonight, Bella. I talked to Tanya earlier today and she said Emmett was out hunting with Eleazar. It sounds as though he'll begin the return trip soon." Contentment washed over me and I looked up to see Jasper smiling softly. "Best to begin getting ready Bella. We leave in a mere 6 hours." I laughed loudly and stood up, kissing Jasper on the cheek as I passed him. "Thanks, Jazz."

* * *

Alice came home a little under two hours later. By that time I had already showered and eaten lunch. I was putting on my make up when she danced into the room with a large black dress bag hung over her arm. "I found it, Bella. It's absolutely perfect." I felt a feeling of dread at Alice's definition of 'perfect', but stood and walked over to mine and Emmett's bed. She unzipped the heavy bag and I watched as she pulled out the single most gorgeous strapless gown I had ever seen. "Alice, oh my god." She stepped back and held it up so I could see it clearly. The dark emerald material was simple and shimmered softly under the light. The bottom half of the dress overflowed onto the floor and pooled at Alice's feet. "There's no way I can pull that off, Alice!" She laughed and hung it on the back of the door before turning to face me. "Oh, Bella. You underestimate me. What have you been doing to your face?" She rushed forward and sighed loudly as I began to blush. "Honestly, Bella. What would you do without me?"

We spent the rest of the afternoon in Alice's room as she fixed my make up and curled my hair. I had tried to keep up with all the different products she had used on my face and hair and eventually gave up, resigning myself to being her guinea pig for the day. When Alice finally decided everything was perfect, she went to the door and took the dress from it's hanger. I blushed softly as she ordered me to strip, but suddenly felt wonderfully calm. Even a bit blissful. Alice giggled and held the gown as I undressed. I put my arms over my head and held my breath while Alice lowered it over my head and onto my body. She pulled here and there, adjusted this and that, and finally stepped back. Victory sparkled in her eyes and she sighed happily. "Perfect. He's gonna love it." I rolled my eyes and turned to face the mirror. "Jasper liked the last dress too." I stopped arguing when I saw my reflection. I barely recognized myself and was sure I was staring at someone other than me. My hair fell in soft curls over my shoulders and down my back, every hair held in place as if afraid to defy Alice.

The dress clung to me tightly, but didn't make me uncomfortable as I might have expected. I was more than aware of the amount of cleavage it pushed up and put on display, but even that wasn't so bad. It was kind of nice, actually. Alice appeared behind me and stretched up on her toes as she clasped a necklace around my neck. When she moved her hands I saw a beautiful platinum chain that was etched with diamonds resting against my chest. The two ends met and then formed one long strip of diamonds that ended just above the edge of my dress. "Alice—" She smiled and stared at my reflection. "It's perfect. Matches wonderfully. Carlisle and Esme send their love." I gasped and ran my fingers over the diamonds, shaking my head slowly. "They--?" Alice nodded and smiled. "Yep. Now come on. Let's show Jasper."

Jasper was already waiting by the door with his arm outstretched when Alice and I began to descend the stairs. He was wearing his black blazer again, but this time it hung over a dark green shirt that matched my dress perfectly. I blushed when he looked up and saw me for the first time. His eyes widened slightly and his lips curled into a smirk. "Didn't I tell you to have patience? Alice has a gift. You look beautiful, Bella." Alice giggled beside me and I put my arm through Jasper's. We walked out the door to find a limo waiting in front of the house, the driver holding the door open for us. I gasped and looked up at Jasper. "All this for a silly art opening?!" He laughed gently and shook his head as he looked at me. "Come on, Bella. It's a special night."

* * *

The drive to Seattle was quicker than I had been expecting. Apparently being in a limo with the king of calm makes time go by faster, despite the length of the drive. The limo finally came to a stop and Jasper smiled softly as the door beside me was pulled open. We climbed out and I looked up at the building for the first time. "The Fairmont Olympic Hotel, madam." The limo driver bowed slightly and then returned to his seat behind the wheel. I looked up at Jasper in confusion. "Jazz, what--?" He smiled and put my arm through his, leading me to the hotel. "Patience, Bella." We went inside the lobby of the hotel and I thought I felt all the air in my lungs leave with a loud whooshing sound. Jasper chuckled and I was vaguely aware of him pulling me through the lobby. The entire room seemed to shimmer gold. Even the small table lamps were made of gold and crystal. I shook my head slowly and clung to Jasper. "What are we doing here?" I whispered urgently and looked up at him. He only smiled and began to pull me up the large winding staircase. I looked back as we walked, taking in the room once more. I heard the ding of an elevator bell and turned to see an elevator waiting for us.

"Jasper, I don't understand. This doesn't look like an art opening to me." He laughed again and shrugged his shoulder as he pressed one of the buttons to take us upwards. "I can see why you would think that. But I did see quite a few paintings on the way up here." I growled softly and an older couple turned to look at us. "Jasper!" The elevator dinged again and the older couple got off with a huff. I rounded on Jasper. "Jazz, please. What the hell is going on? Why are we here?" Jasper smiled serenely at me and bent, kissing me on the cheek. "I'll see you in a few days, Bella."

He maneuvered himself past me just as the doors opened, his hand holding it for me. I nearly screamed and my hands flew up over my mouth as I looked up to see Emmett standing in front of me, his lips curled into a broad grin. "Emmett!" I threw myself at him, heels be damned, and he caught me easily, pulling me to his chest. "I thought—" I heard the elevator's bell again and turned around just in time to see Jasper smile before the doors closed, leaving just Emmett and I. Emmett began to guide us down the hall and I leaned into him, holding him against me. "God, I've missed you." I said softly and looked up at him. "How was the visit?" Emmett shook his head and pulled a key card out of his pocket as we stopped in front of a door. "Another time, Bella." He swiped the card and pushed the door open. I gasped and stared into the room, taking it all in. The entire room was lit with the soft glow of at least a hundred candles. Dozens upon dozens of red roses stood in vases throughout the room, giving the air a soft rosy smell. At the furthest side of the room, a massive window sparkled with the lights of the city below.

"Em!" I shook my head slowly and walked forward into the room, hearing Emmett close the door behind me. I walked to the middle of the room and turned slowly, taking everything in. It was almost more than I could physically take. I felt overwhelmed and tears began to blur my vision. "Emmett, it's so beautiful." I turned to look at Emmett and found him right behind me… On one knee. It was then that I realized he was wearing a tuxedo. "Bella," he said softly and took my hand. My heart sped up and I felt like I would fall down right beside him any second.

"To say I love you seems so empty. To say I want to be with you forever seems not enough. Humans throw around the words love and forever in everyday conversation without truly understanding what they mean. Love is looking at someone and knowing you'd give your life for theirs; knowing you would rather die than spend one second of eternity without their love. Love is the sound of your laugh and the feel of your hand in mine. And forever is what I'm asking for. The day I thought I had lost you was the day I realized I would not survive without you. I would rather throw myself to the wolves than even entertain the thought of existing without you."

My eyes followed his movements as his hand reached into his pocket. From it he pulled a small black box and my eyes overflowed, blurring my vision. "Bella," he said and took my hand again. "Will you give me forever? Will you marry me?." He pulled the ring from the box and looked up at me as he held my hand, his eyes searching mine. A tidal wave of images flashed through my mind and I saw my future with Emmett. I saw forever in his arms and nearly fell to my knees beside him. "Yes," I managed to get out before sobs overwhelmed me. He slid a ring onto my finger and suddenly I was in his arms as he spun me through the air. He kissed me so hard I winced, feeling my lips crack. Emmett pulled back, smiling guiltily. "Sorry," he said and kissed me softer, his coldness soothing my lips. I clung to him, melting into his arms and gradually my sobs died away as he stroked my hair. "Forever," I whispered.

**EPOV**

Bella was still staring at her ring. I watched her proudly, standing in front of her. When she had finally wiped her eyes and been able to see the ring clearly, she had frozen. And she was still frozen, her hand held in front of her face. "Bella," I asked and she shushed me. I grinned and folded my arms over my chest, waiting. Finally she looked up at me and before I knew it she was throwing herself into my arms. I caught her and she kissed me deeply, attempting to pull me closer by the back of the neck. Her lips left mine and I felt her warmth on my cheeks and forehead. "I love it," she said and settled into my arms. I held her and watched as she ran her finger over the diamonds slowly. "Good, because you're gonna hate this." I turned and began to lead her to the door, my hand on her back. "Wait, what are we doing?" Bella stopped at the door and stared up at me, hesitation written across her face. "Ehh, just a little dancing." I said nonchalantly and began to pull her out the door.

"Emmett!"

* * *

The ballroom emptied long before I was ready to see the night end. Bella's face was buried in my chest and while she swayed slowly, I could feel her body relax entirely in my arms. She began to drift in and out of consciousness even as she swayed, her shoes hanging from one hand. We had only had a couple of mishaps before Bella finally took off her heels and gave herself back a bit of her balance. The large antique clock in the corner of the room chimed and counted off twice. No wonder Bella was falling asleep on her feet. "Bella, it's two o'clock in the morning. Let's go to bed." Bella stirred against me but did not reply. I rubbed her back slowly in an attempt to wake her. "Come on, babe." She yawned and we walked together, arms around one another. I had never in my life seen anyone look as beautiful as Bella did on this night. The dark green dress contrasted her pale skin so stunningly that she already looked like one of our kind. I would have to remember to thank Alice for her help in getting Bella ready to meet me. I could see evidence of Alice's work in every aspect of Bella's appearance. And Jasper had been more than gracious in agreeing to the long drive to bring Bella to me without tipping her off. There was so much that I wouldn't have been able to accomplish on my own and I felt a swell of affection for each of them.

When we reached our room, Bella laid down almost immediately, dropping her heels beside the bed. Within seconds, I heard her soft and rhythmic breathing and knew she was asleep. Hours ago I had loosen my tie and let it hang around my neck. Now I pulled it off and tossed it onto the chair, quickly followed by my jacket. I couldn't remember the last time I had worn a tuxedo, but I had a feeling it had been at one of my many weddings to Rosalie. Thinking of Rose made my mind turn back to the plans Jasper and I had been developing. Tanya and Eleazar agreed to take in Bella the second we found out the Volturi were on the way. That is, if Rosalie makes the decision to let them come for Bella. Part of me could never imagine her sacrificing Bella, or anyone for that matter. But I worried when I considered how desperately she had always wanted a child. It was that worry that prompted me to prepare for the worst. I would die protecting Bella if it came to it.

I finished taking off my tux and then walked over to the bed, leaning over Bella. "Babe, wake up for a few more minutes. Alice would kill me if I let you sleep in this dress." Bella stirred but only rolled onto her side, grabbing my hand and holding it against her. I hung my head and sighed, sensing defeat. "Well, if you're not going to wake up, I'll do it for you." Still Bella didn't wake. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." I reached behind her and found the zipper that I had played with many times during the night. I pulled it down slowly, being careful of her hair, and watched as the dress spread open revealing her pale skin.

I felt a longing grow in the pit of my stomach and rolled Bella onto her back. I gripped the dress gently on each side of her body and began to pull, watching as it slipped over her breasts. Bella stirred again, stretching her body slightly. "Em?" She whispered and I kissed her forehead. "We've got to get you out of this dress, babe. Can you raise your hips for me?" Bella opened her eyes then and stared up at me in realization of what was happening. Blood filled her cheeks and her arms moved up, covering her chest. Naturally, I couldn't help myself. "Bit too late there, babe, I've already gotten an eyeful. She blushed a darker red and didn't move her arms away. Instead, she lifted her hips off the bed and I pulled the dress the rest of the way off. I draped it over the chair where my tuxedo was and then turned back to the bed.

Bella lay there with one arm covering her breasts and her legs bent at the knees in an attempt to hide herself a little better. I chuckled and walked over to the bed, lowering myself on her gently. I placed my hands on the bed on either side of her body as I looked down at her. "Don't be shy, Bella. You don't know how beautiful you are to me." Bella blushed and turned her head slightly, looking away as she bit her lip. Even as she did so, however, she moved her arms from her body and wrapped them around my back. Her warmth never failed to astonish me and I allowed her to pull me down against her. "Speaking of beautiful…" She said and ran her hands up and down my back slowly. "Have I ever told you how much you remind me of a greek god?" Her voice had a sprinkle of a giggle in it and I laughed quietly. "I may have heard that once or twice before." She rolled her eyes in mock aggravation and then wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Tell me, fiancée," she said, looking up at me. "Does this mean you're going to change me?" I blinked a few times, surprised as how easily she brought up the topic even though we hadn't talked about it before. "Is that what you want?" I asked and watched as she nodded slowly. "You know I want to become one of you and since you're my forever, I want you to change me. That is, if you think you'd… Be able to stop…?" I stared into her eyes for a few moments while I considered her request. I had thought of it many times and knew someday we would talk about it. I had tasted her blood before and while it made me thirst for her and burn more than I ever had before, I had not been tempted to kill her. "I've tasted you before, Bella, and I didn't kill you then. There would be more blood, of course, but I have control over myself. I'll be able to stop, I promise."

She smiled and kissed me softly. "Is that a yes?" I laughed against her lips and nodded slowly. "It's a yes, but the timing is important." Bella kissed my neck and ran her hand up through my hair, speaking against my skin. "I know. I've already thought about that. I want to wait until after we get married. I'd like to dance with Charlie at our wedding without having to wear a coat and gloves." Her body shook with soft laughter and her lips continued to the base of my neck. "I can't imagine what Charlie and mom would say when they saw me in a coat and gloves over my dress." She continued talking, imagining what it would be like to dance as a vampire and not fall down, among many other things. It seemed her mind was suddenly wide awake and I felt her hand move from my back to my hip. Her words fell from her lips in a continuous flow even as her fingers began to play with my waste band.

"Bella," I said, my voice slightly strained. She took no notice, however, and continued with her musings. "I kinda want to get married in a church. That's probably a little sacrilegious though, isn't it? Still, I always imagined myself getting married in a church."

"Bella," I said again as I felt her hand slip under the fabric and rest on my hip, her fingertips moving in slow circles on it. Her voice remained unchanged. "Maybe we can get married on the cliff by La Push. After all, that cliff did bring us together. And it's so beautiful out there." I groaned softly as her hand moved again. Bella drug her nails across my skin as she moved her hand over the inside of my thigh. "Bella!" I groaned and she looked up at me finally. Her lips were spread in a smirk and her eyes danced with lust. "Yes?" She asked, her voice now dripping with seduction. "You don't know what you're doing to me," I whispered. "Oh no? I don't? So then that isn't you pressed against my leg?" She bit her lip gently and I felt her fingers wrap around me. "Uh huh. Thought so."

Her warmth overwhelmed me and I lowered my head, resting it on her shoulder. Her free hand moved through my hair while she stroked me slowly. "Bella," I said, but had no words to follow it with. I heard her giggle a little and her movement quickened. The friction combined with the warmth of her palm made me moan and suddenly her giggles were gone. I raised my head to look at her and she stared back, her arousal invading my senses. She gripped my hair and pulled me down to kiss her, at the same time applying more pressure in her strokes. Her breath came faster and I moved my hand down the side of her body slowly. I felt the soft fabric of her underwear at my fingertips and she arched against me. "Emmett," she whispered against my lips as her hand moved faster up and down my hardness.

I touched her then and she let out a hiss as she raised her hips against my hand. Suddenly her grip became much tighter and her urgency made me groan again. I moved my fingers over her, learning every soft fold as she put her head back, moaning louder. We moved together like that for some time, writhing against each other and stroking one another to the brink of madness. I felt myself nearing the edge and held back, wanting to bring her with me. I slid one finger into her and she stilled, moaning against my shoulder. Her tightness was unlike anything I'd ever felt before and I quickly made a mental note to be especially gentle the first time I entered her. I gave her time to adjust and knew she was ready when she pushed her hips up against my hand, rolling them against me. I moved slowly, using my thumb to stimulate her at the same time. Suddenly she grasped my hair tightly and I saw stars explode in her eyes as she looked up at me, moaning in pleasure. The sight and sound coupled with the feeling of her warm hand gliding over me was enough to finish me off. I closed my eyes and felt wave after wave of pleasure shoot through me, causing me to shake with the force of it. Bella moaned happily and guided me through my orgasm with fervor.

Finally the waves calmed and I collapsed back in bed, pulling Bella with me. She laid on top of me with her head on my chest and I felt her fingers tracing circles on my skin. "Forever," she whispered and then stilled as sleep took her.

**A/N: Please review. What would you like to see happen next? What do you think will happen? Thank you to my loyal reviewers who continue to inflate my ego. The more you guys like the story, the more I want to write it and get extra chapters to you. Chapter 21 is underway and will be up sometime tomorrow. **


	21. Invitations

**Chapter 21 – Invitations**

**RPOV**

Aro stroked the back of my hand, smiling at me affectionately. "Still so troubled, beautiful Rosalie? I see your conflict, but surely you can see ours as well. I have seen how much this human knows about our world; even about the counsel itself. She is a danger to our existence and Carlisle is being foolish in this matter. By our own laws, we should have taken care of this problem long ago." His voice was still calm, but his eyes pleaded with mine. I stood up and pulled my hand from his grasp, walking a short distance away. I stood with my back to him and played with a strand of my curls. "I understand, Aro. But even I do not fear Bella's knowledge. She is desperate to become one of our kind. She would never betray the ones she cares for. She does not deserve death." Aro appeared in front of me and brushed my hair back as he looked down at me.

"Still, she is a danger as long as she is a human living among vampires. If they were to change her, perhaps that would be a different story." I reached out and placed my hand on Aro's cheek. "They're getting married Aro. Surely that means he's going to change her." I knew Aro had seen all of this before, but I sent the memory of my phone call with Edward to him again. "Carlisle told Edward that the wedding plans are already underway. Perhaps that means the plan to change her is too." Aro laid his hand over mine and smiled gently. "Perhaps it is time to send you back to the Olympic Coven to find out for us." I jerked my hand back and stepped away, more wounded than I thought I would have been at such an idea. "You want me to leave? You could send anyone to find out. Why send me away?" Aro immediately rushed forward, picking up my hand again. "My dear, having you away from me is hardly something I wish for. I am only thinking by your standards. Sending any member of the counsel would put your dear human in danger. Just because I have the control necessary for such a task does not mean they do."

"Please, Aro. I can't face them again after what I've done. And I would not be met with open arms. You must know I would be attacked for the pain I have caused them." I dropped my gaze to Aro's cloak and shook my head slowly. "Please, don't make me go back there. At least not alone." Aro tilted my chin up and stared into my eyes as he held my hand and searched my thoughts. I found that for once, his blood red eyes did not give me the chills as they once had. Aro smiled at my thought and he stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. "Very well," he said softly. "Then I shall accompany you."

Just as I was about to respond Sulpicia strode into the room with a look of fury written across her face. "Aro, please. Leave the girl alone. She is of no consequence to you. What do you care if they attack her?" I glared at her and did not move away from Aro's touch, just as Aro's eyes did not leave my face. "Wife," he said in a tone that made me shiver. "This matter is of no concern to you." Sulpicia's rage overwhelmed her and she grabbed Aro's arm, pulling him away from me. I stepped away and watched as Aro's eyes fixed on her. "No concern to me?! I am your wife! Or have you forgotten that, my dear husband? Perhaps you have since all you seem interested in is staring at this slut!" Before I realized I was moving, I was standing inches away from Sulpicia. Aro's hand was locked around my wrist and my hand lingered just millimeters from her face. "Rosalie," he said softly but firmly. "I'll thank you to refrain from hitting my wife." I wrenched my arm away from him and stepped back, keeping my eyes on Sulpicia. She smirked at me with a look of pure victory.

Suddenly I was the one wearing the smirk of victory as Aro's hand crossed Sulpicia's cheek, leaving her speechless. She stared up at him in shock and I stepped up behind him, placing my hands on his shoulders for effect. Sulpicia looked as though she might scream from rage and I smirked, moving my hands from Aro's shoulders, under his arms and around to his chest. I pressed myself against him and felt him respond to my touch, leaning back into me.

"Master," Jane's voice called from the doorway of Aro's chambers. She strode into the room and stood in front of Aro without acknowledging anyone else. "This was just delivered." She held out a letter and Aro took it, dismissing her. Jane left the room without another word and I leaned over Aro's shoulder as he opened it. "Ah, yes. We should have expected this. Young Alice must be watching, don't you agree?" I looked over the envelope and immediately recognized Alice's handwriting. "Yes." Aro nodded slowly and patted one of my hands gently, holding it against his chest. "We have been invited to the wedding, my beautiful white rose. And so, we shall go. Our trip can wait until then. Unless, of course, you disagree?" I read the invitation again quickly and shook my head against his back. "No, that will give me extra time to think." Sulpicia still stood seemingly frozen in front of us, her hand on her cheek as she listened to our conversation. "I hope you will consider my personal request as well, darling Rose." Sulpicia's eyes narrowed and flew to mine, waiting for my reply. "As always, Aro." Sulpicia growled furiously and flew from the room, leaving Aro and I pressed together in the middle of his chambers.

* * *

**BPOV**

"I think I might throw up," I said and wished Jasper was nearby. Emmett glanced over at me before putting his eyes back on the road. "For real, or are you being dramatic?" I sighed and put my head back on my seat, looking out the window. "Maybe a little of both. Em, I'm so nervous. He's going to freak out." Emmett remained silent and I knew it was only because he didn't want to lie to me and didn't disagree. The closer we got to Charlie's house the more dread I felt. I looked down at my ring and smiled despite my nerves. I sighed and looked up to see Emmett looking down at me. "It's gonna be okay, Bella. Charlie and I get along pretty well and he loves you. Even if he does freak out, it'll be okay in the end." I wanted desperately to believe Emmett, but I just wasn't convinced. Still, I decided not to argue and looked out the window nervously. It had been a week since Emmett had proposed to me in Seattle and Alice was already planning and preparing for the wedding. I glanced down at the wedding invitation that lay next to my leg and sighed. She had seen Aro and Rosalie talking about the decision Rosalie had to make and saw them decide to come to Forks to check on me personally. Alice and Emmett came up with a plan and Alice sent a wedding invitation immediately.

Suddenly I was facing a wedding in just months and the king of all vampires was on the guest list along side the most beautiful woman in the world. Well, maybe her presence would take some of the attention from me at least. That would make things a little easier. I was also thrilled that Carlisle and Esme would be coming home for the wedding. Still, as happy as I was about getting married to Emmett, a part of me feared it. My parents marriage had ended in a really bad way and it kind of made me scared of marriage. But how could my marriage end that way when Emmett and I vowed forever to each other? I looked up at Emmett and smiled. No, there was nothing to fear when it came to marrying Emmett.

We pulled up outside Charlie's house and I saw the police cruiser in the driveway. Emmett was already out of the Jeep and helped me down from my seat. He slipped his arm around me and I leaned into him, my heart pounding. "Bella, please. Everything will be fine." Still, I put my left hand in my pocket and held the wedding invitation behind Emmett's back. Charlie met us at the door and held it so we could walk in. "Heya, Bells!" He swept me up into a hug and then set me down suddenly, clearing his throat. "Hi dad. It smells good in here. You cooking something?" Charlie went to the kitchen and Emmett and I followed, holding hands. "Yeah I thought we could all have a quick lunch. It's just one of them frozen pizzas though. But I think I got it set at the right temp this time so it shouldn't burn." I laughed and we sat down at the kitchen table. "Sir," Emmett said and I spun to face him. I shushed him but he pretended not to hear me. "Bella and I have some news we wanted to share with you. We haven't told anyone other than my family and we thought you deserved to know before Bella's mother."

Charlie stopped moving and looked at me, his eyes narrowing a bit. "You pregnant?" Emmett began to laugh quietly and I felt his body shaking next to me. "Dad! No!" He stared at me for a few more seconds and seemed convinced, exhaling loudly. "Well thank God. I think you'd make a fine mother, Bella, but you're not even married yet." Emmett nudged me and I leaned forward, practically throwing the wedding invitation at him by accident. Charlie picked it up and looked at Emmett and I curiously before breaking the seal. As his eyes moved over Alice's fancy script, I pulled my hand from my pocket and held it up, waiting. "Bella, is this a jo—" He looked up then and his eyes fell on my ring. He grabbed my hand and pulled it forward. "Sir," Emmett began again. "Bella and I are getting married. I asked her last weekend and somehow she found a reason to say yes." I elbowed Emmett and hissed in pain. "How many times, Bella?" Emmett's voice whispered into my ear and I turned back to face Charlie again.

His eyes were on mine and he seemed so… Sad. "Marriage, Bella? But what about college and your friends and… What about Jake?" I squeezed his hand and smiled softly, trying to ignore the fact that he was still pulling for Jake and I to get together. I decided to ignore that part of his question completely. "Dad, I'll still go to college. Emmett and I are both looking at applying next year. We wanted some time off to spend together and then… Well we'll need time to move." Charlie's eyes darkened and flickered to Emmett before moving back to mine. "Move? You're leaving?" Emmett rubbed my leg gently and I pressed forward even though a part of me still hated the decision. "We're going to college together in Alaska, dad. Carlisle has family there and they've agreed to help us find a place of our own and then we'll start school the following year."

"But why Alaska, Bells?" He squeezed my hand and I realized that maybe we were giving him too much information to process all at once. "Sir," Emmett spoke again. "That's really my fault. You see, I've already been accepted into the Mechanical Engineering program there. I can delay my start by a year, but after that there's no more putting it off." Charlie sat up straighter and his eyes zeroed in on Emmett. His voice was louder and I could hear anger in it. "Yeah but isn't that something you could do anywhere? Why Alaska? And what about what Bella wants? Isn't that important?" I squeezed Charlie's hand and pulled his attention back to me before Emmett had a chance to reply. "Dad, Alaska is what I want. I love you and mom but I need to do my own thing for a while. Emmett and I have talked about it though, and we think we'll come back after our first degrees are done and then go to graduate school on the mainland." Even though I could tell he was hurt and disappointed, Charlie swallowed his words and looked down at the invitation. "This is only two months away, Bells. How are you going to get all this together by then?"

"I'm not, dad. Alice is. She's already arranging and planning. You know how she is." Charlie looked up at me finally after minutes of silence. "Well, you're gonna have to tell your mother." His eyes sparkled gently and he sat back in his seat, folding his arms over his chest. "Yeah, that sounds like a fun phone call." He laughed and ran his fingers through his mustache before jumping up suddenly. "Shit!" He pulled the oven door open and smoke rolled out, engulfing us briefly. Charlie tossed the cookie sheet down on the stove and I heard Emmett breathe a sigh of relief. "Sorry, kids. I forgot to set the timer I guess." The blackened pizza smoked gently and I couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

Emmett dropped me off at the edge of the forest and I saw him look back one last time as Jake and Sam stepped out from the trees. "Bella!" Jake picked me up in a backbreaking hug and spun me a few times before setting me back down. Sam shook his head and diverted his eyes, obviously trying not to laugh. "Hey Jake. Hi Sam." Sam looked up at me and shook his head slowly. "Hello Bella. Forgive me for not spinning you around like an idiot." Jake growled and turned on Sam. "I thought you had stuff to do. Get lost." They exchanged a few insults and then finally Sam transformed and disappeared in a maze of trees. "Come on Bella. We brought the bikes. I figured we could ride back to the rez."

Jake and I steered the bikes out of the trees and onto the road. We rode back to the reservation peacefully and Jake seemed impressed with my newfound riding ability. I had to admit I kind of missed my old crappy bike. It reminded me of the times Jake and I had spent fixing it up and the friendship we developed. Suddenly I realized just how much I missed Jake and that friendship. Once Emmett had come home and taken it upon himself to protect me, we spent every free moment together and Jake kind of just got left behind. I looked at Jake as we rode along and felt affection for him wash over me. I missed my best friend.

We rode the bikes into the garage at Jake's and parked them side-by-side. Jake smiled at me as he climbed down and I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around him. "Jake I'm sorry. I've been so selfish." His arms wrapped around my waist and he rubbed my back slowly, chuckling somewhere above me. "It's okay, Bells. Water under the bridge." He pulled back and grinned down at me, taking my hand. "Not that, you know, you didn't rip my heart out or anything. But hey… It's in the past." We laughed together and he patted my hand, turning to leave. But he stopped and looked down at my hand. I followed his gaze and felt my cheeks grow red as I pulled my hand back slowly. "That's, uh, why I'm here actually." Jake looked up at me and I couldn't read his expression for a moment. Then it broke.

"You're engaged?!" He stepped back, almost knocking his bike over and I watched him begin to tremble. "Jake, I—" He cut me off, his voice rising. "You're engaged?! To him??" I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the wedding invitation Alice had given me this morning. Written across the front of the envelope was "Jacob Black" in Alice's delicate script. I stretched my arm out and he pulled the envelope from my grasp, tearing it open without another word. He read it quickly and then looked up at me again, his eyes filled with worry and anger. "You can't marry him! He's a vampire, Bella!"

"Jake, I know what he is." Jake was already out of the garage before I could even take a step to keep up with him. He began to cross the yard, his hands on the back of his head. "Jake! Please, wait!" He spun around and put his arm out, stopping me. "Don't. Don't come any closer, Bella." He stood there, breathing heavily and staring at me with more emotions than I could count. "Bella, you're not safe with a vampire. He—How can you trust him to not hurt you, even by accident? How do you ever expect to… To be _with _him?" I blushed and looked down almost immediately, my fingers running over my ring. "He's gentle with me, Jake. He doesn't hurt me really." A thundering growl broke through my thoughts and I looked up to see him shaking violently. Paul and Embry came out of a nearby house and stood on the porch watching. "Why does it sound like you already know that from experience, Bella?" His words dripped with disgust and anger. Now I felt my own temper rising.

"Because I do. I mean… We've done enough that I know. And what business is that of yours? I'm standing here, aren't I? Obviously he hasn't killed me yet!" My words came out harsher than I had meant them, but I couldn't stop myself. Jake took a step forward and I took one back, prompting Paul and Embry to jump down from the porch and begin walking towards us. "Bella how can you even think about marrying him and giving yourself to him? He's a bloodsucker. And what makes you think he won't just run off with some vampire and leave you high and dry?" Now it was my turn to growl. I closed the space between us and slapped him across the face. A terrible sound began to rise in his chest and he pushed me away, hunching over as he shook violently. Paul and Embry each put a hand on his shoulder and his shaking began to still. "I'm sorry, Jake. I wanted you to hear it from me. And I really want you to come to the wedding. I—Jake, we're going to be leaving sometime after the wedding."

Finally he looked up, his eyes meeting mine. He searched them and shook his head angrily. "No! I won't let you do that, Bella. You can't." His voice had dropped and I heard raw pain in his words. Leah appeared at his side then, pushing Paul and Embry away. They slowly moved back to the porch and I watched as Leah stood in front of Jake, her hand on his. "Jacob, this is not your decision. If she wants to become a filthy bloodsucker, you have no say." She turned slowly and her eyes met mine. "Unless, of course, she is turned by one of the Cullen's. In which case, the treaty would be broken and we'd be forced to hunt them all down. One by one. Starting with the biter."

Her words echoed through my head repeatedly and I looked up to see Jake staring at me, his breathing regulated again. "The treaty, Bella, states that as long as none of them bite a human, they can live here in peace. But once the treaty is broken, we'll be forced to hunt them down and destroy them." Pain shot threw me and tears filled my eyes. "Jake— I—It's my decision. I want this. I want him. It's different if I'm the one making the decision." Jake shook his head and stepped forward. "No, Bella. The treaty is simple. If any one of them bites a human, no matter what the human does or doesn't want, the treaty is violated and we're forced to act."

I stumbled back, needing to get away from him and nearly tripped over a rock. Jacob was there then, holding me up and I pushed out of his arms, tears falling from my eyes. "No! Don't you touch me!" He put his hands up in the air and stepped back, moving away from me. I began to run to the road and looked back at him, shaking slightly. "The wedding is in two months. Please tell Billy and the pack. I won't expect to see you there, but your name is on that invitation." I turned and began to run again, hearing him calling after me. I didn't slow down until I felt my legs begin to shake. And even then I kept moving, desperate to get back to the border and back to Emmett.

**A/N: Just a few quick notes. First, there's a poll up on my profile about my next story. Please take a moment to vote so I can begin brainstorming. Next, thanks again for all the reviews and favorites. I'm really enjoying seeing my hits climb steadily each day. In response to a question in one of the reviews left, I haven't decided yet if I'm going to do a chapter from Edward's POV. I usually decide on new POVs as I go along. But basically, I don't like Edward and I think writing from his perspective might bore me. So I'll probably just explain what happens to him through Bella or Emmett's POV. Expect to find out about him in the upcoming chapters. What do you guys think is going to go down? I already have the main points outlined, but I enjoying reading what you guys think may or may not happen. Cheers – ALitLife**


	22. Visitors

**Chapter 22 – Visitors**

**BPOV**  
"I can't believe the wedding is only two days away." I looked at Jasper and he smiled softly. "I'm quite relieved, to be honest. I miss my wife." He handed me a glass of orange juice and sat down across from me. "Sorry Jazz. I tried to get her to rein it in a little, but—" He laughed and put his hand up. "Preaching to the choir, Bella." I smiled at him and took a bite of my cereal, running my finger around the rim of my glass of juice. Emmett was upstairs showering and getting ready for the day. Mom and Phil were expected to land in a little less than six hours and Emmett was going to drive me to pick them up. "How was hunting?" I asked Jasper, prompting him to put his book down. "More fun than usual." I raised an eyebrow and he laughed a little, shaking his head. "Just a little tree throwing contest." I was tempted to press for more information, but decided I would just let the boys have their secrets.

When I finished eating I washed my bowl and spoon and sat back down with Jasper. "So," he said, smiling. "You're starting to get nervous." It definitely wasn't a question and I wasn't sure how to respond. "About the wedding? I've been nervous for the past two months." Jasper laughed and shook his head, closing his book. "No, about your mother coming in; About her meeting all of us, but especially Emmett." I sighed and nodded slowly, running my hand through my hair and holding it back for a moment. "I think I'm just scared that she'll realize something isn't quite right. I'm glad it's cold out and Emmett has a reason to wear gloves again. Thank God they decided to stay at the hotel instead of staying here." I couldn't imagine the entire family pretending to sleep each night just because the humans were asleep.

Jasper's phone buzzed beside his book and he picked it up. "Alice." His face remained unreadable and finally he spoke. "We'll be ready. See you then. I love you too." He closed the phone and set it down, his eyes meeting mine again. "It seems Rosalie and Aro are coming a day early. They'll be here in the morning." My stomach immediately turned and I regretted eating breakfast. Jasper's eyes focused on mine and I felt my nerves begin to calm, despite the thoughts still pounding away in my head. "Thank you. Jasper, tomorrow? Why would they come early?" Jasper's smile returned and he spoke calmly. "That should be obvious, Bella. Aro wants to make sure he is given an opportunity to meet the human who is endangering the vampire world. Rosalie's desperation for a child has not changed and while she hasn't given him the go ahead to attack you, she also hasn't forbidden it." This was not the first time my curiosity had been raised but this time I had to ask. "Jazz, why does Aro listen to Rosalie? Why is he giving her the chance to protect me even with everything he knows?"

He seemed thoughtful for a moment and then spoke softly. "Why does anyone do something they normally would not for another person? Love, Bella. Even as flawed as it may be for Aro, even as clouded by lust as it is, he has somehow managed to fall in love with her. Alice has seen… Things. Rosalie has not given into him yet, but she thrives under his attention and she is enjoying being in his favor. It gives her a certain amount of power that she's never had before. And in some ways, she finds him fascinating. The thought of being queen of the vampires keeps floating through her mind. She wants to please him and has somehow managed to do so even without giving in to his desire."

I sat back in my seat and stared at him as he spun his phone gently on the table. The spinning sound echoed in the room and I thought of Rosalie, Queen of the vampires. It was fitting, after all. And while I was grateful to her for still attempting to protect me from death, I was terrified of being under the scrutiny of both her and Aro. "Don't worry, Bella." Jasper's words flowed over me. "Alice is going to come home so she can show Aro the future if need be. I have no doubt that things will go smoothly." His eyes didn't lie and I relaxed a little, allowing myself to hope for the best. "Did Alice say how it's going?" Jasper laughed loudly and shook his head, standing up from the table. "Please, Bella. You know how she likes surprises."

He strode from the room and my thoughts turned back to the plans for the day. Just as I was about to stand up, Emmett appeared at the doorway with a towel around his waist. "Jasper says Rosalie and Aro will be here tomorrow. Are you nervous?" I smiled and stood up, walking over to him. "Oh, maybe a little. But tomorrow is tomorrow." I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned up, kissing him softly. "How we doin' on time?" I whispered against his lips. "We've got plenty as long as you get ready by your standards instead of Alice's." I laughed and kissed him again, pulling him toward the stairs. "Well then let's get you out of that towel." Emmett growled and caught me around the waist, throwing me over his shoulder. I laughed and ran my hands over his back as he carried me to our room.

* * *

A knock sounded at the bathroom door and I heard Jasper's voice float through the door. "One hour, Bella." I finished rinsing the conditioner out of my hair and cranked off the water. Suddenly I felt incredibly rushed. Apparently 'plenty of time' in Emmett's world doesn't quite equate to 'plenty of time' in my world. I wrapped a towel around my body and grabbed my clothes, rushing from the bathroom. Jasper stood outside the door still and smiled softly. "You asked for a reminder…" I moved past him heading to mine and Emmett's room. "Yes, Jasper. Thank you!" I pushed the door open and was just about to close it when Jasper appeared at the door way again. "I don't mean to rush you, but I need you downstairs as soon as you're dressed." I paused and looked up at him, seeing something odd in his eyes. "Jazz?" He smiled and turned to leave. "Tick tock, Bella." I slammed the door closed and flew through the room finding clothes to wear.

When I was fully dressed I grabbed my brush from the dresser and ran downstairs, looking at my watch as I went. "Okay Jasper. I figure I've got about 45 minutes before Emmett and I leave. What's going on?" I looked up at the bottom of the stairs and found Edward standing beside the couch. Jasper and Emmett were both sitting down, looking between the two of us. "Bella." Edward said, his cool voice filling the room. Shock, relief, joy, confusion and so many more emotions filled me and suddenly I was moving, throwing myself into his arms. "Edward! You came home!" His hand patted my back and I was vaguely aware of the fact that he wasn't hugging me like normal. "Honestly, Bella. Did you really think I would miss your wedding?" I pulled back and looked up at him. His expression seemed guarded and I felt a sadness build inside me. "Thank you," I said as I stepped away from him. Edward's eyes flickered from mine to Emmett's and he nodded slowly. I glanced back at Emmett and realized he must have been telling Edward something that I wasn't meant to hear. Finally Edward's eyes met mine again and he smiled gently. "Bella, I wanted to apologize for that day in the meadow. I should not have yelled at you like that. I'm sorry for any pain I may have caused you that day." I stepped forward and took his hand, smiling softly. "Edward, you found Emmett for me. You gave me back my heart. I should be thanking you, not forgiving you. Thank you, Edward." His eyes darkened slightly and I knew my words had stung him on some level. He squeezed my hand and smiled softly. "Anything for you, Bella. As always."

We stared at each other for several moments and then I pulled back, taking a seat beside Emmett. "Where have you been all this time, Edward?" He sat down in a chair across from us and Jasper leaned forward slightly. "Keeping track of Victoria. She hasn't forgotten about us quite yet. She still vows revenge on me for destroying James and unfortunately, your death is the method of revenge." I nodded slowly, knowing all of this already. "So then she's still going to come someday?" Edward's eyes shot to Jasper's and he inclined his head. "Very well. Bella, let us continue this conversation another time. I assure you, Victoria is not a concern right now. The days ahead are meant to be happy ones; let us keep them that way." I could tell by his voice that the subject was closed and I wouldn't be able to get more information any time soon. I sighed and stood up, running my hand through Emmett's hair as I did. "Fine, I won't push. For now. I'm going to finish getting ready." I turned and walked to the stairs, stopping at the bottom to look back. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were talking intently, low enough that I couldn't hear. As though I called to them, all three turned and looked at me curiously. I felt an intense affection swell in the pit of my stomach and Jasper smiled knowingly. "Tick tock, Bella." He said and then turned back to the conversation, drawing the others' attention back as well.

"My men." I whispered and climbed the stairs.

* * *

"Bella!" My body collided with my mother's and we held onto each other tightly, rocking from side to side slowly. I couldn't help but laugh when I felt tears fall onto my shoulder. "Hi Mom. It's good to see you too." Finally she pulled back and laughed, wiping her eyes. "Oh, Bella. I've missed you. I can't believe my little girl is all grown up." I blushed softly and she smiled, holding my hand. "Hey kiddo." I looked past her to see Phil smiling, holding two bags. I pulled away from mom to give Phil a hug, which he returned awkwardly, hitting me in the back with the bags. I laughed and stepped back, reaching for Emmett. His hand found mine and I squeezed hard. "Mom, Phil… I'd like you to meet my fiancée, Emmett Cullen." Emmett stretched out his gloved hand and smiled at my mother. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Mom grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug, sobbing again. "I just can't believe you two are getting married!" I watched the two of them as Emmett tried to soothe her and felt at peace. I'd have to remember to thank Alice for coming up with the idea of Emmett and Mom talking on the phone a few times so Mom would feel comfortable around him. Obviously, she did. "Renée, let the poor guy go." Phil put his hand on Mom's shoulder and she pulled back, wiping her eyes again. "I'm sorry, I'm just happy we're all finally meeting." Emmett smiled at her and then stretched out his hand to Phil. "Thanks for saving me." Phil laughed and they shook hands in an overt display of manhood and then parted. I stepped up to Emmett's side and put my arm around him, smiling up at him.

We left the airport and piled into Emmett's Jeep, talking the entire time. Mom and I discussed the wedding in as much detail as we could without knowing all of Alice's plans. Phil and Emmett talked about baseball and seemed to bond almost instantly. At one point Mom leaned forward over the seat and whispered in my ear, "Well, he's gorgeous, isn't he? Those muscles… Are you being safe?" I blushed instantly and heard Emmett chuckle softly. "Mom!" I hissed and she sat back again.

The long drive home flew by as we all talked with ease. I turned around a few times while Mom and Emmett talked and saw intense intrigue in her eyes. She pressed him for more and more information about his life and interests and seemed charmed by his oddball humor. "No, ma'am. Gyms just don't cut it for me. I get a better work out from throwing trees at my brother." He laughed heartily and Mom giggled like a schoolgirl. "Trees? My, my, you must be strong." Emmett winked at me and I settled back in my seat again, enjoying the drive as dusk settled around us.

We pulled into the driveway and I nearly leapt from the Jeep before it stopped. "Em! Isn't that Carlisle's car?!" Emmett leaned across my lap and looked out my window. "Yup. Looks like they decided to come home early to prepare for our visitors." I heard Mom comment on just how nice that was of them, but knew that Emmett was referring to Rosalie and Aro. We all climbed down from the Jeep and Emmett took Mom and Phil's bags, carrying them up to the house. Esme and Carlisle stood waiting at the door and I ran at them, throwing my arms around both of them when I reached them. They hugged me back and I felt Esme kiss the side of my head. "I'm so glad you're home!" My words were muffled against Carlisle's shoulder and Esme rubbed my back slowly. "Of course, Bella. We're happy to see you as well." Carlisle gave me a gentle squeeze and then whispered in my ear, "Bella, why don't you introduce us to your guests?"

I stepped back from their arms and spun around, smiling brightly at Mom and Phil. They stepped forward and I took Mom's hand. "Mom, Phil… I'd like you to meet Carlisle and Esme Cullen, my future in laws." Esme reached forward and pulled Mom into a hug, which Mom returned enthusiastically. Carlisle and Phil shook hands and then Mom and Carlisle hugged while Esme hugged Phil. Mom finally stepped back while the other four walked into the house. She took my hand and whispered into my ear, "Good God, they're all so beautiful. You said he's a doctor. A plastic surgeon maybe?" I laughed and shook my head. "No, Mom." We walked inside and Jasper and Edward were waiting in the foyer, smiling gently. Mom recognized Edward immediately and her eyes narrowed, no doubt remembering all the things Charlie had told her about the time after he left me. Suddenly her body relaxed and she smiled softly. "Hello Edward." I glanced at Jasper who looked at me with a smirk before moving his attention back to Mom.

"Renée, it's a pleasure to see you again." Edward smiled his heartbreakingly beautiful smile and Mom inhaled softly. Jasper stepped forward then and bowed slightly. "Jasper Hale, ma'am. Pleasure to meet you." Mom looked at him and I rushed forward, standing at her side. "Mom, Jasper is Emmett's adopted brother." I smiled at Jasper and he smiled back, inclining his head. "And kind of my best friend." Jasper smiled at me and Mom cooed at him, suddenly very taken by him. "Jasper, what a fantastic name. And is that a southern accent I hear?" Jasper nodded and before I knew it Mom was immersed in conversation with him.

Esme stepped for a moment later and smiled brightly. "Everyone, dinner's ready." I quickly looked at Emmett whose eyes darkened. His body stiffened slightly and he looked at me. "The things I do for you," he whispered as he put his arm around me, leading me into the dining room. Dinner was fantastic and I felt so guilty for enjoying it as much as I was while my vampire family was in such misery. Everyone hid it so well with the exception of Emmett. Every now and then I'd hear a low growl, which Jasper would cover up with a cough. Mom and Phil seemed oblivious and I was again reminded of all the reasons to be thankful they were going to stay at a hotel.

When dinner was over everyone said their goodbyes and Emmett and I drove Mom and Phil to the hotel. I made sure to mention to Mom that we had guests coming in the morning and I wouldn't be back to the hotel until sometime in the afternoon. She seemed okay with it, referencing the long flight. She bent down so she could see Emmett a little better and waved to him. Emmett chuckled and waved back before putting his hand back on the steering wheel. Together we watched as her and Phil disappeared inside the lobby of the hotel. Immediately I sighed in relief and unbuckled my straps, moving over to Emmett. He put his arm around my body and steered us back onto the road. "I'm sorry for dinner." I said softly. He only laughed and rubbed my side gently. "I think everything went really well, all things considered. It's been such a long day though. I feel like I'm going to pass out from the excitement." Emmett looked down at me and smiled. "Early to bed for the human."

* * *

**EPOV**

I heard Alice's car pull up outside and gently moved Bella from my chest. The blanket she was wrapped in came slightly undone and I fixed it over her naked body. As I did I saw a purple bruise in the shape of a handprint on her hip and frowned slightly. Bella hadn't mentioned that to me. When had I done that? I pulled my pajama pants back on and glanced down at Bella one last time. My control with her was stretching thin. We had agreed to wait until the wedding night to have sex, but that didn't stop her from stripping down every night and taunting me. If not with her hand, with her mouth or body. I looked up at the headboard and saw the large crack that ran through the middle of the wood. A smirk crossed my lips and I remembered the night Bella took me into her mouth for the first time. Feeling her warm mouth around me had been unlike anything I'd ever felt before and the intensity of that feeling… Well, its evidence was still on full display. I tore my eyes from the headboard and focused on the original reason I got out of bed.

Alice and Jasper were locked in an embrace when I finally got downstairs. Jasper's happiness filled the room and I found myself grinning even more than before. "Allie," I said and she hugged me tightly before returning to Jasper's arms. "I saw Carlisle and Esme's car. Where are they?" Jasper kissed her shoulder softly before looking up at her, his arms around her waist again. "Hunting. Esme missed the familiarity of our territory. I expect them back in a few hours." Alice ran her hand through Jasper's hair and suddenly I felt the need to leave the room. "Uh… Al, just really quick, what time can we expect Rose and Aro?" Jasper looked up and my urge to leave was replaced with curiosity. "Jazz, get your emotions under lock, man. Damn." He smirked and I was left feeling like myself again. Alice smiled affectionately at Jasper and then turned her attention to me again. "The sun in the sky tells me we're looking at sometime between ten and noon. They're already on the plane. Emmett, Aro's curiosity has grown. Rosalie keeps assuring him that Bella is no danger but he wants to see for himself. He plans to read her thoughts." I didn't like the thought of Aro sifting through my Bella's thoughts and memories but I had already known he would want to. I nodded and urged Alice on. "I think it will be okay though. I see myself showing him the future, of Bella changed, and him accepting that with the assurance that he'll be back again to check." Well that was good news at least. Bella and I planned to spend our honeymoon together and then we would go to Alaska for her change. Aro would find no reason to change his mind and take action against any of us. I smiled, pleased.

"Em," Alice's voice came more urgently now. "You need to be ready to see her again. I know you love Bella, but you haven't seen Rosalie since things ended. You don't know how it will feel to see her for the first time. And, Em." She glanced at Jasper and then looked at me again. "They've started some sort of weird relationship, her and Aro. He keeps her at his side almost every minute of every day. And she enjoys it. She likes the attention and power over the other's that he has given her. Aro loves her, of course and wants her, but she hasn't given herself to him yet. I can't see if she ever will, but be ready for it. They're very…" Alice searched for her words carefully and then continued. "Intimate. I haven't seen them kiss yet, but every movement they make is intimate in some way." I pictured it briefly, trying to see Rose and Aro in this new light. I felt territorial suddenly and Jasper shifted. "Uh oh." He whispered to Alice and they both turned to look at me. "What? It's not like that. I just don't want him to—I mean, what if he gets what he wants and then… You know… Gets rid of her or something. She doesn't deserve that." Alice smiled softly and shook her head. "Nope. He wants to make her Queen."

Now I pictured Rosalie sitting among the Volturi as Aro's mate and Queen of the vampires. It made sense, but—"Al, her eyes?" Alice smiled triumphantly. "Brown. She travels away to hunt and still refuses to dine with Aro. She's invited him to hunt with her but he has declined so far. She won't, Em. She'd never hurt a human." I smiled and relaxed. Perhaps happiness was possible for both of us after all.

* * *

Bella woke up with a start and I paused my game, turning around to face her. "Bella?" She sat up and ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "I don't know. Suddenly I had this feeling it was already afternoon and Rosalie and Aro were here and Mom got worried because I hadn't shown up and was on her way here." Her eyes flickered to the dark window and she laid back again, sighing. "I think even my subconscious is anxious." I laughed and patted her leg softly. "Go back to sleep, babe. We've got hours still. Alice says they won't be here til after ten. I'll wake you by eight o'clock so you can get ready." Even as I spoke, her breathing slowed again and she drifted away.

* * *

Alice stood up and everyone watched her intently. "They're almost here." She flew from the living room to the front door and looked out, waiting. "How long?" Carlisle asked as Esme continued cleaning obsessively in the back of the room. Not a trace of dust, but yet she cleaned. "Two minutes." Alice remained at the door and I looked down at Bella. She had insisted that greeting the leader of the Volturi was reason enough to put on a dress instead of jeans. The dark blue dress she had worn on her first night out with Jasper was now bunched up between her fists as she rocked nervously. "Jazz," I said and he walked into the room, sending Bella wave after wave of calm. She finally relaxed and he nudged her gently. "I like that dress. Don't mess it up." She laughed and her body relaxed against mine.

"They're here." Just as Alice's words filled the room, a black limousine pulled into the driveway and came to a stop. Carlisle put a hand on Alice's shoulder and pulled her back. He and Esme opened the door and stood, waiting to greet them. I watched from the window as Rosalie climbed out of the limo, followed closely by Aro. Rose kept her eyes downcast and Aro looked up at the house, taking it in appreciatively. Finally, he held out his arm and Rose hooked her arm through it, walking beside him. They approached the house and I listened as Carlisle and Esme greeted them. Aro and Carlisle embraced and Aro's voice drifted in through the open door. "Ah, my old friend."

"We're so happy you could make the trip, Aro." Esme's voice fell like warm honey and Aro seemed to take note. "Yes, dear Esme. Your hospitality is greatly appreciated." The group fell silent and I looked up to see Esme and Rosalie staring at each other, their expressions unreadable. Finally, Esme opened her arms and Rosalie's jaw dropped. "Come here, child." Rosalie flew into her arms and Aro stood back, allowing them their moment. "Mother, I—" Esme hushed her and Carlisle joined them, putting his hand on Rosalie's back. "Welcome home, Rose." My heart ached to comfort Rosalie as I had done so many times before. I couldn't hate her any longer. Not in my happiness. She had given me the chance to find my true mate and for that I was thankful. Rosalie finally pulled back from the two and smiled at them, obviously relieved. "Thank you. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I didn't think… I didn't think I'd be welcomed." Carlisle smiled softly and shook his head, patting her hand. "Rosalie you are always welcome here."

Rose exhaled and stepped back, lacing her arm through Aro's again. "Thank you for inviting us. It means a lot given all that has happened." Her eyes floated to the window where I stood and almost immediately her gaze dropped. Bella put her arm around my waist and I smiled down at her reassuringly. She smiled back, but I saw worry and anticipation there. We moved away from the window as I heard the group coming inside. We fell back among Alice, Jasper, and Edward and waited quietly.

Aro and Rosalie entered the room together followed by Carlisle and Esme. Edward was the first to move and he strode forward, smiling down at Rosalie. They hugged tightly and then Edward stepped back. "Aro," he said and nodded. "Ah, Edward." He reached forward for Edward's hand and Edward gave it to him after a second. Aro smiled brighter and then patted his hand. "Rosalie speaks fondly of you." Edward smiled, nearly a grimace and then stepped back, falling into line beside Jasper. Knowing of Alice's history with Aro, I stepped forward before he could address Alice, pulling Bella with me. The four of us stood there in silence until finally I spoke.

"Hello, Rosie." Her head jerked up and she stared at me in confusion. I smiled softly and Aro's voice came gently. "Didn't I tell you, darling? You didn't need to be afraid." I nodded at Aro and we shook hands. He lingered and I knew he was getting to know me in his special way. He released my hand with a smile and his eyes flickered to Bella. "Yes, I can see now. She is lovely." Bella leaned against me, squeezing my hand firmly. "My dear, allow me to introduce myself." Bella shook her head slowly and cleared her throat. "I know who you are, Aro." She held out her hand, which I noticed was shaking slightly. Aro's eyes widened in what looked like glee and he took her hand, closing his eyes. "Extraordinary!" He opened his eyes and looked at Rosalie. "I can't read her! Just… Nothing! It's as though I have no gift at all. Be at ease, young Edward. Her immunity is not to you alone." Relief washed over me, thankful that he had not been able to violate her mind.

Carlisle stepped forward then, placing his hand on Aro's shoulder. "There's something we would like to discuss with you, my friend." He led us all to the family room where we could all sit comfortably. Suddenly Alice's warning of the night before made complete sense. Aro and Rosalie sat together on one of the couches. Rosalie placed her hand on his knee and Aro covered it with his hand. It was oddly intimate and I watched Rosalie's expression. She seemed almost… Proud. Bella squeezed my hand then and I looked down at her. "Don't interrupt." She said and then leaned forward. "Aro, do you mind if we speak privately? Rosalie, too." Rosalie's head jerked up and she studied Bella intently. Aro's smile grew and he nodded. "Of course, my dear." Carlisle leaned forward, staring at Bella. "Bella, I think it would be best— " Bella raised her hand, cutting him off. "Please, Carlisle."

He nodded slowly and stood, Esme rising with him. They left the room swiftly and Jasper and Alice followed. Edward stood and stopped in front of me. "Come, Emmett. Let's give them a moment alone." I glared up at him and shook my head, telling him to back off in my head. He shook his head again and put his hand on my shoulder. "Be at peace, brother. Trust her." I looked down at Bella and she smiled gratefully at Edward before looking at me. "Please, Emmett." I growled softly and pulled away, leaving the room with Edward.

**BPOV**

Knowing the family would still hear our conversation, I didn't bother lowering my voice. I turned my gaze to Rosalie who was looking at me with confusion in her eyes. "First, Rosalie, I wanted to apologize. I know that Emmett coming here after I jumped from that cliff must have hurt you. I was being stupid and reckless and unfortunately, I feel that may have hurt you. But I also wanted to thank you. Thank you for keeping me safe all these months. I know it must be horrible for you. Alice has been trying to keep up with everything, but she only sees events; Not thoughts. I can't imagine how hard it has been for you to continue keeping the dogs at bay." Aro laughed in amusement and I smiled at him. "You know what I mean." He nodded and waved me on, so I continued. "Given what Aro is offering you, I feel I owe you my life. Without you having asked him to wait, perhaps I'd be dead by now." Rosalie stared at me and then finally she gathered her thoughts. Her voice was not kind, but not hateful either. "I didn't do it for you. I did it for the family. You don't understand how stupid you're being Bella." I fought the urge to interrupt and bit my lip to keep quiet.

"You have a life, Bella, that I would gladly die all over again to have. Your heart beats, your blood flows, you can give life as easily as I can take it. Don't you understand how precious that is? And you'd just throw it all aside to become one of us? You'd gladly damn yourself to a life of constant thirst; burning, torturous thirst. Why?" Her eyes pleaded with me to help her understand and I got up, walking over to her. I took her hand and knelt beside her. "Have you ever wanted something so desperately you'd give anything for it?" Her eyes flickered and I smiled softly. "It's like that Rosalie. I literally feel pain when I think about a future without Emmett. You know how wonderful he is." I felt my heart ache at the knowledge that she did, in fact, know exactly what I meant. "I want eternity with him as desperately as you want a child to call your own. Please, understand how much I need him."

Aro stirred beside Rosalie and I turned to face him now. "I know that you are here to check up on me. I know that my knowledge is a violation of the laws of the Volturi, but please understand that I would never do anything to hurt this family. Emmett and I have already begun planning my change. Alice?" Alice appeared then, standing beside me. Aro's eyes floated up to hers and he smiled joyfully. "Ah, my dear. So wonderful to see you again." Alice held out her hand but did not smile or return his affection. He took her hand and closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them he smiled and patted Alice's hand. "Thank you, dear Alice. That was wonderful." Alice nodded stiffly and then left the room just as quickly as she had entered it. Aro's eyes met mine and he smiled happily; It unnerved me. "So I see. You will be one of us someday. For now that will do, but rest assured, we will check in again. I put my trust in you and Rosalie places the life of her child in your hands."

Rosalie gasped and turned to Aro, her hand squeezing his hard. "Aro!" He smiled and patted her hand softly. "I told you, darling, as long as you permitted me to take action, you would have your child. And we are here, seeing for ourselves that she is of no danger to us. Her life is spared. Still, her change is dire. Should we find that she is not one of us within a year's time, a life will be lost. At that time you will choose between Isabella and the life of your child." Rosalie's eyes moved from Aro to me. "I promise," I said before she could ask. "It will be done." She smiled for the first time, a purely joyful smile and threw her arms around Aro's neck. I stood up and stepped away, allowing them to have their moment.

After several moments I addressed Aro again. "I'd like to ask a favor of you, though. There is a complication with my change. A treaty between the Cullen's and the Quileute tribe forbids one of them from biting a human. If they do, the treaty is over and the wolves will destroy them all. Starting with Emmett." Rosalie looked up then, anger overshadowing her joy. "Nasty dogs." I continued, ignoring her comment. "Aro, I cannot allow them to turn on each other. I have ties to both groups and I'd die if they set out to destroy each other. I was wondering if… Aro do you think you would have the control necessary to change me?"

I heard a roar of rage and Emmett flew into the room. "No!!" He stood in front of me suddenly, taking my hands. "Bella, no! I can do it! I will do it! Aro doesn't maintain our lifestyle. He will kill you!" Aro's hand raised suddenly and he stood, Rosalie standing with him. She stood just behind him with her hand on his shoulder and looked back and forth between all of us. "I'm quite sorry, child. I fear your Emmett is correct. Your life would be lost under my bite and there would be no bringing you back." Emmett's body relaxed beside me and he exhaled loudly.

"I'll do it." Rosalie's voice filled the room and I was sure the only other sound was the sound of my heart pounding in my chest. She stepped out from behind Aro and stood in front of me and Emmett. "Is this truly what you want, Bella?" I nodded slowly and she searched my eyes before continuing. "The life of my child depends on your change. And I am no longer a Cullen. I'm Rosalie Hale and I live among the Volturi now. My place is there. The day I left Emmett and this family I removed myself from the treaty. Of course, I would never be able to return to Forks again, and it would probably be best if I never returned to the states, but… I could do it."

"Rose," Emmett's voice sounded pained and he looked down at her. "We'll fight them. And we'll win. You're a part of this family." Rosalie locked her eyes on Emmett and shook her head slowly. "No, Emmett. I'm not. You're marrying Bella and I don't even live with you guys anymore." Her eyes moved to Aro and she stared at him for several seconds. "Aro has offered me a place in his life that I have not yet accepted. But perhaps I will." Aro seemed overjoyed and pulled Rosalie into his arms. She smiled up at him and then looked at Emmett again, who I noticed looked slightly horrified. "Emmy, let me do this. Let me give you one last gift. Let me save both of us." Emmett's shoulder sagged in defeat and he pulled away from me, leaving the room in silence. I turned back to face Rosalie and thanked her quickly. "After the honeymoon, Rose. We want that time while I'm human without having to worry about the thirst. We'll talk more about it later? I need to—"

"Yes, Bella. Go on." I turned and ran from the room. I found Emmett standing in Carlisle's office, staring up at a painting of the Volturi. I put my arms around him and rested my head on his back, pulling him back against me. "I had no choice, Emmett. You know I had no choice." He sagged under my words and shook his head slowly. "I wanted to do it. I could have easily. I don't know that Rosalie can as easily as I can. It will hurt her. Pain doesn't scare me, but her…" He trailed off and I rubbed his back slowly. "Emmett, please. She's strong and you know it. She will find a way." He turned in my arms and looked down at me with pain in his eyes. " I will not lose you." His voice was firm and commanding rather than a questioning. I smiled and put my hand on his cheek, stroking gently. "Never."

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting, guys. It's finals week for me and I'm splitting writing with studying. I'm not sure I'll get a chapter up tomorrow, but there will be one by Thursday for sure and it will be the wedding chapter. Again, don't forget to vote on which non-canon pairing you'd like me to write about next. Poll is on my profile. Finally, what did you guys think of this chapter? Do you think Rosalie will be able to bite her without killing her? Do you think Aro will keep his word and give Rose a child? What do you want to see happen in the upcoming chapters? Thanks again for all the great reviews. Keep it up and I'll keep writing!**


	23. Promises

**A/N: Don't mind the repost. And thanks to Lauren for pointing out a rather large error in my story. I think finals messed up my thought process a little. So here is the revised chapter (without Edward picking up on Bella's thoughts). Also, chapter 24 is coming along... Slowly. I'm still trying to recover from the semester. Thanks for your patience. **

**Chapter 23 – Promises**

**JPOV**

My energy was quickly draining. I had never felt Alice or Bella in such a frantic mindset before. Emmett had been forced out of the house by the insanity and Carlisle and Esme had decided to join him for a hunt. I stayed behind in an attempt to calm the raw emotions that were overwhelming the house. Rosalie and Aro had disappeared sometime during the night after I heard her mention something about showing him her hunting habits. I could only imagine just how well that was going. I had picked up Bella's mother from the hotel hours ago and was pleased to see that her mate had chosen to stay at the hotel. Otherwise, I may have found myself with babysitting duties. "Jasper! Time??" Alice's voice carried down the stairs and I checked my watch. "We leave in 10 minutes." I ran up the stairs and found Bella and Alice arguing over a luggage bag. "Alice, I love you but if you do not drop this I'm going to kill you." Alice giggled and pulled it out of Bella's grasp. "Empty threats, Bella." Bella growled in fury and lunged for the bag. I caught her around the waist and pulled the bag out of Alice's hand. "Ladies, please. There's no need for fighting." Bella's mother laughed from the corner and came closer now that the battle was seemingly over.

I set the bag on the bed and pulled back the zipper, looking up at Bella and Alice. "Now what is so important that you two can't agree ov—" I stopped talking with something red and lacy flopped out onto my hand. I looked up and Bella groaned loudly, her cheeks filling with blood. "Jazz, please…" Bella pleaded with me as Alice stepped forward and pulled the bag toward her. "If you must know, I have taken all the steps necessary to make it a wedding night they'll never forget. Only Bella is refusing my gifts. I was simply going to take the bag down and put it in the car, but she seems to prefer that it stay here." Bella groaned again as Alice began pulling out various lacy and see through things. I pushed the bag back on the bed and raised my hands in the air. "I'm out of it. You two figure it out. Renée, might I escort you to the car? I believe we are due to leave in… Ladies, you have 7 minutes." Renée rounded the bed and walked out in the hall waiting for me. I glanced at the girls one last time. "Seven minutes and I will leave without you. I'm under strict orders not to be late." I flashed Alice a smile and she giggled happily as I left the room.

Minutes later Alice came bouncing down the stairs carrying the bag as I stood at the door with my finger tapping my watch. "Two minutes," I told her as she kissed my cheek and flew out the door. Bella wasn't too far behind and she rolled her eyes at me as she passed. Once everyone was in the car I pulled out onto the road and began to follow the map Alice had given to me, despite my knowledge of the territory. "Honestly, Alice. Do we really need to be there 5 hours early?" Alice's voice sounded insulted and she spun to face Bella. "Bella! This is your wedding day! This is not some random night out with Jasper!" Bella slunk back in her seat and I smirked, pulling my eyes from the rear view mirror. Renée looked back at Bella and laughed softly. "She's right, you know. Everything should be perfect today." Alice smiled happily and sat back in victory.

The drive consisted of multiple little arguments between Bella and Alice that even I was unable to stop. Every time I would calm Bella, Alice would say something else that would stir Bella's protests. We rounded a corner and suddenly Alice sat up, tapping me on the shoulder. She leaned forward between the seats and pointed to a large white tent. "There! That's hair and make up!" Bella gasped in horror and leaned forward too. "You've got to be kidding me, Alice!" Alice laughed gleefully and shook her head. "Hardly. Did you really think I'd just rely on my own expertise for today? Absolutely not." I pulled the car up next to the tent and a young woman came out to greet us. Alice hopped out of the car and the two talked hurriedly while Renée got out and followed Alice. "Jasper," Bella said from the back seat. She leaned forward suddenly and put her hand on my shoulder. "Please save me." I laughed and patted her hand gently. "Always with the dramatics, Bella?" She sighed extra dramatically and pushed her door open, climbing out of the car.

* * *

**BPOV**

Suddenly I understood why Alice had made me shower at home but insisted I shouldn't bother messing with my hair. Satan's hairdresser had my head bent back at an awful angle while she washed my hair. The water was hotter than I would have liked it and suddenly I had visions of her dancing among flames. I scowled and heard Jasper chuckle somewhere in the room. "Zip it." I hissed and he laughed again. "Sorry, Bella. You don't scare me." Alice had left the tent and gone to what she called, "Wardrobe fitting." Chills had fun up my spine and returned now that I thought of it again. Even Jasper had seemed slightly surprised. "There's another tent?" She had nodded quickly and kissed him before bouncing out of sight. Mom was in a chair nearby humming softly while she got her hair washed. It seemed Alice had plans that I could never have even fathomed. Satan's hairdresser turned off the water and wrapped a towel around my shoulders, sitting me up. "Okay, why doncha go have a seat right on over there?" She pointed to a chair near where Jasper was and I got up and moved, sighing loudly.

"Babe?" I spun around to see Emmett's head peaking in the tent. I ran to him and threw my arms around him, kissing him desperately. When I finally pulled back he laughed softly. "Have you seen this place? Alice is—"

"Alice is going to tear you limb from limb if you don't get the hell out of here!" I turned to see Alice running at a human's pace and knew it killed her to have to keep up appearances even in her anger. She finally reached us and punched Emmett hard on the arm. "You cannot see the bride on the wedding day!! What is wrong with you?! Get out of here!" Emmett turned and barely managed to brush his lips across mine before Alice was pulling him by the ear. "Fuck! Alice!" Emmett growled and rounded on her. They stared each other down and then Alice stretched out her arm, pointing away. "Go!"

Emmett growled again but turned and got into his Jeep, which was parked next to Alice's car. Esme popped up in front of me and I put my arms around her, sighing in relief. "I thought you'd never come. Alice has gone insane." Esme laughed and patted my back. "Well, Alice sent me to 'hair and makeup' to start getting ready." Alice stood behind Esme and smiled happily now that Emmett was gone. "I've finally checked in everywhere so now I get to be pampered too!" She laughed and danced past me, going into the tent. "Pampered?" I asked Esme and she smiled, taking my hand and pulling me back into the tent.

* * *

"Jasper? Time check." Jasper lowered his book and looked at his watch. "An hour and a half, Alice." Alice giggled excitedly and I turned to look back into the mirror. Mom, Esme, and Alice were already done with their hair and make up, but I was just now getting my make up put on. Apparently the bride's hair has to be extra fancy, while everyone else gets just kind of fancy. I rolled my eyes at the thought and Satan's make up artist stabbed me in the cheek with the back of her brush. "I told you to stop that." I sighed and forced myself to hold still again. I couldn't deny that Alice had picked her staff well. My hair looked perfect, not a hair out of place, and now my face seemed to be doing things I had never seen it do before. Funny, eyeliner didn't seem to work like that when I tried it. Mom looked more beautiful than I had ever seen her look before and I couldn't wait until Phil got to see her. Esme looked even more like a goddess than she did on normal days. Looking at her took my breath away each time. And of course, Alice looked like an angel. Her hair and make up was most simply done of everyone's but it was most striking in its simplicity. Jasper couldn't keep his eyes off her, I noticed with a smirk.

"Knock, knock." I turned my head to the entryway of the tent, despite the protests of Satan's make up artist. "Edward!" Alice's voice hissed and she immediately stood up and went over to him, blocking his view inside the tent. "Girls only!" He laughed and his voice carried through the tent. "Just looking for Jasper, Alice. All the groomsmen are gathering in Tent D. We figured it's time to start getting dressed." Jasper got up and walked over to me, taking my hand. "I'll see you soon, Bella. Try to withstand." He smiled at me and then turned and met up with Edward. They left and within minutes my make up was done. Alice smiled happily and grabbed my hand, pulling me up. "Time for wardrobe!"

* * *

My wedding dress fit perfectly. I was impressed with the progress since my last fitting. Alice had assured me that everything would be perfect and we'd never had a chance to do one last fitting. I thought it looked fine the first day, but now I understood what Alice had meant when she said there was room for improvement. The strapless gown flowed perfectly and wasn't poufy like I had feared when Alice had first brought up wedding dress shopping. It was simple but elegant. My favorite part was the train that pooled at my feet. The white satin made me feel delicate and beautiful in a way that I hadn't felt before. Mom and Alice huddled around me while Esme watched from the corner while getting her bridesmaid dress altered slightly. Everyone looked beautiful and I smiled at Alice appreciatively. "Thanks, Al." She grinned at me and then left to check in on the men.

* * *

"Ten minutes, Alice." Alice giggled and stood up, turning to face all of us. "Okay ladies, I need everyone but Bella to follow Jasper. He's going to take you out and get you lined up. Now remember, we're going traditional on this one. When you hear the music start, that's your cue to start walking. Now, Jasper and I will be going first, so you can just take my cue. Then Renée and Edward and finally Esme and Carlisle." Alice turned to me and I felt my stomach turn. "Emmett will already be waiting and when you hear your cue, you and Charlie will walk out and he'll bring you up to Emmett." Again my stomach turned. "So that's like the here comes the bride song right?" I bit my nails anxiously and Alice smacked my hand away. "Yes. So when you hear that, just be sure to actually start moving, okay?" She kissed my cheek softly and met Jasper at the front of the tent. "You look beautiful, Bella." She smiled back at me one last time and then I was kissed by Mom and Esme as they followed her out.

Just as I turned to resume pacing I heard movement behind me. I turned to find Jake standing at the door of the tent. His eyes landed on me and he stopped moving, staring at me. I smiled happily and walked forward, taking him by the hand and pulled him into the tent. "You came. I wasn't sure you would." My voice seemed to break his trance and his eyes met mine. "Bella, it's your wedding. No matter how I feel about your… Decision… I would never miss your wedding." I smiled gratefully and stepped forward, hugging him tightly. "Thank you." We held each other for what seemed like minutes and then we each pulled back slowly. "Jake, I—I wanted you to do know something. Emmett isn't going to change me after all." Jake's face seemed to light up and I pressed on before he could get too excited. "Rosalie is." His face dropped again and I sighed. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you in case I don't see you again between now and then. Emmett and I are going on our honeymoon and then sometime after that…" I trailed off and he began to shake his head slowly. "That's still a violation of the treaty Bella. She's a Cullen." I took his hand and shook my head, smiling gently. "No, Jake. She's a Hale. And she removed herself from the family. She's living with the Volturi in Italy. If you can believe it, it looks like she's gonna become like… Queen." His eyes narrowed and he shook his head again. "Queen?" I shrugged and laughed gently. "I don't know. The guy who is like… King of the vampires has a thing for her." Jake raised an eyebrow and then shook his head again. "You know we'll kill her if she comes back here after it's done. You may have found a way around the treaty, but Bella…" I put my hand on his cheek and smiled softly. "Mortal enemies, Jake? I don't think so. Not us." He stared at me for a moment and then sighed, standing back. "Well, just be careful, alright? I don't trust any of them. I hate that you're leaving and I won't know if you're okay or anything until you show up like one of _them._"

I laughed softly and shook my head. "Don't worry, Jake. Everything is going to be okay. I promise. And then one day all we'll have to worry about is dealing with each other's awful stench." He laughed loudly but then looked at me sadly as he took a deep breath. "I'm gonna miss your smell." He pulled me into another giant Jake hug and we held onto each other for several minutes before he pulled back. "I should get going. I think it's about to start. Alice has been keeping me out of here for awhile now but I saw her leave. Figured I'd take a shot. The pack's here too. And Billy. Leah wouldn't come, but she sends her best." I raised an eyebrow and he laughed awkwardly. "Well, that part might be a lie." He looked back at me one last time as he walked out of the tent. "You look gorgeous, Bella. Drop dead gor—." He sighed and shook his head. "Ah, this is going to take some getting used to." He flashed me his brilliant white smile and then left me standing alone in the empty tent.

Suddenly I was sure I was going to throw up and I desperately wished Jake or Alice or anyone would come back. "Bells? Are you decent?" Charlie's voice called in through the tent and I felt a wave of relief wash over me. "Dad! Come in!" Charlie walked in and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me. I blushed and looked down, running my hands over my dress gently. He came over to me and smiled at me. "You look beautiful, Bells." He kissed my cheek and I put my arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Thanks, Dad. I'm really glad you're here." He laughed and patted my back gently. "Of course I'm here, Bells. And it's my understanding that we're supposed to go over and line up. You ready?" I nodded and he took of the jacket of his tuxedo and draped it over my shoulders. "It's a little bit cold out there. Let's keep you warm as long as possible." I smiled gratefully and we walked out of the tent, following a pathway to yet another tent. This one had two doorways, one of which was open and I could hear people beyond it talking.

"Dad, I'm nervous." I said as we walked in. He squeezed my hand and smiled. "I know, Bells. To be honest, I'm kind of nervous too." Alice popped up next to us and smiled brightly. "It's time Bella." She kissed my cheek and ran back over to Jasper, hooking her arm through his. I heard music start and my stomach turned again. Jasper and Alice walked out first, followed by Mom and Edward. Finally Esme smiled back at me before her and Carlisle walked out behind the others. Charlie and I stepped forward and he held his arm out for me. I put my arm through his and sighed loudly, feeling my nerves threaten to make me pass out. Just then I felt a wave of peace and happiness wash over me and I smiled, exhaling slowly. I took off Charlie's jacket and handed it back to him. "Okay, I'm ready." Charlie patted my hand and I heard my cue.

**EPOV**

I had to admit, Alice hadn't let us down. Bella had only been kidding when she mentioned getting married on the cliff she had jumped from, but I kind of liked the idea. Alice had looked ahead and found a day that would be overcast but wind and rain-free. I overhead Bella's mother comment that the air was cool but not too cold, prompting Alice to smile proudly. Aside from the various tents Alice had gotten set up to accommodate all the various stages of wedding preparation, she had also had an archway delivered and set up near the edge of the cliff. Chairs were set up facing it and there were tons of flowers and ribbons attached to the archway. She had even laid out a walkway leading from the last tent up to where I stood under the archway. Standing under it now, I knew she had forced herself to hold back from doing more. Still, I could tell she had leveled out the ground so the archway would be balanced properly. It seemed every little detail had been looked at carefully.

I looked down at our guests who were waiting for things to start and realized only the people closest our hearts were here. Bella had said she wanted a small wedding, but I was surprised that not even her friends from school were here. I watched as Jake came running from behind one of the tents and took a seat next to Sam. He looked up at me and nodded before looking away again. The entire pack had come in without a word and taken a seat. Billy had been talking with Charlie until Charlie disappeared and now he sat with the pack too. Bella and I had fought over inviting the wolves. She insisted that they were too important to her to ignore. Naturally, I caved and would now have to endure the wet dog smell during my wedding.

As far away as possible were Rosalie and Aro. They were sitting close together and I noticed Aro stroked the back of Rosalie's hand affectionately. She seemed to enjoy his constant attention and when she looked up at me I smiled gently. She returned the smile and I moved my eyes toward Aro and nodded a little. She looked at him and dropped her head slightly before looking up at me. Her lips spread into a familiar, trademark Rosalie Hale smile, and she nodded slowly. This caused Aro to smile and he and I nodded at each other. Although, the sunglasses hiding his eyes prevented me from seeing his true emotions.

Phil sat in the front row looking pretty damn out of place among the vampire and werewolves. The idea of his reaction to this notion made me chuckle and I had to cough to cover it up. Our Justice of the Peace patted me on the back and we resumed our wait. Alice and Jasper appeared at the beginning of the walkway and I stood up straighter, preparing myself. The music began and Alice and Jasper came forward, arms hooked together and took their places. Jasper stood behind me where Alice said the Best Man stands, and she stood on the other side where she said the Maid of Honor stands. I watched as Edward and Renée took their places next in line, followed by Carlisle and Esme.

Finally the music changed and Bella and Charlie appeared. Bella's eyes widened in shock as she saw Alice's vision become a reality. Alice giggled happily and Charlie urged Bella forward. She looked more beautiful than I ever could have imagined and I stared at her without blinking, taking in every second as she walked toward me. When they reached us, Charlie kissed Bella on the cheek and put her hand in mine, officially giving her to me. I grinned at her and she blushed furiously, biting her lip as always. "You look beautiful." She smiled and blushed a darker red, nearly matching the crimson roses she held.

The Justice of Peace began talking and I was vaguely aware that I was supposed to be listening, but I couldn't take my eyes off Bella. I focused in on the sound of her heart beating rapidly. Her eyes stayed focused on mine and more than once she blushed; prompting Jasper to stir behind me quietly. I heard the word "vows" and looked up at the Justice of Peace who smiled at me, urging me to begin. I cleared my throat, gathered my words, and then began.

"When I first sat down to figure out what I was going to say to you, I was at a complete loss. No words seemed important enough or complex enough to explain to you how I feel about you. Hell, I even got out a thesaurus." Bella laughed gently and bit her lip again. "It wasn't until the sun began to rise that I finally realized how to explain to you how much I love you. I want you to feel everything I've ever felt for you." I paused and whispered Jasper's name so quietly only he could hear it. I felt him stand up straighter next to me and suddenly Bella gasped and put her hand over her heart. She closed her eyes and I watched as tears began to cascade down her cheeks. Jasper and I had spent more than a few evenings together mastering this little effort and I watched as he sent her every single emotion I had ever felt for her. When she finally opened her eyes again, I smiled and continued. "I vow to love you, protect you, shelter you, and keep you for all of eternity."

I glanced behind Bella when I heard someone sobbing and saw Renée attempting to wipe her eyes with the flowers she was holding. I smirked and looked back at Bella. She took a deep breath, trying to control her tears and then began speaking in a shaky voice.

"I uh, I wrote a speech, kind of. Don't know if I can get through it, but I'm going to try." She laughed softly and then cleared her throat, speaking from memory.

"When I was lost in darkness, I gave up hope of finding light. Every beat of my heart was pained, every breath I took was forced. I resigned myself to living a life of misery and only longed for it to end. You found me in that darkness and breathed your light into me. Life had color again, food had taste, music had soul. You brought me back to life and made me understand what it means to truly live." She paused and her voice cracked as she tried desperately to hold herself together. This time when she spoke again, she wasn't speaking from memory. She was speaking from emotion. "I don't want to live this life or any other without you. Death doesn't scare me. But living a life without you terrifies me." She smiled and returned to her speech, her tears finally drying. "I'm yours. Mind, body, and soul. I vow to love you and honor you every single day for the rest of my existence."

Jasper stepped forward as if that was his cue and handed me Bella's ring. The Justice of Peace smiled at me and began again. "Do you, Isabella Swan, take this man to be your husband?" She smiled and handed her roses to Alice who gave her my wedding band. She took my hand and slid it onto my finger. "I do." He nodded and turned to me. "And do you, Emmett Cullen, take this woman to be your wife?" I nodded, grinning as I slid the ring onto Bella's finger. "I do." Within seconds Bella and I were officially married and I pulled her by the hand, wrapping my arms around her. She blushed and put her arms around my neck, holding onto me tightly. I kissed her then, pouring every one of those emotions Jasper had sent to her into the kiss. She responded by pulling me closer and we remained locked together, lips moving together until I heard the Justice of Peace clear his throat. Bella giggled and blushed, pulling back slightly.

I was vaguely aware of a camera flashing somewhere nearby and Bella looked up at me, her lips curling into a smirk. "You ready, husband?" She asked quietly and I nodded. "Born ready, wife." I took my jacket off and handed it to Jasper before taking Bella's hand, which was outstretched and waiting for me. People began to stir and pretty soon voices rose in confusion. Edward shook his head and I silently told him to relax. Bella kicked off her shoes and I heard Alice gasp loudly. Bella laughed and squeezed my hand tightly. We smiled at each other as we ran through the archway and jumped off the cliff together.

* * *

BPOV

"Mom, Dad… Relax please. I've done it before and this time Emmett was there to make sure I got out safely." Alice and Jasper stood behind Mom and Charlie listening while I got lectured for such 'carelessness'. Alice turned away when it became too much and began giggling into Jasper's chest, despite her anger over the ruined wedding dress. Jasper smiled softly and then turned his eyes on Mom and Charlie. Almost instantly they both stopped talking and blinked a few times. Finally Charlie smiled and patted my hand. "Well, as long as you're okay, Bells." I laughed as they walked away and was startled when I turned to see Rosalie and Aro standing in front of me. I stopped running the towel through my hair and draped it over my arm. Aro smiled happily and his voice was filled with affection. "My dear child. That was quite a climactic little scene there. Most weddings are so boring, but seeing you throw yourself off a cliff did perk it up quite a bit." Rosalie snickered and Aro patted her hand softly. She cleared her throat and stepped forward, handing me a piece of paper.

"Aro and I wanted to get you and Emmett something, but couldn't figure out what would suit each of you equally. Aro was set on giving you a very magnificent piece of jewelry, but I had a feeling its rarity would be lost on you." I recognized the twinge of insult in her words, but also knew she had a point. Jewelry wasn't something I cared about much at all. "So instead, we decided we would like to make your _transition_ a little easier." She nodded at the piece of paper and I looked down for the first time. I gasped softly, covering my mouth with my hand before looking up at them. Aro's smile grew and it seemed he was happy with my reaction. Rosalie continued, not giving me any time to process what was happening. "You have no idea how difficult and painful your change will be. We wanted you to have a place where you could suffer privately and then deal with your temptations in a secluded area."

My eyes fell on the piece of paper again and the words "ownership", "property", and "Alaska" stood out as though highlighted. "You bought us a house?!" Aro laughed gently and shook his head. "Well, there is a house, but if you ask us, it's quite inadequate. The land was what was most important. 177 acres should keep nosy humans away and there's plenty of wildlife nearby for your… Picking. Of course, Rosalie and I believe the house should be destroyed and a new one built. I wanted to get started immediately but she thought it best to get input from your husband in this matter." I stared at Aro in shock. Land and a house? Emmett's arms wrapped around me and I leaned back into him as I shoved the paper in front of his face. "Edward said I should— What the hell?" Aro laughed again and Emmett began to shake his head slowly. "Rosie, what is this?" Rosalie smiled and looked at Aro before speaking. "A wedding gift. We thought it might come in handy when it's time for Bella's change." Emmett continued shaking his head and then looked at Aro. "We can't accept this. Aside from the fact that you've vowed to murder my wife if she isn't one of us in a year, this is too much. Wedding gifts are supposed to be things that go in a house, not the whole damn house itself!" Aro's amusement grew and he finally pulled his hand from Rosalie's placing it on Emmett's shoulder. "My dear boy, it is not often I have the opportunity to bless a deserving couple such as yourselves. And I have no doubt that your side of the agreement will be held up." Aro released Emmett's shoulder and I realized he considered the conversation to be over.

"Now, you'll have to forgive us, but I fear we must depart. While Rosalie's diet has not suffered during this trip, mine has taken quite a hit. I have been forbidden from quenching my thirst while we are in this country, therefore, we must leave so I can hold up my promise." Rosalie smiled, obviously pleased with herself and Aro put his hand on her back. "Bella," she said softly. "I'll expect to be hearing from you. When you're ready, when both of you are prepared, I'll fly back. But you must be ready before the year is up. Promise me." I nodded and promised her with certainty. She smiled briefly and then moved her eyes to Emmett. "Please be careful, Emmett. You know how you tend to get… You can't throw her around like you threw me around all those years." A playful smirk crossed her lips and I felt flames of jealousy fire inside me. Aro laughed casually and the two of them left, stopping only to say goodbye to the rest of the family.

* * *

I watched as Mom and Phil disappeared behind the security gate and sighed softly, leaning into Emmett. I couldn't deny that I felt slightly depressed that it would be the last time I saw Mom, at least for a very long time. I didn't know what the future held, but I knew she wouldn't be safe around me for years, if ever. Still, it would be harder to say goodbye to Charlie when the time came. Emmett and I had agreed to come home after the honeymoon before flying to Alaska. I was thankful that I would have one last chance to say goodbye to Charlie before my change. I couldn't imagine just leaving without having that opportunity.

Emmett rubbed my side gently and pulled me away so we were facing the rest of the family. Alice held that damned bag again, smiling happily. I blushed and noticed Jasper smirk and advert his eyes almost immediately. "This bag is too important to risk getting lost in transit. Don't let it out of your sight," Alice said quietly. "Trust me." I rolled my eyes as she thrust the bag against my chest and kissed my cheek. "See you in a month, Bella." Jasper laughed and I stepped forward, hugging him gently. He smiled down at me when I pulled back and spoke softly. "See you in a month." Carlisle and Esme hugged me together, whispering their goodbyes and well wishes. I thanked them and then turned to face Charlie. He stood behind everyone else and he looked sadder than I was expecting. "Dad, it'll only be a month. And I'll call every now and then." He shook his head, running his fingers over his mustache. "It's not that, Bells. I'm just… You're all grown up, ya know? Married woman running off to do God knows what on her honeymoon." I blushed and looked down briefly. "I just wish I could keep ya young forever."

I grin spread across my lips and I smiled up at him. "You never know dad. Anything is possible." He rolled his eyes and muttered something I wasn't able to pick up on. I hugged him tightly and he returned it, patting me on the back awkwardly as we each pulled away. "See you in a month, Bells."

Emmett put his arm around me and we waved one last time before going through our gate and heading toward security. "You ready, Mrs. Cullen?" Emmett's voice echoed through my ears and I smiled up at him, pulling him closer to me. "Absolutely, Mr. Cullen."

**A/N: So....... Thoughts?? **

**I hope to have another chapter up tonight, but no guarantees. Another reminder to vote in the poll on my profile. So far it looks like there's a pretty clear fan favorite, so I'm brainstorming ideas but the couple in place #2 intrigues me quite a bit too. Thanks for all the reviews... You guys make me want to get chapters up quickly just so you can give me more awesome feedback. **


	24. Unforeseen

**Chapter 24 – Unforeseen**

**EPOV**

The flight to LA seemed to take a lot longer than I was expecting. Of course, I'd known the flight duration ahead of time, but for some reason I grew more and more anxious to land the longer we were in the air. Bella was completely at ease in her seat next to me. She was gazing out the window as though she had never flown before and was mesmerized by what she was seeing. I kept replaying the day in my head. It had actually been a really good day even before the wedding got underway. It had been such a long time since I'd gotten to hunt with Carlisle and Esme that we turned it into a competition, which I love. Of course, I knew the reason behind Carlisle's proposition and even as I tried to reassure him, I was secretly glad he was being extra cautious. By the end of the hunt I was positive I couldn't drink another drop of blood even if Carlisle and Esme attempted to hold me down and force-feed it to. Carlisle pretended to be disappointed that he lost the bet, but I could tell he had let his prey go more than once so I would catch it.

Now that I was sitting next to Bella facing our long awaited wedding night, I was thankful to Carlisle for having the courage to taunt me so I'd feed until I couldn't any longer. I still hadn't told Carlisle that I had tasted Bella's blood before and a part of me wondered if tonight would be as difficult as I was expecting. Carlisle had warned me that she would bleed the first time and it made me realize that a part of me had been thinking of Bella as a vampire rather than a fragile human. I had to be careful tonight. Feeding earlier in the day would hopefully help me control myself in more than one way.

Bella squeezed my hand and I looked over at her as she smiled up at me. "You okay?" She asked and bit her lip expectantly. I grinned and reached over, running my thumb across her lip to make her stop biting. She smirked and I watched as her tongue darted out of her mouth and licked my thumb slowly. "Bella…" I said warningly. She laughed and kissed the back of my hand before lacing her fingers through mine. "Fine, fine. Just trying to get you to relax a little." I raised an eyebrow and shook my head slowly. "By licking me, Bella? That's not how you relax a guy. That's how you get him worked up." Now Bella was the one raising her eyebrow and she leaned closer, smirking at me. "Funny, I always thought you lick lower when you wanted to work something up." Her smirk spread into a grin as a growl rose in my chest and she kissed me softly, changing the subject. "We almost there?"

I glared at her for a second and then resigned myself to dealing with her torture for the rest of the flight. I looked at my watch and happily realized there wasn't much left of the flight at all. "I think we're almost there." She smiled and sat back, looking out the window again. "Em," Bella said and looked at me with worry in her eyes. "What exactly did Edward hear that made him follow Rosalie and Aro?" I shook my head slowly and looked out the window past her. "I don't know. He wouldn't tell me. He just said he wanted to hear a little more and took off." Bella frowned and her gaze dropped slowly. Edward had said goodbye to both of us on the cliff before following Rose and Aro, but it was hurried and he seemed anxious. Whatever it was, it must have been important for him to just run off like that.

Suddenly the fasten seatbelts sign came on and a female voice informed us that we were about to begin our descent into LA. Bella latched her seatbelt and then resumed looking out the window. Her hand slid over to mine and she grabbed it, pulling it into her lap. I still hadn't informed Bella of our honeymoon plans. At this point, I was pretty sure she thought we'd be staying in LA for the entire month of our honeymoon. Surprises were fun though, and I understood why Alice always seemed to be running around on a high whenever there was some sort of surprise party or something going on. I figured I'd let Bella in on the secret sometime during the night, but thought it would be best to explain it to her at the hotel in case she freaked out.

We landed a few minutes later and not long after that, we were allowed off the plane. After picking up our checked bags, we were greeted by our driver whom I recognized as our usual LA driver. We talked for a few moments and then he drove Bella and I to our hotel. Bella had picked our hotel and Alice then took care of the arrangements. Pulling up in front of the Raffles L'Ermitage, I could see why Bella had picked it. She smiled happily and squeezed my hand. "It's pretty, isn't it? Alice got us a Garden Suite." Bella's door was pulled open and she got out, still holding my hand. I climbed out behind her and our driver began pulling our bags out of the trunk. I nodded at him and then we went inside to check in.

* * *

I stood leaning against the French doors that led outside to our private garden. The sun had gone down long ago, but the hotel had taken measures to keep the garden semi-lit up and it looked nice. My mind wandered briefly to landscaping and I wondered if that would have been something I would have enjoyed if I were a human who could go out in the sun. Behind me Bella was finishing her dinner in thoughtful silence. I looked down at my wedding band and began playing with it as my mind drifted. I finally felt completely at peace. There were no concerns and no worries. There was nothing at all, in fact; Just my wife and I and an eternity together. I looked back at Bella and found her watching me intently. She smiled when she realized I was looking at her and she stood up slowly, pushing her food away. I watched as she walked to me, keeping her eyes on mine. Her arms slid around my waist and she kissed me slowly. So many of our recent kisses had been frenzied and urgent with need for each other. This one, while desperately passionate, was slow and tender; filled with emotions that Bella hadn't shown me before.

I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her up off the ground, holding her against me. One of her hands moved through my hair and she wrapped her legs around my waist, as I felt her tongue graze mine. Her lips curled into a smirk and she pulled back slowly, kissing down my jaw line. "I want to take a shower. Think you can keep yourself entertained for a little while?" I shook my head slowly and held her tighter. "Absolutely not." Her laughter was sweet and soft and she unwrapped her legs from around my waist. "I won't be long." She pulled back, kissing my lips one last time before walking away. She paused at the foot of the bed and then picked up that black bag Alice had forced upon her. I felt a grin pull at my lips and Bella disappeared inside the bathroom.

The shower turned on and I listened, hearing clothes fall to the floor randomly. Finally Bella stepped under the water and I sighed, lying down on the bed. I turned the TV on just to have something to listen to other than naked Bella getting wet and soapy. Still, when the water turned off, I sat up and listened closely. I heard a zipper, some ruffling, a sigh, some more ruffling, and then finally silence. Just as I was beginning to expect her to walk out, a blow dryer turned on and I groaned loudly. Frowning, I laid back again, putting my hands under my head and resigned myself to waiting.

Not too long later the bathroom door opened. Bella leaned against the doorframe, blushing slightly as she looked up at me. "Alice said it was important to follow today's color theme." Her voice was slightly strained and I didn't need to be Jasper to feel her nerves twist into knots. The crimson dress thing she was wearing only reached to the middle of her thigh and the majority of it was lace. And very see through.

Before I knew I was moving, I was on my feet and walking toward her. She blushed a darker red, nearly matching her outfit, and began biting her lip. "Em," she whispered and I cut her off with a kiss as my hands gripped her sides. Her body melted against mine and her arms wrapped around my neck as she pressed her body against mine. In a matter of moments her legs were wrapped around my waist and I had her pressed against the wall next to the bathroom door. She moaned softly as I began kissing her neck, my hands running up her thighs slowly. I could already smell her arousal and felt the fire in the pit of my stomach roar to life.

Bella's hands moved to my shirt and she began undoing the buttons, struggling now and then. I resisted the urge to just rip it off for her and focused instead of the feeling of her heartbeat flowing through her blood just below my lips. I used my hips to hold her up against the wall as her hands began to push my shirt off my shoulders. Once it was off her hands moved over my chest and shoulders as she had done so many times. The feeling of her warm hands touching some of my more sensitive spots made me shudder and I returned my lips to her neck. I felt her hesitate briefly and then her hands began undoing my belt. I pulled back and looked at her, seeing her biting her lip as she looked into my eyes. Her hands moved to my pants, unfastening them with fewer problems than she'd had with my shirt.

Finally, she pushed them down over my hips and they fell to the floor. I stepped out of them and we stood there together, staring at each other. Bella's lips curled into a smile and she put her hand on the back of my head, running her fingers through my hair. "No more waiting," she said softly and pulled me down into a kiss. I grabbed her by the thighs and carried her to the bed, laying her down as gently as I could in my excited state.

The second I pressed my lips to her chest, just above where the fabric began, she arched her back into me and ran her leg up my side. When I reached the small bow that held her dress together, I bit down on one of the strings and pulled, causing the bow to unravel and the material to fall open. I pushed it off her slowly, pulling it from under her back and tossed it aside. Bella stared up at me, breathing faster and deeper than she had been. I smirked and began to kiss down her stomach but she stopped me, pulling me up by my hair. I raised and eyebrow and she shook her head slowly. "No, I can't wait any longer. Please." Her voice was strained and directly mirrored the way I was feeling. Still, I shook my head and began kissing down her stomach again. This time I felt her hand slam against the side of my head, followed by a hiss of pain. I looked up at her, my eyebrow raised again and she sighed. "I don't want to wait any more. We've been doing that for months now, I want…" She blushed slightly and bit her lip before continuing. "I want _you._"

Naturally, I had planned out exactly how our first time together would go, but Bella was doing her best to throw me off. I shook my head and kissed her softly. "Just let me do this right." She groaned and moved her hips against me, earning a moan from me. She smirked in victory and did it again. I shook my head and began moving down her stomach again, not lingering as long this time. Still, when I heard Bella's arm rise in preparation to either smack me or try to pull me up again, I grabbed her wrist and pushed it back over her head. I took the other one and put it above her head too, for safe measure. She tried to pull her wrists out of my grasp, but obviously it was useless. "Emmett, I swear— ." I laughed and began my descent again, feeling her writhe under my kisses slightly.

I kissed the inside of her thigh and she moaned, attempting to pull her wrists free again. I kissed the other thigh and moved upwards slowly. The effect her arousal was having on me was beginning to blind me with lust and I closed my eyes, letting my senses guide me. Bella's hips lifted off the bed the second my mouth touched her and she spread her legs a little more. It didn't take long for Bella's moans to reach that peak I had come to know so well. I finally let go of her wrists and she responded by grabbing my head with both hands, holding onto me for dear life. I licked her deeper and more urgently as she arched her back in response. Her moans filled the room and I felt her explode, throwing herself over that final edge.

She collapsed back on the bed and I kissed her thigh again, moving up her body slowly. Her hands still clutched my hair as her breathing began to regulate finally. I kissed her neck slowly and she ran her leg up the side of mine before wrapping it around my waist. Her eyes met mine and I saw love and lust dance inside them, begging to be satisfied. One of her hands left my head and traveled down my side to my waist. I felt her thumb hook under my boxers as she began to push them down as best as she could. Once they were off, her hand moved to my back and she held onto me tightly.

As I positioned myself at her entrance, I felt her body tense slightly and then relax again. She bit her lip and looked up at me expectantly. I kissed her lips gently and began to push forward as slowly as I could. Again her body tensed up and she gasped against my lips, holding onto me with both hands. I kissed her shoulder and then began to move forward again, focusing on the warmth that was now enveloping me. When I reached resistance I moved my lips back to hers and kissed her gently, warning her. She held on tighter and wrapped both legs around me. I pushed forward hard enough to break through her barrier and she cried out softly, burying her face in my chest. I forced myself to hold still, giving her time to adjust and the smell of fresh blood began to invade my sense. My eyes closed as I allowed her scent to overwhelm me and when Bella's legs twitched slightly, pulling me against her, I allowed myself to begin moving again.

Suddenly I was in sensory overload. Bella's moans filled my ears as I watched her move beneath me, the smell of her arousal and fresh blood was everywhere, and I felt her warmth in every cell of my body. The combination made me moan in pleasure and Bella gripped me tighter.

**BPOV**

The pain began to recede, leaving me with a slightly strained sense of pleasure. I could tell Emmett was holding back, refusing to lose control and while part of me wanted him to be able to lose control, the other part of me was thankful he was being gentle. I'd known for months that Emmett was going to be a challenge for me the first time we made love. His size and intensity had made me nervous before, but now I was sure I'd never get enough of him. Suddenly his lips were on mine and he kissed me deeply. His thrusts began to speed up slightly and I knew he was struggling to control himself. As it was, I was sure I'd have bruises on my sides before the night was through. Oddly, I didn't mind though; I wanted the evidence of our first night together.

I whispered his name and tightened my grip on him, pulling him into me with my legs. Of course, everything I tried to do only truly happened if he allowed it. But simply urging him on was all it took usually. I felt myself stretch each time he filled me and knew I'd be sore in the morning. But I couldn't bring myself to want him to slow down. I had waited long enough for him, and now that I had him, I wanted all of him. "Harder," I whispered, causing his thrusts to come quicker and deeper. His hips slammed into mine with force and I cried out softly, prompting Emmett to slow down again. I shook my head and smiled to reassure him, pulling him into me again. "Don't stop." My voice sounded unlike my own, dripping with lust and need.

I watched as Emmett's control began to slip again and his eyes darkened. He held onto me tighter and pushed all the way into me. I ignored the pain that shot through me and focused on the feeling of Emmett inside me, filling me and claiming me as his. Just the thought alone made the pain worth it. I gasped and Emmett's lips spread into a smirk as I felt his cold fingers move between my legs, finding my most sensitive spot. I put my head back, closing my eyes and held onto him desperately. He continued moving inside me but now he was also stimulating the core of my pleasure. Within seconds I was soaring, moving with Emmett as I saw stars, bringing him with me.

His movements quickened and his force increased and then suddenly he stilled and a growl rose in his chest. It ripped from his throat and he pushed deeper into me, exploding inside me. He collapsed on top of me and I held onto him as he rolled us onto our sides so he didn't crush me. We laid tangled together, staring at each other as we came down from our highs. Emmett stroked my side softly, lovingly. The last thing I heard before falling asleep in his arms was his voice, assuring me that he loved me and would never leave me.

* * *

"Don't make me move," I whispered, wrapping myself around him. Emmett's laugh fell against my shoulder and his voice came softly. "Come on, babe. We've got a flight in less than three hours. And we have to be at the airport early. Get up and grab a shower so we can go. You can eat at the airport." I groaned and rolled against him, shaking my head. "You knew we had to be up early, but yet you woke me up three times last night." He kissed my forehead and shrugged nonchalantly. "That's your fault. You kept saying my name in your sleep. What was I supposed to do? Just let you lay there without taking you up on your invitation? Besides, you can sleep on the plane." I felt him begin to pick me up and I sighed in defeat, swinging my legs over the side of the bed.

Emmett smiled down at me and then his eyes changed as his expression grew dark. "Bella, stand up." I narrowed my eyebrows in confusion and stood up, looking around to figure out what the problem was. Emmett stepped forward and ran a finger over my side, tracing a dark purple bruise. I blushed and looked away, embarrassed by my own stupid weaknesses. "I'm sorry," I whispered. Emmett's head snapped up and his eyes bore into mine. "You're sorry? Why the hell are you sorry? I'm the one who did this to you. I hurt you…" His voice trailed off, pained with regret and I put my hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry that I'm so weak. I don't care that you bruised me. They don't even hurt." His eyes grew wider as he turned me in a circle, seeing various bruises all up and down my body. Finally he stepped back, hanging his head. "No more sex. I can't control myself with you."

I probably shouldn't have laughed, but I couldn't help it. My hand flew up to my mouth and I tried to control the giggles that were rising in my throat. Emmett's eyes grew in surprise and he looked at me in confusion. "What's so funny?" I cleared my throat and forced myself to calm down. "No more sex, Emmett? We've been married for less than 24 hours and you've already had your way with me four times." His eyes darkened in resolve and he shook his head. "No more sex. I'll hurt you again. I forget how fragile you are." I sighed loudly and stepped back, turning to go to the bathroom.

I stepped at the door and stretched, raising my arms over my head and arching my back so all my curves stood out at the right angles. I pretended to yawn, taking my time, and smiled to myself as Emmett's eyes darkened again. "That's too bad, because I've always wondered what it would be like to make love in the shower. Hot water pouring down on our bodies, moving together as one… Steam rising all around us." I sighed again for effect and shrugged sadly. "I guess I'll never know." I looked at him one last time before disappearing into the bathroom. I cranked the water on in the shower and then leaned against the wall, waiting.

A few minutes later I heard a growl and Emmett burst through the door. He grabbed me by the hips and pulled me against him hard, kissing me as he walked me backwards until we were under the hot water.

* * *

"Emmett! Fiji!?! Are you serious??" I looked up at him in shock, holding my ticket in my hands. He grinned at me, obviously pleased with his surprise and nodded slowly. "I had meant to tell you last night but got distracted." He grinned more and then continued. "I thought I'd tell you now before we got to the gate and you figured it out on your own. Carlisle and Esme wanted to make it a memorable month for us." I shook my head and looked back down at the ticket. "But Emmett, I don't understand. How are we going to go to a beach when you can't be out in the sun in front of people? It makes no sense." He began steering me toward our gate, explaining softly. "Yeah, but they rented Turtle Bay island for us. Apparently they spent one of their honeymoons there and they said it was completely private and no one disturbed them. They rented the entire island for us for a month."

His words were beginning to seep in and I shook my head from shock. "No, no, no. They couldn't have. It's not like people just rent islands everyday. It would be way too much money." Emmett laughed and put his arm around my waist. "Babe, when are you going to understand that money isn't an issue for us? Just be grateful. We can have a proper honeymoon all by ourselves." I began to smile despite my shock that they would spend so much money on us.

We boarded the plane a little while later and our flight left LA shortly after noon. Emmett hadn't been kidding when he said I could sleep on the flight. Twenty hours in the air was not exactly my idea of a good time, but at least I was able to make up for some of the sleep I had missed the night before. Emmett seemed incredibly anxious by the end of the flight. His eyes weren't as golden as usual and I noticed the purple under his eyes was more pronounced. Still, he made it through and his humor was still fully intact when we landed. Everything clicked into place when I saw that it was dark outside and we didn't need to worry about getting to the island unnoticed. Emmett winked at me, obviously proud of all the precautions that had been taken.

The island was more beautiful than I could have imagined. Even in the dark, I could tell that we were in a tropical paradise. What was even more amazing was the beach house we would be staying in. I found out that there were several of these houses on the beach that people could rent, but since we had the entire island to ourselves, we got the best one. Emmett handed me a list of things we could do while on the island and I was happy to see that there was no schedule. Everything would be left for us to do whenever we pleased. There was even an area nearby for Emmett to hunt and he had joked that there was plenty of underwater prey too.

* * *

The month passed in a blur of horseback riding, scuba diving, swimming, and hiking. Of course, that was when we weren't locked in the bedroom. Emmett had gotten better at controlling his urgency and I didn't have as many bruises as I'd gotten on our first night together. We had no set schedule and often times I'd sleep in the middle of the day and we'd spend the nights together. Emmett disappeared while I was sleeping to hunt, but was always there when I woke up. Staff came around during the evenings to clean and check in, but for the most part, Emmett had given them explicit instructions to leave us alone. Everything was absolutely perfect and I had never imagined such happiness could be possible.

When the day came for Emmett and I to leave the island, I felt a sense of sadness. It had been so perfect and while I missed the family, I knew I would miss my time completely alone with Emmett. I'd talked to everyone on the phone weekly. I called Charlie and Mom every Friday and talked to each briefly. The sadness in Charlie's voice made me wonder how he would handle me moving to Alaska, but I pushed the thought away and focused on our time until my change. Carlisle and Esme had gone back to their island and we hadn't heard from them after our first week on the island. Edward had contacted Emmett right after we got to Fiji and assured him that everything was fine with Rosalie and Aro. He wouldn't go into more detail than that, but for some reason Emmett got the impression Edward had made a big deal out of something little so he wouldn't have to be at the airport to see us off. I didn't want to believe that; I didn't want to think that Edward was still trying to get over me. Perhaps I felt a little guilty that I'd hurt him so badly. Whatever it was, I hoped things would be better when we got home. I talked to Alice and Jasper a couple times a week and more and more I was finding myself yearning to see them again. I missed my family and was looking forward to getting to see them again.

I finished packing the last suitcase, pushing Emmett's shirtsleeve in so I could zip it closed and sighed. Emmett was hunting in preparation for the long flight and I expected him back any minute. As I stood there looking out at the beach, watching the water bounce off the waves, I felt my stomach growl and looked at my watch. It was almost three in the afternoon and I hadn't had a bite to eat all day. I quickly ran through an inventory of what we had left in the fridge and ultimately decided a bowl of cereal was my best option. I'd just have to eat on the plane.

A few minutes later, I sat down to eat, sighing contentedly. About halfway through I found myself staring at my wedding ring with a smile etched across my face. Everything felt so perfect and so right. I smiled to myself and began to take another bite when I felt my stomach turn violently. I dropped the spoon back into the bowl and stood up, unsure of what to expect. Just when I thought I was safe to finish eating, my stomach turned again and I ran to the sink, throwing up everything I had eaten and so much more. The force of my stomach expelling all the contents within was so powerful I thought I'd pass out. When finally I was only dry heaving, I sunk down to the floor and laid there as darkness took me.

* * *

"Bella! Come on, baby. Wake up!" I felt Emmett shaking me and I opened my eyes, sitting up almost immediately. Too quickly, though, I realized as the room began to spin. Emmett put his hand on my forehead and I leaned into it, relishing the coldness of his touch. "Babe, what the fuck? What happened?" I shook my head slowly, allowing myself to remember. "I was eating and all the sudden I just couldn't stop throwing up. I think I blacked out after. I don't really remember." His face was etched with worry and I patted the side of his face gently. "Shh, I'm okay. I feel fine now; just a little light headed. Maybe the milk was bad and I didn't realize." Emmett helped me to my feet and I held onto him tightly as he walked me to the other room.

"We've gotta get going, babe. Our flight leaves soon. Do you need to see a doctor though? I mean, I don't want you getting sick on the plane…" I shook my head and smiled reassuringly, patting his chest. "No, no. I'm fine. Let's just go before we miss our flight." He frowned but then sighed and grabbed our bags, apparently allowing himself to believe me. We left the island and were taken back to the airport where we caught a flight back to the states.

* * *

Almost an entire day later, we finally landed in Forks. Alice and Jasper met us at our gate and I'd never been happier to see two vampires than I was in that moment. Alice reached me first and threw herself into me, hugging me so tightly I thought I might explode. Jasper put a hand on her shoulder and she pulled back, smiling brightly. "Bella! I've missed you so much. I love Jasper to death, but I've needed girl talk for weeks now!" I laughed and Emmett chuckled behind me. Alice moved onto him, kissing him on the cheek happily. I looked up to see Jasper standing in front of me smiling. "Welcome home, darlin'." I threw my arms around him and he hugged me back, patting my back gently. "We've all missed you two, ya know. Carlisle and Esme are waiting at home. They wanted to be there when you got back." I pulled back and looked at him, biting my lip a little. "And Edward?" Jasper smiled knowingly and nodded. "He's there as well."

Jasper and Emmett hugged in what seemed to be a competition to see who could break the other in half. Finally they both pulled back and Jasper clapped Emmett on the back. "Good to have you home. I need my hunting partner back. Alice giggles too much." Beside me Alice giggled and Jasper rolled his eyes, causing Emmett and I to laugh.

The drive home was short and sweet, which I was thankful for. I had eaten on the plane, but the food had been terrible and if my stomach had been upset before, it really didn't like me after what I attempted to feed it. I was starving for something homemade. Carlisle and Esme met us at the door and we all hugged, happy to be reunited. Edward stood behind them, his eyes sparking. "Welcome home, Bella." I smiled happily and watched as he and Emmett hugged it out, laughing together. When we went inside, Esme turned and smiled serenely. "I thought you might be hungry, Bella. Dinner is cooling in the kitchen." I hugged her again and thanked her for being my hero before going to the kitchen.

The second I stepped into the room I stopped and put my mouth over my nose, gagging before I could stop myself. Esme frowned slightly and I shook my head, keeping my hand over my nose. "I'm sorry! I think I have the flu or something!" I turned and ran from the room, trying to escape the smell. Carlisle caught me just before I slammed into a chair I hadn't seen. "Bella?" He said softly, looking concerned. "Carlisle, I think I have the flu. Do you have anything for that? I can't keep anything down lately." He laughed gently and smiled, nodding. "Let's check my medicine bag. I usually keep a small supply of remedies for just such ailments."

* * *

"Bella, you don't have a fever. You don't have any other symptoms of the flu. Is it just nausea?" I nodded slowly, clutching my stomach. It was still growling despite my latest encounter with food. Carlisle frowned and turned away, looking thoughtful. Just then, Alice burst into the room, Jasper following close behind.

"I didn't see until just now! I wanted to give you guys privacy! Now that you're back I thought it would be safe to open it up again so I could see you! And--- Carlisle!" Carlisle was already staring at Alice like she was insane and I was having a hard time not doing the same thing. Carlisle's voice was soft and calm, despite the look on his face. "Alice, please. Start again, but slower."

Alice growled in frustration and Jasper put his hand on her shoulder, obviously calming her. She took a breath and started again, turning to me. "I wasn't watching you before. I didn't want to see you two having sex or something, so I closed that door. Now that you're home, I figured it would be safe to start keeping track of your futures again. And now that I've allowed myself to see again… Bella, I can hardly believe it. You're pregnant!!"

Jasper's eyes widened and I heard Carlisle gasp. My world began to spin away and I clutched my stomach tighter as my legs went out from under me and all I saw was black.

**A/N: Sorry for being so slow to update, guys. I've been exhausted since school ended. I promised myself I would get a chapter up by the end of the weekend and I'm glad I was able to do so. So… Thoughts? Expected? Unexpected? What will happen next? What sex do you guys want the baby to be? I've already decided and come up with the name, but I'd like to hear suggestions anyway. **


	25. Unexpected

**Chapter 25 – Unexpected**

**JPOV**

Carlisle caught Bella just as she started to go down. He laid her down on the couch on the other side of the room from his desk and we all stared down at her. Alice could hardly control her excitement, but Carlisle and I were tense with worry. Carlisle looked up at me and whispered, "Where are your brothers?" Alice knelt down next to Bella and began moving the hair out of Bella's face, still smiling happily. "They were unloading the car and then were going to hunt. They wanted me to go but I opted out this time. I'm glad I did now." Carlisle nodded, apparently convinced that we three were the only vampires to hear of Bella's state. Just then, Esme walked in with a worried but mildly excited look on her face.

"Can it be, Carlisle?" She put her hand on Carlisle's chest and looked down at Bella. Carlisle shook his head slowly, his emotions fogged with confusion and worry. "I honestly don't know. I've never heard of anything like this. But of course Bella and Emmett's relationship is likely a rare occurrence. Alice," he said, looking down at her. "I need you to go get a pregnancy test from the store. Even if it shows up negative, we may not be able to trust it, but if it's positive it will confirm things." Alice looked insulted and stood up, putting her hands on her hips. "Carlisle, I've seen it. She is pregnant."

"Still, Alice, please. Bella will have a hard time understanding it. Giving her hard evidence will help her process what is happening." Alice sighed and looked down at Bella one more time before turning away. Her lips grazed mine and she flew from the room. Seconds later I heard her car peel out of the driveway and she was gone. Carlisle turned to me next. "Jasper, I'll need you to keep Bella calm when she wakes up. Undoubtedly this is something she never expected and won't understand right away. I, myself, hardly believe it…" Carlisle's voice trailed away as he stared down at Bella. Finally, he spoke again.

"If this is true, we can't possibly know what to expect. The fetus itself could be a vampire. If that is so, there's no telling how it will react as it grows in its mother's body surrounded by blood. We'll need to watch Bella very closely. There is just no way to know how this will turn out." I stepped forward, interjecting my opinion. "Sir, what about Alice? She could tell us how this will play out." Carlisle shook his head slowly. "Perhaps she can give us a bit of insight, but remember, her visions change as decisions are made and paths change. When more fully developed the fetus may decide to feed on its host, or perhaps not. There is no way to tell." Esme winced hearing Carlisle refer to Bella as a host and while I agreed with her sentiment, I understood the reasoning behind Carlisle's word choice. Allowing ourselves to get attached to the baby or even the idea of a baby might cause us to hesitate if the time should come that we need to make the decision to terminate the… Fetus. I closed my eyes, forcing myself to see the situation in the same light as Carlisle.

Esme's voice filled the room and I looked up to see her clinging to Carlisle. "A baby, Carlisle. Can you believe it?" Carlisle shook his head and looked down at Bella again. "I'm not really sure what to believe, Esme."

* * *

**BPOV**

I was vaguely aware of voices whispering around me and I began to try to open my eyes, forcing my way out of the darkness. Jasper knelt down beside me and took my hand, holding it gently. "Hello, darlin'." I smiled softly and then sat up as everything came rushing back to me. I put my hand on my stomach and stared at Jasper. "Jazz—" He held up his hand, silencing me and I looked down at my stomach again. How could I be pregnant? I mean, sure, Emmett and I hadn't used any sort of protection, but I had never thought it necessary. How could... How?? I looked up at Carlisle and Esme, who stood together smiling down at me. "How??" I asked Carlisle, pleading with him. He shook his head and continued to smile softly.

"I honestly don't know, Bella. We sent Alice to get a home pregnancy test. Of course, even if it comes back negative, we won't know for sure. The only way to know is to do a blood test, and even then… I'm not sure what we'll find." I bit my lip hard, chewing on it as I let his words fill my mind. Jasper flinched and got up suddenly, moving away. Esme too seemed to take a step back. I looked up at both of them in confusion and then Carlisle was in front of me, wiping at my lip. "Don't chew so hard, Bella. You'll bite it right off." I blushed and wiped my lip with the back of my hand. It was blood free and I held it up to show Jasper. He took a breath finally and then moved closer again, kneeling next to me. "Please don't do that again." He said, slightly strained.

I nodded and was about to apologize when Alice came bursting in. "Okay! I got one of each kind just in case." She dumped a plastic bag full of home pregnancy tests on the floor in front of me and smiled happily. Her happiness made me want to punch her. Jasper snickered and sent me a wave of peace, allowing me to ignore Alice's annoying excitement.

A half an hour later I walked out of the bathroom and held up the last of the pregnancy tests. Out of the twelve that Alice had bought, only one had come back negative. I sat down in the middle of the floor, surrounded by the remains of the torn up boxes. Jasper sat on the couch across from me and Carlisle was behind his desk. Esme had gone downstairs to keep an eye and ear out for Emmett and Edward. Alice leaned against me and put her head on my shoulder. "I know you're scared and worried, but don't be. I've seen it. Everything is going to be great." I turned to her, glaring at her more fiercely than I had intended. "Alice! Don't! Don't tell me everything will be okay. In fact, don't tell me anything at all about my future. I'm sick of knowing. Just let me live. Fuck!" Alice retreated, taking a seat next to Jasper instead and she laid her head on his shoulder, looking down at the floor.

Almost instantly I regretted my outburst, but it was too late to take it back. "Sorry," I muttered and Alice waved her hand gently. Carlisle came out from behind his desk and knelt in front of me, taking my hand. "Bella, there's no mistaking it. You are pregnant. We don't know how this pregnancy is going to go, but to be on the safe side, I'm going to need you to take it easy for a while and stick around the house as much as possible. One of these days when I'm able to get you into the hospital without raising questions, we'll do an exam and a sonogram. Then, if I think it's safe, we can make the decision of whether or not to terminate." I nodded slowly, still trying to process what was happening. I ran my hand over my stomach and looked down, imagining a child growing inside me. Emmett's child. I slowly began to smile and ran my hand over my stomach. Emmett and I could have a family after all. "Emmett will make a great dad." I whispered and continued to smile.

Carlisle shifted in front of me and I looked up at him, smiling despite my nerves. "I won't get rid of it. This is my child. This is Emmett's child. I won't kill anything that was ever a part of Emmett." Carlisle looked like he wanted to say something to the contrary, but Jasper cleared his throat. We looked at him and he nodded at Alice who looked up for the first time since I had snapped at her. "They're almost home. Edward will know immediately unless we all clear our minds now. It's Bella's news to tell, not ours to share." I smiled gratefully at her and she smiled back. A whistle came from downstairs and we knew they had just pulled into the driveway. Esme flew into the room and looked at us for instruction.

Carlisle took her by the hand and smiled at her. They walked to the window and pushed it open, looking back once before jumping from the windowsill. In seconds, they were gone and I knew they wouldn't be back for hours. Alice closed her eyes and then opened them, looking at Jasper. "You'll need to stay. Protect your mind." She kissed him and then ran to the windowsill, leaping from it. I looked at Jasper in confusion and he only shook his head. "Trust her. We'll know why soon." I nodded and heard Emmett's voice carry up the stairs. Jasper closed his eyes and I knew he was trying to guard his mind from Edward.

Seconds later Emmett opened the door and smiled at me, keeping his distance. "I need to shower, but I wanted to check on you. You feeling better?" I nodded slowly and smiled, not letting on that something was up. He smiled back and closed the door behind him, heading to the shower. I exhaled loudly and almost jumped when Edward appeared in the doorway. He glanced from me to Jasper and then back again. "Bella," he said softly. "Why is Jasper focusing so intently on battle plans?" I frowned and looked at Jasper briefly before realization struck. I l smiled at Edward and patted the couch beside me, inviting him to sit with me.

In a flash he was sitting beside me and his worried, curious eyes met mine. "Bella, are you alright?" His voice was soft and comforting, but for some reason this only made me more nervous. "Edward," I said quietly. "I need you to stay as quiet as possible. I want to be the one to tell Emmett." He frowned but nodded rather than speaking. I looked at Jasper to see his eyes still closed, but another wave of calm passed over me. I took a deep breath and then turned to Edward again. "I'm pregnant." His eyes widened and his jaw fell open as my words sunk in. His voice came so low I could hardly hear it. "How?" I shook my head slowly and looked at Jasper. His eyes opened and he nodded, knowing what I was asking. Jasper sent all the information to Edward without speaking and Edward's eyes closed as he absorbed it. When they opened again he shook his head slowly and I knew he was fighting the urge to raise his voice.

"Bella, it's not safe. You must terminate. It could kill you." I raised my finger to my lips and glared at him, reminding him to hold his tongue. He glared back and I spoke quietly. "_It_ is my child, Edward. _It_ is Emmett's child. I will not kill our child." Edward opened his mouth to speak but I shook my head, cutting him off. "No. Don't bother. I've been given the opportunity to have a family and give Emmett the one thing he thought he could never have. I won't be convinced to throw that all away just for my health." Edward hissed and Jasper leaned forward, focusing his gaze on Edward. Gradually Edward's shoulders relaxed again and I continued. "Now that you know, Emmett is the only one who doesn't. I want to tell him, so please, don't give it away before I've had the chance." Edward's eyes remained locked on mine and finally he blinked, nodding in defeat. I patted his hand and smiled softly. "Please don't worry. Everything will be okay and when this is all done with, we'll have a child in the family."

This didn't seem to comfort or excite him like it did me, but he nodded without speaking again. He kissed my cheek and rose, leaving the room as quickly as he had entered it. I exhaled and looked up at Jasper who was smiling. "That went well, actually. He controlled his emotions fairly well even without my help." I smiled and got up slowly, wanting to be waiting in bed for Emmett when he got out of the shower. Jasper walked me upstairs, obviously worried about my balance, and dropped me off at the door.

"Congratulations, Bella. You're going to make a great mother. We just don't want to see you suffer, darlin'. Don't forget that." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek before opening the door to the room. "Thanks, Jazz. I missed you. I'm glad I'm home." He smiled and inclined his head slightly before turning and leaving me to wait for Emmett.

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella was already in bed when I got to the room. She sat up slowly, pulling her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. She didn't speak; she just stared at me. I stopped at the dresser across from the bed and raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out what was going through her head. "You okay, babe?" She nodded but still didn't say anything and I frowned as I pulled out a fresh pair of boxers and put them on. Still, Bella didn't speak. The house was oddly quiet and I had a feeling everyone had left to give us privacy. "Bella, is something wrong?" I sat down on the edge of the bed and put my hand on her knee, searching her eyes for an answer. "Emmett," she said so quietly it actually sounded like a whisper to my ears. "What do you think about Rosalie having a child of her own?"

I frowned in confusion and shrugged a little. "I don't know. I guess it's kinda cool. I worry about what could happen later when the child grows up and realizes the world it's in. But, Rose would make a great mother. I don't worry for the child's safety or anything." Bella bit her lip anxiously and I squeezed her knee as she spoke again. "I mean… Is there a part of you that wishes Rosalie had been given a child while the two of you were together?" I sat back, considering Bella's question and quickly ran through a scenario of how it would have been to have a child. I shook my head slowly. "No, not exactly. I wouldn't trust myself around a human child. You've seen the bruises I've put on you. A child would be so much more fragile." Bella slumped a little and I frowned again, growing more and more confused as each moment passed. "What's going on, babe?"

Finally Bella looked up at me, but this time there were tears in her eyes. Instinctively I moved forward and pulled her into my arms, rubbing her back slowly. She clung to me and her sobs fell in heavy waves, causing her body to shake. "I wanted so desperately to be happy about this. I wanted you to be happy…" Her voice trailed off and I pushed her back slightly so I could look at her. She took a deep breath and looked up at me as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Emmett, I'm pregnant."

I stood up and stumbled back as though she had threatened to burn me or something. Her eyes darkened with pain and she hugged her legs to her chest as her tears started again. I leaned against the wall and attempted to make sense of what was happening. Sure we hadn't used any protection but how the hell could she be pregnant? "Have you talked to Carlisle?" She only nodded and didn't elaborate on the subject. I turned to go find him and Bella's stopped me, whispering through her tears. "They're gone. They'll be back later. I took pregnancy tests and Alice has seen it." I stared at her and was horrified when she looked up at me with such intense pain in her eyes. "I wanted you to be happy. I had hoped you would want a baby. I'm not getting rid of our child, so don't even think about it." Her words were sharp and they stung, bringing me out of my shock. I knelt beside the bed and put my hand over hers.

"Babe, come on. I wouldn't ask you to do that. I'm just… Surprised. I didn't know that was possible. It never even crossed my mind." Bella shook her head and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "None of us knew." Her voice was stronger but still strained and guarded. "You're going to be a father, Emmett." She stared at me expectantly and I knew she was waiting for this knowledge to sink in. So was I. "A baby, Bella?" She nodded slowly and I sunk back onto the floor, leaning against the bed. A baby… Memories of my life before the bear attack began to flood through my mind. I'd been around quite a few babies and children during my twenty years, and I'd always connected with them. My mother joked that it was because I was a child locked in a man's body. But whatever it was, I'd always liked children.

Fear washed over me as my memories turned into images of me killing our child by accident. I could never lose control with the baby and I'd have to be extra aware of my strength. But… Maybe I could do it. No, no maybe. I would do it. I would control myself and keep my wife and child safe. I turned and looked up at Bella who was staring at me intently, waiting for a reaction. I grinned and raised myself up onto the bed. "So, I'm gonna be a dad, huh?" A smile spread across her lips and she threw herself into me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I held her against me, forcing myself to remain aware of my grip on her. Bella relaxed in my arms and sighed happily.

* * *

The next three months passed in a frenzy of doctor appointments and baby planning. Carlisle insisted that Bella's progress be charted daily, including her blood pressure and weight. Once a week a physical exam was done and sonograms were a regular occurrence. By the third month of Bella's pregnancy Carlisle had decided that for all intents and purposes, it was going to be a regular pregnancy. We kept watching Bella for signs of a change, expecting the worst to happen at any minute. Instead, Bella's nausea began to subside and her appetite nearly tripled. Jasper had noticed that Bella had begun eating red meats far more often and usually the steaks were cooked extremely rare. Other than that, the changes we were expecting never came.

Every one of us could hear the baby's heartbeat now and it seemed to do wonders in helping Edward come to terms with the pregnancy. There was no denying that this child was more human than not. Carlisle was beginning to wonder if perhaps the child had taken on the best qualities of each of its parents. Whatever the case, I was just happy that Bella seemed to be okay despite a mini vampire living in her stomach. Edward slapped me on the back and shook his head slowly. "It's not a mini vampire. It's like Bella. You've heard the heartbeat. The child is living." I rolled my eyes at him and mentally told him to mind his own business.

Alice had taken Bella shopping for a crib and more baby clothes. I had joked that we could just turn one of the guest rooms into a walk in closet for the baby's clothes, and both Alice and Esme had smiled brightly. They had begun gathering clothes and blankets despite my protests that we didn't even know the sex of the baby yet. Bella and I had both decided to wait to find out, infuriating Alice beyond belief. She kept trying to see the baby's sex, but since we hadn't made the decision to know yet, she wasn't finding anything. So, instead of playing it safe and going with only yellow and green colors, Alice had taken to buying clothes for both a boy and a girl, saying she would just donate whatever we didn't need. Bella thought she was crazy, of course, but I could also see her excitement building.

We had gotten to the point where hiding Bella's growing stomach was no longer an option. Four months into the pregnancy she was still very petite, but she had to wear one of my sweaters any time we saw Charlie or left the house. We were finally at the point where we were going to start telling people outside of the family, now that we were sure the baby would be more human than… Not.

Jasper had asked to come along on the trip to tell Charlie and of course Bella had agreed. I knew Jasper was beginning to worry about his control once the baby was born. I'd overheard him telling Alice that it had taken him months of constant exposure to build up a tolerance to the smell of Bella's blood. But now he was worried that the baby's blood would start the cycle all over again. I had to admit, I was slightly concerned about it too. I had a feeling Jasper was spending as much time with the family before the baby was born in case he had to leave for an extended period of time.

Edward kicked me and I looked up, pulling myself out of my thoughts. "Huh?" Edward shook his head and nodded toward the door. "Bella's ready. She's waiting for you downstairs." I nodded and left the room to find Bella waiting at the door with her hands resting on her stomach. Jasper was standing behind her with his eyes closed and I knew he was focusing on keeping Bella calm. The drive to Charlie's was quiet and the time passed quickly. When we pulled up outside Charlie's house, Bella took a deep breath and smiled at me. "Let me do the talking this time, will you?" I winked at her and was out of the Jeep without responding further.

Charlie met us at the door with a grin and let us inside. Jasper hung back in an attempt to remain inconspicuous. Still, Charlie clapped him on the shoulder and steered us all into the living room. "Glad you guys decided to stop by. I was just getting ready to put the game on." Bella smiled and turned off the TV, standing in front of it awkwardly. "Um, dad. Maybe we can talk for a few minutes first?" Charlie shifted a little and looked around at both Jasper and I before nodding. "Sure, Bells. You got any certain topic you want to talk about first?" Bella smiled and her eyes flickered to Jasper. He smiled back and Bella let out a deep breath.

"Dad, I'm pregnant." She pulled the sweater over her head and dropped it on the couch, putting a hand on her stomach. Charlie's eyes widened and moved from her face to her stomach. He leaned forward, then sat back, and then leaned forward again. Jasper snickered and looked at me with a smirk. "He's hesitant. Keeps going back and forth between excitement and anger. He's trying to decide which one to go with." Jasper's voice came fast and low and when he was finished he sat back, putting his hands behind his head. Charlie stood up and walked over to Bella, standing in front of her with virtually no expression on his face. Bella bit her lip nervously and raised an eyebrow at him. "Dad?"

"You tellin' me I'm gonna be a grandpa?" Bella nodded slowly and Jasper grinned, his eyes still closed. Charlie reached out and put a hand on Bella's stomach, shaking his head slowly. "Well I'll be damned. I thought for sure this would happened after you went to Alaska and I'd miss it all." Bella laughed and put her arms around Charlie's neck, hugging him tightly. I stood up then and went over to them, putting my hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Sir." I said, causing him to turn around. He laughed and pulled me into a hug, patting me on the back hard. He frowned and pulled back. "Sure are built, aren't ya kid? It's like hugging a brick wall." Bella laughed and breathed a sigh of relief as she took her place at my side.

"I'm about four months along, dad. Emmett and I have decided to stay here so that Carlisle can deliver the baby. And we want you to meet your grand child, obviously." Charlie smiled and ran a hand through his already messy hair. "You, uh… You tell your mother yet?" Bella shook her head and smiled affectionately at him. "Not yet. I wanted you to be the first to know." Charlie's grin spread again and he slapped his leg in excitement. "Can I listen in on the phone call?"

* * *

**BPOV**

"No, this is something I need to do alone. Quit worrying, would you? I'll be fine." Emmett growled softly and I looked at Jasper for help. Only Jasper just shook his head, his arms still folded over his chest. "Not this time, Bella. Emmett's right. You're being reckless. If you won't show any concern for yourself, show concern for that child your carrying." Alice stood beside Jasper but didn't say anything one way or another. I sighed loudly and stood up straighter, getting ready for a fight. "Look, when you all followed Edward blindly and left me here unprotected, Jake was the only one I could trust. He protected me. Hell, he saved my life in more than one way. So if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't even be having this baby and you all would have no concerns at all." Emmett looked deeply wounded and I knew he hated me bringing up the days of darkness, as he called them. But he was being stubborn and annoying.

Jasper unfolded his arms and turned away, walking past me. I felt a pang of guilt and suddenly wished I'd been more careful with what I brought up. "Jazz—." He put his hand up, stopping me and continued staring out the window as he spoke. "Please, Bella. Don't apologize. There are some things I need to be reminded of once in awhile." I sighed and turned back to Emmett, placing my hand on his chest. "You trust me don't you?" He nodded once and I smiled softly. "Then trust my faith in Jacob. He would never hurt me. I'm safe on the reservation and my phone works there. I'll be in touch." He sighed and shook his head, giving in. "Fine, but I want to hear from you the second you're finished telling him." I kissed him softly and went outside to my truck.

* * *

I was flying through the air before I even knew what was happening. Jake's arms held me to his chest as he spun me in a tight bear hug. Finally, he set me down and I had to reach out for him to help balance myself. He held me up, putting his arm around my waist and I shook my head a little, shaking away the dizziness. "Whew, Jake. I'll never get used to that." He laughed loudly, but then his laughter began to die away. He took a step back, still holding onto my arm in case I wasn't balanced yet. He looked at me almost suspiciously and his eyes narrowed as he stared at me. I felt myself blush under his scrutiny and he dropped my arm, stepping back again. "No fucking way." I frowned in confusion and looked up at him, trying to figure out what was going on. "No. Fucking. Way." He repeated, slower and louder. I ran a hand through my hair and raised my eyebrow slightly. "Um, what?" I laughed awkwardly and he shook his head as he stepped forward.

He grabbed the zipper of my jacket before I could stop him and yanked it down, exposing my slightly rounded belly. "I can smell it!" His voice came out in a roar and I stepped back, pulling my jacket from his grasp. "Jake," I said slowly. "I, uh… I'm pregnant?" I winced hearing it come across as a question and shook my head at my own awkwardness. "You don't say." He began to laugh, but it was an angry laugh that gave me the chills. "So, it's not enough to go off and become one of them. First you have to get knocked up with some little mutant vampire and--." I stepped forward and slammed my hand against the side of his face, glaring at him as I stepped back. I heard the growl rising in his throat but I shook my head and pressed forward, ignoring his anger. "Jacob Black, I swear to God, if you call my baby a mutant one more time, I will rip your ears off."

We stared each other down as he attempted to control the growl that had built in his chest. His breathing was fast and heavy and his fists were clenched. I crossed my arms over my chest and continued glaring at him. "This is a little played out, don't you think? Every time I come here to tell you something that is important to me, you freak out and ruin it. Why don't you grow up and try being my friend for a second?" His expression began to break finally and he relaxed his fists. He cleared his throat and stood up straight as the light in his eyes began to return. "Jeez, Bella. You reek."

We walked for over and hour, talking about the pregnancy and our plans for after the baby was born. Jake made sure I knew how much he disapproved of me keeping the baby and after arguing about that, he finally gave in and stopped fighting with me. He told me how happy he was to have me back in Forks, especially since I was still human. Eventually we began to head back to his house and he told me he would inform Billy and the pack so that they would be prepared the next time I came over to visit. Leah came out of a nearby house and I started to wave at her when I realized she was walking right past Jake and I without so much as a glance. I looked at Jake for an explanation and he rolled his eyes in exasperation. "We broke up. Apparently I'm too immature for her." I laughed and rubbed his arm gently. "Aww, poor Jakey. So much growing up to do." He shot me a dirty look and then turned again, watching Leah until she disappeared. "I didn't imprint on her. We tried to ignore that for as long as possible but eventually the knowledge that we weren't meant for each other just kinda killed it. I couldn't look at her the same way. I started trying to piss her off on purpose. Eventually it worked. We drive everyone else crazy with our fighting. It's pretty bad actually." Despite him agreeing that it was pretty bad, he laughed cheerfully and shrugged his shoulders.

Jake helped me into my truck and closed the door for me. He bent down and looked in the window at me, shaking his head slowly. "Be careful, would ya, Bells? You're always popping up with some life-threatening news. Can't you ever just come over to say hi?" His voice was light and teasing, but I could tell that his request stemmed from a very serious place. I smiled and patted his hand lightly. "How about next week?" He grinned and we said goodbye as I backed out of the driveway. I looked back one last time and Jake stood where he had been, but his eyes were cast downward and his shoulders hung slightly.

* * *

_**Five months later…**_

"Emmett," I whispered as Esme rubbed ice over my lips. His face appeared and he held my hand tightly. "Squeeze my hand, Bella. You're almost there." I groaned and threw my head back again. "No, no more… Let me rest." Esme smiled gently and patted my forehead with a washcloth as Carlisle's voice filled my ears. "One more push Bella. Just the shoulders now. I just need one more push." I felt Emmett squeeze my hand and I mustered everything I had left in my core, forcing myself to sit up and try again. Emmett held me tightly and looked down at Carlisle as I pushed with every last ounce of energy I had. The pain was unlike anything I had ever felt before and my mind briefly wondered if my change would be this painful.

My screams sounded foreign and unfamiliar. My throat hurt with the force of them and I thought I would black out from the pain. "Bella, please!" Jasper's voice floated through the door and sounded urgent and filled with worry. I shook my head again, gasping for air. "No! Don't take it away! I need to feel it!" Emmett growled and looked back down at Carlisle. I felt a pulling sensation and relief at the sudden feeling of emptiness. My head fell back, too heavy for my neck to hold up and Esme smiled down at me. "You did good, sweetheart." My eyes fluttered closed and I let out the breath I had apparently been holding.

"Carlisle?!" Emmett's voice was more frantic now and I forced myself to raise my head. "Carlisle, why isn't it crying!?" I looked at Carlisle for an answer as I felt dread begin to rise in my chest. Suddenly Jasper was in the room and he squeezed my shoulder gently, shaking his head. "No, there are new emotions in this room. You need not worry." His voice was strained and I knew he was holding his breath. Emmett moved to where Carlisle and Esme stood while Esme wrapped the baby in a small green blanket. Esme laughed and every cell in my body began to relax without Jasper's help.

When Emmett turned around he was holding the baby, smiling in a way I had never seen him smile before. He laughed and looked up at me, his eyes filled with happiness. "Bella… I've never seen anything more beautiful. I love you babe, but this is one good lookin' kid." Alice giggled and walked to Emmett's side of the bed. She smiled at me and then leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Would you like to hold your child, Bella?" I nodded and Jasper helped me to sit up better. Emmett leaned down and passed the bundled up child to me before sitting down on the edge of the bed. I gasped when I looked down and saw a smiling face staring back at me with big brown eyes. I laughed gently and knew instantly that Emmett was right. There had never been a more beautiful child in the world.

Alice nudged me slightly and smiled at me. "So, what name did you two decide on?" Emmett smiled gently and ran his finger over his son's hand.

"Alexander Ezekiel Cullen."

**A/N: I realize some of you are disappointed with the direction this story has taken. It was always my intention to have Emmett become a father. Personally, I see him making a better father than Edward ever would have, and I wanted to convey that in my story. I got my first negative reviews with last chapter and while I'm disappointed, I also know I can't please everyone. With that said, I wanted to let you guys know that the next few chapters are going to move quickly. Things are about to blow up again and I write faster when things are going down. **

**  
Also, I've begun brainstorming my next story. Bella/Jasper won by quite a bit on the poll I put up, so I'll be focusing on that pairing next. I love writing Jasper so I'm looking forward to that. **

**  
Finally, what did you guys think of this chapter? Where would you like to see the story go from here? There's two major plot lines to wrap up and then we'll be nearing the end. Thanks to my loyal readers for the reviews and support. Cheers. **


	26. Changes

**Chapter 26 – Changes**

**BPOV**

I woke up with a start and looked around the room to figure out what had woken me. As though answering my unspoken questions, Alex's cries started again and I got up from the bed, taking a second to balance myself before beginning the walk to his nursery. When I got there Emmett and Jasper were already standing next to the crib. Jasper smiled as Emmett rocked his son slowly. "He's just hungry. I know his cries now; each one for a different emotion." Jasper smiled proudly and I leaned against the doorframe watching the two of them tend to Alex. Emmett winked at me and continued rocking him gently. "Alice is making a bottle. You can go back to sleep, babe." I yawned and nodded slowly, turning to go back to our room.

I laid down thinking about our family and everything that had happened over the past two months. To say Alex was an advanced child would be an understatement. Carlisle had been keeping detailed records of the baby's growth and development since his birth. The first sign that Alex was gifted came immediately after his birth when he smiled at me. Since then, it's been one thing after another. He's growing at a normal rate but is far more mentally developed than he should be. He recognizes voices and seems to follow conversations sometimes. Emmett and I noticed right away that when we say someone's name, Alex looks around for that person. Edward says his thoughts are jumbled and he sees in pictures more than in words like adults do, but he recognizes his bottle, his crib, and various other physical objects around him. I often walk into a room to find Edward holding Alex just staring at him; almost as though they're having a silent conversation.

Jasper has grown attached more than any of them, though. Alex's blood apparently doesn't smell the same as a normal human's blood. Emmett says he smells like a diluted vampire, which makes Alice giggle every time he mentions it. Fortunately, the things we notice about Alex's development and oddities aren't things that are easily noticed by other people. Charlie just thinks he's highly advanced and chalks it up to him being a little genius. The only thing that has raised any questions has been Alex's slightly cold body temperature. Carlisle assured Charlie this was just due to poor circulation and isn't something to worry about, but the rest of us know the truth.

To say Alex is a beautiful child now seems like an understatement. He looks more and more like his father as each day passes, only with my dark brown eyes. His curly hair is jet black and his skin is nearly as pale as Emmett's. My favorite part though, the thing that just melts my heart, is his smile. It's like looking at Emmett as a child. Alex's dimples are slightly more pronounced than Emmett's and his smile reaches all the way to his eyes every time.

I grabbed Emmett's pillow and hugged it to my body. He didn't lay with me as often since Alex had been born. During the first few weeks I had woken up in the middle of the night and gone looking for him, only to find him in Alex's nursery watching him sleep. It warmed my heart to see Emmett with his son. Even when Alex was most hard to handle, Emmett stepped up and took care of him. They already shared a bond that I knew would only grow stronger. Carlisle agreed with me, saying that he'd never seen Emmett so devoted to anyone; even me.

Alex's cries died away suddenly and I knew Alice had reappeared with his bottle. Alex ate well, but sometimes he seemed angry at his bottle. Jasper had picked up on it a few times and told us he was dissatisfied and still hungry. But when we would try to feed him again, he would only push away his bottle. We all wondered if perhaps he was having cravings for blood that had not yet fully developed. Carlisle said they would likely never fully develop if they hadn't by now. I assumed Alex's eating habits would be much like mine while I was pregnant and he would gravitate mostly to rare cooked red meats.

I sighed happily and looked at the clock before allowing myself to drift back to sleep. Aro and Rosalie would be arriving in little more than twelve hours. I wanted to be ready to greet them and introduce them to my son.

* * *

"Alice, please, no hats. It's not even that cold out and we both know Alex isn't subject to the cold anyway." Alice sighed dramatically and put the hat down on the bed. "Bella, I'm just trying to be logical. Perhaps he isn't a normal child but he should look like one. Besides, that hat is freaking adorable." I shook my head and looked down at it with disgust. Putting that damn sailor hat on my child would be a crime. I couldn't put Alex through that. "No, Alice. If you're so worried about appearances, put that little hoodie on him and put the hood up." Alice groaned loudly and stomped over to the dresser that held all the sweaters, jackets, gloves and hats. She pulled out the hoodie we had bought just days earlier and came back over.

"Fine, Bella, but you must know that someday I will put that hat on him." I rolled my eyes and ignored her, happy for today's win. We finished dressing Alex and he smiled up at me, enjoying the attention he was getting. Once he was fully dressed, I adjusted the collar on his shirt and stood back smiling. "Okay, little man. Today's a big day. You're going to meet some _very _important people. Be on your best behavior, okay?" He smiled again, bigger this time, and I heard Jasper laugh from the door. "He's excited. He must know something is going on." I smiled at Jasper as he walked into the room and picked up Alex, holding him against his chest. "You girls need to get ready. I'll watch Zeke." I smiled at Jasper's nickname for Alex. Everyone called him something different, but it was Jasper who had claimed Zeke as special name for his nephew.

Alice kissed Jasper briefly and then planted a kiss on Alex's head before leaving the room to begin getting ready. I stepped forward and adjusted Alex's shirt again, prompting Jasper to roll his eyes. "Bella, please. You must stop obsessing. Aro will not care what Zeke is wearing, only that he is a child with more human characteristics than vampiric. Go get ready. They should be here in less than two hours. We'll be fine until then." I smiled at Alex and laughed when he smiled back at me. I turned to walk away and Jasper's voice came softly, stopping me in my tracks. "He loves you, ya know. He loves all of us, but there's something special about his love for you." I looked at Jasper for a moment and then looked down at Alex who was resting his head against Jasper's chest. I felt a smile spread across my lips and I leaned down, kissing Alex's cool forehead. "I love you, little man." Alex laughed happily and Jasper and I both froze. "Did he just--?"

Emmett appeared in the doorway suddenly and looked at Alex with intensity. "Did he just laugh?" Jasper and I nodded slowly and Alex buried his head in Jasper's chest. Emmett started laughing and bent down, looking up at Alex. "Wanna laugh again, buddy? Just for daddy?" Alex stared at him, now chewing on his fist lazily. Emmett grabbed a stuffed animal and began shaking it in front of Alex, which shortly turned into peek-a-boo. Jasper laughed and I stepped back out of the room, watching two grown men laugh and play with a child. Alex had them both wrapped around his finger and I knew he knew it. That kid knew far more than any of us could have imagined.

* * *

**RPOV**

Alice pulled me into a hug while Aro, Carlisle, and Esme talked quietly. She held me so tightly I thought she may never let go, but finally she pulled back and smiled up at me. "I've missed you, Rose. I wish you weren't living so far away now." We hugged again and she stepped back as Jasper stepped forward. He grinned and hugged me, kissing my cheek gently. "You look good, Rosalie." He said into my ear as he pulled back. I smiled at them, allowing myself to relax for the first time since we got on the plane. No one was looking at me with worried or guarded eyes. I was simply welcomed as a member of their extended family. Even Aro was being more readily welcomed this time. Alice still hung back from him, but I hadn't really expected anything different.

Emmett stepped out of the kitchen wiping his hands with a towel and grinned as he pulled me into one of his giant Emmett hugs. When he set me down he kissed me on the cheek and then nodded cheerfully at Aro. It was one of the strangest things I'd ever seen. Emmett looked entirely at ease accepting Aro and I into his home as though there were no awkward history. Edward hugged me next and smiled as he stood back. We had been in touch the most out of everyone. Perhaps we felt a connection to each other as we had both somewhat removed ourselves from the family. Whatever it was, I was grateful that I could rely on him for support.

Carlisle looked up as the room quieted and he nodded at Emmett. I narrowed my eyes, sensing something wasn't quite right and Emmett stepped back. "I'd like it if everyone would have a seat in the living room." His voice was cheerful but now I sensed a little bit of apprehension in his eyes. We all filed into the room and sat down on the various couches and seats in the room. Aro and I sat together, holding hands as we always were, and Aro leaned forward a little. "Well now, I can't help but wonder where lovely Bella is hiding." Emmett laughed and ran a hand through his hair, looking between Edward and Jasper before speaking again. "Well, that's why I wanted you all in here. We have a bit of a surprise for you and Rose." Aro clapped his hands together happily before covering my hand with his again. "Oh, how I do love a surprise. Now I understand why no one was quite willing to shake my hand. I thought I sensed a resistance." Carlisle laughed in the corner and smiled gently. "Nothing escapes you, my friend."

The room quieted again and Emmett turned, looking toward the stairs. Bella appeared at the top of them, taking her time to walk down carefully. Her eyes met mine and she smiled softly before her gaze dropped to her arms. For the first time I realized she was carrying something… Something small. My hands flew to my mouth as she got closer and I heard a faint cooing sound. Aro stood up before I did, his eyes focused on Bella as she got closer. She stopped just in front of us and I was able to see the child for the first time.

"Rosalie, Aro… I'd like you to meet Alexander Ezekiel Cullen. Our son." I gasped again and turned my head sharply to look at Emmett. He walked forward and stood behind Bella, his hand on her shoulder as he gazed down at the baby. "I don't understand," I said, dropping my hand away from my mouth. "How is this possible? Do not tell me you adopted, I'd never believe it. This child is a tiny carbon copy of Emmett!" Bella nodded slowly and adjusted the baby in her arms so we could see him better as Emmett spoke. "We didn't think it was possible, Rosie. We didn't bother using protection or anything because there was no point. We thought. But now… Well you can see."

Aro stepped forward from my side and stood next to Bella, gazing down at the child. "This child has a heartbeat, but yet is descended directly from a vampire. How?" He looked at Carlisle who only shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "We don't know, Aro. We're learning as we go along. The child obviously takes after his mother more than his father. Although there is evidence of vampire DNA." Aro shook his head in amazement and looked back down at the baby in Bella's arms. "My dear child, may I?" He held out his arms and Bella hesitated for the slightest second before placing the baby in Aro's arms. Almost immediately she wrapped her arms around herself as if to keep from shaking.

I watched as Aro placed his palm on the child's forehead and closed his eyes, taking a breath as he experienced the child's memories. Emmett twitched slightly but didn't move, keeping his eyes glued on the two. Finally, Aro's eyes opened and he laughed heartily. "This child! This child is a marvel! He knows so much. I can hear his heartbeat, but yet I cannot smell human blood. He smells… He smells like one of us only--."

"Diluted?" Emmett smirked a little and Aro nodded happily. "Yes, diluted." He reached out for Bella's hand and she took it, keeping her eyes on him as he held the baby against his chest. "And you are much warmer than this child. Still, I can feel his warmth traveling up my arm. This is truly amazing." He released Bella's hand and moved his hand back to the baby's forehead. He sighed and smiled happily at Bella. "He knows who everyone is. He recognizes his mother and father, but he knows the others as well. He feels a special kinship toward his Uncle Jasper. Only, it's your face I see, accompanied by an intense feeling of affection. The child does not yet understand the meaning of words, but he understands you are important." Aro looked away from Jasper and back down at the baby. "He knows his mother is his mother; his creator. And he knows his father is his father; his flesh." Aro closed his eyes again and a laugh escaped his lips. "He wants to walk already. He is frustrated when he sees someone leave a room and he cannot follow." Jasper laughed behind me and I turned to look at him. "I had been trying to figure out his frustration for some time now. Thank you." Aro inclined his head and focused again on the child.

"There is something special within this child. I cannot pinpoint it exactly, but I daresay this child will be very powerful someday." The baby laughed and Aro laughed louder, happily. "He is advanced for his age. Rosalie, you must meet this child." He turned to me and I glanced at Bella. She smiled happily and nodded. Aro passed the baby to me and I looked down at him to find him staring up at me. His beauty shocked me and reminded me of Emmett's boyish good looks and demeanor. Immediately I felt a rush of affection for the child in my arms and knew I was falling in love with him. I looked up at Emmett and he smiled down at me. "Say hello to your nephew, Rosalie." I laughed and looked back down at the child. "Hello, Alexander." He laughed and grabbed my finger, squeezing hard enough that I could feel it.

I gasped and looked up at Emmett. "Emmett, he's strong! I felt that!" Laughter rose in the room and Alice's voice floated through the air. "He's only just started doing that recently. His grip was never firm before." Bella stepped forward and placed her hand on mine. "Rosalie, we've asked Alice and Jasper to be Alex's godparents, should anything ever happen to Emmett and I, but I'd like very much if you'd agree to help them, should that time come." I nodded slowly, attempting to absorb what was happening around me. Things had changed so much since the wedding. "Also, my understanding is I will be incapacitated for several days during my change. I'd like to ask you to stay in Forks and take care of Alex for me. Emmett will be here, but he insists on staying at my side for some reason. And Jasper will be there to help control the pain. I'm sure the others could take care of Alex without problem, but I'd like it if you would take on the majority of the responsibility."

I looked up at her in confusion and began shaking my head. "No, Bella. How could you give me that responsibility? I've never raised a child. I can't be trusted to take care of a half-human." Bella put her hand on my arm and shook her head. "Rosalie, you plan to raise a full human soon. Consider this practice. Just pretend your human child is a bike and Alex is the training wheels." Jasper snickered behind us and Bella glared at him briefly before looking at me again. "Whatever, just… Please, do this for me." I realized then that this wasn't something I was doing for Bella; it was something she was doing for me; A gift, of sorts. Alexander rocked in my arms and I looked down, laughing at his wide-eyed expression. "Of course, Bella. It would be an honor. I won't let him out of my sight, I swear." Bella smiled and Alexander laughed happily. It was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard.

* * *

**BPOV**

I kissed Alex on the head and squeezed him gently before passing him to Alice. She smiled and kissed me on the cheek without saying a word. I watched as she left the room and a part of me yearned to run after her and take Alex back just to hold him for one more minute. I felt calm wash over me and turned to Jasper. He smiled gently and I put my arms around him, laying my head on his chest. "Everything will be fine, Bella. You'll see him again when it's all over." I fought the tears that were threatening to spill from my eyes and looked up at him. He brushed my hair back out of my eyes and kissed my forehead. "See you soon, Bella." I nodded and stepped back, turning to Emmett. He eyes were worried and his expression slightly pained. I smiled reassuringly and moved into his arms, wrapping my arms around his body. "Stop worrying, would you? Everything will be fine." He sighed and shook his head slowly. "The pain, Bella…" I pressed my lips against his, cutting off his words, and his arms tightened around me.

He held me against him, kissing me deeply and I got the feeling he was kissing me for the last time. I stepped back and slapped his chest lightly. "Stop that! Everything will be fine. You'll see." He laughed despite his worry and kissed me again softly. "I love you, Bella." I smiled against his lips and ran my fingers through his hair, holding onto him for a few more moments. "I love you too, but no goodbyes." He nodded and I pulled away, turning to face Rosalie. She nodded and I laid down on the bed, exhaling deeply. Emmett closed the bedroom door and I was thankful I had already spoken with everyone else. The hardest part of all of this had been saying goodbye to Charlie. He thought we were leaving and going to Alaska to begin moving into our house. We had a farewell party and he said goodbye to the baby and Emmett as well. It nearly broke my heart to see that look of pain on his face. There was no way I'd be able to keep this secret from him. One day, I'd have to see him again.

Jasper took a seat in the chair beside the bed, preparing himself for what lie ahead. Emmett sat down on the bed next to me and Rosalie stood beside the bed on my side. "Are you ready, Bella?" Her voice was barely a whisper and Jasper's head snapped up. "Rosalie, you must not have doubt. " She nodded slowly and stood up straighter, looking down at me again. "Close your eyes, Bella." I looked at Emmett just in time to see a darkness pass over his expression. I pulled his hand against my chest and held onto it tightly as I closed my eyes.

**EPOV**

Rosalie looked up at me and nodded, stepping away from the bed. I glanced back at Jasper and he nodded in agreement as I raised Bella's arm slowly, bringing her wrist to my mouth. I looked at the scar James had left on her and lined it up with my teeth. I refused to give Bella yet another scar and would instead replace the one James had left with my own mark. "Now!" Rosalie hissed under her breath and I bit down hard, breaking her skin. Blood flooded my mouth and I felt a cloud of determination settle around me, aiding me. Bella gasped loudly and I felt my venom begin to invade her bloodstream. "That's enough, Emmett!" Jasper's voice sounded worried and hoarse, but came so quietly I barely heard it. Bella's blood pooled into my mouth and for the second time I tasted that sweet, warm liquid I had so craved. Bella began to writhe as the venom worked its way through her and I closed my eyes, forcing myself to let go. I pulled back and was on my feet within seconds, panting from the force of my determination to stop myself.

Jasper let out a sigh of relief and then sat back again, closing his eyes to focus on Bella again. Rosalie appeared in front of me and smiled gently. "I'm not so sure I would have been able to do that. Now that I smell her blood so fresh like that, I don't know if I would have been able to pull back. I would have killed her. You were right." I only nodded, thankful that we'd had time in the morning to talk privately and change the plan. Only Rosalie, Jasper, and I would know the truth. Even Bella could never know. Her bond with Jacob would cause her such intense guilt that I could see her telling him the truth one day and breaking the treaty. Rosalie handed me a napkin and pointed at my lips. I wiped the trace amounts of blood from them and then handed it back to her. "You know the drill." She nodded, looked back at Bella and then left the room holding the napkin to her lips.

* * *

An entire day has passed with Jasper and I at Bella's side. Jasper had been forced to take breaks here and there, when the strain of his efforts overwhelmed him. But they were always short breaks and he'd be back at it, trying to override her pain with emotions of bliss. Looking at her now, it is as though she is sleeping. Every now and then her eyes twitch and her fingers jump, but generally, she is entirely still. Jasper says he can feel her distress and knows the pain is only slightly diminished by his efforts, but he refuses to give up. Never have I seen my brother so determined and heartbroken at the same time. More than once he whispers that he wishes he could just take all of the pain and seems almost guilty that he can't. Watching him watch her, I realize that their bond has grown stronger than her bond with Alice or Edward, only coming in second to the bond her and I share.

Everyone but Rosalie has checked in more than once, while Rosalie keeps Alex downstairs so he isn't exposed to what is happening to his mother. I hear Alice's familiar dancing footsteps coming up the stairs and I turn to face the door just as she bursts into the room. "They're coming!" Jasper is pulled out of his efforts and is at her side instantly. "Who?" Alice glanced at Bella and lowered her voice slightly. "Victoria and her army. They'll be here in less than two days." Edward now appeared in the doorway, looking more grim than I had ever seen him look. "We need to get Bella and the baby out of here." Jasper shook his head quickly and I saw battle plans begin to form in his head. "No, we cannot allow Bella to wake up anywhere else. And she would never want Zeke away from her. Edward, please, ask Aro to join us."

Within seconds Edward appeared at the doorway with Aro trailing behind him. Instantly his eyes fell on Bella and he nodded slightly before turning his attention on me. His eyes were now golden with only slight traces of red in them. A part of me wanted to laugh out loud at Rosalie's power over Aro, but I returned to the matter at hand. Before I could speak, Jasper was in front of Aro, speaking quickly and quietly. "The vampire Victoria, surely you've seen her in Edward's thoughts, has gathered an army of newborns and is on her way here to destroy Bella and this family. We have less than two days to be ready to face them." Without giving Aro any time to ask questions or process this information, Jasper continued. "You are the most powerful vampire among us, not because of your gift, which is undoubtedly very powerful in itself; but because you have the power to call upon others to help us."

Realization suddenly filled the room as each one of us, Aro included, began to understand what Jasper was asking. Aro nodded slowly, his face growing dark as he began to think and consider the request. "My dear boy, this family is now very important to me and I do not wish to see any member hurt. However, bringing the guard here would be very dangerous. They do not have the will power I have. They will not be able to resist the urge to feed once they are here. Your charming little town will be in danger." Jasper's expression did not change and he seemed to dismiss Aro's concerns with a single statement. "They will resist if ordered to by their master." Aro's eyes flickered and he stared at Jasper with interest and intrigue before speaking again. "I will not force them to suffer, nor will I force them to feed on the blood of animals as Rosalie has convinced me to while here. But, I can assure that they will not harm any humans in this town. Will that suit you?"

Jasper stared back, his eyes dark and determined. Finally he nodded. "If you can assure us that no one in Forks will be harmed, and that your vampires feed _only_ enough to carry them over until they return to Italy." Aro inclined his head slightly and spun, leaving the room in a hurry. I turned to face Jasper and found Alice had already moved in front of him. She smiled slightly and nodded. "Yes, that was smart. But there are too many variables now. I cannot see past the moment Victoria's army arrives. But we will have support now, at the very least." She kissed him and then walked over to the bed, lowering herself down next to Bella. She held her hand and leaned down, whispering stories about Alex in her ear.

* * *

**JPOV**

Members of the Volturi guard began showing up the next day. Some came straight here, while some flew into other cities to feed first. Within 24 hours we had five extremely talented, extremely dangerous vampires under our roof. To say they were standoffish would have been a compliment. Each one muttered a curt greeting to Carlisle and Esme, but ignored everyone else. Aro and I had talked thoroughly and discussed every possible option of what would happen. We decided the best bet would be to go to the baseball field well before Alice saw Victoria and her army arriving so that there would be less chance of a human getting involved in the battle. Charlie had been showing up unannounced after his shift ended on many days, and even though he thought Bella, Emmett, and Zeke were in Alaska, we didn't want to risk him stopping by out of loneliness at the wrong time.

"What about Bella and Alexander?" Rosalie's voice was calm, but there was worry in it. Carlisle's voice was equally calm, but without worry. "Bella no longer smells like Bella. However, her scent is all over this house. That will not fade away for some time. Emmett is gathering all of Bella's clothes and will take them to the field, as well. Alice has already seen that Victoria will pick up on the scent and change courses. It will not be a problem. You, Alice, and Esme will remain here at the house with Bella and the baby. We would rather you three not be involved in the fight and this way Bella will have three strong vampires here to help her when she wakes up."

I looked down at Bella as the voices downstairs began to die away. Her change would be complete sometime the following day; either before or after the battle. Alice was having a hard time pinpointing exactly when Bella would wake up in comparison to the arrival of Victoria and her army. Still, I felt confident in our plan. Aro and I had looked at it from every angle possible and we now had five of the most powerful vampires in the world on our side. Victoria didn't stand a chance. "So what do we do now?" I recognized Jane's icy voice and looked down at Bella again. "We wait," I said softly.

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews last chapter. I'm pleased that most everyone seems to be enjoying the story. What are your thoughts on this chapter? I've caught a cold, naturally just in time for the holidays, but still plan to get chapters up daily from here out. We're nearing the end now. Only a few chapters left. What would you all like to see happen in the remaining chapters? **


	27. Newborns

**Chapter 27 – Newborns**

**BPOV**

The fire rages. Surely it will consume and release me. Alice's voice is soft and tender, but I can barely hear it above my silent screams. Her stories of Alex bring momentary peace, but I can't ignore the fire. It never stops. Never breaks. No relief. I'm exhausted. I can't take much more of this. I have lost myself in my mind. My body yearns to writhe and scream, but I am locked here. No company but the pain. I force myself to replay memories of my life. I replay my first kiss with Emmett. That twinkle in his eyes gives me peace. His dimpled laugh is my safe place. When the fire reaches its peak, it's his laugh I search out. I hold onto it. I feel his arms wrapped around my body as he whispers in my ear and tells me he loves me. He'll never leave me. Still, the fire rages. I search my mind for more memories and replay them over and over. I see Charlie and Mom. I see Jake. I see Carlisle and Esme. Memories of them come and go, but its memories of Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Alex that I hold onto.

My body is dead now. My heart no longer beats. I am heavy and even if I wanted to move, I'm not sure I could just yet. My transformation is not yet complete. I'm desperate for relief, but the longer I burn, the more I lose hope. Jasper's voice invades my thoughts and brings me to the surface briefly. "I have to leave you now. Alice and Esme are here. Rosalie is downstairs with Zeke. Everything will be okay, Bella. It's almost over now." I think I feel his lips on my forehead, but I can't be sure. Suddenly the pain roars again and I realize Jasper is gone. He is no longer managing my emotions. I cannot take this anymore. Please, just let me die.

Emmett's voice fills my head and I long to reach for him and hold him. "I love you, Bella. I'll see you soon. Everything will be okay, babe. Don't worry." Worry? What am I missing? I haven't been listening. I should have been listening. Now Esme's soft voice flows through my thoughts. "Alice and I are here now, Bella. We won't leave you until it's over. Hold on, sweetheart, it's almost over." I begin to piece together what is happening as much as I can. Jasper and Emmett are gone. For that matter, it seems everyone is gone except the women. Jasper said Rosalie was downstairs. Where's Edward? Carlisle? Aro? Everyone is just gone… My mind races to figure it out, attempting to block out the fire that consumes me. Something isn't right. Emmett and Jasper swore not to leave me. And they have. Leaving me with the women. Why would they do that?

Again the fire licks its devilish tongue and I am overwhelmed. My screams rise again and I only wish I could actually scream. I need relief. Something. Anything.

Burning. I'll never stop burning now.

* * *

**APOV**

_One by one they step out of the trees. Victoria leads the way, a smirk of victory on her lips. Many of the newborns are snarling and their red eyes appear to glow in the soft sunlight. On the other side of the clearing stands the family, poised to attack. Jasper and Emmett stand side by side in front of the grouping. Behind them the rest of the family stands side by side with the Volturi guard. Aro is at the back with Renata at his side, shielding him. My eyes take in each member of our side, searching their expressions. Carlisle's hands are clasped in front of him and his expression is peaceful, perhaps out of hope. Next to him stands Edward, his eyes focused solely on Victoria as she strides forward. Edward is poised to charge, his legs bent slightly as though he's already in mid-leap. On the other side of him stands Alec, of the Volturi. His eyes are fixed on the newborns as they step forward out of the trees. I see a hint of excitement in his eyes as he anticipates the battle ahead. Beside him stands Jane, smirking gently. She shows no signs of moving, but I know she is ready to attack when given the word. Next to her is Demetri. His eyes dart back and forth, taking in each one of the newborns as though learning everything there is to know about them. Lastly his eyes fall on Victoria and his lips curl into a smirk. At the end of the line is Felix. His brooding presence is not to be ignored as a low growl tears from his lips, eliciting cries of excitement from the newborns. _

_Aro's peaceful smile has still not left his face, but now in light of what is happening, it seems far more eerie than I ever found it to be. Renata is focused solely on protecting her master. She stands so close to him, it's a wonder she is not in his arms. Emmett and Jasper still do not move as Victoria and her newborns stroll forward. Emmett grins and speaks low enough that only Jasper can hear. "Ready for a fight, brother? This should be fun. I call dibs on the three big ones in the back. They look like fun." Jasper's lips curl into a smirk and he inclines his head slightly. His eyes never leave the battle ahead. He stands straight, and in this light he does not look inferior to Emmett. Emmett stands wider and taller, but Jasper is the one to fear of the two. _

_Victoria stops a few yards away from the grouping and inhales deeply, her eyes closing as she does. She opens them and smiles happily, her eyes focusing on Edward. "I've come for your mate. I smell her. Where is she?" Edward steps forward out of the formation and stands beside Emmett. "Bella is not my mate, Victoria. Hasn't been for some time. And she's not here." A cry of rage escapes Victoria's lips and her eyes move over each one of the vampires in front of her. "Lies! I smell the human. I'd never forget that smell—." Jane tosses the black plastic bag at Victoria and she catches it with ease. "Smell that, bitch." Again, Jane's smirk returns as she focuses her attention on Victoria. Victoria rips the bag open and Bella's clothes spill out, unleashing her scent into the air. An enraged scream rises in Victoria's throat and she flings the bag aside, bending her knees in preparation to attack. "You've hidden her? Very well. After we've destroyed each and every one of you, I'll find her. And her death will be painful. Oh, so very painful." _

_In a flash everyone is moving as bodies collide. Only Aro and Renata stay behind, undoubtedly keeping Aro from danger unless absolutely necessary. Carlisle and Edward pull apart a newborn as screams of pain fill the air. Emmett is surrounded by the three larger vampires he had claimed earlier. The grin on his face is menacing and frightening as he crouches, choosing which to take on first. Finally, he attacks and the four of them are a blur of movement as they bite and tear at one another. Jasper is standing face to face with a young vampire, but not a newborn. A growl tears through Jasper and suddenly he is on top of his opponent, ripping and tearing at him. A newborn attacks him, throwing himself onto Jasper's back as he bites at his shoulders and neck. Soon the three are rolling together as limbs fly into the air. Finally Jasper stands, breathing heavily from adrenaline as he looks down at the body parts of the vampires he destroyed. Behind him the Volturi are working their way through the newborns with skill. Alec and Jane work together. Alec cuts off all sensory perception and Jane paralyzes them with pain while Demetri and Felix rip them apart. They work their way through the newborns with grace and ease, obviously taking great enjoyment in their skills. _

_A figure steps out of the trees, tall and broad, bigger than even Emmett and Felix. The look on his face fills me with fear. His scars rival Jasper's in their multitude. This is not a newborn vampire, but a skilled veteran vampire. Victoria screams a name I do not recognize as Edward reaches her. They fall together, Three newborns throw themselves on Edward, biting and clawing at him as Victoria manages to climb to her feet. There is a swift movement behind them and Aro and Renata are suddenly there. Renata throws her shield over Edward as Aro rips the head off one of the newborns. Edward is on his feet within seconds and he and Aro destroy the remaining two newborns, turning their sights on Victoria. "Very good, my child." Aro's voice is directed at Renata and she seems to glow proudly. They step back again, leaving Edward to take on Victoria. _

_Within seconds only Victoria and the veteran remain. Jane and Alec turn their attention to the veteran as he advances on Emmett, who is taking his time with the last of his large newborns. Jane gasps in confusion and Alec frowns, his expression intensifying. "Nothing's happening!" Jane's voice sounds panicked for the first time and she turns to face Alec who shakes his head quickly. The two of them, accompanied by Felix and Demetri, run at the veteran but are stopped in their tracks as he turns his attention on him. He raises his hand into the air and the four of them go flying back, landing beside Aro and Renata. Aro orders them to remain where they are, under Renata's protective shield. _

_The veteran again advances on Emmett who is distracted as he finishes off his newborn. He stands and turns with triumph on his face, only to be greeted by the veteran. Jasper's voice rings out as he runs toward Emmett, but he too quickly goes flying into the air as the veteran turns to face him. "His power! It's too strong!" Carlisle's voice is frantic now as he stares at Emmett. Realization dawns on Emmett's face and he rises up to his full height, bending his knees as he prepares to attack. "Renata! Cover him!" Renata's expression fills with sadness as she shakes her head. "I cannot! He's too far away. I cannot reach that far. It's too late…" _

_The veteran grins at Emmett, pleased with his position of power and then the two of them are locked together. Emmett bites and tears, but the veteran seems unaware as he finds Emmett's neck with his hands and pulls, ripping it from his shoulders. Emmett's body falls to the ground and the veteran tosses his head aside gleefully before turning to face the others. Victoria's laughter carries through the air, barely audible through Edward and Jasper's screams of fury and rage. _

* * *

**BPOV**

"No!!" Alice's scream echoes in my head and I try to force myself into consciousness but cannot. I hear her and Esme talking, but I can't hear what they're saying. Just as I begin to fall back into the fire, everything goes numb and relief washes over me. I sit up quickly, gasping in relief. My eyes fall on Alice almost instantly and the fear in her eyes overrides the sudden burning thirst I feel in my throat. Suddenly I'm kneeling in front of her as Esme holds her hand tightly. "Alice! What is it?" Alice's eyes meet mine and she shakes her head slowly, sobbing dryly. "It's Emmett. He's going to die. They're in the baseball field. Victoria and her army… There's a gifted vampire. A veteran. He can control people. I'm not sure if he's physically controlling them or if he controls their mind and makes them do what he wants. Whatever it is… He's too powerful. They can't stop him. He's… He saw Emmett first. He's going to—." I was on my feet before Alice could finish.

As I ran down the stairs I became aware of my speed and the ease with which I ran. I passed Rosalie and Alex without looking back, knowing that Alice would explain. Suddenly I was aware of Esme running at my side and I could hear Alice not far behind. Only Rosalie remained in the house with Alex. The three of us ran together, dodging trees and climbing hills. "How long, Alice?" Her voice was frantic and slightly confused. "The sun was higher in the sky, but not by much. The battle has already begun but the veteran has not shown himself yet." I looked up at the sky and begged the gods to give me enough time. I came to a stop, calling for Alice as I did. They both stood in front of me and Alice nodded, seeing my decision.

* * *

We walked through the trees slowly and quietly, following Alice's guidance. We could hear the screams of agony and rage from the field. The closer we got, the more I desperate I became. I wanted to just run onto the field and throw my arms around Emmett. But I knew better. It would do no good and I'd just get myself destroyed in the process. Alice came to a sudden stop and placed her fingers to her lips. She looked up at me and nodded, signaling that it was time. Not too far in front of us the veteran stepped out of the trees and into the field. Seconds later we heard Jane's voice rise and carry through the air. "Nothing's happening!" Through the trees we can see Jane and Alec go soaring through the air. They land near Aro and Renata, but do not advance again. Now Carlisle's voice carries through the air to us. "His power! It's too strong!" Emmett is just a few yards from us and Alice grabs my arm shaking her head. "Not yet." The urge to run to him doubles and my body aches with it. I watch as Emmett rises to his feet to face the veteran and Alice's breath catches in her throat. "Everything's black!"

The next few moments happened so quickly I could barely keep up. Jake flew through the trees on the other side of us and ran forward, placing himself between Emmett and the veteran. His growl was fierce and inviting, yet more terrifying than I could have imagined. Alice sighed in relief as the rest of the pack emerged from the trees. She nodded and pulled my arm. The three of us stepped out of the trees and formed a circle around Emmett. The veteran seemed too distracted as the pack circled him to be concerned about us. He reached his hand out and pointed, as though attempting to push the wolves back. But they only advanced further. "You were right," Alice's voice sang into my ear. "He can't control the wolves. At least not in their wolf form." Victoria's scream broke through Alice's words as the wolves threw themselves onto the veteran, tearing him to pieces. Emmett spun around now and his eyes fell on me. "Bella!" I smiled in relief and Alice nearly sunk to the ground, but Jasper's arms wrapped around her waist just in time. I threw myself into Emmett's arms and held him so tight he actually groaned from the force. "Babe, babe… Let up just a little. I can actually feel that now." I laughed and looked up at him, realizing for the first time that he now felt warm to me. I ran my fingers over his arm and then held my hand up, seeing my skin for the first time. I matched Emmett perfectly now. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head as I stared at my hand in shock. "You're beautiful," he said and ran his hand through my hair.

Aro's laughter reached my ears and I looked up to see him standing among the guard, clapping his hands slowly. "Just wonderful. My dear, you never fail to amaze me. Befriending werewolves and vampires?" I smiled and looked back up at Emmett who put his arm around my waist. "I'm sorry I had to leave you. I didn't have much choice." I smiled and leaned into him, putting my hand on his chest. "I know." He smiled and we both turned to look at Victoria and Edward. For the first time, Victoria looked terrified without any trace of amusement in her eyes. Edward advanced on her and I turned away as he finished the job.

My eyes fell on Jasper and he nodded gently, his eyes filled with relief. "Welcome back, Bella." I smiled and nodded back before burying my head in Emmett's chest.

* * *

**RPOV**

I bounced Alexander on my knee, causing him to giggle happily, and kept my eyes glued to the door. Bella, Esme, and Alice had come racing down the stairs almost an hour ago. Alice had barely had time to tell me Emmett was in trouble and to stay with the baby. Alex grabbed my shirt and pulled hard enough to break a button and I looked down at him. His eyes were filled with curiosity and I shook my head, forcing a smile. "Don't worry, Alexander. Everything will be okay." He didn't seem to believe me and I began bouncing him again to distract him. Just then the door swung open and I stood as Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Aro and Jacob walked through the door. My relief overwhelmed me and I ran to Aro, throwing my free arm around him. His arms wrapped around me and I was vaguely aware of his voice attempting to reassure me.

Jasper lifted Alexander from me, allowing me to throw my other arm around Aro's neck. Without thinking, allowing my instincts to take over, I pressed my lips against his and he responded in kind, pulling me tighter against him. Alice giggled somewhere in the room and I ignored her as I lost myself in relief and love. I pulled back finally and looked up to see Aro looking down at me with a serious look on his face. It was perhaps the first time I'd ever seen him look that serious. "What?" I whispered and his expression broke. "You've made your decision. I saw it." I laughed and ran a hand through his hair, gripping it at the base of his neck. "So I have." He laughed and kissed me again, holding me against his chest. "Marvelous," he said as he pulled back.

I was suddenly very aware of our audience and looked around at everyone. Edward stood leaning against the wall with a knowing smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes at him and he chuckled, turning away. Alice and Jasper stood together as Jasper held Alexander to his chest. Carlisle and Esme stood at the doorway smiling at me. Jacob looked disgusted and truly horrified to be in a house full of vampires. I glared at him and then looked at Emmett and Bella. They were wrapped around one another and I saw Bella for the first time. She looked more beautiful than I could have imagined such a plain girl looking. Her eyes were dark with thirst, but she seemed to be controlling her urges. She held onto Emmett as though afraid it would be the last time she ever held him. Emmett looked at her as though seeing her for the first time, which I understood in many ways, he was.

It was Alexander who broke the silence. "Mah," his tiny voice called out. Bella swung around and stared at him in shock, as did just about everyone else. Jasper held him up a little higher and anticipation filled the room. "Mah Mah Mah Mah Mah Mah." Edward started laughing and nearly doubled over with the force of it. "Well, give him to Bella. He's asking for his mother." Jasper chuckled and passed him to Bella who stared down at him in continued shock. Edward spoke again. "He thinks you're beautiful. He's comparing your beauty to Rosalie's. He wonders why you look so different now and why you've been missing for days. He also wants Rosalie to bounce him some more." We all turned and looked at Edward who was grinning and shaking his head at the same time. "Smart kid you've got there, Bella." Jacob's voice was strained and serious, causing everyone to now turn to look at him.

Bella stepped forward, pulling away from Emmett as she held Alexander in her arms. "Jake, I'd like you to meet my son. Alexander Ezekiel Cullen." Jacob's expression softened slightly and Edward shifted uncomfortably. "He's a handsome little guy. Gets his good looks from his mother, obviously." His eyes flickered to Emmett and then back to Bella again. She smiled and took his hand, causing him to flinch. "You're cold now." He said simply, stating the obvious. Bella nodded and sighed softly. "You knew it was coming, Jake. I warned you." Jacob shook his head slowly and looked at Alexander, studying him. "I suppose you did. Doesn't mean I was ready for it. Is there anything else I should know?" Bella seemed to think for several seconds and then shook her head. "Nope. Think you're all caught up." Jacob sighed and shook his head again. It seemed to me he was trying to find the words to express his sadness without being insulting. Apparently he couldn't find the right words so he stayed quiet instead.

"Thank you for coming, Jake. I didn't know what else to do. I knew it would be putting the pack in danger as well, but I was desperate. And hoped you guys would be immune to him." Jacob nodded and looked up at her again. "I told you, Bells. I'll always be here for you. I just wish things were different, is all. I'd like my best friend the human back." Bella smiled and shifted slightly. "Will you settle for your best friend the vampire?" Jacob laughed a little and reached out for Alexander's hand. He shook it gently and smiled at the baby. "Nice to meet you, kid." He gasped and pulled his hand back staring at Alexander. "Damn. He's strong, Bells." The room erupted in laughter again and peace filled the air.

* * *

**EPOV**

I couldn't take my eyes off Bella. She and Jacob were saying their goodbyes at the door while I stood back with Alice and Jasper. Every movement she made was graceful without a trace of clumsiness. Her skin matched ours now, pale and smooth without any imperfections. Her hair was healthy and curled slightly, falling in all the right ways. I had always found her to be incredibly beautiful, but now her beauty stunned me. I couldn't keep my eyes off her and I knew this feeling would never go away. She turned and smiled at me as though she sensed that I was watching her. Her eyes met mine and she smiled, looking slightly downward as she always had when she blushed. Only this time there was no blush. She turned back to Jacob and they finished saying their goodbyes. She shut the door and came back over to me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

All of the member's of the Volturi guard had left immediately after the battle. Some needing to feed and some just ready to go home. The partings were short and sweet with the majority of the time spent saying goodbye to Aro. Rosalie had talked Aro into sticking around for a few more days so she could spend time with Alex and the family. Of course he had given in to her despite his obvious desire to go home and get back to his regular feeding habits. I glanced back at the couch where they sat and couldn't help but smile. Aro was holding Alex and bouncing him on his knee as Rosalie had taken to doing so often. Alex's laugh was coming in waves, his face lit up with joy. Aro held Alex's hands as he bounced him, watching him laugh and giggle with each new bounce. Rosalie looked up, her eyes meeting mine. She smiled happily and I nodded toward Aro and Alex. She laughed and nodded slightly. Her eyes remained locked on mine and we studied each other, examining each other's happiness. We had finally found our true mates. I grinned at her and she smiled back, giving me one of those smiles I had come to miss during the bad days.

Aro's laughter broke our concentration and we all turned to look at him. He looked up happily and I heard Edward laugh behind us. "My, my. He thinks I'm funny looking! Apparently long hair belongs only on girls." He laughed again and began bouncing Alex again, obviously not concerned about Alex's judgment on him.

Bella looked up at me with happiness in her dark eyes. Suddenly, for the first time since I'd seen her on the baseball field, I realized the thirst she must be experiencing. "Babe, you need to hunt. The thirst has got to be killing you." She shrugged a little and buried her head in my chest again. "It's not so bad really. Nothing compared to what I was going through. I want to enjoy our family for a few more minutes." Jasper and I both looked at each other in shock. This was a newborn who preferred to enjoy her family than satisfy the burning in her throat. We had all felt that burning before and it wasn't something you just wrote off "for a few minutes". I ran my hand through her hair and turned my attention back to Aro and Alex.

**JPOV**

I watched Bella, unable to take my eyes from her. When I had first awoken after my change, the only thing I could see, hear, and smell was fresh blood. Human blood. I had to satisfy my cravings or the pain would overwhelm me. Watching Bella now, she was happy and content. I could feel her thirst, but it wasn't overwhelming. It was more like a dull, uncomfortable burn. Her happiness was far greater than her thirst. I couldn't fathom this. Somehow this little girl had more restraint than any of us could have imagined. Perhaps even more than Carlisle had when he was a newborn. Of course, Carlisle had never fed on a human, but we had all heard the stories of his hunts while he was a newborn. To say they were reckless and driven by need would be an understatement. I peeled my eyes from Bella and turned to look at him. He was studying her just as intently as I had been.

The rest of the evening passed in a blur of laughter and storytelling. Zeke was passed around the room more than once until his head finally dipped forward as sleep took him. Bella put him to bed and then returned to the family, taking her spot in Emmett's arms. Aro and Rosalie discussed the child they would be adopting. Rosalie had not yet found the one that called to her, but she had been watching closely for the right one. Aro seemed comfortable with the fact that he would be taking on father-like duties once Rosalie had chosen her child. In fact, for a moment I thought I felt a sense of excitement and anticipation from him.

Bella's thirst had grown throughout the night and her eyes were darker than they had been. She and Emmett agreed that they would leave soon to hunt together for the first time. Alice laid her head back on my shoulder and sighed happily, closing her eyes. "The future is bright, Jasper. No more worries." I kissed the top of her head and nodded slightly, hoping she was right. Alice and I had decided to follow Bella and Emmett to Alaska. Aro had foreseen this possibility and had commissioned a guesthouse to be built on the acreage. In under a year he had drafted all the plans for their home and had it built and furnished. Edward said he had seen the finished product in Aro's head and it was truly a work of art. Carlisle and Esme chose to remain here in Forks, at least for the time being, but promised to visit frequently. Edward had already made it clear that he wouldn't be with either of families, but would instead spend his time traveling. Still, he swore he'd visit from time to time, and we all believed him.

Alice rose from the floor and pulled me by the hand. "It's been a long day. I'd like some time alone with my man. Please, close your ears, people." Everyone laughed and we waved goodnight to the family before climbing the stairs. Over the next few days, we would say goodbye to Aro, Rosalie, and Edward. Bella had made the decision to see Charlie and tell him the truth of her existence. I glanced back at the family when we reached the top of the stairs. Contentment filled the air and I smiled at the feeling.

**A/N: As you can see, we're nearing the end of our journey. We've got two chapters left and then the epilogue. I had fun writing the battle scene through Alice's perspective. I hope you all enjoyed it as well. Happy Holidays. **


	28. Goodbyes

**A/N: Merry Christmas, everyone. To celebrate, here's another chapter for your enjoyment. **

**Chapter 28 – Goodbyes**

**BPOV**

"Dad, it's me." I bit down on my lip as I felt my nerves run away with me. "Bella! I've been waiting to hear from you. How's Alaska?" Charlie's voice boomed over the phone and I could hear his excitement. I laughed nervously and Emmett brushed his thumb over my lip, smirking at me. "Actually, dad, that's why I'm calling. We're in Forks. I was hoping you could come over tonight. Maybe around 7:00? I'll explain everything then." Charlie agreed with enthusiasm, although I could hear the confusion in his voice. Apparently his eagerness to see us overrode his confusion as to why we were still in Forks. We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone, looking up at Emmett anxiously. "I don't know about this." He smiled and rubbed my arm gently. "Well, babe, there's no going back now. This is what you wanted. We'll make the most of it."

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost 2:00. Rosalie and Aro had gone hunting in preparation for their flight home, but were expected back at any time. "You know," I said as I looked up at Emmett. "I think I might actually miss Rosalie and Aro after they leave. Rosalie isn't nearly as intimidating now and I don't think she hates me as much anymore. And Aro can be kind of fun. I like the way he interacts with Alex." Emmett laughed a little and slid his arms around my waist. "I know, babe. Me too." Everything I had ever heard about the Volturi had terrified me. All the rules and swift justice, not to mention their appetite for human blood, had given me the impression that they were entirely inhumane. But now, having spent so much time around their leader, I found myself looking at them in a new light. I understood now that they were a necessary part of this world I had gotten myself involved in. Without them, without their rules and enforcement, there would be no peace.

I relaxed back into Emmett's arms and looked around our room. It was almost entirely boxed up now, leaving only the TV and Emmett's XBOX360. We were planning to leave for Alaska in just a couple of days. I wanted to have a little bit of time with Charlie before we left, but everyone agreed that it was best if we spent a few years in Alaska before we considered moving back entirely. I let my gaze drop as I remembered my first hunt with Emmett. We had gone the same day that the battle had taken place. It was late of course, and entirely dark outside. Emmett's excitement to hunt with me had been infectious. Even without the intense thirst I had been experiencing, I would have been excited just to see him in action. I laid my head on his chest as I thought back over our first hunt together.

* * *

"_Now close your eyes. Tell me what you hear." I stood absolutely still and listened to the sounds of the forest. I heard twigs breaking followed by a soft chewing sound. I heard running and galloping. I heard a tongue lapping at water. The forest was alive with sounds I'd never heard before. And how often had I stood at the edge of the forest as I did now without being aware of what was in front of me? It seemed like a crime now that I thought about it. "Babe?" Emmett's voice was soft and I felt his hand take mine. "What do you hear?" I licked my lips before speaking, keeping my eyes closed. _

"_Running. Jumping. I hear all the animals living amongst one another. Blissfully unaware of danger…" Emmett squeezed my hand gently and his lips were suddenly at my ear. "And these animals, what are they?" _

"_Does it matter? I want them all." Emmett's teeth tugged at my earlobe and his breath fell against my neck. "Tell me what they are." _

_My lips curled into a grin and I opened my eyes. "My prey." _

_Emmett pulled me by the hand and together we flew through the forest, dodging trees and using them to propel ourselves forward. I went where Emmett pulled me, following his lead. We moved into the heart of the forest where the sounds grew louder and louder with each step. Finally we came to a stop and he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, whispering in my ear. "Now, again. What do you hear?" I closed my eyes and listened closer. Nearby an animal was wandering through the trees without any sense of urgency. The sound of his footsteps told me it was either a large deer or elk, but I couldn't quite tell which. "To the right. There's a deer or an elk. I'm not sure which." Emmett nodded against my neck as he held me. "An elk. What else do you hear?" _

_I continued listening, taking in the sounds around us. "Rabbits? Lots of them… Perhaps a family. And farther away I hear a tongue lapping at water." I opened my eyes and turned in Emmett's arms. He nodded slowly, smiling at me. "You're good. You're missing a lot, but you're good. You'll get better as time goes by. You'll learn the sounds and know exactly what sounds each animal out here makes." I nodded and smiled, relieved that I was living up to his standards. His lips grazed mine and he smiled gently against them. "The elk first." He turned me around and slapped my ass, pushing me forward a bit. I closed my eyes, pinpointing my prey, and then leapt from my spot. _

_Within seconds I spotted him grazing near a tree not too far away. I was vaguely aware of Emmett following behind me, but I knew he was just watching. I lunged forward, hitting the elk square in the middle of his chest. We flew back together and I latched down on his neck, ripping at it fiercely. My instincts took over and a few moments later I stood, looking down at the drained carcass below me. I wasn't satisfied and anger flared within me, causing me to growl. I had been expecting satisfaction at that first taste… Such satisfaction. And it did not come. I spun around and looked at Emmett. He nodded his head slightly and moved forward until he was standing in front of me. _

"_I know. Trust me. You haven't tasted human blood, but it would be worse if you had. As time goes by and your body grows used to surviving on only the blood of animals, you'll get more pleasure out of your hunts. Eventually you'll barely notice that monster inside of you that roars in frustration." I dropped my head a little and honestly felt like crying. I had ignored the burning thirst in my throat for hours in anticipation of feeding tonight. I needed that satisfaction. _

_Then, as if happening in slow motion, the wind carried a scent through the trees, causing my head to whip around. Emmett stilled and grabbed my wrist almost instantly. "Babe…" _

_The world went dark and all I saw, all I smelled, was blood. Human blood. It called to me. Suddenly I was running, leaping through the air, breaking branches in my wake. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, for fear that the source of that delicious smell would be gone before I got to it. Finally, I came to a stop at a clearing, crouched down as my eyes fell upon a single tent in the field. I closed my eyes, breathing in that scent that called to me with such ferocity. Quietly I moved forward, keeping one hand on the ground as I kept myself at eye level with the tent. When I reached it, I took another deep breath and red flashed before my eyes. I gently and quietly pushed back the door to the tent, which hung freely. Inside I saw a young couple lying together, wrapped around each other. I listened to their hearts beating together, complementing one another perfectly. Again I closed my eyes, taking in that sound, allowing it to fill my consciousness. _

_I felt Emmett's hand take mine and knew he was waiting to see what I would do. So was I. My bloodlust threatened to overwhelm me, desperate to tear into that tent and take what I so desperately craved. My eyes snapped open again as the young girl let out a happy sigh and rolled closer to her mate. She buried her head in his chest and he responded in kind, pulling her against him. "I love you," she whispered in the darkness. Her mate was already asleep, his breathing steady and calm as they clung to one another. Watching them reminded of the nights I had curled myself into Emmett's body and felt entirely safe in his arms. I had no fears and no concerns. In those nights, it was only Emmett and I. No one else existed and nothing else mattered but the feeling of his body on mine, his lips moving against my lips. I stood and took a step back, closing my eyes as I gripped Emmett's hand and pulled him with me, running back into the trees. _

_I would not murder a human. I would not murder a human. I would not--._

_I ran through the trees, those six words playing through my head like a chant. I needed to get far away from them. As far away as possible. As we ran I picked up on another scent and changed courses, following the new smell that called to me. The closer I got, the more excited I found myself getting. This was no deer or elk. Not a bear either, but something fierce. I heard Emmett chuckle softly and fall behind, allowing me to have my fun. Then I saw it, just ahead. The cougar jumped from a large rock, landing gracefully on the forest ground. I let out a low growl, wanting its attention. It turned then and we stared each other down for the briefest of seconds. Suddenly we were both in the air, colliding at a speed I couldn't begin to fathom. We fell together and rolled once before separating. We stood again, staring each other down. _

_The fight didn't last long once it had begun. I felt the scratches on my back, but they reminded me of the way Angela's cat had once scratched me. She hadn't broken my skin, but my skin had swelled slightly. Eventually the swelling had gone down leaving only the red outline of her claws. That cat had been a nuisance, much like the cougar that now lay dead at my feet. I rose up, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. Emmett laughed behind me and I turned to see him leaning against a tree smirking at me. _

"_Well, that was interesting. I've never heard sounds like that from you." He sauntered forward and I got the feeling I was his prey now. When he reached me, his hands gripped my waist and he pulled me against him causing our bodies to slam together. Within seconds we were rolling together, clawing at one another's clothes, ripping them from each other. I realized as we rolled naked together that Emmett was determined to hear those sounds from me again. I bit down on his shoulder, eliciting a growl from him as he pinned me down, staring down at me with dark, lust filled eyes. _

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella's body shook with gentle laugher and I looked down at her, moving enough that I could see her expression a little better. "What?" She shook her head slowly and smiled a very familiar smile. "Nothin'. Just remembering our first hunt together." I laughed, turning my mind to that night as well. "I say we make it a tradition. I mean… We're doing well so far. For a second today I thought we were going to come home fully clothed. But then you turned and gave me that look and I was done for." Bella laughed and dropped her head slightly, reminding me again of all those times she had blushed so furiously. "Well, I'm not complaining." Her voice was soft and delicate, so contradictory to the way she looked while hunting. I loved the contrast.

Watching her hunt had done something to the way I looked at her. Bella was no longer the clumsy, weak Bella she had been when I met her. Now she was a predator; Fierce and dangerous. Hunting with her would always be an adventure. I smirked a little as I thought back over our afternoon hunt. Bella had wasted no time picking up a scent she wanted to chase. Looking back at it now, I began to wonder if she had an extra talent for tracking. We still weren't sure if Bella would have a special gift like so many of us did, but I had a feeling she did. She's too unique to not have one. I was looking forward to the day we got to Alaska and Eleazar was finally able to tell us what to expect from Bella.

"They're back!" Alice's voice carried up the stairs and Bella and I sat up slowly. Bella turned to me as made our way to the door. "I'm kind of dreading this." She said it simply and didn't expand further on her concerns. I knew exactly what she meant and while I was looking forward to our new life in Alaska, I was kind of dreading the goodbyes. We walked down the stairs to find Rosalie and Aro standing in the living room. Everyone was already gathered around them saying their goodbyes. Aro and Carlisle hugged, clapping each other on the back as they pulled back. "Thank you, Aro. For helping us protect the family." Aro inclined his head gently and then smiled at Esme. "Beautiful Esme, it has been a pleasure to stay in your home. Thank you for your hospitality." Esme smiled beautifully and hugged Aro gently. She took his hand as she pulled back and they stared at each other for a moment before Aro spoke again. "I daresay you'll be the first to know." Esme smiled happily and her eyes flickered to Rosalie who looked slightly confused.

Bella and I entered the living room and stood back while everyone said their goodbyes. Finally the only goodbyes left to be said were among the four of us. Well, and Alex of course. Jasper passed Alex to Aro first and instantly, as Aro had grown accustomed to doing, he placed his palm on Alex's forehead. He nodded twice and then kissed Alex on the top of his head, causing Bella to gasp slightly. We had only ever seen such affection from Aro when it was directed to Rosalie. "Goodbye, little one." He passed Alex to Rosalie and she held him tightly as she smiled down at him with sad eyes. Edward stepped up behind Rosalie and put his hand on her shoulder. "He's sad. He knows you're leaving. He doesn't want you to go." Rosalie's eyes filled with love and she hugged Alex to her chest. "I'll see you soon, Alexander. I'll visit often, I promise. And I'll bring you a cousin to play with." Alex didn't seem to understand what she was saying and he held onto her shirt as she pulled back, smiling her most sincere smile. "I love you, baby boy." She kissed him on the top of the head and then gave him back to Jasper. Instantly she turned to Aro and buried her face in his chest, sobbing heavily.

They held each other for a few moments and then Rosalie pulled back, taking a deep breath. She smiled at Bella and I and stepped forward, addressing Bella first. "Thank you. For trusting me with him, I mean. And for showing me what it means to love unconditionally. I had never experienced that before." Bella smiled and stepped forward, putting her arms around Rosalie. They hugged for several moments and then Bella stepped back, standing next to me again. "You're going to make a wonderful mother, Rosalie. I can't wait to meet the child you adopt." Rosalie smiled and her eyes turned to me. She stared at me for a second and then stepped forward, wrapping her arms around me. Her voice came so softly I could barely hear it as she whispered in my ear. "I'm so sorry for everything I put you through. We saved each other once upon a time, but now it's obvious we've found our real lives with others. Thank you for not hating me. I love you, Emmy."

She pulled back before I could respond and took her place in Aro's arms again. I slid my arm around Bella's waist and we all said one final goodbye as Aro and Rosalie disappeared out the front door. The second they were gone from our sights, Alex's cries erupted as he reached for the door, straining in Jasper's arms. Edward sighed sadly and shook his head. "He understands that they're leaving for good this time. Seeing Rosalie and Bella say goodbye made him understand that they wouldn't be back like they always were." Jasper stroked Alex's hair and Bella walked over to him, lifting him from Jasper's arms. "I know, little man. It hurts me too." She left the room with Alex, rocking him slowly. His cries continued for nearly an hour.

* * *

**JPOV**

Bella's emotions were giving me a headache. She kept going back and forth between anxiety, hope, and panic. I couldn't keep up with her and no matter how many waves of calm and serenity I sent to her, she would still find a way to start worrying again. Bella's father was due to arrive at the house any minute and Alice had agreed to meet him at the door. Carlisle, Esme, and Edward were nearby, but were going to stay out of the way so Chief Swan didn't feel overwhelmed. Of course, I'd be there to try to keep the situation under control, but I'd try to remain in the background so he didn't feel threatened once he knew the truth about us.

Alice's head jerked up and she nodded at me, signaling that he was almost here. I glanced at Bella and she groaned softly, putting her head in her hands. Alice bounced down the stairs and I followed her, taking a seat in the living room with a book open on my lap. Bella and Emmett remained upstairs waiting for their cue. Alex was still asleep in his crib and we all agreed that perhaps that was best, given the situation. Alice's happy voice carried into the room as she greeted Chief Swan. I listened as he walked in and Alice brought him into the living room. I stood up when he entered the room and nodded respectfully. "Chief Swan, pleasure to see you again, sir."

"You too, son. And not that I want to come across as impatient, but I can't help but wonder where my daughter and grandson are…?" Alice laughed softly and guided him to the couch. "Alex is sleeping and Bella and Emmett will be down in just a moment." I heard Bella take a deep breath and her and Emmett began to make their way down the stairs. They stopped at the doorway and Alice and I both turned to look at them. This prompted Chief Swan to turn as well. His gasp was about as loud as I was expecting, only I hadn't expected him to jump to his feet. He walked over to where Bella and Emmett stood and looked down at Bella in confused awe.

"Bells? You look—Well damn, you look beautiful. But… So different." Bella dropped her head slightly and a part of me expected to see her cheeks fill with blood. She nodded and looked up again, biting her lip gently. "Thanks dad. Why don't we sit down and we can talk?" He nodded and followed her to the couch where they sat side by side. Bella glanced at me and I nodded, filling the room with understanding and patience. Bella took her father's hands and he flinched slightly, looking at their hands. "You're so cold, Bella. That's not normal, honey." Bella nodded slowly and took a deep breath. "I've gone through a bit of a change, dad. I'm not… What I mean is… Well--." Emmett stepped forward and put his hand on Bella's shoulder, causing Chief Swan to look up at him.

"You two look exactly alike now. You're as pale as the Cullen's now." I felt apprehension flowing from Chief Swan as he examined Bella and Emmett. "Bella, what's going on?" Bella smiled up at her father and I sent her a small wave of courage to help her along. "Dad, I'm not the way you remember me anymore. I've gone through a change. It's a good change though, I promise." Chief Swan lowered his eyebrows in confusion and began to shake his head again. "What kind of change, Bells?" Bella sighed and looked around for a second. I knew she was trying to find someway to tell him without actually saying, "Hey dad, I'm a vampire". I nodded toward the kitchen and her eyes lit up as she remembered what we had talked about. She got up and walked from the couch to the kitchen, slightly faster than she should have. Chief Swan sucked in a breath and looked up at Emmett with narrowed eyes. Bella appeared again holding a long butcher knife. She stopped in front of her father and smiled gently as she held the knife in front of her chest. Chief Swan's eyes widened and Alice sighed, shaking her head. "I warned you guys." He stood up quickly and made to grab the knife from Bella but she shook her head and pulled back. "Dad, just… Let me show you." With that, she slammed the knife forward into her chest, instantly causing the blade to break in half.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Chief Swan's voice was raised to almost a yell as he stared in disbelief and shock. I sent him wave after wave of calming peace, causing him to begin to relax eventually. "Dad, the change I've gone through… I'm indestructible now. And you don't have to worry about ever losing your little girl."

They stared at each other for a long time while Bella gave her father time to process what she was saying. Finally, he blinked and shook his head slowly. "You're not, uh… You're not exactly human anymore, are you Bells?" Bella smiled softly and shook her head from side to side as she took his hand in hers again. "No, dad. Not anymore." Chief Swan looked at Emmett next and then slowly looked around the room. "And the rest of ya? You're all the same, aren't you?"

Emmett stepped forward and put his arm around Bella's waist. "Yes, sir. We are. And I realize this must seem unbelievable and probably a little scary, but sir, Bella will always be safe now. She might seem a little different, but she's still your daughter. And she's always going to be." Chief Swan stared at Emmett and I felt his emotions cycle through a wide range of feelings: Confusion, anger, resentment, fear, worry, relief, and finally hope. "You can't die?" He looked at Bella and she shook her head slowly. "So you'll always be like this? Just as I see you now?" Bella nodded and smiled gently. "Just like this, dad."

Chief Swan stumbled back a little and dropped down onto the couch. He stared around the room, his eyes falling on each of us before moving back to Bella again. "I don't want to know exactly what this change means, but just tell me one thing…" Bella nodded slowly and sat down beside her father, taking his hand again. He winced at her coldness, but forced himself to ignore it. "My grandson, is he--?" Bella sighed and shook her head. "We don't exactly know, dad. He's not a normal human child. But he's not exactly like us either. He's somewhere in between. We're not sure what life will be like for him later, but we think he's going to grow up fairly normal."

"And will he—I mean, can he die?" The room grew still as we all let our minds wander over the conversations we'd had with Carlisle in the past. We didn't know what to expect and we'd have to wait years to see if he ever stopped aging. But the general consensus was, if he's developing normally now, he'll develop normally forever. Which means someday… I shook my head, forcing the thought away. I didn't want to imagine that day.

"We don't know, dad. Only time will tell."

Chief Swan's gaze dropped to the floor and I felt him trying to process everything. The strain of his concentration was overwhelming and I tried to combat it with a stronger wave of peace. Finally he looked up again and attempted a weak smile. "You're my little girl, Bells. Whatever you may be now, you'll always be my little girl." Bella grinned so broadly that I realized for the first time that I hadn't been keeping track of her emotions. She threw her arms around her father's neck and he patted her on the back awkwardly. "Geez, Bells. You're as solid as--." His eyes moved up to Emmett and he nodded as realization washed over him. "Oh, right."

Laughter filled the room and Bella pulled back, smiling at her father. "We're still moving to Alaska. We have a house there now, but I was hoping you'd come visit from time to time now that you know… About us." I watched Bella carefully, narrowing in on her movements. She wasn't breathing, I saw now. I knew her and Emmett had gone hunting earlier in the day, but this was her first real exposure to a human. And she was a newborn. I glanced at Emmett and he looked at me. "She's not breathing," I whispered and he turned to look at Bella.

"Babe, why don't you go freshen up a little bit and see if Alex is awake. I'm sure his grandfather would like to see him." Bella looked up at Emmett and then smiled at her father as she got up. "I'll be back in a few minutes, dad." We all watched as she went up the stairs and disappeared around the corner. Now we were all left alone together and an air of awkwardness filled the room.

"So…" Chief Swan's voice was slightly strained and he glanced around the room. He stopped when he got to Alice, apparently deciding she was the least frightening of all of us. "You too, Alice?" Alice smiled cheerfully and got up, sitting down next to him. She took his hand and patted it gently. "All of us, Charlie. And please, don't worry. We're not monsters and Bella was always safe with us. She made the decision to change and she's doing wonderfully now. And best of all, you get to keep her your little girl forever." She smiled happily in an attempt to drive her point home and Chief Swan nodded slowly. "How old are you, Alice?" He looked up at her with curiosity in his eyes and Alice laughed softly, slapping his arm gently. "I'm 19, Charlie! Why? Don't I look it?"

She giggled and Chief Swan actually managed a laugh this time. "You know what I mean, Alice." She smiled and nodded, giving in to him. "I was born in 1901, Charlie. I was changed in 1920." Chief Swan's eyes widened and he leaned back slightly, staring at her. "So you really never die? You stay exactly like this forever?" Alice nodded happily and smiled at him. "Forever."

Again Chief Swan shook his head, running his hand through his hair. "This is a lot of information…" Bella appeared next to the couch suddenly, having run down the stairs at her normal speed. Chief Swan jumped back a little and Bella laughed awkwardly. "Right, sorry. Yeah, I can run kind of fast now, too." Chief Swan raised an eyebrow and she shrugged. "Okay, a little more than kind of fast." She smiled and leaned forward, passing Alex to him. "Say hi to your grandfather, little man." Alex turned in his grandfather's lap and laughed when he saw him. Chief Swan laughed in return and held him on his knee. "Hiya, kid."

"Hi!" Alex's voice echoed through the room, causing all of us to gasp.

**A/N: Thoughts? **


	29. Gifts

**Chapter 29 – Gifts**

_**Six months later…**_

**BPOV**

I watched the sun setting, painting the sky a gorgeous pink and purple. This is my favorite time of the day. I discovered the view on our second night here. Aro had thought ahead and added a balcony to our second story master bedroom so we could enjoy the sunset a little better. A shriek of laughter flowed through the bedroom and out onto the balcony. I turned my head slightly and listened as Emmett ran through the house, presumably with Alex on his shoulders. That had become Alex's new favorite thing. He had begun walking nearly a month ago. I called Carlisle and we discussed Alex's development at length, ending with Carlisle concluding that Alex seemed to develop at double the rate of normal children. Physically he grew at the same pace, but he was stronger and less unstable than normal children. This allowed him to begin crawling and walking far earlier than he should have.

Mentally he was also extremely gifted. At first he had only said the easy words like "mama" and "dada". Of course, he said "hi" to everyone who entered a room, and "bye" to those who left. Not longer after he began saying the small words, he started calling his uncle "Jazz". But now he and his father had long conversations about anything and everything. Of course, Alex's words weren't fully formed and we all had fun listening to him stumble through his wording, but we understood him and that was important since we hadn't seen Edward since we left Forks. The Denali Coven stopped by from time to time, but more often than not, the families would gather together at Tanya's house.

Eleazar had grown especially fond of Alex and liked to have him near. It turned out Eleazar had a talent for identifying the gifts of other vampires. The moment he had seen Alex his smile had grown and he hadn't been able to take his eyes off him. _"He can see through lies. Any lie, no matter how small, will automatically become a truth in his head. He will identify it as a lie and then see the truth in all things." _I replayed Eleazar's words in my head, thinking of them as I had so many times before. My baby was gifted in so many ways, but I worried about this particular gift. Sometimes lies were a necessary part of life. I worried about the complications this gift would bring into his life.

Emmett came running into the room with Alex on his shoulders and I turned in my beach chair, watching as they walked out onto the balcony. "Mama!" Alex's voice called out and he leaned forward, reaching for me. I laughed and stood up, kissing Emmett as I removed our son from his shoulders. I held Alex with one arm, using my hip to support him. "Hey, little man. You havin' fun with your daddy?" Alex nodded and patted me on the cheek like he so often did. "Yep!" I smiled gently and shook my head, brushing his hair with my fingers. "Yes, baby. Not yep." Emmett rolled his eyes and I shot him a warning look. "What? I want him to learn proper English before he starts butchering it." Emmett shrugged and I looked back down at Alex.

"Mouth?" Alex opened his mouth and I did a tooth count. "Looks like we've got two more coming in today. Does it hurt, baby?" Alex shook his head and closed his mouth again, laying his head on my shoulder. I sat back down on the chair and Emmett sat down in the one next to me. Alex sat in my lap, his head resting against my chest as he pointed at the sky. I nodded and pointed too. "What colors are those, baby? Do you know?" Alex pulled his lip into his mouth and began chewing on it gently, causing Emmett to sigh and roll his eyes. Finally Alex shook his head and looked up at me. "Nuh uh, mama." I sighed and Emmett chuckled with amusement.

"Alex, say 'no, mama', not 'nuh uh'." Alex smiled and looked at the sky again. "No, mama." I smirked at Emmett and he shook his head as he laid back, putting his hands behind his head. "See the clouds? They're usually white right?" Alex nodded and yawned quietly. "Well, they're pink now. The sun is causing them to look pink instead of white. And that other color around them, that's purple. Can you say purple?" Alex scrunched up his face and then smiled happily.

"'Urple." Emmett laughed and Alex looked at him proudly. "Try again, buddy. Puh-urple." Alex stared at his daddy and then looked back at the sky. "Puh-urple. Purple and pink. Pink clouds." I smiled and laid my head back, turning to look at Emmett. He was already looking at me and I reached out for his hand, which he look and held tightly as we watched the sunset as a family.

* * *

We all stood on the porch watching as the black car began to pull into the long winding driveway. Alex squealed and bounced in my arms. The car finally came to a stop a couple of yards from the porch and we watched as Aro climbed out of the back, followed by Rosalie. Alex squealed again and pushed himself forward in my arms, trying to get down. I set him down and watched as he slowly climbed down the steps, holding onto the railing tightly. When he was finally on solid ground he began to run to Rosalie and promptly fell on his face. I started to move forward and Emmett grabbed my wrist, holding me back. "He's gotta learn, babe. Besides, he's not gonna hurt himself." I looked up at Emmett and shook my head. "Em, we don't know that he's indestructible. He could hurt himself. He can't run yet." Emmett shook his head and looked at me tenderly, but his voice was firm. "Let the kid learn, Bella."

I frowned and looked back down at Alex as he climbed to his feet and brushed himself off. He tried to run again, but didn't have enough balance and went down again. I groaned but didn't move to go to him. Again, he forced himself up and this time walked to the car. Aro picked him up, throwing him into the air a little and laughed as he caught him. "My, my! You have gotten big, haven't you? Your mother wasn't lying! And walking already. Truly a gifted child." Aro smiled up at me with a nod and then turned back to the car where Rosalie was backing out of the car. She put a diaper bag down on the ground and then pulled a car seat out with ease. Aro picked up the bag and swung it over his shoulder. I heard Emmett snicker beside me and knew he was getting enjoyment out of seeing Aro dressed in all black with a pink diaper bag swung over his shoulder.

Rosalie set the car seat down on the concrete beside the car and turned to face Aro and Alex. Alex squealed yet again and reached for her, leaning so far I thought he might actually fly right out of Aro's arms and into Rosalie's. Rosalie took him from Aro and hugged him tightly, rocking him from side to side slightly. Aro picked up the car seat and together they all moved up the driveway to the porch. When they reached us, Emmett took the diaper bag from Aro's shoulder and they shook hands before Emmett backed up, holding the front door open for them. Aro smiled at me as he approached me. "Hello, my dear. You look lovely." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek as he passed me, going in the house. Rosalie walked up the steps and smiled happily at Emmett and I. "Rosalie," I said, smiling as I leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. Alex laughed as my hair covered his face and Rosalie smiled down at him.

"He's gotten so big, Bella. I can't believe it's been six months since we saw all of you. I wish we could have come sooner but I didn't want to take the baby on the plane until she was a little older." I glanced back at Aro as he set the car seat down on the floor inside the entryway. "I know, Rose. We're just happy you're here now." She smiled and turned to Emmett, who kissed her on the cheek. "Hi Rosie. You look… Happy." She laughed and slapped him on the cheek playfully. "Of course I'm happy. I've been looking forward to this." She walked passed him into the house and I poked Emmett in the side. "Of course she's happy, silly. She's been looking forward to this." He rolled his eyes at me and we closed the door behind us.

* * *

"Bella, Emmett… I'd like you meet my daughter, Annalyse Mackenzie Hale." Rosalie turned the six month old baby so we could see her and I gasped. "Rose! She looks just like you! She's gorgeous!" Rosalie smiled happily and I looked at the baby girl again. She had blonde hair and blue eyes with pale skin. Her lips were a rosy pink that formed a soft pout. She was wearing a white silk and lace dress with a sky blue jacket over it. The hood of the jacket was lined in white fur and made her look like a porcelain doll. She was more beautiful than any little girl I had ever seen before. It made perfect sense that she be adopted by Rosalie. They actually looked like mother and daughter. "May I?" Rosalie nodded and I reached forward, taking Annalyse from her arms. She blinked up at me and while her scent tickled my throat, I welcomed the burn. This baby girl was going to lead a very privileged life.

Emmett took her hand, shaking it gently. Annalyse looked at her hand and then looked up at him, giving a soft coo. Emmett chuckled and looked up at Rosalie. "Really, Rosie, she's beautiful. Looks just like her mother." Rosalie smiled happily, perhaps the happiest I had ever seen her, and looked down at Alex as she held him. "And what do you think, Alexander? She's pretty, isn't she?" Alex turned his head and looked at Annalyse as I held her. He seemed slightly confused and I realized this was the first time he was seeing a child his own age. He had been around bigger children at Tanya's house, but never a child as small as him. He began to push Rosalie's arm away and I watched as he climbed down from her lap and walked over to us slowly.

"Hi," he said quietly. Annalyse blinked at him but didn't seem to care one way or another that he was there. He reached out and took her hand, shaking it like his daddy had done. "I'm Alex." He raised an eyebrow at her as if waiting for her to talk back and then he looked up at me in confusion. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair slowly. "She can't talk yet, honey. You're older than her. It'll take some time." He looked back down at her and a smile began to spread across his lips. "Pretty, mama." Rosalie giggled and Aro clapped his hands together, enjoying the scene unfolding in front of us.

Just then, Alice burst into the room with, sliding to a stop in front of us. "I knew it! I told Jasper you were back and we'd miss everything if we didn't come home right now." Jasper floated into the room behind her and Rosalie stood up, hugging him and then Alice. They both greeted Aro and then turned to face my direction. "That's her!" Alice walked over and knelt beside the couch, smiling up at Annalyse. "Hi pretty girl! I'm your Aunt Alice!" I looked up at Jasper and saw him staring intently at Alex, taking me by surprise. "Jazz? What is it?" He looked up at me and smiled gently, shaking his head. "Nothing, Bella." Alex looked back at Jasper and smiled before turning to face Annalyse again.

* * *

**JPOV**

I pinpointed every emotion in the room, tracing them to each of their respective owners. Rosalie was proud and happy. Aro was content and peaceful. Emmett was amused and content. Bella was happy and peaceful. Alice was just plain giddy. And Alex… Alex was fascinated and awestruck. He was interested in the new baby in the house and I watched as his eyes remained glued on her. Annalyse cooed and I turned my attention to her. She was enjoying the attention, but was apprehensive of all the new faces she'd never seen before. Each time Alex moved or said something to her, I felt a new wave of apprehension flow from her, followed almost immediately by intrigue. Alice caught my eye and smirked at me before turning back to watch the children interact.

Rosalie's voice broke through my thoughts and I turned to look at her. "Alexander, I have something for you." Alex turned to look at her as she began to riffle through the diaper bag, gaining his interest. He wobbled over to her and put his hand on her leg, looking into the bag. Rosalie pulled out a small black bag and held it up, dangling it in front of Alex's face. "Now, I realize you can't really have this yet, but I couldn't resist." She untied the strings on the bag and opened it, turning it over in her hand. I heard something fall into her hand and craned my neck to see what it was, just as Rosalie raised it into the air.

A chain dangled from the tip of her finger and at the end of the chain I recognized the Cullen crest. "Oooh," Alice's voice sang out and she got up, moving closer. "Rosalie, you shouldn't have. That's so thoughtful." Now Bella was the one speaking, keeping her eyes on the necklace Rosalie held. Alex reached out and wrapped his little fingers around the crest, pulling it from Rosalie. Now he held it up, looking at it. "Alexander, you can't wear it until you're much older, but every member of the Cullen family has one. I even have mine still." Rosalie smiled and sat back on the couch again. Bella stirred slightly and I looked over at her, narrowing in on her emotions. A certain sadness filled the air around her and instantly I knew why.

Rosalie must have seen me looking at Bella because she sat up suddenly and began digging through the bag again. "I almost forgot… I get so wrapped up in the children that I forget everything concerning the adults." Aro chuckled and nodded slowly, looking at Emmett. "It's true. I can't tell you how often I have to send someone to find Rosalie when she's late for something. And she's always in the nursery." Rosalie elbowed him and I raised an eyebrow, surprised to see the leader of the Volturi get elbowed without so much as a hiss. Instead, he slid his arm around Rosalie's waist and pulled her against him.

Finally Rosalie pulled a black box out of the bag and tossed it to Bella. "I remember you used to wear rings a lot. I figured this would accompany your wedding ring perfectly." Bella sat up, a confused look crossing her face. She opened the box to find a delicate platinum ring engraved with the Cullen crest. Bella's eyes fluttered closed and I felt joy and gratitude radiate from her body. "Rose… I—Thank you. It's beautiful. Means a lot to me." Rosalie smiled and nodded as she pulled Alex into her lap. Again I noticed that his eyes were back on Annalyse as he clutched his pendant to his chest.

* * *

**EPOV**

Alex lay sleeping, still clutching his pendant. He refused to release it no matter what we said or tried to do. Eventually we had all just given up and agreed to let him hold it, figuring we'd get it from him at bath time in the morning. I watched his chest rise and fall as he slept soundly, enjoying the sight. Bella's arms wrapped around my waist and she leaned over my shoulder, looking down at Alex too. "He's beautiful, isn't he?" I nodded slowly and put my hands over hers. "I don't think I'll ever grow tired of watching him sleep." She laughed softly and kissed my shoulder, tracing one of the few scars I had. "I never knew these existed before," she whispered, causing me to turn in her arms. "They can't be seen by the human eye. Just like Jasper's." Bella winced and her eyes moved from the scar as she shook her head. "I know, babe. Maybe we should have warned you ahead of time."

Bella sighed and leaned over, adjusting the blanket that covered Alex. "It's okay. I mean, I always knew he'd seen a lot of battles and all, but I guess I thought… I don't know what I thought. I just feel so badly for him. I wish he hadn't experienced all of that." I kissed her forehead and rubbed her back gently. "Don't feel too bad, babe. He's happy now. He's come along way." Bella nodded and smiled at me, exhaling as if to push the topic away. "Feel like a hunt? Jasper and Alice are back. They'll be here in case Alex wakes up." We both looked down at our son and stared at him for a few seconds before leaving the room.

We got downstairs to find Rosalie and Aro sitting together at the bay window, staring out at the sky. "We're going to go for a hunt. You're both welcome to come along, of course." Rosalie turned and smiled at Bella, shaking her head. "We just got back a little while ago. But thank you." We nodded and turned to leave, but just as we got to the door, Rosalie's voice called out to us. "We're getting married, by the way." Bella's gasp was almost a scream and she spun on her heel, looking back at Rosalie and Aro. "What?!" I watched as Bella ran over to them and kneeled in front of Rosalie, taking her hand. Aro laughed quietly and looked out the window again, allowing Rosalie her moment. "We had talked about it many times, but… Well, Aro already had a wife, you see. Only, like Emmett and I, it hasn't been legal in decades. Not since they first married. Well, Aro finally took care of the problem and we no longer have to wait." Rosalie looked up at Aro and I watched as she stroked his cheek with the back of her hand.

This was a new Rosalie that sat in front of us now. She had finally learned what happiness truly meant and she'd found her own forever within that happiness. I smiled and leaned against the doorframe, watching her and Bella discuss the wedding details. Aro seemed uninterested in the conversation and remained staring out the window. "Aro," I said quietly, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "Can we talk? Outside?" Rosalie sat up, allowing Aro to slip off the bench and he crossed the room walking to the door where I stood. He nodded at me and then stepped outside, waiting for me to follow. I glanced back at Bella and smiled. "Be back in a little bit, babe." She smiled and then turned back to her conversation with Rosalie.

"So, do you love her?" Aro seemed slightly taken aback by my outright question and I stared at him, waiting for an answer. "My dear boy, what makes you ask such a question?" I moved off the porch nodding towards a clearing near the edge of our land. Within seconds Aro and I stood out of earshot of the girls. "I ask because I've never heard you say so. In fact, I haven't heard you say much at all about Rosalie. Sure, you act affectionate and you look like you care for her, but what does that mean exactly? You just threw your wife of many decades, or longer, away without a second glance. What does that mean for Rosalie?" Aro's eyes darkened and I knew I had offended him, but didn't offer an apology.

"Young man, I don't see how this is any concern of yours. However, I will put your young mind at ease. The day Rosalie came to live among us in Volterra, I knew she and I would be wed. I did not need young Alice's gift to see that. Rosalie is a rare and unique beauty who deserves the power and riches that come with being my wife. You ask if I love her, but let me ask you something instead. Do you love your Bella?" I narrowed my eyes at him, feeling him dodging the question and forcing the attention onto me. "Aro, you were at my wedding. You heard my vows. You know that I do."

"Ah, yes. But I have not heard any thing of the sort since then. Could it be that perhaps you and Bella prefer to share your intimate moments privately?" I stared at him without answering, prompting him to start again. "I do not need to explain myself to you or anyone else. Normally I would not stand for this kind of behavior, but as you are a part of my extended family, I am willing to look beyond the insult. I see that you still care for Rosalie and wish only the best for her. I am the best for her. Of course I love her. I've been devoted to her since the day we met. Her happiness is my happiness. She is her own woman and will always be, but she has agreed to give a part of herself to me and I am honored. I would sooner give up my throne, my powers, my everything than see her spend one minute unhappy."

I stared at Aro as his eyes floated back to the house. This was a side of him I hadn't expected to see, but one that I was hoping existed. Rosie deserved this side of him. "Thank you," I said, turning to walk back to the house. "I still feel protective of her and now you've given me peace of mind." Aro inclined his head slightly and fell into line next to me, walking at the same pace. "We'd like to have you at the wedding. Rosalie insists on having a large wedding, I'm sure she's already asked Bella to be a part of that wedding party, and I 'd like it if you would do the same." I looked over at him as we walked, trying to figure out just how I became a part of a Volturi wedding. "Of course, Aro. Whatever you need."

Aro smiled peacefully and clapped his hands together. "Marvelous."

* * *

_**Two years later…**_

**BPOV**

"He's got your strength, Emmett." Carlisle sounded proud and amazed by what he was seeing. Alex stood on one side of the acreage, holding a ball in his hand, and Edward stood on the opposite side, holding a bat and smiling confidently. "Show me what you've got, Ace!" Emmett snickered and I slapped him in the side. "What? It doesn't make any sense, babe. His initials are A-E-C. Not A-C-E." I sighed and shook my head, looking back down at the field. "It's the nickname Edward has taken to using, who cares where he got it from?" Emmett sighed and Carlisle laughed heartily. "This seems slightly unfair. Edward can hear when he's getting ready to throw it."

"Alex doesn't care, Carlisle. It's not about striking Edward out anymore. He likes seeing how far he can throw it." Edward raised the bat and bent his knees, preparing himself. We all turned to look at Alex as he wound up and pulled his arm back. He began to grin as he swung forward, throwing the ball as hard as he could. "That's a fast ball," Carlisle said, grinning. As fast as the ball was though, Edward was faster. He swung and connected, sending the ball flying through the air. Alex was already running, keeping his eyes on the ball as it soared through the air. He wasn't as fast as the rest of us, but Carlisle thought that might be because of his age. I disagreed. I had a feeling Alex would always be a little bit behind the rest of us. I hoped so. Alex was able to live a normal life in many ways. He ate human food, his body temperature was only slightly cooler than most humans, and he didn't sparkle in the sun. I wanted him to hold onto his human characteristics and live a relatively normal life.

Alex dove for the ball, which was too far ahead of him for him to catch, and fell on his face. He got up growling and ran for the ball. "One more time, Uncle Edward! I'll get it this time!" Edward laughed and swung his bat nonchalantly, waiting for Alex to be ready again. Jasper turned to me and smirked. "He's frustrated. He starts off proud of himself because he can throw it so far and fast, but then he gets frustrated when he can't run fast enough. I think we have a little competitor on our hands." Esme laughed and placed her hand on Carlisle's shoulder. "I think we all know where he gets that from." Emmett laughed and shrugged, shaking his head. "No idea."

In a flash, Emmett was on his feet, running toward Alex. "Let's even this up a bit, shall we kid?" Alex laughed and nodded happily as Emmett swung him up onto his shoulders. "You know the drill, son. Hold on tight." Alex nodded and threw the ball with all his strength before wrapping his arms around Emmett's head. We heard the crack of the bat and the ball went soaring through the air. Emmett however, was fast enough. They ran after the ball and stood directly under it when it came down, allowing for an easy catch. Alex screamed in joy and started smacking his dad on the side of the head. "We caught it dad! We really caught it!" Alice giggled and leaned into Jasper, placing her head on his shoulder. "I love that boy."

Rosalie and Aro came out of the house, followed by an excited Annalyse. "Mama, can I play too?" Aro sat down beside Carlisle and looked back at her. "Anna darling, it's 'may I', not 'can I'?" Annalyse smiled and nodded slightly. "Yes, father. Mama, may I play too?" Rosalie laughed and sat down next to me, looking out at the field. "You may. But don't go too far. And watch out when they start running, don't get too close." Annalyse climbed down the stairs and ran out onto the field, screaming in delight. Alex started kicking Emmett with his heels as he watched Annalyse running toward them. "Put me down dad!" Emmett laughed and pulled Alex from his shoulders, setting him down. "Remember Alex, she's not as strong as you. Be gentle with her." Alex was already running to Annalyse. When they reached each other he took her hand and they ran together toward the other end of the field. Alex slowed his pace to match hers and when she fell once, he bent down and picked her up, placing her back on her feet.

Edward now stood behind us watching them. He chuckled and turned to look at Aro. Aro nodded slowly. "I know. I've already seen it." I turned to look at Aro and he only smiled at me before looking back out at the field. I looked up at Edward and glared at him, waiting for him to explain. He shook his head and I frowned, sitting back again. "Jazz?" Jasper turned to look at me and I smiled gently. "What are they talking about?" He shrugged and looked out at Alex and Annalyse. "I can't be sure, but I'm assuming they're talking about his protective instincts. Every time he looks at Annalyse an intense protective instinct flares inside him." Rosalie and I exchanged a look and she smiled peacefully. "We've got years to worry about that, Bella. Just enjoy their innocence while you can." I turned to look away and caught a glimpse of Alice. She was grinning happily, biting on her lip as she watched the children play.

"Alice?" I said slowly, gaining her attention. Immediately her expression dropped and she shook her head. "Don't even ask me, Bella." I glared at her and began to rise from my chair, prompting her to hide behind Jasper. "Alice…"

"I'll never tell!" Jasper laughed and Alice came out from behind him and took off running onto the field. "Kids! Run!"

Laughter erupted on the deck behind me as I ran after Alice. Both the kids screamed and took off running together, holding hands as they ran. Alice slowed to a stop and laughed as I caught up with her. "Alice, you've got to tell me." She turned to look at me and smiled happily.

"The future is ever changing, Bella. You know that. Just let them be kids for now."

I looked ahead again just in time to see Alex and Annalyse fall together, laughing as they rolled in the grass.

**A/N: We're just about at the end now. I'll post the epilogue later tonight or tomorrow. Cheers.**


	30. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_**Sixteen years later…**_

**BPOV**

"Mom, I'll be fine. It's only two weeks." Alex smiled at me, flashing his dimples proudly. "I know, I know. I just… I'm gonna miss you." Alex leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, still smiling gently. "Dad, take care of her, alright? She's worried I won't want to come back." I rolled my eyes and Emmett laughed, earning an elbow in the side from me. "Sometimes I forget you can see through the bullshit." Emmett smirked at his son and then pulled him into a hug, giving him a hard pat on the back. We were all huddled together near bag check, talking quietly so as not to draw attention to ourselves. Alex had grown into a fine young man, but unfortunately, that meant we all looked around the same age. We couldn't exactly go running around in public with Alex calling us "mom" and "dad".

Alex picked up his carry on bag and smiled again, running a hand through his dark curls. "Two weeks. I love you guys." He kissed my cheek again and nodded at his father before turning and disappearing behind his ticket gate. I stared at the doorway where he'd just disappeared at and sighed, shaking my head. "I don't like it, Emmett. I know he'll be fine with Rose and Aro, but… I don't like having him away from us." Emmett slid his arm around my waist and pulled me into his side, turning us around to leave. "I know, babe. But he's 18 now. He needs to live his life. That's all we ever wanted for him, right?" I nodded and sighed, glancing down at my feet as we walked. Emmett was right, of course. He was always right.

We drove home in silence while memories of the past 18 years swam through my head. Since the day he was born, Alex had stolen our hearts and the spotlight in our lives. He was our main focus and we worked hard to make sure he had a normal life. The only thing we couldn't help was the complications his gift had brought about in his life. When he had gone to high school it had gotten harder than ever before. I still remember days when Alex would come home visibly upset and disappear for hours. When he'd finally come out of his room he'd sink down on the couch next to me and shake his head sadly. "So many lies, mom. Everyone lies. All the time." Eventually he had learned to look beyond the fact that everyone lied to see the reason behind the lies. Of course, the reasons weren't always noble, but when he found a lie that was, it helped him cope with the rest.

Emmett patted my leg and I looked up at him, smiling softly. "Try not to worry, babe. This is our first chance at being just us in 18 years. Let's make the most of it. Besides, he'll be leaving for college soon anyway. It's time to start getting used to it." I glared at him and folded my arms over my chest. "Real comforting, Emmett." He laughed and squeezed my knee gently. "I've gotten in the habit of not dancing around the truth, babe. You know how it is."

We pulled up to the house and found Alice and Jasper sitting together on the porch, waiting for us. Alice smiled and came down the steps, taking my hand as she reached us. "Don't worry, Bella. He's going to be okay." I smiled gratefully and she turned, bouncing back up the stairs. We followed her up and Jasper nodded at both of us, though he didn't say anything. It was obvious he was going to miss Alex just as much as Emmett and I. They'd always been close, but the older Alex got, the closer they became. I patted Jasper's arm gently as we passed him and entered the house.

Just as I started to go upstairs to shower and relax for the night, Emmett grabbed my hand, stopping me. "Hey babe… How do you feel about taking a ride with me?" A grin spread across his lips and he squeezed my hand gently. We had started riding again after Alex started going to school. And for Alex's 16th birthday, we bought him his own bike so he could ride with us. What had once been mine and Emmett's special time together became a family activity. I cherished those times with my family. I nodded and smiled at Emmett, feeling a warmth spread through me. "I'd love to."

I grabbed Emmett by his belt and pulled him against me, throwing my arms around his neck. Immediately his arms wrapped around me and he lifted me off the ground, holding me against his body. "I love you," I whispered against his lips. He grinned and kissed me deeply and passionately. When he pulled back he kissed my forehead before smiling at me. "I love you too, babe."

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I checked my watch for the third time in the 45 minutes. The flight to Italy had never seemed this long before. Probably because mom and dad were always with me, easing the anticipation of seeing everyone again. We were due to land in 15 minutes and I closed my eyes, putting my head back against my seat. My headphones blared into my ears and I allowed myself to get lost in the lyrics pumping through me. After a few minutes I heard the announcement that we were going to be landing soon and I pulled the headphones off, letting them rest on my neck. I sat up straight and looked out the window, seeing the city below. My stomach flipped as my nerves began to twist and tie themselves together, causing me to lean forward slightly.

Instinctively, I wrapped my fingers around my pendant, holding it tight. The Cullen crest had come to mean a lot to me over the past few years. The older I got, the more information I was able to get from the family regarding our histories. Eventually I figured out how to ask the right questions to get the truth out of people. Even if they lied, the truth would present itself in my head. I knew all about my mother's life before her change. I knew about her relationship with Uncle Edward. I even knew about Uncle Jake's feelings for her. Fortunately, Uncle Jake had fallen in love a few years after I was born and now he had a wife and kids. Everything had worked out for him, even if it hadn't been what he had wanted originally.

I also knew that dad and Aunt Rose had been married for decades before dad and mom fell in love. And by the time they actually fell in love, Aunt Rose had moved to Italy and taken up with Uncle Aro. Of course, my grandfather Carlisle had always been honest with me. Usually he answered every question I asked, but sometimes he would tell me to talk to my parents first. That always disappointed me. I liked the way he told stories more. Uncle Jasper told me all about his life without lying or hiding details from me. I respected him for what he had gone through in his life, but I respected him more for being up front about it. There was so much about him that I wished I could be.

I felt the plane land with a bump, jarring me out of my thoughts. I opened my eyes and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm my nerves. The pilot came out of the cockpit and I caught a glimpse of him as he exited the plane. I frowned and looked down at my hands, shaking my head. He looked just like Grandpa Charlie. As thankful as I was that he had lived to see me graduate, a part of me still blamed my mom for his death. Not that she caused it, but I had begged her to change him, to allow him to live forever. She had refused, stating that they'd had the conversation when he was first diagnosed with cancer and he had refused even then, saying it was just his time to go. Still, she could have changed him without his permission.

My thoughts turned to the last five years of his life. He'd come to live with us in Alaska a couple years before he was diagnosed. We spent some time hunting, which always annoyed mom and dad, and we worked on cars together. He taught me a lot about what it meant to have honor and how important it was to always do the right thing. I guess that's why mom wouldn't change him… It wouldn't be the right thing. I just… I missed him.

We were allowed off the plane a few minutes later and I grabbed my carry on bag, slinging the strap over my shoulder. As I walked through the long hallway to our arrival gate, I clutched the pendant and took a deep breath. Seconds later, I heard a squeal of delight and looked up to see Annie running at me. I grinned and dropped my bag, pulling her into my arms as we reached each other. I spun her around once and she held onto me, laughing loudly. Not too far behind her was Aunt Rose, smiling happily. I set Annie down and she smiled up at me. "I thought you'd never land. What took you so long?" I laughed and kissed her forehead as I picked up my bag. "Sorry, Annie. I tried to develop the ability to teleport, but alas, no such luck." I winked at her and she laughed again as she hooked her arm through mine.

"Hey Aunt Rose." She smiled happily and pulled me into a hug, squeezing me tight. "It's good to see you Alexander. We've missed you so much since your graduation." I laughed and looked down at her, raising an eyebrow. "It's only been three months, Aunt Rose." She smirked and poked me in the side. "Yeah? So? You haven't missed us, then?" Annie laughed beside me and I rolled my eyes at her. "Of course, I have." Aunt Rose nodded in satisfaction and we all turned, making our way to baggage claim.

When we got outside a black car was already waiting for us. I was used to Uncle Aro waiting for us at home, so I was surprised when I got into the car to find him waiting for us. We shook hands and he smiled peacefully. "It's good to see you, my boy. Your Aunt and I have been planning things for us to do while you're staying with us. However, I've been informed by Anna that she's already claimed several of your days here." I glanced at Annie and she smiled at me while she picked at her nail polish, which looked freshly done. I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "What? Did you get your nails done just for me?" She blushed and shook her head, causing her blonde curls to fall in front of her face. "No, I had a date last night. Got them done for it." I raised an eyebrow and smirked as the truth echoed through my head. _"Yes. I went out last night and had them done, hoping you'd notice." _Aunt Rose laughed softly and Annie blushed a darker red.

As the car pulled up outside the mansion, Annie grabbed my hand, leaning up to whisper in my ear. "I told dad I had things planned for us, but I really just wanted a few days just for us. No plans, just us roaming around Italy. What do you think?" I pulled back and looked at her, grinning in amusement. "Annie, you realize your dad knows better, right? What good is lying?" She bit her lip and then her smile grew again as she looked up at me. "Sometimes lying is easier than actually telling the truth, even if you know the person you're lying to can see right through your lies." I tried desperately, but couldn't stop myself… "So, is that why you lied about your nails? You wanted me to notice without actually letting me know you wanted me to notice. Right? Well, I noticed, Annie. And I like them. Don't pick."

When I looked up, I realized we were the only ones left in the car. I grabbed Annie's hand and began pulling her out of the car but she pulled me back, making me fall back into the car. "I've missed you, Alex. Now, be sure not to shake dad's hand any time soon." I raised an eyebrow in confusion and opened my mouth to ask why, when I felt her lips press against mine in a brief kiss. She pulled back and bit her lip immediately, looking at me for a second before she climbed out of the car. "Mom! Dad! Wait up!"

I got out of the car slowly, trying to compose myself and watched as she ran up the steps, sliding in between her parents.

"Whoa." I said to myself as I felt a gentle tingle spread across my lips.

**A/N: Well, that's it! I really hope you all enjoyed the story. I had a lot of fun writing it and the reviews I've gotten have inspired me to keep writing. I have a poll up on my page in regards to the next story. Should I write about Bella & Jasper, or about Alex & Annalyse? You vote, you decide. **

**Let me know what you think of the story now that it is officially complete. Thanks for reading. Cheers.  
**


	31. Author's Note

**Author's note:**

I'd like to start by apologizing for the fact that this is not another chapter, as some of you may be hoping. Instead, I just wanted to give you all a little update.

I have begun writing my next story, "Thought Like Flame", which is set in Eclipse and follows Bella and Jasper. It is clearly AU, and as such, I've taken slight liberties with the Twilight storyline. The story opens with the death of both Edward and Alice immediately following the battle with the newborns. Jasper is overwhelmed with guilt for not protecting the family better. He leaves Forks without a word and goes to NYC where he can live among monsters like himself. Bella is overwhelmed with grief and also leaves Forks, set on a path in which she is determined to kill herself and be joined with Edward. Eventually their paths cross.

This story is currently on hiatus, as I haven't found the motivation to write for a couple weeks. I promise I will get back to it, I'm just trying to enjoy my time off before the new semester starts. Be sure to subscribe to story/author alerts so that you can be notified when I post the next chapters. But please, be patient.

Also, it's worth mentioning that the title for my Bella/Jasper story is taken from a song by Blindside. Listen to it for a feel of the theme of the story. "Thought Like Flame" – Blindside

Further out on my horizon is the sequel to "Such Great Heights". This story will follow Alex and Annalyse as they attempt to navigate the treacherous waters of love. What happens when Aro finds out what is happening between the two? Will he allow it? Will he use it to try to recruit Alex to the guard due to his unique talent? I'm still working out the plot line on this one and plan to write it after I finish "Thought Like Flame", but again, be patient. I don't expect to start writing that one for some time.

Eventually I also plan to write a Bella/Sam storyline. I'm still thinking about that one, but I know for a fact that it will be AU. Sam steps down from Alpha after he loses control and kills Emily. Bella is happily in love with Edward, but her heart aches for the beast that she hears howling in pain each night. Eventually, she finds the courage to go to him in an attempt to comfort and relieve his pain. This story is the furthest out, as it will come after Alex and Annalyse's story.

I've also been batting around the idea of doing a SHORT Aro/Rosalie follow up. Simply because I enjoy writing them. But who knows where life will take me between now and then.

If you haven't read "Thought Like Flame" yet, you have two options. 1) You can link to it from my profile and read the prologue and first chapter. 2) You can subscribe to story alerts for it and wait until I'm putting up chapters again. I know some people hate waiting once they've started a story, so I'm just pointing out the options.

Thanks again for all the reviews and favorites. You guys are awesome and actually make me feel bad for not writing more the past couple weeks. I'll get back into it, I swear.

Cheers,

ALiteraryLife


End file.
